Ghost of a Chance
by Some Guy 329756789-01A
Summary: After a failed experiment, 18-year old Danny finds himself in a world of Pokegirls. Can he get home? by the time he can, will he want to? He's 18, and in a world where the eternal hunt for sex is more of a 'playful walk towards it.' Who knows. Rated M for content and to protect the madman writing this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I own nothing. I claim no ownership.

A/N: I'm not doing my normal stories this time, sorry. If only because I'm gearing up for NaNoWriMo. Please bear with me as I grind my way through this. 100,000 words is a massive pain in the ass, but nothing I can't potentially accomplish. In 1 night I've churned out 10,000 words of a zombie story one-shot for Pokegirls. Just need to keep concentrated. So here's a new line of thought for y'all.

In other news? I have a forum now. Mostly for random BS. Feel free to post, because I've got no controls on who can post a new thread. www. fanfict ion myfo rums/Some-Guy-329756789-01A /285772 7/ No spaces.

/Story start.

/Chapter start.

Four years ago, Danny Fenton's life had changed. It started with a supposedly innocuous dare from his friend Sam to go in and check out the 'Ghost Portal' that his parents had built. It ended with him becoming part-ghost himself through an accident involving massive amounts of electricity and Ectoplasm bonding to his genetic structure, filling in where cellular decay might normally have taken place under such trauma.

Over the course of the next two years, he found himself placed in death-defying situations fighting full Ghosts with a wide array of powers. Some were based on a theme; others were simply powerful manifestations of malignant will. One was like himself, Vlad Masters, an old friend of the family who'd undergone a similar incident decades before with a prototype of the finished portal and used his own powers for his own self-interest. Building a massive financial empire through use of possession and blackmail was well within the realm of possibility for such a being.

Most of Danny's problems came from Vlad, to be honest. Vlad employed or strong-armed many of the Ghost Zone's worst to do his bidding. Such as Skulker, who had made it his personal mission to hang Danny's pelt in his home as a trophy. And Skulker's girlfriend Ember, who hated Danny on the basis that he'd stopped her from taking over the minds of millions through her music.

He still wasn't sure HOW that relationship worked, but he was certain he didn't want to know, considering Skulker's actual form was that of a small blob of ectoplasmic goo that controlled a suit of mechanized, high-tech armor. And while over the years Danny had come to the realization that Ember, while a psychotic egomaniac, was quite attractive in a physical sense she was a bit too crazy for him to want to be anywhere near for prolonged periods of time.

Really the only time he got along with more than a few Ghosts was during the Christmas Truce. It was the only time of the year in which the various ghosts didn't feel the need to beat him to a pulp out of obligation to the truce if nothing else.

One year in, and Vlad had released the eldritch horror that was the 'King of the Ghost Zone' Pariah Dark, who proceeded to attempt an invasion of the human world starting with Danny's home city of Amity Park. 2 years in and Danny had to gather all of the Ghosts he could to turn the entire planet intangible to save both it and the Ghost Zone from obliteration at the hands of the Disasteroid, an incoming meteor made up of a significant portion of Ectoranium. This incident had also spelled the end of his secret identity, and his even passing attempts at normality. Luckily it also spelled an end of the major threats he'd had to deal with over the previous years. Vlad, who'd held the world hostage during the incident, was stuck in space or fully dead, and most of the Ghosts of the Ghost Zone had agreed to lay off for the most part, if only because Danny was no longer the scrawny little bastard who barely beat them. And without Vlad to constantly update his tech, Skulker was less than capable of keeping up with the young halfa's expanding power.

When he finally graduated from High School, so much had changed that Danny almost missed desperately fighting for his life against impossible odds.

Murphy's an asshole.

His parents, under request from a small scientific think-tank, were working on a modification of the Ghost Portal. Interdimensional physics had opened up a whole new layer of an already complicated field, confirmed some theories and disproved a slew of others. Ectoplasm was still being studied for its effects on baryonic matter… Or just to explore the attributes of non-baryonic matter in general. Luckily, such ectoplasm was harvested from the non-sentient masses in the Ghost-Zone, no matter how much certain conservative parties argued that Danny didn't count as a United States citizen due to being at least partially made of Ectoplasm and should thusly be turned over to the government for experimentation, and through him license to experiment on full Ghosts to examine their various powers.

For the good of mankind, of course. Totally not to line their own pocketbooks through various commissions they happened to be a part of, or corporations that had a vested interest in the potential applications of such information.

The modification of the Ghost Portal was a thing of technological beauty. The concept of vibrating particles to open a doorway to other dimensions, to explore and see if, perhaps, some more theories could be proven or disproven, was interesting enough on its own. But utilizing ectoplasm as a power-source made the whole thing beyond fascinating for anyone with even a passing interest in scientific discovery. His parents, once considered crackpots and fringe-scientists at the best of times, were finally recognized as pioneers in ectobiology and dimensional sciences.

The experiment went off without a hitch. That is to say that a small probe was able to go through the revamped portal and report back information on the surroundings, a wild and lush forest area. A problem surfaced in the fact that nothing could come BACK. Matter could only travel one direction in the portal as it was. Not to mention that pinning down the frequency at which the portal had to vibrate to match the destination was difficult at best. His parents, geniuses that they are, had burned through three CPU's overclocking them just to keep the portal steady for a few minutes.

When the portal shut down, all of the scientists involved were giddy with anticipation. The concept of a livable parallel dimension was exciting enough, but the data on how the computers reacted to the process was just as informative.

It got Danny curious, though. He could form portals to the Ghost Zone through his own power, infusing the air with Ectoplasm and forcing it to vibrate at its normal frequency which produced the swirling green vortex most now associated with the sight. But what happened if he tried to make them vibrate differently? Instead of, for the sake of simplicity let's say, side-to-side? What about Up and down? Or at a 7-degree angle?

He took some readings on his own in his parent's lab, the duo of geniuses having long since given up keeping Danny and his friends out when they weren't there, given how much the trio had learned over the course of 2 years, let alone the following 2. A good 'travel' experiment starts with knowing how to get 'home' after all. With some material samples and raw data copied from his parent's database he began his own experiment.

And this is how Danny Phantom vanished form the Human world and the Ghost Zone entirely. A sharp tug on his arm, the one he needed to keep the portal open, and Danny's world lost light and feeling. Context was meaningless in an infinite void between sub-atomic particles.

When he woke up? He was in a hospital. An EKG machine was beeping slowly next to the bed he had been laid on along with an IV attached to a needle in his arm. But while he wasn't fond of the idea of being in a hospital, partially due to lingering fear that some moron would use the opportunity to collect some of his blood for 'preliminary experimentation' it still didn't compare to seeing his 'nurse' come in.

Danny was a normal guy, when it came to his preferences in the fairer sex. As long as they were reasonably attractive and at least able to carry a conversation without him? He was good. The less needy the better. But the girl who walked in was a knockout. Not in the 'redefines the hourglass' sense. She just had this sense of calm around her that put the normally raging emotions in Danny's soul at ease. She had that 'girl next door' appeal…

Well. Aside from the bright pink hair. Seriously. Pink. Not a normal color by any means. And she was either very thorough with her dye job, or it was natural.

"Excuse me, sir. It's nice to see you're awake. My name is Joyce, one of the NurseJoys that work here. Since you're awake, do you mind if I ask a few questions before Law Enforcement arrives?" she asked in a sweet voice that almost reminded Danny of cotton candy.

"Um… Sure?" He nodded as he sat up, skipping over the question of why she appended 'joy' at the end of 'nurse.' He could sense even from here the woman's own emotions. Compassion, concern… And an undercurrent of lust? He hoped he hadn't woken up in one of those 'naughty nurse' sets that Tucker liked to download from questionable websites through legally questionable means.

"Okay." She smiled kindly and relaxed a bit. Just a slight slump of her shoulders, really, but it was somewhat telling. "My first question is how you came to be injured in the first place. We found multiple lacerations and a large buildup of scar tissue. Not entirely uncommon, but we are required by law to ask."

Danny thought on that. Yeah, he'd gotten quite a few scars in the last 4 years. He'd broken nearly every bone in his body at least once and the only thing that kept him going was his ability to heal while in ghost-form.

"Well…" he started, trying to think how he might have gotten hurt most recently. "I don't rightly know? I mean, I was testing a theory in my parent's lab, and then I guess I lost consciousness? Maybe something went spectacularly wrong and some of the more delicate equipment decided it would be the perfect time to explode?" Not the first time something like that had happened, after all… The less said about the Fenton Astrological Spectrometer the better.

How in the HELL was he supposed to know that his parents had installed an ectoplasm core in the thing to power it? Or that it would take so badly to seeing him up close and personal in Ghost form?

"I see. Okay then. My next question is whether you know where you are at the moment. Failing that, where you were when you had this 'accident.'" Joyce asked, putting air-quotes around the last word, since this was beginning to ring clear of possible ForbiddenTech. *

"Hm. I can't say I recognize the décor, and I've been a bit better about getting medical checkups since the Disasteroid incident, so without more information I can't venture a guess but maybe Amity General? Failing that, I was in Amity Park, Minnesota." At her confused look, he continued on, "Just south of Burnsville?" Her confusion only increased.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But I am unfamiliar with any of those locations. I'm afraid the rest will have to wait, since there is a Policeman outside waiting." She sighed. Indeed, the door opened to admit a man in his mid-thirties with about 5 days' worth of stubble and a police uniform. The badge was a dead giveaway on the backdrop of the blue uniform, handcuffs, holstered gun and the patch reading 'V.P.D.'

While Danny was shite at Geography, he at least knew that there were only two cities in the United States that began with the letter 'V.' Vancouver, in Washington and Vallejo in California… And the second one he only knew because he'd passed through it when Freakshow had tried to reconstruct the Reality Gauntlet.

The man walked in and Danny saw one of many things that set him a little on edge. On the Officer's belt was a string of several red and white balls with a black band around the middle separating the colors with a small button on the 'front.' He smiled at Danny and held out his hand.

"Hi there, son. My name's Officer Jenkins. My friends call me Monroe, though." He said in an easy tone, the kind that makes it easy to like the man right off the bat. "I'm sorry for the show of having Joyce here come in and ask you those questions while I eavesdropped, but Joyce is one of our best nurses when it comes to keeping people calm."

Danny nodded. "Yeah. I felt that. She's got a very calm aura about her. If there were more nurses like her in the world, I'd be a lot less skittish about coming into Hospitals." He joked.

"Well, son. Here's the thing. There are. A lot. Not all of them are as good as her, but Joyce is hardly exceptional for her breed." At seeing Danny's confusion, then affronted look, he held up his hands. "Let me explain, son. You said you were testing a theory, right?" he asked. At Danny's nod, he sighed. "Now. Did that theory deal with dimensional barriers, traversing dimensions, or anything of the like?" he asked.

Danny's brain froze for a moment. "Shit." He cursed as the pieces fell together at last.

"I thought so." Jenkins sighed. "Welcome to a new world, son. We found you in a back alley bleeding out from massive gashes in your arms and torso. When the officer at the scene called in the ambulance? You were supposedly on death's doorstep."

Danny almost laughed at the irony of that before he sighed and leaned back.

"She also happens to be my Alpha. But we'll get to that in a bit. We were afraid you'd been mugged, or attacked a Feral." He held up a hand to stop Danny's obvious attempt to begin asking a question. "We'll get to that, again. Now. When we got you here? The gashes had already closed, and we got a better look at the blood. Son? Are you human?" he asked, bluntly as possible.

Danny shrugged. Over two years he'd gotten used to not having to hide, but still… Explaining everything seemed like a bit much for his still somewhat tired brain to handle, so he just let the cold feeling of his ghostly self spread from that place around his heart where it usually resided. Two bright rings of light surrounded him and his form changed to his ghost half. White hair, a bit longer reflecting his age, along with the snow white ghost of a beard, as tucker called the stubble on his face, followed the black and white jumpsuit. Within seconds he began feeling better, as his energy began flowing through him and closing the few remaining wounds he'd sustained even as his heartbeat stopped and his breathing ceased.

Through toxic-green eyes, he saw the world anew. Lights in the air, images of past moments of significant emotional importance, and the biofeedback that surrounded every living person in changing hues of their emotional state. Joyce appeared to radiate an invasive feeling of calm, muting most other colors while Jenkins seemed to be a clear orange, which indicated stamina and vitality from what Danny had been able to tell, and an undercurrent of indigo and bright clear red. The same red that was suppressed deep beneath the calm blue aura in Joyce. That would be the 'sexual desire' he sense vaguely, earlier.

Officer Jenkins just nodded, a swirl of blue forming in his aura from Danny's perspective. "I see." He said. "This makes things a bit plainer. The doctors tried several medicines in order to stop the bleeding, or to replicate your blood for transfusion, but when nothing seemed to work, they just sutured up the wounds and let you heal on your own, as it seems you were healing unconsciously at an accelerated rate."

Danny nodded, "I do that. This body's taken more damage than an Abraham tank in a war zone and kept on going." How many tanks could be thrown through several buildings by a single punch only to right itself and fire again, after all? Okay. 'Slight' exaggeration. But still.

"I'd believe it, if the preliminary reports of how much scar tissue the staff here found on you is anything to go by. Your chest alone looks like someone took a lightning attack to it several times. And your arms seem to have caught the brunt of their own fair share of damage." Jenkins nodded in agreement. He dug about in his pocket for a pamphlet. Yep. This happened often enough for there to be a pamphlet. 'How to survive in this world' was considered a 'never going to need this' addition to most Police officer's uniform. But he held it out nonetheless. "Here ya go, kid. This should explain at least the basics."

Danny took the pamphlet and sighed. "Did any of my equipment make it through with me? I took readings of my home dimension just in case. A good scientist takes precautions against catastrophic failure…"

Jenkins nods, "We got a good deal of it back at the station. Welcome to Viridick, son. Hopefully you'll only be seeing me for social calls."

Danny had to snerk at the name. "Viridick? Seriously?" Jenkins shrugged as Danny opened the pamphlet to view the map of the Indigo league and his laughter died. "You have GOT to be kidding me. Is there a single name on this map that *isn't* some sexual innuendo or pun?"

Jenkins sighed, "Son? You look like an adult, even if you don't have enough of a beard to be called a man just yet, but one thing you'll learn right quick is that a lot of things in our world revolve around sex. Public events, tournaments, social status… Hell, most kids lose their virginities pretty early, just from basic experimentation. Meeting a virgin past the age of 15 is kind of like meeting a unicorn with a leprechaun riding it, followed closely by his pet jackalope. And we get Dimension-travelers more often than we care to admit. None have found a way back to their homes yet."

It was the lack of dishonesty in Jenkin's aura that told Danny exactly how far down the rabbit hole he'd fallen.

"Fuck."

(Scene Break)

'Welcome to the Indigo League!' the pamphlet read, 'You're probably disoriented. Don't worry, that's normal. Quick recap of history, you ask? Well, okay then!

'357 years ago or so, a madman who went by the name 'Sukebe' created a plague upon our world in the form of his hyper-sexualized army of women later called 'pokegirls' for their ability to be captured in devices that could be placed in one's pocket. Hence, 'Pocket-girls.' Now. The war that was fought nearly wiped out humanity. A plague devised by Sukebe made most human females barren, and this plague continues to affect people to this day, meaning that to continue the human race, people turned to the fertile Pokegirls, which was quite fortunate at the time, since without sexual stimulation, the Pokegirls would devolve mentally into a state known as the 'feral mind.'

'This feral mind would drive them insane, following only the basest instincts found in the various breeds. Pokegirls were capable of keeping each other Tame, the opposite mindset of a Feral, but it has been found through extensive research that sexual interaction with a human male is almost twice as effective save in specific circumstances.

'With this dilution of human blood came a slew of problems, however, and benefits. These problems became known as 'blood gifts' and 'blood curses.' They manifest mostly in males, since females who exhibit such traits tend to threshold into Pokegirls at the onset of puberty, another legacy of Sukebe's madness and the introduction of Pokegirl genetics into the humane gene-pool.

'Now, before you go about the League spouting some 'pokegirl rights' stuff as befits your home dimension? (If this does not apply, please skip to chapter 2: Tamers and the ease of life.) Please take into account the 300+ years of culture that has developed in the world you now find yourself within. The League is your best shot at finding a way home. It has the best Researchers and scientists at its disposal, and as such please keep in mind how bad an idea it is to bite the hand that feeds you.

'As a dimensional traveler, you are entitled to a small stipend until you can arrange a livelihood while staying in our world, and a prorated payment for go-getters who find one quickly to get them started! Without this stipend and recognition from the League, finding a livelihood will be a difficult goal at best to attain.'

Danny read on and on about the world he'd landed himself in. And while part of him felt disgusted at the thought, the testosterone-fueled side of him grinned wide. A world filled with danger, excitement, and the probability of turning in his V-card. If the images displayed and annotated as various 'breeds' of Pokegirl including the 'Rapha' (Colloquially called 'NurseJoy'), Catgirls and their various 'evolutions' in the section explaining that facet of the world, though he had to scoff at the notion of metamorphosis being labeled 'evolution' at least there were no evolution-deniers to deal with… Angels, Youma, and a plethora of others featured heavily in revealing outfits (Or no outfits at all) throughout the pamphlet.

It seemed that the best way to make money was to become a Tamer, at least in this League. There was mention of 'those Slot Heathens' and the creation of something called a Coordinator, or a Tradesman… but the Coordinator wasn't a recognized career in the Indigo league, and the tradesman, apparently, was supposed to keep a 'harem' of upwards of 30 pokegirls Tame.

He had to blush whenever 'taming' was used as a euphemism for 'sex.' Especially when there was a fully illustrated page dedicated to both depicting the act and explaining its importance to both society as a whole and to the continued sanity of the Pokegirls involved.

Even without an aura, Danny could smell bullshit, though. He knew without doubt that the pamphlet was FILLED with propaganda. He'd been the subject of enough of it over the years to recognize it about another subject.

But becoming a Tamer had another advantage. Working within the League, and WITH the League, meant that he'd be allowed to explore freely and possibly find a way home. So, he asked Joyce for a copy of 'Taming for Dummies.' The book was heavily referenced throughout the pamphlet, and he figured that while he was still laid up in the hospital he might as well read it, since his one foray into television entertainment had ended with him needing to see 'Palmina and her five friends' in the bathroom or else have some very awkward explanations about carrying a fishing pole in his pants. Or as Joyce had put it, 'pitching a tent with the Hospital sheets.'

The book was… Informative, actually. It contained mostly survival tips for living in the wilderness. He'd expected a lot worse. Yeah, there was a chapter that seemed like a condensed version of the Kama Sutra, but even that was filled with helpful hints and tips, given the inhuman forms some Pokegirls seemed to have. Like the Naga. Who knew that the 'wrap-around' position was even possible?

And so began Danny's quest to be released from the hospital… Damn it, he wanted OUT. He hated being stuck in bed. 4 years of fighting had given him more than enough energy to spare, and even a small enjoyment of just training for training's sake. He was quite proud of no longer being a scrawny weakling weighing in at 140lbs soaking wet, thank you very much.

It was awkward as hell when a younger nurse, similar in looks to Joyce but wearing a name tag with 'Amelia' emblazoned on it, walked in on him doing push-ups in his hospital gown. Which had no back. Danny didn't need to see auras to sense the lust rolling off the nurse in waves. And it didn't take more than a locked door and fifteen minutes for Danny to turn in his V-card.

"Talk about a good bedside manner. Florence Nightingale, eat your heart out." Danny joked as he leaned back in the adjustable hospital bed with the pink-haired woman naked and curled up on his chest. The bed wasn't quite big enough for two people, but damned if they didn't manage it!

Things were actually looking up for Danny, despite the relatively hopeless situation he'd found himself in. Stuck in a dimension not his own, unable to return at the moment… he'd tried once. The Ghost Portal hadn't even opened before the matrix of energy collapsed. Like it was trying to dial a specific phone number but that number was 18 digits long and no network recognized it as valid.

Hey. He's 18. He can at least enjoy some of the perks of being in a horrible situation, right? At least that's what he told himself as he leaned the bed back and fell asleep with Amelia mewling at the movement.

When he woke up, he planned to check himself out at any cost, so he could get out into the world and feel at least some of the adrenaline rush he'd been missing over the last few years.

And so it began.

/end chapter

/begin Author's end notes:

11 hours it took me to write this out. 4,210 words of actual story. Not bad, if I say so myself. For reference, this is a Pokegirls Cross over. Feel free to look it up if you've got the time or inclination. I don't expect many of my normal readers to be too interested in this one, but I'm more than happy to continue it while I try to figure out where to go with Virtuous Pursuit of Excellence, When Did This Happen? and Hot/Crazy Scale. Otherwise I'll just make this a challenge for people, to see how others might take it. I also don't own Pokegirls. Like, at all. Used to be a part of the community, but I dropped off and out after a few years. If y'all want, I'd happily republish my other work, Zombabe Apocalypse, here, but it's not an x-over. It's an SI, actually. Fueled by an all-night marathon of zombie movies. Anywho. Lemme know what ya'll think, those of you who have me favorited/followed. Sorry if I got your hopes up for an update on the other stories. I'm currently working on an actual outline.

For anyone who knows me? You should know that's something new for me. I mostly just write by the seat of my pants.

/end of line


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We all know this song and dance.

AN: Yeeeeeees. People seem to be following this story quite a bit. I hope this trend keeps up, personally. I hope my normal readers also come over and see how it's doing. Though some reviews might be nice as well. Gotten one, so far. In other news: I actually have a coherent plot concept! This is a rare thing for me, but I always get excited when my Muse (I call her Caffienae) gets into her boss' supply of stimulant drugs.

/end Notes

/begin

Checking himself out 'at any cost' turned out to be easy as hell. He just asked to be signed out. Since he was physically recovered and after a brief checkup and some questions about medical procedures to avoid given his unique physiology, apparently a common enough thing in this world as to warrant its' own set of forms he was let loose upon a new and unsuspecting world.

First stop? The police station to pick up his stuff. He appeared to be in a residential section of the city, with a large park nearby and the vibrancy of the greenery, for such a sterile environment in the city was rather astounding to behold. Danny had seen national parks that looked more blighted and less cared for than the park nearby, but the streets were so clean he had a feeling he could probably extend the 5-second rule all the way to 10 seconds. Or even 15 seconds!

The fact that the Hospital was right next to the police center did not escape him, either. Nice subtle message, there. Getting his equipment from the Police was… Interesting. Were it not for Officer Jenkins' words, he was certain more of his equipment would have been confiscated. His gauntlets had been confiscated, as they represented a form of capture-technology that bypassed the normal means by which Pokeballs contained their targets.

Danny done away with carrying about the bulky and cumbersome thermos, though he still kept one or two around just for nostalgia, as it made it incredibly dangerous to capture a ghost when he had to reach to his belt, uncap the thermos, and then aim it before activating it. Instead he and his parents had developed the 'Fenton Ghost Gauntlets' which basically performed the same function, but utilized the Fenton Crammer's space-storage technology to utilize a smaller volume of realspace.

The League had confiscated them, until he found a way home, as while the projections and spec of the devices said they'd only work on Ghost types it bypassed the mandated security measures in most anti-capture chips, difficult as they might be to put into a Ghost-type. It was a risk. The Indigo league hates risk.

So while he was able to reclaim his normal clothing and a majority of his equipment, a good number of things were confiscated due to their nature as 'forbiddentech.' That was a term new to Danny, but he could easily infer what it meant from the designation itself. Still, he was given a promissory note that the devices would be returned to him upon him finding a method by which to return to his home dimension.

What really spiked Danny of the whole situation? He could conclusively prove the Multiverse theory, but he couldn't tell anyone back home about it until he found a way to bypass the seemingly insurmountable barrier keeping him from leaving. The agreements he had to sign were also rather grating. If he ever returned home, he had to promise not to return with yet more forbiddentech, he had to promise not to 'rock the boat' as it were while he stayed, or risk forfeiture of his confiscated equipment and his stipend. He had to sign all kinds of agreements, and the paperwork of effectively bringing him to life within the League had begun to give his hand cramps.

Along with his equipment, he was given a small device used to prove his identity, and would connect him to his League-issued account for his Stipend. It wasn't a Pokedex, as those cost more money than the League was willing to spend on someone who may or may not take up a Pokegirl-related career choice, but it had enough storage space to fit plenty of books, at least, and the various applications needed for everyday life in the Indigo League. Like banking.

The startup was long, but afterwards it worked just fine. Danny flipped through a few of the pre-loaded books, the kind of things one would be able to find in pamphlets across the League, for suitable places to set up shop. At least for the time being. His balance with the Stipend wasn't much, but it was at least something. Based on the information he saw in the various pamphlets your average home didn't cost all that much. Apartments or city-living in general was where the big money-drain was. Where your average house on the edges of a city cost somewhere near 1,000,000 slc (Standard League Credits) a condo in Viridick or Celeboner cost nearly quadrupal that. Apartments were cheaper in the short term, with the highest he saw being 450,000 per month and the median being closer to 50,000 per month in most cities.

Seriously, the sexualized names wore incredibly thin with great rapidity. Celeboner, Cerulesbian, Lavenderriere… It was like someone let a teen just going through puberty name the towns and cities in the League. But…

Danny shrugged. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do." He said to himself as his feet carried him to a small suburban park. The greenery was lush and flourishing, and a pond sat in the center of the park with walkways paved all around. It even had a running track around the pond. Being about midday by the time he found himself there, the place had a few people walking around.

One couple, a man in his late teens and a young woman wearing a lot of green with pointed ears stood out to the Halfa. The fact that the girl had her pants around her knees and was bent over a bench while the guy took her from behind in what can only be called a manly fashion in the full viewing eyes of the public rose some curiosity in him. When he saw another young man walk by and give his physically occupied contemporary a fist-bump… Well, Officer Monroe's words about the whole world revolving around sex made a bit more sense.

No one cared about public displays of sexuality, it seemed. If anything? It just got others involved. Not five minutes after passing the man with the elfin-eared girl bent over the bench, he found Fist-Bump-Boy with his pants down getting a blowjob from a purple-skinned Succubus kind of thing wearing a distinctive collar…

Danny could only conclude two things from this evidence. One: This world was fucked up. Two: It wasn't fucked up in an overly bad way.

It didn't take long for him to find a place he could stay for a while, the Pokegirl Center was run sort of like an emergency clinic and hostel rolled into one. The NurseJoy that worked there was nice enough, with a notice from the police that he was from a different dimension, to let him rent out one of the rooms usually reserved for travelling Tamers until he could get a more permanent place to live and some stable employment.

He took that week to study up on the single most lucrative career option.

He'd looked at skilled labor. He'd looked through the tech-support industry. All the fields he knew of in his world where one could at least sink their teeth into a job field.

But being a recognized Tamer meant a license to wander about in the wilderness without people asking too many nosey questions. It meant freedom to move about. On the other hand, it also meant being tied down to a profession, with the expectations that would come with it. Like sending whatever constituted his pool of easy-access poon into an arena to fight for the pleasure of a crowd or a Pay-Per-View audience. Not the best of prospects.

Ultimately, it was also the single most lucrative option that fit with his current abilities. He didn't know enough of the world to legitimately set up any kind of technology base he could sell, despite his aptitude for building and repairing. He didn't think he'd ever want to be involved in keeping 30+ Pokegirls 'tamed' at once, given that he was pretty sure that would chafe in a literal sense after a VERY short time. And then came the fact that being a Tamer was practically THE entry-level job in this world for any profession that didn't involve retail or asking 'would you like fries with that?'

So it was that with his research concluded, he sat down on one of the benches in the park next to a small clear pond. He sighed as he looked at the water before letting a small bundle of cold ectoplasm gather in his right hand. It formed a ball which he proceeded to roll over his hand, front and back. Contact-juggling was just one of those things he'd picked up to help him with his energy control and coordination. After a few minutes of only using one ball, he formed another and began to do it in earnest, trying to take his mind off of the relatively hopeless situation he found himself in.

He was alone in a strange new world surrounded by people who gave off lust like it was going out of style. His only real option for a viable career while he searched for a means of return to his home dimension involved what could generously be called sexual slavery and gladiatorial fights.

He'd also lost his virginity at long fucking last. That was a plus-side. If he could feed off the lust in the air he'd never have to worry about recharging ever again. It wasn't his favored source of emotional 'charge' but he'd survived off worse. He'd fed on rage, he'd sipped at pride, he'd even dined upon the admiration of a crowd. This is how Desiree, Ember, Spectra and Skulker had gained power, after all. Each of them preferred a specific emotion. Desire, Admiration, depression or fear respectively. But Ghosts in general fed off the emotions of the living. Ember used the admiration of chanting her name to empower her while Spectra used the depression of teenagers (her preferred targets since their emotions were often much more malleable) to keep herself looking young and beautiful.

Danny preferred to feed off hope. Every Ghost tended to adopt mannerisms to inspire their favored emotional 'meal.' So Danny tried to inspire hope by being a Hero. He'd wanted to be a hero, someone special others could look up to, even before the accident. But now? He did it so he could feel that warmth for a bit longer. It was like finding a fire in a frozen wilderness and every person feeling the emotion nearby was like another comforting fire you could warm your hands by.

Hope tasted good. Like a nice juicy steak covered in mushrooms, onions and seasoning. At least to Danny. Spectra, in one of her less homicidal and more lucid moments, once told him that depression tasted like a good strong stew to her. Admiration tasted more like a nice juicy burger. That is why he got angry when people feared him, as well, because it tasted like Asparagus and broccoli. Skulker was truly the greatest monster of them all, if that's what he actually liked. To be fair, everyone tasted things differently, so he could have been wrong.

Lust, for Danny Phantom, tasted like sweat mixed into grape soda. The various 'flavors' of emotion could be ignored, but he always KNEW what it tasted like… This is why it took so long for him to finally 'turn in his v-card.' Lust was disgusting in the abstract.

As he juggled the balls of ice, and his thoughts occupied by his memories and theories of trying to feed on the lust (and powering through the 'taste') he hadn't noticed a young girl, human-looking, walking up to him and watching. When his eyes finally turned to her, she nearly jumped before righting herself. She smiled and formed two balls of ice on her own and began trying to mimic his movements. After the first ball dropped, Danny let one of his own balls evaporate before showing her how he moved with just one hand moving his ice-ball.

He showed her, slowly, how his hands moved to control where the ball moved, before adding in the ball itself. He let her try it herself with just the one ball she had left and showed her a few tricks, like passing the ball between hands, and even let her record a small clip of his movements for memory. No words were spoken between the two as they went through this exchange. Just someone with a visual skill showing someone how to replicate it.

After about half an hour, in which Danny had gone to a less movement-oriented form, circling four balls in his hand with minimal movement of his fingers, the girl seemed to get the basic idea of how to juggle one ball on her dominant hand without dropping it multiple times. He'd had to make a few balls of his own icy ectoplasm for her to use, since it didn't appear she'd weighted them properly, and he figured she could keep them if she wished. It's not like they'd melt unless he wanted them to, after all. Ghost-ice is… Weird.

The young girl smiled wide before running off. Danny just watched for a few seconds before shrugging. He'd given lessons for less strange circumstances than some girl walking up to him and trying to mimic his movements.

He sat in that park all day, letting himself feed on the emotions of the city around him. Fear was a common flavor, disgusting as it was. The irony of it being associated with 'healthy foods' was not lost on him. Lust was more common than anything. But actual love was found mainly in the older crowds who frequented the park in the late afternoon. He tasted Hope for a few minutes, flowing off a young man who looked like he'd just come out of the woods from the south of the city. Along with Idealism, determination and some love mixed in. Weird. It wasn't the mature, aged love of someone like the old man who'd been sitting with his younger-looking wife on the park bench next to Danny's claimed spot or the man and woman (An actual human female!) playing chess in another part of the park, but the young love one would find in a newlywed.

Danny had glided along behind the young man, invisible, intangible and flying, to feed off those emotions as long as possible as he went through the Pokegirl Center's healing cycle and then to the Gym. When the young man entered, Danny departed. He didn't want to take the chance given that Gyms were effectively government buildings.

He returned to the park shortly thereafter, but this time he sat closer to the old man and his wife and began trying to make conversation.

"Lots of people come through here, eh?" he offered, trying to break the ice.

The old man didn't even look away from the pond. "Yes." He said.

"Young people, older people… This park is nice." Danny nodded.

The older man nodded back, "Indeed. Not like the Blue League. Smaller landmass, there. But closer communities."

The man's wife smiled, "Oh, Dear." She began, Danny could hear the affection she had for the man, and the importance of the word 'dear.' "That's part of why we moved here, remember?"

Danny chuckled. "Couldn't take it anymore?" he asked.

The old man finally turned to look at Danny. "Yes. I'm a bit of a loner, and I didn't fancy seeing myself sitting in a pub when I'm in my 60's trying to figure out how to talk to people 30 years my junior."

Danny balked a bit. He could hear the recrimination in the older man's voice. "Sorry. I'm new here. Trying to get the lay of the land, and you two have probably one of the most mature bonds I could feel." He explained. "I was hoping I could talk to you guys and try tog et my bearings."

The woman smiled and her face showed the curiosity that her aura showed in abundance. "Oh my. A psychic? No… Not quite. It has a more… Ephemeral quality." She said, mainly to herself, as she looked Danny over. "Like it's only half there. Mimicking a psychic awareness, but more connected to emotions."

"Angela. Enough." The older man said before his own face broke into a grin. His weathered face showing humor where his aura stayed the same to Danny's eyes. "So, young man. What can this old-timer do for you, then?"

Danny shrugged. "I've got a lot of… Issues. The main one is that I'm new to the dimension…" he was going to continue, but the man and his wife both looked at each other and laughed.

When they finally calmed down to some light chuckling, the man nodded. "Sorry about that, young man. We've had experience with your kind before. Back home in the Blue League, we had someone from another dimension show up out of nowhere as well. Not nearly as round-about, but still confused and lost."

Danny scratched his cheek nervously. "Yeah… Trying to get my legs under me, here."

The woman smiled, "I hope you have better luck than the other one did. He died because he thought his otherworldly abilities would be enough to stop a Team attack without Pokegirls to help him out."

Talk about a downer.

The older man smiled, "Don't worry, young man. As long as you're smart? You'll find this world isn't so bad. As a wise man once said? 'There's really nothing to winning. So long as you are blessed with a keen eye, an agile mind, and no scruples whatsoever.' Personally? I think a few scruples are needed to win and flourish, but winning in the short term doesn't require any." He said. His hands were clasped around a walking stick, the handle of which was only just now visible for Danny to see. It was the head of a wolf snarling with a hammer-design carved into the wood.

"Oh, dear lord, where are my manners?" the older man continued. "My name is Edmund. Edmund Rowe. And this lovely creature is my wife and long-time Alpha, Angela." He gestured to the woman, who waved. "I'm convinced she's determined to outlive me out of spite for the time when she was just a Witch and I called her 'flat-chested.'"

The woman huffed and hefted her sizeable bust. "It'd serve you right, my love."

Both of them laughed. They'd obviously been through this, many times.

Danny just watched and fed off the love between them. Seasoned with age and hardships, it was strong, robust and practically rolling off them in waves.

The woman noticed Danny's slight preoccupation and her eyes glowed, symbols hidden beneath her blouse glowed in synch with her eyes and she smiled wide. "Oh… not quite an emotional vampire, are you? No, you're just… Feeding off the excess? I see."

Danny snapped out of his love-feeding-induced haze and shook his head. "Sorry!" he apologized quickly. "I can't really turn it off, you know? And it's not like I'm removing the emotion itself… I just…" he traailed off as the pair laughed.

"Don't worry, young man. I had a Wraith, once. She did the same thing. Fed off the emotions of those around her." The older man explained. "I don't mind. And if we can provide a bit of soul-nourishing positive emotion for someone? All the better, Angela is the light of my life, and if that can help others then all my years out of the game can be called well worth it." He smiled kindly.

Danny nodded and smiled back. The positive emotions were affecting him. The strength of them was enough that he began to feel the echoes of the emotions himself. He could see why the older man loved Angela. Her aura was a kind and loving one, and the brightness of it denoted a lot of power stored in her.

"Thanks." He said. "It's been an… Adventure in and of itself just finding my preferred emotional flavors in this world. Hope seems to be at a premium here, and love is even less common. Lust…" his face scrunched up in disgust. "Lust is the most common I've found. It's underneath nearly everything here. I'm afraid I might actually grow to like it if I stay too long."

The pair laughed again. This time much harder as the sun began to touch upon the horizon. "No doubts about that, Young man. Lust is one of the driving forces of this world, it seems. Lust for power, lust for money, and lust for beautiful girls who will do whatever you command them to do."

Danny nodded. "This is gonna suck."

Edmund nodded. "In both good and bad ways."

Angela nodded as well. "I think the good will make up for the bad."

Danny and Edmund both looked at her curiously.

"What?" she asked, in a mock-defensive tone," I happen to like sucking."

Edmund nodded while Danny blushed bright red.

The conversation went as well as could be expected, for Danny. He got a lot of good information out of it, and made a couple of new friends. Edmund offered to introduce Danny to his other remaining Pokegirls, the ones he hadn't sold to various ranches or given to newer Tamers. But Danny was all about NOT being that awkward.

When he finally returned to the Pokegirl center, he slipped into his bunk with a broader view of the world he was stuck within. Tamers ran the gamut of morality, even by hiw world's standard. The legality of Pokegirl Taming, and even the necessity of it, was explained. Without Tamers, Pokegirls would be little more than feral animals. The fights were used as a means of social control and an outlet for violence among the populace, much like football or MMA fights or professional Wrestling. Humanity liked to think it had evolved beyond the gladiatorial fights of the Roman Empire, but really? They just got more sophisticated about it with more rules, regulations and safety measures to ensure the combatant's survival.

Danny's bed in the room he rented was nice and comfortable, the air controlled to a degree of temperature allowed him to keep it low and he could wrap himself in comforters as his mind slipped into dreams.

Danny woke with the light of the sun rising over the horizon. With a yawning stretch he clambered out of bed and went to the showers down the hall in nothing but his underwear. A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he left a light coating of frost behind him in the hall. This hall wasn't necessary for the medical procedures of the Pokecenter, but he heard more than a few early morning Taming sessions going on.

He stepped into a nice hot shower and washed himself clean of the previous day. His thoughts, as always when he took a shower, were miles away. How were Sam and Tucker taking his disappearance? How was his Family dealing with it? Not like he could worry about it too much, given that he couldn't even get a fucking message to them, let alone get back to them for now… Frostbite once said that Ice Core ghosts tended to be more laid back than others. He'd found that as he grew, that was becoming more and more true. When he was 14? He'd have probably flown all over the world several times by now trying to find a way back.

Now? He was fine with looking at a more sedate pace. Sam, Tucker and Jazz could deal with any problems that arose in Amityville, as could his parents. And he'd left them a note telling them what he was doing, right? Shit, had he? Hmmm. The downsides of being excited for a new experiment. Memory tended to suffer.

He shook off the thoughts as he shook his hair of loose water before drying himself off. For the most part, he just phased himself and let the water drop to the tiled floor of the shower room. For his hair, he used the towel provided before dumping it into the laundry bin. He walked back to his room, taking a chance, completely naked. He did NOT want to put on the pair of underwear he'd worn yesterday. He didn't want to shower just to get dirty again immediately after.

Nothing happened. He passed a young man accompanied by a Pokegirl in the hall, and neither one had even blinked at him as he strolled naked down the hall. They might have been busy trying to get over the frost on the floor, but the girl's hair was made of flame, so that didn't seem like much of a problem. The girl looked at him a bit, but only in an appreciative way before her eyes turned back to her Tamer.

So apparently semi-public nudity wasn't an issue.

He'd decided after his talk with Edmund, given the projections the older man had given him of profits and liberties Tamers could achieve, to try for it. But today would be spent reading through Taming for Dummies. With Amelia's phone number, he was ready for the heavily slanted text on how to be a Tamer.

He was lucky. It was Amelia's day off. She was more than happy to come to his room and 'help' him through the book. She was quite the smart girl, to be fair. She was able to explain things to him when terms were used he didn't know, or when he had some moral compunction about a passage. When they got to Chapter 9, dedicated to 'best methods of Taming various Pokegirl breeds,' she was MORE than happy to help him test things out. The thing was like an abbreviated Kama Sutra.

At the end of the day, Danny was left with sore legs, a tired body, and more knowledge of Amelia's anatomy than he'd ever thought he'd gain, even after she killed his chances of ever being sacrificed to a volcano god. He flipped through pages upon pages of information on how to be a tamer. The book itself was more than just Chapter 9, despite what most Tamers might think. It had a lot of useful tips and tricks for how to track, capture and train Pokegirls, nutritional regimens for specific breeds that needed them along with a general idea for most, based on type. It had a huge chapter dedicated to camping and wilderness survival, along with a checklist of tools and items needed to survive in the wild and a chart of how much food to bring depending on how long one expected to be out, along with recommended amounts of various foodstuffs.

"Who thought out how much pasta to bring with you on a 2-week camping trip?" Danny asked himself quietly as Amelia drooled on his shoulder. She'd snuggled up close to him under the covers and seemed more than happy to stay right there until morning. Danny may have been physically exhausted after getting through Chapter 9, but he wasn't really all that tired. He'd continued while she had commandeered his left shoulder as her supplementary pillow.

Chapter 12 was particularly useful, since it gave a basic rundown of the laws in various popular locations around the world, along with the rules of specific holidays such as Sadie Poken's Day, when all Tame Pokegirls were _allowed_ to run around a city and choose their own Tamer. It also gave the one exception to this holiday, the Dark Lady breed. Danny decided that the less he ever saw of THAT breed? The better. Crazy can be hot, but that would be like sticking his dick into a meat grinder. Only suitable if he'd just gotten out of prison on a 20-year stint. Still, he could admit that the depiction accompanying the passage was nice to look at.

Chapter 15 was dedicated to explaining the full extent of Pokegirl battles, including Gym matches, double matches, Battle Royale, and Grand Melees style matches. Danny liked the idea of the Grand Melee, since it expected the Tamer to fight as well and he'd hate to think he was just a glorified penis keeping the real fighters sane and acting as a personal trainer for them. Still, that did give him a wonderful mental image he would use forevermore whenever he ran into some asshole Tamer. A giant pulsating cock screaming orders at Pokegirls who legally couldn't disobey him.

Still, the slavery aspect stuck in Danny's craw. It was a thorn in the whole image of what a Tamer does, in his mind. It was like a constant grinding pebble in his shoe. He hated the very concept of slavery. But most of the explanations made it… Slightly more palatable. Pokegirls NEEDED humanity to maintain their sanity. Humanity also needed Pokegirls to combat other Pokegirls who weren't Tamed or had gone Feral. And there were laws protecting Pokegirls from outright abuse in most places. The difference came in what constituted 'abuse.' Still. For a man who came from a world wherein women held 90% of the power in a relationship and could, without much effort, ruin a man's life with a few words? Part of Danny, a Dark part he didn't like acknowledging, liked the concept of being the one in control.

When he'd dated Sam? It was her way or the highway. Pure and simple. And he'd had enough of that shit, thank you. He'd settled into the thought of not getting laid and avoiding female (or male) company in bed like it was the plague before this whole incident. If Sam were here with him? He had NO doubt she'd be railing against everything and anything she could see. Tucker would probably be going bug-nuts in this kind of world. A world where he stood a chance of landing a hot babe who'd be willing to let him do whatever he wanted? Yeah. They'd had a lot of talks, without Sam around, about this kind of thing. It's not that they didn't like having Sam around. But sometimes dudes need to talk with other dudes, ya know? There's just some shit a woman won't understand, and a guy needs to talk about it.

Like how much of a pain in the ass it is to find 'the perfect woman.' Short form? They don't exist. But sharing your ideal woman with a male friend is a great way to work out the kinks in your desires. Danny, personally, loved Goth girls. That was part of why he'd had such a huge hang-up about Sam. It was also why he admitted to jerking off to a picture of Ember she'd sent to his phone one Christmas when she was drunk. He liked the dark hair, pale skin and propensity for skin art. Tucker just suggested he liked makeup and tattoos on pale skin. He wasn't completely wrong.

Danny's thoughts turned back to the digital book he was reading. Chapter 16 was dedicated to surviving in areas where dangerous Pokegirls were sighted. Including an Omega Alert situation wherein all Tamers nearby were required by law to show up and help deal with a Menace breed going on a rampage. Or how to survive if one happens to find oneself on a beach during the full moon in an area where Sharptits were seen. Or under a full moon in an area where a Vampire had been sighted. Most of the advice included 'hide' or 'run like hell.'

Danny finished reading Chapter 20, dedicated solely to the concept of building a shelter in the woods and what materials work best for what environment along with how to disguise a Tamer's scent, when he finally drifted off into a short nap. When he awoke, Amelia had shifted slightly from using his shoulder as a pillow to fully using his chest while hugging the rest of his body like a body-pillow. Her legs were tangled with his own and he could feel that she was excited from the small grinding motions and wetness on his thigh.

After another hour in bed, with a newly awakened Amelia making her desires well known, and a shower with Amelia joining in and apparently deciding to let the whole floor know she was in fact a screamer when not in a bedroom, he finally made his way out of the Pokecenter. Amelia gave him a kiss before limping to the Hospital for her shift.

Danny made his way to the park once again, but today he was just killing time until 10 AM. He sat there with his phone out, reading through an app about various technologies developed. He read through about Pokeballs, and how they actually worked, which scared the living HELL out of him given the nature of matter-to-energy conversion and just how much raw energy would be needed to initiate that change, not to mention how much could be released if a POkeball were damaged in just the wrong way. Apparently in the early days that had happened quite often when people were trying to recreate them without the specs from Sukebe's labs. Whatever else the man might have been, he was a goddamned genius. Danny was absolutely certain he could work with the technology, it wasn't *too* far off from the Fenton Crammer, since that used extra-dimensional storage space in a much more stable environment than the early Pokeballs. And with the specs for Pokeballs widely available, even if the parts for such were highly regulated for private citizens, Danny was certain he could potentially build his own. Powering them with Ectoplasm was right out, though. Ectoplasm interacted differently with the technology, and usually was more focused on extra-dimensional properties than Newtonian physics. That's one of the problems of working with Ectoplasm. It's not normal matter, and as such interacts with the world in strange ways. 'Strange matter' is another good way to describe it, if not scientific given the definition of 'strange matter.'

Still. He sat there, reading through technical specifications available to the public, no doubt modified to make sure people couldn't just make their own Pokeballs and such, when his alarm went off. He made his way back to the Pokecenter 15 minutes before his deadline and registered to take the Tamer's exam. The test itself was beyond easy. It was common-sense problems, some logic problems and a few questions on Pokegirls themselves. Like, 'Which Pokegirl is especially vulnerable to psychic attacks? Naga, Slimette, Smoggy, Domina, Karima or All of the above?'

Danny moved through the test questions quickly, in some cases hoping for the best since he really didn't know some of the things involved. When he finally hit 'submit' on the computer he'd been sat down at to take the test, he leaned back and stretched. It took a further 15 minutes for a psychic evaluator to call him into her office. How the woman moved with breasts as large as hers was a physics problem Danny didn't want to solve.

"Telekinesis." She said when he sat down. "You were thinking of how I was able to walk with my tits this big. Telekinesis. I keep them supported with mental powers." She explained.

"Huh." Danny nodded. "Sorry. Forgot about the whole 'mind reading' thing." It was a little creepy, if he were being honest with himself.

"Don't worry too much about it. A lot of people think it's creepy, but it's how my breed operates. Now then. Let's get this done, shall we?" she offered as she held two fingers to her temple and began rummaging around in Danny's mind. He could feel her in there, and could even trace the intrusion back to her own mind, but he stopped short of actually doing so.

"Huh. Latent psychic ability induced by heavy interaction with Ectoplasm. Interesting. Not the most spectacular of your abilities, if your memories are anything to go by… Though if I ever hear the words 'You will remember my name' again it'll be too soon." She sighs. "Human minds. Very annoying to sort through. Interesting layout, but ultimately nothing to be overly concerned over. Too nice for your own good, but it seems you're growing out of that. Good. Another goodie-two-shoes and I'd have an aneurism. Age brings perspective on 'good' and 'evil' better than years of playing hero." She continued routing around in his mind for a few minutes. "I see Amelia's found someone she likes. Good luck with that." She said.

Danny just relaxed in his chair, letting the psychic woman go through his head. He had no secrets in this world that he cared to keep. Not like they'd stay secret, after all.

"I see you've interacted with an evil future version of yourself brought about by… Cheating on a personality test? The Career placement tests? Ugh. Cheating? Really? I will never understand how your world advanced with people harping about a simple personality test. The SATs are more important. Good moral compass, at least, came from that incident. Along with a drive to never 'fall' and become 'Him.'" She nodded as she saw the memories and personality growth he'd undergone. "Fear of becoming evil. Good in the short-term, but not really a motivation to be 'good.'"

Danny had come to that same conclusion a few years ago, really. Fear of being evil was not motivation to be 'good' so much as it was a hindrance to ambition. 'Evil' was a murky concept, and if he lived his entire existence in fear of becoming 'evil' then he'd always be questioning himself with a moral fine-toothed comb. Not worth it.

"All anyone can do is try to do right by them, and hope for the best." The psychic woman said in time with his thoughts and nodded. "Alright. We're done. You're as psychically healthy as one can expect, but the main issue is that you're not likely to go off and join a Team and use your Pokegirls for criminal activities."

Danny nodded and looked around. "So…" he began before the woman cut him off.

"Back to the front desk. File number 3129-G. Successful completion of exam and evaluation. Denise the Rapha up front will have your Pokedex and trainer license uploaded within the next 4 hours, along with the pro-rated stipend from the League. Good luck. Amelia's probably hoping you passed…. Yep. She is. While masturbating in the supply closet on floor 6. Again." She sighs.

"Problem of being a powerful psychic?" Danny offered.

The woman nodded. "If I concentrate, I can see the thoughts of anyone in the city. It's why I'm employed by the League. I know when everyone in a 5-mile radius is playing with themselves, or with others." She sighs.

"I hope I never have to deal with that." Danny remarked.

"You won't. Your talent is impressive, even if you're only half human, but ALL of my power goes into this, whereas yours is diversified." She explained. "You'll have to work on that aspect. It all seems to stem from your Ghost-half, so I have no idea how to work with it."

Danny nodded and stood, "Thank you very much, Miss. Hopefully if we meet again you will not have to go through my head."

The woman shrugged and gestured towards the door to her office.

By the end of the day? Danny was fully registered as a Tamer and all he had to do was wait for a Starter to be made available. Apparently a recent batch of new Tamers had come and gone through the exam rooms and claimed the available Starters. Even the titmouse got claimed. Danny's new POkedex was updated with his current information, his license and the data transferred from his previous hand-held computer. A small beep altered him that a new message had arrived for him.

"Your Starter is ready. Please pick her up at Pokecenter 5-blue-9-Theta."

Danny blinked. "Huh." He shrugged, closed his pokedex, and began walking back to the Pokecenter. When he got there, he was greeted by Denise, the Rapha who seemingly never sleeps and works the front desk.

"Hi there." He began, "I just got a message saying my Starter's ready for pickup?" he looked at her in confusion. When he'd asked previously, she'd said it might take a day or two for any Starters of any real potential to be donated by the ranches around the League. The general feeling is that while one's Starter usually turns out to be their strongest, early in their career most Tamers are saddled with the worst of the worst. The bottom of the barrel, because anything better can be sold for a much higher profit than the pittance the League gives in terms of tax breaks for donated Pokegirls.

"Oh! Yes." The cheery woman smiled at him, "She just got donated here about half an hour ago. She was evaluated and put on reserve for you, specifically, though not by name. A mister Rowe made sure to give me your description, and when I showed him a picture of you, he confirmed it. Sadly due to the nature of the donation, he's not eligible for any tax benefit from the donation, nor as a private citizen is he eligible, but it's still not uncommon." She explained as she reached into a cabinet and pulled out a Pokeball. "Here she is!" she said happily. "Your very first Pokegirl. I've put her through a level 2 Taming Cycle so she should be docile when released."

Danny looked at the ball and, with a moment of hesitation, took it. Edmund had donated a pokegirl and put it in reserve for him? Jeez. And here he'd thought 'decency' was a mixed bad in this world. Let alone 'charity.'

After the 'girl was registered to him as a member of his Harem, a term he still had difficulty wrapping his head around when connected to the concept of 'Danny Fenton,' he walked outside and back to the park he'd been frequenting. Taking the ball out of the holster, he pressed the release and then tossed it into the air. The ball opened and a red beam of light emerged. Matter was formed out of the energy and a young woman took shape. A modest chest, barely an A-cup if Danny's eyes were right, was covered by a black one-piece dress with long flared sleeves and a runic pattern sewed into the fabric. The dress extended down to her ankles, below which she was barefooted.

Her face was soft, though it looked like she'd had a few touch-ups with makeup. On closer inspection, that was a natural pigmentation of her skin. Dark shadows around her bright violet eyes. Eyes which seemed to dance with lightning in her irises. Her hands were small and delicate, fitting for her stature of maybe 5'7 tall if she were wearing high-heels. On top of her head, covering blue-black hair, was a pointed hat with a wide brim and a couple of star patterns sewn in with light thread.

As she finished forming, she did a little twirl, letting her dress lift from the wind and show off some more of her legs. "Hello, Master!" she said with a wink and a grin. "My name is Trixie! And I'm here to answer all of your Witch-y needs!"

Danny sttod dumbfounded, looking at the girl. She looked like she was in her late teens, at least physically. Short though she might be and sleight of build, her face had all the appearance of a young woman… Her attitude, however, seems a bit… Young. He took out his Pokedex and scanned the girl.

 **Witch:** _ **The Magice-Using Pokegirl**_

 **Type:** Very Near Human

 **Element:** Magic

 **Frequency:** Uncommon to Very Rare

 **Diet:** Human-style

Danny read through some of the entry, trying to figure out if her attitude was a genetic feature, or just something she developed. After reading a bit into the entry, he felt the girl leaning over his shoulder, her small breasts pressing into his arm. He turned his head to find her face right next to his as she looked at what he was reading.

"What'chya reading that for?" she asked. "I could tell you all of this crap. I told you. I'm here for all of your Witch-y needs, Master!" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "The mighty Trixie is here for all your Magical endeavors!" she leapt back to pose, her legs shoulder-width apart and one hand on her waist while the other gave him a thumbs-up. Her smile was infection as he laughed and put the Pokedex away.

"Well, Trixie. My name's Danny. Some times I go by Phantom, though." He said, holding a hand out to her.

Trixie looked at him curiously. "Phantom? What, are you a Ghost-fanatic?" she asked, leaning away from him and shivering slightly.

Danny grinned. "Not really a Fanatic." He laughed. "But it's kind of important to me. I like horror movies, and Ghosts feature heavily in a lot of 'em. But more importantly…" he trailed off as he let himself become invisible and intangible before floating next to her, updside down.

"Master!?" Trixie looked around frantically, trying to see if she could locate him.

"Boo." He said as he became visible behind her, still floating upside down.

Trixie immediately turns to look and yelped! "AIEEEE!" She leapt back away from him. "Are you a… G-g-gho-" she tried to say the word, but kept stuttering.

Danny laughed hard as he floated back to the ground and solidified himself once more. "Sorry. I love doing that."

He was immediately met with a smack to his shoulder. "Master is so mean!" Trixie whined. Danny just laughed a bit more before calming down.

"To answer? Not really. I'm half-ghost. And no, I don't mean 'heavy Ghost Type Blood-Gift' kind of half. I mean actually half ghost. Half alive, half dead." He explained. "It was a lab accident when I was fourteen. I'm from another dimension, entirely."

Trixie's eyes lost ALL of her fear at that. "A different Dimension!?" she asked, suddenly all excitement and disregarding of 'personal space.' "Tell me, tell me, tell me! What was it like? Did you have Pokegirls there? What about magic? Do you know any cool extra-dimensional spells?" she spoke all of it on one breath, trying to rush out as much information as possible in the hopes of getting as much as she could as quickly as she could.

Danny held up his hands, one of which was in the middle of Trixies chest. "Hold up. Please." He said, stifling the laughter threatening to bubble up from her childish attitude. "It wasn't like this world at all. No, we didn't have magic as far as I know. I worked with technology. My parents studied Ghosts with a desire to explain them scientifically, and an accident made me half ghost. I know extra-dimensional science, not magic. Sorry."

Trixie deflated slightly, before a fire seemed to spark behind her eyes. "I'll show you! Magic can beat your technology any day of the week! Anytime, Anywhere! And I'll learn all kinds of insanely powerful spells that can outdo your technology and you'll have to admit that the Mighty Trixie is the best and you should have studied magic instead!"

Danny laughed. "Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't LOVE to learn magic… Hm. That actually fits rather well into my goal, honestly. I want to see if there's a way I can get home. And if Magic is REAL here? Then who's to say it wont lend a hand to the solution of my problem?" he ponders for a second before being tackled by the hyperactive Witch.

"Yay! Not even 5 minutes and my new Master already admits that Magic is AWESOME!" she cried happily. "Trixie is the best Witch EVER!"

Danny had a feeling his job as her Tamer would be… interesting.

/end chapter.

/begin finishing notes

3…2….1

So there you have it. Jeebus, that's a lot of writing I've done in the last few days. This one is the longest because I couldn't figure out a good end-point. Anyway, there it is. The beginnings of Danny's Harem is…. A witch named Trixie. I'm thinking Amelia might accidentally slip her pokeball into his pack, because I like Raphas (Nursejoys) and I think having a dedicated Healer with him might be a necessity, given the trouble Danny gets into and what I've got planned for him. I always imagined Danny Fenton to be interested in Magic, but Science was all he had… Please tell me if you think otherwise.

We got to see Danny being a bit more mischievous this chapter, so hopefully I can keep the 'Danny Phantom' feel of it with him being older and a bit more cynical, and not just have an MC who happens to have Ghost powers and the name 'Danny Fenton.'

Anyway, lemme know what y'all think. Suggestions for characters are open. If you know the Pokegirls world? Feel free to suggest Rivals, harem additions, places to go, etc. Doors are open. Also, please lemme know what y'all think of Trixie. She's kind of modeled after some old friends of mine. Anywho…

/end of line


	3. Chapter 3

/Run Beginning notes:

And so, I begin writing this continued chapter of this fever-dream. Figure I might as well, right? This story's got, like, 48 followers. Good to know people want more of it. Just gotta hope it spreads a bit, eh? My other stories are also getting work done, for those interested. Hot/Crazy Reboot is under way, but I make no promises on a delivery date. Might be this month? Might be next month, might be October. My muse is a fickle bitch.

In news about the question of 'what should be in Danny's Harem?' I got the expected response of 'at least one ghost-type!' so look forward to that folks. I'd been waffling.

Look ma! No beta!

/end notes.

/begin story…

Danny looked at his surroundings as he awoke. The sun was rising outside the window, casting the world in hues of red and green outside the grey sterile city of Viridick. Long shadows mirrored the buildings allowing some to think it might still be night time, but not so for Danny Fenton. No, that fucking ball of cancer and burning hatred for the human eyeball shone right through his window and directly onto his face. To his right lay a rather pretty example of the feminine form.

Yesterday, after he had been told his Starter was ready for pickup, she'd been delivered to him by Denise the Rapha at the Pokegirl Center, and given her name as Trixie upon being let out of the ball. A pretty young thing, Trixie was a very vivacious girl with what appeared to be boundless joie de vivre. She'd immediately set about explaining to him the basics of magic, as she'd been taught them, so he could begin looking for ways to train her, or even begin looking for scrolls for her to read and find new spells!

Then, of course, the first Taming of Danny's professional career came up. His first Harem member, his defacto Alpha, needed to first be Tamed by her new master to make everything official. Danny didn't necessarily want to jump right into it, per say. Sure, he'd done that with Amelia but apparently, he was expected to stay with Trixie for a good long while. It seemed almost traditional among the various Tamers active in the Indigo League for the last 70 years to keep your Starter as long as possible, unless some massive personality conflict arose. Hell, he'd heard of one young man being given a VERY lesbian-leaning Naga, and somehow managing it… Without resorting to 'the cheat button' of a level 4 Taming Cycle.

Danny could now conclusively prove the theory posed by the Witch Pokedex Entry. Trixie, as a Witch, would be utterly useless in a sex-battle. She was so sensitive it was almost joke-worthy. Almost. Making jokes about it felt a bit too obvious to Danny. At least out loud. He could still think that she was more sensitive than any porn star could pretend to be in his world. He could still say she could cum on a dime. He'd barely touched her, with hands still learning how to do so properly, at the park before her knees gave out and he found himself with a very wet, very happy girl on his lap on a bench, giving a fist bump to the same fucking dude he'd seen the first time he was there. He was fairly certain that if he got a vibrating dildo and left it in Trixie, held in by her panties, with a remote, that he could make her a puddle of orgasmic goo any time he wanted.

He made a note of that, for later. Who knew if that'd be fun or not.

In fact, she'd apparently undergone Taming Shock. The establishment of what was known to the Taming world as an 'Alpha Bond' was an… 'ecstatic' experience. Danny could see the bond forming in her aura. A small portion of his own aura was injected into hers at about the same time HE was injected into her on that park bench. He could feel her with his mind, like someone able to peek through the windows of his mental 'house' but not see much besides what he wanted to show her. Not like the psychic evaluator who could pick the lock like it was going out of style and waltz right in, but just enough insight to know when he wanted her to do something, and when he was pleased or displeased with her. It was odd for Danny to see all that.

And sure, he may have gone invisible and bent Trixie over a rock in the park, just to see how she'd react to being fucked by someone invisible in plain view of god and everyone… Exhibitionism was apparently both encouraged and controlled in this world, if the people taking pictures and videos of Trixie seemingly humping the air were anything to go by.

He'd phased them both and flew, still buried to the hilt in the Magic-Using Pokegirl, back to the Pokecenter. Enough exhibitionism for the day. They'd spent the next few hours getting fully acquainted with each other. And Trixie seemed bound and determined to let the whole city block know about it if her cries and the volume of them were any indication. When they'd finally settled down, Trixie was a boneless puddle of orgasmic bliss, and Danny had more than a few scratches from where her nails dug into his flesh too hard, and from that final orgasm when Trixie had accidentally let loose with some Lightning from her hands. The same hands that were digging into his shoulder blades.

Those still hurt. Danny wasn't sure if Lightning just didn't agree with him or something, but it brought back flashbacks of his 'death.' He'd tries to sleep it off, but as he tried to stretch he found his arms twitching without being told to, and his shoulders burned in radiating points of pain coming from those holes in his flesh.

He got dressed as best he could, leaving his shirt off since that was just painful, and nudged Trixie's Pokeball, pressing the 'return' button with his toe. The still sleeping Witch was returned to a red beam of energy and stored within the Pokeball as Danny stiltedly grabbed it and put the ball in his pocket. With a grimace, he made his way out of the Pokecenter and out into the city. A shirtless man was nothing to even blink at in this world. Hell, a Pokegirl wearing nothing but a collar was not an uncommon sight. A shirtless man was less than noteworthy. Still. He walked to the hospital to get himself checked out.

His fingers twitched as he checked in at the front desk. A fingerprint scan and a 'reason for coming' later and he was seated next to three other young men in a waiting room.

The first was a bookish type with thick glasses, unkempt hair and what looked like the barest beginnings of a beard to match the caterpillar trying to overtake his top lip. And a broken arm in a sling. When Danny looked closer, he could see a bruise beginning to take full purple and brown form on the shoulder of his unbroken arm. The second was a more muscular, athletic type. Strong jawline, sharp features and grey eyes like steel. He appeared to be fine, but Danny could see the winces when he moved. He'd seen similar on the football team when they had an injury but were toughing it out. The third and final other young man was apparently in a similar situation to his own. A muscular chest was exposed along with large painful gashes hastily stitched and cleaned covered by thin layers of gauze and medical tape.

As Danny sat down nearby, all three looked up. The third Tamer nodded. "First time?" he asked.

It took a few seconds, with Danny nodding, for all the Tamers to chuckle.

"My starter." Danny explained. "Need to get her nails trimmed, or something. Lightning and I don't mix well."

The third Tamer nodded at that. "I know the feeling. I got a Domina. She's apparently… Excitable." He explained. "John Worthington. Nice to meet ya."

Danny nodded and the second man, the muscular athlete guy spoke up. "I know the feeling, broseph. One of my new girls decided to try out one of her moves on me." He winced. "My joints feel like they're on fire right now. Kenneth Durnst."

The bookish Tamer sighed. "Mike O'Hare. I was following Kenneth. Got caught by a pack of Feral Amazons while he caught a friggin Grand Mistress. In the Wild." He griped. "Seriously, dude. How in the HELL do you keep finding the rare, powerful 'Girls?" he asked, looking at the more athletic Tamer. "I caught a couple of the Amazons, but they're all next to useless comparatively."

Kenneth shrugged. "Lucky, I guess?" he offered. "Seriously, Mike. You need to learn to take risks for yourself, not just follow someone else and hope. And don't compare them. Amazons have a lot of potential to grow. If you put in the effort to train a couple of 'em, I'm sure you'd have a Fighting Harem ready for use in the battle circuit in no time."

John nodded, "Yeah, Mike. Kenneth's a lucky bastard." He laughed, wincing as his laughter seemed to aggravate his injuries. "And I'll trade ya. I've got a Kitsune who's been giving me a bit of trouble I'd trade for an Amazon. Lots of evolution potential, but her attitude is just… Not conducive to my current Harem, ya know?" he sighs. "And I don't have the heart to put her through a Level 5."

Mike seemed to contemplate for a few moments before nodding. "Deal. I've got, like, 5 of the 15 that were kicking my ass at the time."

Kenneth nodded. "Dude. That's still impressive. The remaining 10 ran off when I caught the Grand Mistress leading them, remember? You survived, even if you did get the shit kicked out of you. Now you'll be stronger for the next time. If you're still gonna come with me? I'm gonna be going to VerMuffEatin' City, see if I can do some nice easy fishing gigs while I train Annabelle."

Danny smiled at the conversation as he watched it play out. "Wow. Sounds like you guys all know each other, yeah?" he asks.

"Oh yeah." John nods. "We grew up together. Kenneth and I were both on our school's wrestling team, but he was the captain. Mike was our buddy who helped us keep out grade-point average. Always figured him for Watcher material, not an active-duty Tamer." He laughed.

Danny continued speaking with the trio of Tamers as they got called back one by one. When Danny was alone in the waiting room, he saw a magazine on the table that looked interesting, but trying to reach for it left his arm spasming. He concentrated on it and saw a green light surround the item. With a monumental effort, he was able to get the thing to lift from the table. He could feel the thing with his mind, the contours of the paper, the slight embossing on the cover where the title was printed. But he couldn't get the fucking thing more than a few inches off the table, let alone open it. Beads of sweat began for form on his brow before he heard his name.

"Daniel Fenton?" a pretty nurse called, snapping Danny's attention away and letting the magazine fall to the table. The light around the magazine faded into the surrounding air without Danny's concentration to hold it there.

"Yes?" he looked at the nurse. "Oh, right."

He followed the woman back into one of the examination rooms where he told her about what was going on.

"Ah. Minor paralyzation. Not a problem." She smiled before producing a hypo-spray and pushing the open end of the device once to each shoulder. "Now, these shots normally need to only be injected once, but your file says that you've shown resistance to medicines like this. So, if you feel any nausea or dizziness, please let a nurse know but that's normal for using above the recommended dose." She explained. "I hope it doesn't come to that, but when you were here last they had to use almost triple the usual dosage in order to heal the nerve-damage you'd suffered."

Danny was taken aback by that… but just a bit. Nerve Damage was something he'd grown accustomed to. His healing took care of a lot but Nerves were one of those things that his ghost powers didn't care about. In his Ghost form? He didn't have 'nerves' so much as a response system that reacted to stimuli like pain or pleasure. His human body had, indeed, suffered for his injuries. But he'd not realized until then that he could actually *feel* with his left hand. Normally, the feeling was more of a 'there's pressure' echo of feeling, though pain somehow managed to come through with a bit of effort. With some twitching and grimacing, he lifted his left hand and actually touched the table next to him in the exam room.

He could, consciously now that he was paying attention to it, feel the grain of the wood. He could actually feel it! HAH! If he could bring that kind of medicine back with him? He'd easily be able to revolutionize the medical industry! He turned to look at the nurse with curiosity brimming.

"Can those medicine repair cellular damage?" he asked. "How about a spinal cord? If someone's spine is injured, could the nerves be repaired?" he asked.

The Nurse smiled, happy that a patient was taking an interest. "Not quite, Sir. The medicines would be able to re-attach the nerves, but a severed spine would still be severed. Minor nerves, not connected to locomotion and such... Sensory receptors? Those can be repaired easily. Otherwise our electric type Tamers would lose all feeling in their extremities with how often that get shocked!" she giggled. "But the spine is too complex. It's what carries information to the muscles telling them to move. Just like if all nerves in a limb get fully severed. Movement is possible because of the muscles connected in, say, a finger. But if your hand gets cut off? We could re-attach it, and let it feel, but we couldn't make it move. Not with this specific medicine, anyway." She explained.

Danny went wide-eyed with this information. It was still a HUGE leap from his world, where if a hand got cut off? It's goodbye hand. Pure and simple.

"So… There ARE methods of repairing a spinal cord?" he asked, pushing further when she said, 'with this medicine.'

"Oh, yes. But most of them are expensive, time-consuming and very rare. Vale has made some advancements with healing magic and potions, but McMahon Industries has been sinking credit after credit into the possibility of a technological 'cure' for a severed spinal cord. The latest paper they wrote showed that their experiments had worked on the lab mice they were working with, and even a Titmouse. But it's still a long way from Human Trials." The nurse said with a smile. She didn't expect if she went into the technical jargon that Danny would understand, but his interest was at least refreshing.

Danny left the examination room with some movement returning to his arms. He could actually lift and move them without twitching and feeling massive amounts of pain! But then he was tackled to the ground by a pink-headed human-shaped missile.

"Danny!" a familiar female voice cried.

"Amelia?" he asked, looking down at the NurseJoy who'd tackled him into a hug. His head had hit the ground with a thud, and he'd be seeing stars for a few seconds, but when they cleared and his eyes no longer thought they were in a pure white environment, he could see the familiar face of Amelia the NurseJoy who'd taken his V-Card.

"I heard you got your license!" she said happily, smiling up at him from where her head had landed on his chest.

"Y-yeah." He nodded, cursing as the muscles in his neck reminded him that the back of his skull just got introduced rapidly to a hard surface.

"So…. Have you gotten a starter yet?" she asked. Amelia could be a lot of things. Stupid? Not one of them, usually. A Rapha would make a horrible starter, but she could hope, damn it!

"Yeah. Her name's Trixie. She's a Witch that got donated at the last second." He smiled. "How about you? Your owner doing alright?" he asked.

"Oh! That's right! I never told you. I don't have an owner, per say. I'm owned by the League itself. My tamer is my overseer, but…" she drifted off as she stared into his eyes.

Danny didn't need to be a psychic to know where this was going. Amelia, given what he knew of her, was a nymphomaniac among her breed. She could see the question in her eyes. And he could see the alpha bond that had formed when he fucked her five ways to Sunday while reading through the now-infamous Chapter 9 of Taming for Dummies. He'd not been paying attention to that at the time, because he was too invested in trying as much of the chapter as possible…

"I can see where this is going." He said with a laugh. "Let me guess, you want to come with?" he asked. "I'd heard Rapha's don't normally accompany a Tamer?" he looked at her in askance.

"Normally? No. But my official Tamer's been complaining to the League about me. Keeps saying I'm too 'needy.'" She said, her eyes watering a bit. "It's not my fault! I can't help it! I just love the feeling of a big, hard dick in me! Or my fingers. Or some nice girl's tongue. Or her fingers AND tongue…" she trailed off.

Danny looked at the girl. Normally, Rapha's were reserved and relatively normal Pokegirls in terms of libido. Once a week or so was perfectly fine for them to maintain their sanity. Amelia had admitted that she didn't really need it as often as she wanted it… but she still wanted it! And she wanted it often. Whenever she could get it. In fact, he could feel her grinding her hips on his thigh even as she lay on top of him in the Hospital entryway…

"Alright. How do we do this?" he asks. "I'm more than happy to have you along and give you what you want, and having a Healer with me would probably be for the best, yeah?" he smiled. He didn't have much time to think as the girl laughed happily, smiled wide, and dragged him first into an office… But her eyes told him he'd be getting dragged into a supply closet here, shortly.

Inside the office, an older gentleman lay on a cot set up in the corner of the room. He looked like he slept there regularly if the various shirts and white coats were anything to go by.

"Master!" Amelia called to him, far too loudly for being as close as they were. The man jumped up and sat in the cot, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm awake…" he said groggily. "I'm awake. What's going… Oh. Not again…" he sighed when he laid eyes on Amelia. Then he caught sight of Danny. "What the…?"

Amelia smiled wide. "Master? I'd like you to meet Daniel Fenton, the patient who checked me, I mean… Checked out recently after the comatose alleyway thing?" she gestured to Danny. "Well, Danny has a question for you." She said, trying to maintain her composure and coming off as just a reasonably semi-excitable NurseJoy.

"Oh?" the man looked Danny over. "You're the one, huh? Amelia hasn't shut up about you since she broke policy and slept with you in one of the Hospital beds, Young man." He said, giving both a stern look.

Danny chuckled, "Sorry about that. I'm not from around this dimension, so… Kinda didn't know what was and wasn't against the rules at the time. And Amelia said it was an emergency…" not to mention she'd practically stripped before he could consider saying no and was waving her ass at him by way of invitation.

The doctor sighed. "Alright… This is a one-time thing, don't expect to get off with a warning again. I'll be making a note in your league file about that." He shrugged and moved to his desk not 5 feet away. "So. What's the question."

Danny sighed and moved to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk. "I'd like to buy Amelia off the League. I'm wondering how we'd go about it."

The doctor sighed again. Every few weeks they'd get someone asking to buy a NurseJoy from them. Everyone had the same idea. NurseJoys were THE stereotypical Healing Pokegirl, after all. And those damned Sitcoms didn't do much to dissuade people from thinking that Raphas were an easy lay. On the other hand, Amelia seemed to have been taken right out of one of those Sitcoms. She would bang anything that she found reasonably attractive and would hold still for long enough. Not to mention he'd never been able to form anything more than a weak Alpha Bond with her.

"Alright. NORMALLY we don't agree to this kind of thing, so don't think this is normal, kid." The doctor said. "It's at least partially because I was already about to schedule a level 4 Taming Cycle for Amelia." He explained. "She's already been through two as punishment. Next was going to be a level 5." He looked at Amelia with hard eyes. "We can't afford to have her kind of behavior in a Nurse."

Amelia, for her part, just smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully.

The doctor shrugged and began typing on his computer. "I'm officially discharging Amelia from her service to this Hospital, along with a notation of an Alpha Bond formed with a passing Tamer. Official stance is to just put the 'Girl through a Level 5 and get her back to work as soon as possible. But we're getting a new shipment from the Pewtit Ranch."

He continued typing for a few seconds before looking up at Danny. "The cost has been deducted from your account, Mister Fenton. Amelia's now registered as your designated non-combat Pokegirl. As you know, that means she may not be wagered in a battle, nor can she be sent into a battle. Please check in with the Pokecenter in Pewtit City to ensure she is being properly taken care of."

Danny goggled for a few seconds, his eyes going wide with just how easy this all was, given the circumstances. "How much was it?" he asks. Hey, finances are important.

"Amelia, as a fully qualified Nurse, would normally cost a premium. But continued complaints have rendered her cost…" he looked at the screen, "To about 100000 Slc." The doctor rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Danny nodded. His pro-rated stipend covered that, easily. But it still took a chunk out of his funds, and set his plans back a little way. Still, well worth it. Amelia was a fully qualified Nurse, which meant that the inevitable scrapes, bruises, lacerations and broken bones he'd get during his time in this world would at least be seen to as long as he had her around. And having her set as his dedicated non-combatant Pokegirl allowed him to circumvent the normal rules about only having 6 Pokegirls active in his harem at any given time. It gave him a means by which to learn some more about the medical technology, hopefully, of this world. He'd have to get a subscription to this world's version of the Harvard Health Journal.

Amelia immediately leapt onto Danny's lap when everything was settled, giggling happily and kissing Danny's cheek. Danny, not wanting to disturb the doctor any more than he already had given that as a doctor his job was more important than just dealing with 'some newbie Tamer' problems, turned both himself and Amelia invisible and Intangible after a brief exchange of thanks and goodbyes. While intangible, the world seemed less real than normal, and for Amelia such was a new experience. She used her free hands to swipe through everything as Danny flew with his arm around her waist just to see her arms pass through the material world. Danny watched his newly registered Pokegirl enjoy her first experience of being phased as he flew back to the Pokecenter.

His arms were, thankfully, working again, otherwise holding Amelia during the flight and transition between material and immaterial would have been all kinds of awkward to explain. When safely ensconced in his room, Amelia practically ripped his pants off him before settling on her knees and showing just how much she appreciated the thought of getting dick anytime she wanted without job-destroying consequences.

"Taming time!" she said before diving down on him and showing him exactly how much she appreciated her new Tamer.

When Amelia came to, she was being called out of her pokeball to find her owner and a NurseJoy looking at her. She immediately leapt up from her prone position and twirled, finishing in a pose.

"The Mighty and beautiful Witch Trixie is fresh from her nap and ready for Training, Master Danny!" she said happily, throwing him and the NurseJoy a thumbs-up. "Um…. Master? Who's this?" she asked, looking at the pink-haired woman in the nurse outfit. Skimpy short skirt, short-sleeved blouse with a big red cross on the left breast pocket. Lips seemed a bit puffy, swollen almost. And if she wasn't wrong, she could see a trail of white slowly crawling down the inside of her left leg.

Danny smiled at Trixie's pose before explaining. "This is Amelia, a Rapha from the Hospital. I bought her from the League to be my dedicated Non-combatant Pokegirl after she practically tried to rape me with her eyes."

Trixie was not averse to the concept of sharing. She'd known since she went through her Threshold that she'd be a part of someone Harem. But she'd been hoping for that Non-combat slot herself, damn it! And she had a responsibility as the defacto-Alpha of the Harem to keep things in shape! She walked around Amelia, examining her in detail. She got real close and smacked the pinkette on the ass before gripping the nice firm cheek she found hidden beneath that skimpy white skirt. Her other hand went to the Rapha's breasts. Modest as they were, they were still two sizes above hers!

She immediately withdrew from touching the girl and crossed her arms. "Fine. She's… Acceptable." She then got right in Amelia's face. "I'm the Alpha." She said, trying to sound as sure of this as she felt the night before. If there was one thing Trixie could do? It was fake it till she made it!

Amelia simply moaned when Trixie did her 'hands on inspection' of the merchandise, then smiled when she got in close before leaning forward and giving the other girl a toe-curling kiss, complete with a tongue-duel. When she withdrew, a line of saliva connected their lips and she smiled wide. "Of course, Sister." She said happily. "I look forward to servicing both of you."

Danny, after the several times in the last 24 hours when he'd gotten off, was able to appreciate the aesthetic beauty of the scene in front of him. Amelie still tasted of lust, but it was covered up by genuine excitement. Trixie, when released from the kiss, looked a bit frazzled. Her eyes were glazed over and her knees were wobbling.

It took Danny a few minutes to stop laughing at the expression on Trixie's face before he calmed down and sat the two of them down.

"Okay, ladies. Here's the deal. Trixie, as the only current member of my combat-ready harem, is the Alpha. Amelie?" he looked to the Rapha, "I want you to treat her with respect. Trixie?" he looked at the Witch now, "When it concerns something medical? Amelia's in charge. And no, Amelia, an immediate need for sex isn't a medical concern. Taming? Yes. Sex? No." he said before the Rapha could speak up. He'd seen the wheels turning in her head.

"Now. Let's get to the actual training, shall we? I don't want to run off into the wilderness without first getting a feel for how you operate in a fight, Trixie. And hopefully you can get a feel for how *I* operate in a fight."

Trixie nodded, letting the serious discussion wash away the previous frivolity with as much gusto as she'd taken to the frivolity. "Well, I can use the basic attacks for my breed… But I've got a little experience in Invocation and Evocation. I'm crap at Summoning, My Alchemy's decent enough to make some potions, but I haven't really been allowed to experiment…" she looked embarrassed. "Mom taught me what she could of Divination, but the most I can do is scry in my immediate area. I can't look into the future yet, and I can't look into the past, either. I like casting Fireball. One of my favorite spells in the world, aside from the infinitely easier Flare Arrow. I can spam that all day and then some. But I've also got some Lightning spells I can use. Unfortunately, I'm not good with projecting Lightning like I am with Fire. Those only work in hand-to-hand, and me in hand-to-hand is a bad mix. I couldn't punch my way out of a paper bag." She poked her two forefingers together, blushing in embarrassment. "I tried. And the paper bag won until I burned it."

Danny chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I'm good with hand-to-hand. A Distance fight is just as good as an up-close one. And you being out of reach would be useful. Just no fireballs when I rush in, 'kay?" he asks.

Trixie nodded and smiled wide. "You can count on me, Master! I'll show you just how powerful I am!"

Amelia smiled at that, "And here I was told Witches were one of the weaker Magic Types." She said. "Untapped potential incarnate."

Danny swore he could see the vein in Trixie's forehead throbbing as the temperature rose around her.

"Say that again, Miss Tongue." Trixie challenged. "And I'll show you just how much damage I can cause!"

Danny sighed. "Alright, ladies. Enough. Rule one: no fighting amongst ourselves, save in sparring during training." He looked at Trixie. "You're the Alpha, I expect you to maintain that order."

Trixie nodded, as did Amelia. Talk was one thing, but orders were orders.

"Good." Danny nodded. "Now, tomorrow, we'll go shopping and get the equipment we'll need for a camping trip on Route 2 and the surrounding wilderness once we're ready. I want to try and catch some of the more common breeds so I can sell them and make back the money I spent today. The rest of today will be spent training just outside of the city."

The two girls nodded and Danny packed up his sparse belongings before recalling both of the 'girls. He made his way quietly out of the Pokecenter and let the chill power of his Ghost Half spread through him. The rings of white formed at his waist and split in opposing directions, letting his Ghost form out for the first time in a while, in full. He took off into the air without a second thought, letting the wind go through his hair and letting himself feel the freedom of flight once again. The wide-open space of the air, where he was king.

He looked down at the city below him, sprawling and teeming with life. Buildings reached high, but not as high as he could fly. He could see several helipads on the tops of buildings, and had to wonder what kinds of defenses those helicopters would have to have to fend off flying Pokegirls. He saw a couple of those, as well, touching the clouds above him or circling lower and closer to the various parks of the city. With the sun overhead, and spars cloud-cover, Danny turned himself invisible and intangible before flying out, south of the city towards Route 1. Today was going to be 'simple training, get used to each other' day, and he was hoping to find a nice easy target or five to get used to things.

When he landed, he took out Trixie's Pokeball and pressed the release button, letting Trixie out to stand before him. She did her usual twirl and pose before looking around. "Um… master?" she began. "this is route 1, isn't it?" she asks.

"Indeed, it is. The information says that this area's teeming with titmice, Pidgys and the off Bunnygirl." He nods. "And we'll be training here because we can handle any that come by, I hope."

Trixie nodded, slapping a fist into her other hand's open palm, a gesture of 'I get it now!' if Danny understood correctly.

"Good! Now let's get cracking. First, I'm going to show you a few moves to help in case someone gets too close. Your main strength is in distance, using spells to ensure people can't get there, but we're both just starting out, and I have no idea what we'll run across out in the wider world." He explained. "First? Let's start with how to make a correct fist. An incorrect fist and you'll likely damage your own hand more than the enemy."

He proceeded to walk her through the basic steps of learning how to fight. Correct way to make a fist, how to throw a punch… And that's as far as he got before she spoke up with a question.

"Um, master? Why do I have to stand like this?" she asked as he corrected her posture and showed her how to throw a punch. "I don't think an enemy's going to let me get into position so I could throw a punch…"

"No, they're not." He agreed. "But this way, you learn how it feels to throw a proper punch, so you can throw one from any position as needed. Get ready, because after this? We're going on a run. We'll sprint for 40 seconds, then walk for two minutes. Then repeat until we've covered 5 miles." He said.

Trixie groaned. She'd expected something to do with her magic, damn it all!

Trixie was tired as hell by the end of the training session. Danny had had her do the running exercise, then he'd switched things up with a jog while moving her arms in various fashions. One arm spinning forward while the other was spun backward, then reverse. After that he showed her the ladder exercise, where one uses a ladder on the ground (Drawn in the dirt for this instance) to work on footwork. The next exercise was to do 'pushups to fail.' Basically, he had her do as many pushups as he could, until her arms were limp noodles. Then he allowed a 10-breath break, then back to pushups. Repeated 5 times. She managed to get 20 on her first go before her arms gave out beneath her weight! The next time she got 7. She managed to do 4, then 3, then 1 at the end.

And then he had her work on her spellwork. Finally, something she KNEW. He had her blasting Mystic Bolts at targets he created out of Ghost Ice, and graded her on her accuracy, power, and recast time while he also worked on his own ecto-blasts and ice-bolts.

It wasn't until Trixie had gone through three targets that a feral attacked. A Pidgy had seen the two from above and decided that the squishy one who had accidentally blasted her nest out of the tree looked like a good target!

The poor, poor Feral didn't get very close before getting hit with a Power Bolt in her left wing and crashing to the dirt.

"Pidgy…." She cried as she looked at her burnt feathers. When she looked back up she was met with a fist, and then blackness.

Danny stood over the feral flying type and shrugged. "Okay. Back to work… I don't have any pokeballs, so this is one that's gonna be a pain to transport." He created some sticky ectoplasm and bound the wings of the downed girl together behind her back and then her clawed feet, before stretching a rope of the sticky goop from one binding to the other, effectively hog-tying the Pidgy before going back to his own practice with his accuracy.

When Trixie finally broke the final target she'd been working on, blasting it repeatedly with Mystic Bolts as quickly as possible (Danny was channeling energy into it to repair it slowly, so she'd have to work for it) Danny let her take a break. Both were hungry, by then, and made their way back into the city.

"I still don't get how you can spam those green blasts all the time." Trixie whined as Danny carried the bound (and now gagged) feral Pidgy into the city. "I mean, that's just totally unfair."

Danny laughed at that. "I used to think so, too. Honestly? I've been training for 4 years to get good with my powers, and I still have mishaps. One time? When I first got my powers, I went to high-five my friend Tucker and accidentally blasted him across the road." He said, laughing at the memory.

Trixie joined in on the laughter, but continued. "Still!" she whined, "I've been training, too! And I can't just spam Mystic Bolts! I mean, I can, but it takes me a bit of concentration to cast each one! You just point and shoot!"

Danny nodded. "but I also use my own energy. You use energy from around you. From what I could see? You channel the energy of this world through your words and hand gestures. If we can get rid of one of those? We could halve the time to cast with some training. The verbal component might be the better one to work through to negate. The gestures we can work on your hand speed for. Only so fast someone can talk. Have you tried just thinking the incantation?" he asks.

"Yes. And it works. But it also reduces the power of the spell itself. The Incantation is a mnemonic effect of Magic, Master. It's basically like saying 'purple elephant' to bring to mind a purple elephant. Sure, you can think of a purple elephant normally, but on command? It takes a lot of discipline to do that, especially with more complex concepts like 'River which flows through Time.'" She explained.

Danny nodded. "See, I don't need to do that. I concentrate a little, but after a while my powers are just like a muscle, and muscle memory takes over. I don't NEED to think to throw an ecto blast at something. I just need to aim it carefully or I'll wind up missing and wasting energy."

Trixie sighed, but nodded her understanding. "I get it, Master. When you start learning Magic, I'm sure you'll understand where I'm coming from."

"IF I can learn Magic." Danny corrected, emphasizing the first word. He didn't know if he even COULD learn this world's Magic.

"WHEN, Master." Trixie grinned. "You're too awesome to be barred from learning the single greatest Art known to Man and Pokegirl."

"Alright, When." He conceded. "Still. You did good. I timed your first and last tries. I think you shaved off a few fractions of a second." He said with a smile.

"Oh, just a few fractions of a second, master? How amazing." The sarcasm was strong in her voice. Practically dripping. Like the sweat all over her body!

"Hey, don't knock it. A few fractions of a second could mean the difference between victory and defeat." Danny countered. He knew she'd probably go back to her beginning average tomorrow, but the whole process of training was to get better, and it's not always an instant thing. Sometimes one had to take the small victories where one can find them.

Trixie slumped. "This is gonna suck." She whined.

"Oh, buck up, Trixie!" Danny said, smiling wide. "This is only day 1 of training! And I'll be going through all of this with you, ya know. This is just what I do for my own training. Once I get some literature on training Magic Types, we'll begin in earnest working on your spellcasting. What we did today? Was basically my warm-up routine. But since I don't have my mother around to help me learn more Karate, or Tucker or Sam around to spar with? We'll stick to that until you're used to it. It's a great way to build upper body strength, endurance and footwork."

Trixie slumped some more as they walked before throwing her head back. "I knew it. This really is going to SUCK!"

And the sun set to the sound of Danny's laughter.

The next day was 'shopping day.' Trixie had taken a nice long hot shower and was resting peacefully in her Pokeball for the time being. Danny walked among the stores of the mall, looking for things on his checklist of 'things I need.' He'd gotten a pair of collapsible rollerblades, robust little bastards that could handle off-road but not grass, a backpack, a two-person tent, a bedroll, some cooking gear, and plenty of food. All of this left him with a spare 200,000slc to work with. A bunch of Pokeballs later, and he had probably enough for a week at a hotel, but not much more. Still, he was relatively safe with his supplies. Or at least he felt so. He did splurge a little bit and bought collars for his current team. The Anti-capture chips in them were worth it! And some new clothing for himself, since wearing the same outfit day after day was a recipe for disaster of hygienic proportions.

With shopping done, Danny gave himself a small break at the food court, taking out all his purchases and getting things situated while eating a burger with some fries. He packed away his cooking gear, his tent, his clothing and his bedroll, attaching them to his pack as needed. He watched the people in the mall as they walked by. The usual crowds of mallrats seemed to be there, in some cases literally as some rat-like girls accompanied a particularly rat-like man. Full on anthropomorphic cats walked by along with women who appears utterly normal save for their auras denoting a high psychic potential to Danny's eyes. He'd come to realize that it was commonly associated with an Aura that was almost invasive to other people. He could see the mind of the Psychic Types move into other auras and into the head of a target. Some appeared to have ephemeral tendrils reaching out all over, while others seemed to need to concentrate just to send a single tendril out. Ironically the power of the psychic in some cases seemed to be tied to the size of their tits. He even saw his Psychic Evaluator at the mall, and dear lord did her aura reach out far and wide.

"Seriously." He said to himself as he shoved a pair of socks into his pack, "What the heck is up with this world." He asked. "it's like a constant stream of sexualized imagery and poorly thought-out sexual innuendo."

When he finished packing, he set the pack on his back and vanished from sight, then from the mall as he took off through the ceiling. Letting himself become just solid enough to feel the wind, Danny let it direct his movements. He'd found that he could, with some effort, phase entirely through the air itself, and thusly no wind. It was really the only way he could fly at full speed without goggles to protect his eyes. Just took him a while to realize that's what he was doing. Now he had enough control to modulate how phased he was. He liked the wind, but going 250mph was killer on his eyes. Still, drifting with the wind was fun from time to time. He let himself get pulled through the city, following streets and going around buildings, watching the people below do their thing until he found himself on the northern edge of the city. He took full control of his movement and stopped himself in the air. He was about 60 feet in the air when he took off in the direction of Route 2 and the huge forest beyond.

Once in the park-like environs of Route 2, Danny set down on the ground, allowing himself to become visible and solid. He was still working on his endurance of using his ghost powers in Human form, but after 4 years he thought he was getting quite good at it. He still couldn't keep it up for more than a few hours, the intangibility or invisibility, but flight he'd managed to get down after a few mishaps involving potential 700ft falls.

He released Trixie into the afternoon sunlight, other Tamers already out and about along with the police force out in the area to keep order long the path. The whole place was like a gigantic garden with a road in it. Trixie twirled about and posed before looking around.

"Master?" she began, "Is it time to go already?" she asked.

Danny nodded. "Yep. Time to go. I kind of want to explore this world a bit, and today we're going straight through this route and into the Buggy Woods. Might be fun, right?" he offered the last with a grin.

Trixie, still sore from the previous day's training, groaned. "Master is so mean!" she cried.

Danny just chuckled. "Come on. You won't get any better if you try to take it easy. Just be glad I'm not making YOU carry this stuff." He gestured to his pack. "I could just put this on you or Amelia, then recall you into your ball, but on you it'd take away more of your mobility than I'm comfortable with."

Trixie slumped but nodded her assent and they both began walking. The scenery was nice. Shades of green Danny rarely got to see anymore lit up the world around him. The green of breathing, growing plant life. Sure, Amityville had parks, but the only reason he saw those anymore was to fight a Ghost who'd appeared there, and rarely was that during the warmth of a summer day. Other Tamers were out enjoying the day as well. Some were battling the few Ferals who wandered into the area, more titmice, Pidgys, and one Tamer apparently Taming a newly caught Bunnygirl.

Danny really could not bring himself to find the more animalistic 'Girls attractive. Tucker would probably just shrug and say, 'any port in a storm' but Danny much preferred more human-looking girls, thank you very much. With the sheer number of other Tamers, Danny was sure that…

"Hey! You!" a voice called out in Danny's direction, confirming Danny's thoughts.

He turned and looked, and sure enough, another Tamer was approaching him. "Yeah! You!" the man said, pointing at Danny. The man's aura screamed of pride. A sense of invulnerability. Danny could taste the man's emotions. Pride always tasted like cheap beer to him, at least when it was a shallow pride.

"Yes?" he responded to the repeated calls, a sense of excitement at what he figured was coming.

"Singles match, you and me." The man said. "I'll put 1000 credits on it."

Danny nodded. "1000 it is, then. No prize match, please. I only just got Trixie as my starter." He said.

The man nodded. "Deal." And with that he took out one of four Pokeballs attached to his belt, tossed it forward, and a girl with long blond hair, dog hears covered with the same long blond fur, a short tail that curled upward at the end and an elegant look to her appeared. "I'll send Mary." He said.

Danny scanned the girl, just to be sure…

 **Doggirl, the** _ **Lovable Loyal Pokegirl**_

 **Element:** Normal

 **Frequency:** Common

 **Diet:** Omnivore

"Huh." Danny nodded as he scanned the entry. "I'll send in Trixie." He nodded to the girl who was practically bouncing with excitement. The witch proceeded to jump forward and twirl.

"Whee!" she cried out, "I finally get an actual battle, rather than master's insane workout!" she said happily.

Both Tamers nodded, signaling the beginning of the battle.

Mary immediately dashed in, trying to get close to Trixie, her feet kicking up dust as she moved MUCH faster than any normal human could hope to match. She'd set her shoulder in a way that Danny could tell was meant for a shoulder-tackle. She let out a bark as she charged, and landed a hit directly in Trixie's sternum. The force of the hit knocked all the air out of Trixie's lungs and flung her back a good five feet.

"Trixie! Reflect and then Aura Barrier!" Danny called out.

Trixie nodded and flexed her magical muscles a bit. Those defensive measures came specifically from her, not necessarily from her magical reserves. Unfortunately, doing both at the same time gave Mary the Doggirl time to charge in again and land another hit on the Witch. Instead of a shoulder-tackle, the girl charged in close and bit down on Trixie's arm. Blood spilled from the wound as the girl's sharpened teeth sank into Trixie's arm. Trixie, being incredibly sensitive, screamed in pain even as the reflective barrier surrounded her, and then the technicolor Aura normally only Danny seemed to see became fully visible for the world to see as a defensive measure.

With the girl latched onto her arm, Trixie had an idea. She sucked up close, but she DID have a defense for fisticuffs. Lightning arched from the fingers of her hand not trapped by the jaws of a Doggirl. Arcs of plasma ripped through the air around her hand as she slammed it into the chest of her opponent.

Mary was not expecting to have a Car battery attached to her chest, and was blasted back as her muscles cramped and relaxed uncontrollably. It wasn't a good situation, and finding herself suddenly on the defensive wasn't part of the plan either.

Trixie made FULL use of the new space created. Even with the pain in her arm fresh and radiating from the bite-wound, she could aim her fire spells well enough.

"Source of All Power, Crimson Fire Burning Bright! FLARE ARROW!" she incanted the spell and released the arrow shaped bolt of flame at her opponent. Upon impact, the fire lost all cohesion and burst with concussive force. Mary was thrown even further back with her fur burned, electrical burns on her chest and now an arrow-wound in her shoulder.

The other Tamer sighed and held up his hands. "I surrender." He said. "Magic is SUCH a Hax." He said, slumping a little. Danny could see that his Aura was less self-assured, now. But still had a sense of pride.

Danny grinned and called Trixie off. "We're done, Trixie!" he said happily. Trixie seemed to be doing a happy dance at that, chanting something about her being the best witch ever… Danny decided he really did NOT need to know how Trixie's mind worked.

Danny looked at the other Tamer and nodded before calling out Amelia. "Dedicated Non-combatant." He said by way of explanation. "Can't be wagered, and can't be called into combat. Let her take care of Trixie's arm, and I'll have her look over Mary for anything that requires immediate attention."

The other Tamer nodded. "Thanks, dude. Name's Chuck, by the way."

"Danny." Was his response. "Nice to meet ya. Thanks for the battle. Good way to get both our girl's some experience in a fight, right?" he offered.

Chuck sighed, but nodded. "Right. Still sucks, losing. But hey. That's life. Couldda been worse."

Danny smiled, "Bleed now, sweat later?" he offered, a phrase for how it was better to bleed in a controlled environment than to bleed out later.

"Sounds about right. Not used to dealing with Magic Users. Thought she was an Ingenue." Chuck said. "Next time? I'll scan first, challenge next."

After the exchange of credits with the apps in their Pokedexes, the two Tamers let Amelia tend to the wounded Pokegirls. Trixie's arm was smeared with some kind of honey Amelia had in a jar before a bandage was wrapped around it. Mary was given some more of the honey to eat and a few pills to take to help with the lingering issues of the electricity, along with her own bandage over the 'arrow' wound on her shoulder.

Somehow, both Pokegirls walked away with a Band-Aid on their foreheads. Danny wasn't even going to bother questioning that. Nor why those Band-Aids came themed in a 'Super-Happy-Fun-Time with Angel and Youma' container. Amelia gave each of the girls a kiss on the cheek before recalling herself. Hey, she was having a nice dream, damn it. A NurseJoy needs her beauty sleep.

The 'Buggy' woods. Also known, and Danny will forever try to avoid saying it, 'Viridick Forest.' Fifteen feet in and Danny and Trixie were already chin deep in insectile Pokegirls. If Danny didn't have a phobia of insects before? This place was certainly giving it's all to help him develop one!

Cutiepies. Lot and lots of Cutiepies. The waifish girls were quick, but not quick enough. Danny'd already gone through 5 of his stash of Pokeballs, keeping only one of the small girls for himself. He'd read their 'Dex Entry. And the Applepie evolution seemed… interesting to try for. Apparently, the girl tasted of apples all the damned time. And Danny rather liked that thought.

No, the actual problem arose when they were barely hallway through the damned forest.

The sun was just beginning to set when Danny decided it was time to camp. He set up his tent and started a fire with the help of Trixie using a very minor application of her fire magics. Soon Amelia, released from her ball, Trixie and Danny all had a steaming bowl each of some instant soup. They'd been eating and chatting about plans for the future for a few minutes, noting that Trixie wanted to visit Vale. Amelia just wanted to travel a bit more than from her bunk to the Hospital. Danny just listened as he contemplated his unopened occupied pokeball, the one with the Cutiepie in it.

When the sun went down and the fire was the only source of light, he recalled Amelia before motioning Trixie into the tent. He didn't plan on having sex tonight… Gotta let 'Mini Me' recover, after all. But still, nights can get chilly in a tent, and it's a two-person tent. Shame to waste the space. And then the plan went to hell in a handbasket.

It started with a buzzing sound outside the tent. Danny opened the tent flaps, unzipping it carefully before looking through with a single eye. He gestured Trixie over to look as well and the Witch paled slightly.

"Shit." She whispered. "Buzzbreasts."

Danny sighed. Another sexual implication in the naming of a species. "Yep." He nodded, not voicing his misgivings on the naming paradigm.

"What do we do, Master?" Trixie asked, looking to Danny for direction.

"Well. I'm a Tamer. They're Pokegirls, unless we're finally being invaded by the Bee-people of Alpha Centauri." He shrugged.

Trixie nodded. "I could hit them all with a Fireball..." she offered. "Might not be as powerful as it will be later, but it's better than nothing, right? There's, like, seven of them out there."

Danny nodded. "Do it."

Trixie moved in front of the tent flaps and zipped it down some more, halfway down. "Source of all power, Light which burns beyond Crimson, Let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!" As she chanted the words, a small ball of red light gathered in her hand, spirals of energy seeming to get sucked into the ball from the air itself as it heated up and then it released. Outside there was a small explosion and the tent got sent tumbling a few meters back from the blast site. When the two looked out, all 7 Buzzbreasts were heavily singed, and very pissed off.

"Fireball! Fireball! Fireball!" she shouted as she let loose another three balls of flame. The blasts weren't nearly as strong, but they still covered an area, which was better than targets attack spells.

Danny let his Ghost powers come to the fore once again before turning intangible and floating through the tent's walls and out into the oncoming rush of bee-girls. "Well… Fuck." He sighed as the stingers seemed to be getting bigger… Stingers located on their breasts. For fuck's sake.

With the fire softening them up, it still took everything Danny had to wrestle one of them to the ground while Trixie fired off Flare Arrows at the others. They could fly, she couldn't, and even a mindless Hive-creature like the Buzzbreasts were supposed to be had enough self-preservation to NOT be around when fire was getting thrown around like it was going out of style. Two of them went down as Trixie's spells hit vital parts of their anatomy, like lungs or the liver or the thorax.

With their numbers reduced by slightly less than half, the remainder took off as fast as their somewhat damaged wings would carry them. Leaving Danny with three injured Pokegirls, one of which would survive without medical attention, at least for now. She was a pretty thing, now that he was practically shoved up against her. Soft feminine features on her face, save for the compound eyes, were framed by black hair with 'rings' of a lavender color. Trixie took some initiative and grabbed a couple of Pokeballs from Danny's pack and tossed them at the downed duo of Buzzbreasts, whereas Danny simply held the one beneath him still, locking her chitin-covered arms with his strong hands, his ectoplasm-powered body feeding off the sense of hostility he felt within the hivemind. It was a territorial hostility. Not personal. It wasn't much of a 'meal' but it was still something. That and he'd lifted things heavier with less effort than holding this girl down was requiring. He bound her hands with some sticky Ectoplasm before doing the same to her legs, trying to keep her from stinging him while doing so. When he stood, Trixie presented him with two captured Buzzbreasts in their Pokeballs, which he immediately marked for sale.

"So…" he tried to get the adrenaline back down from the very short fight. "What should we do with miss Sting-Happy, here?" he asked his Alpha.

"Well, she HAS tried to put herself inside you. Only fair to return the favor?" she offered. "Can I sit on her face while you Tame her?" she asked. Hey, she'd wanted some action since Amelia had healed her, earlier in the day. Woman could turn something as boring as healing and somehow make her wet her panties with it.

Danny shrugged. "If you like. I think I'd like to keep this one. I like her hair." Not that he didn't like the yellow rings on the other girls, but purple was a fun color.

Trixie squealed and pulled her panties down her legs while Danny prepared to tame the feral Bee-girl. He didn't want her on her back, since she had wings and that can't be comfortable, let alone that thorax. But from behind the Thorax would likely be more capable of stinging him…

In the end? He decided to take the risk and moved the girl over to a stump and bent her over it, her arms and legs still bound by the sticky ectoplasm he'd used to restrain her. With the target in sight, a pair of puffy looking lips already leaking lubrication surrounded by some lavender and black hair. With a dirty thought in mind, Danny concentrated his energy to form an item. Not a sword like he'd originally used his ice-powers for. But a razor.

"Trixie?" he looked to the Witch who was currently two fingers into herself. "Get me my shaving cream from the left pack, would ya?" he asked.

Trixie's eyes glinted with a devious light as she acquiesced, handing him the bottle of off-brand shaving cream. She watched as her master dispensed some onto his hand before spreading it over the Bee-girl's mound and began carefully shaving the girl. The stinger was getting frantic as he worked, but he kept one hand on her 'tail' to keep it pinned down.

"Hold still, unless you want me to accidentally shave off some of this lovely exoskeleton. Or make a mistake and cut something important down here." He told the girl with an authoritarian voice. The kind of voice he used when telling civilians to vacate an area when a Ghost was on a rampage.

That got the girl's attention, alright. She immediately stilled and Danny got back to work. He carefully shaved her mound before having Trixie create some water to wash her off. The whole time, the girl was practically a faucet down there. Juices were leaking like someone left the tap running. Streams of lubricant were running down her thighs and strings leading to the ground below. When he was finally finished, she was smooth as he could hope with an improvised razor made of ice, and he gently pulled the lips apart to look at the tight pink hole there.

He put a finger to it and began rubbing small circles around it. When the Bee-girl's wings began buzzing, he gently pushed the finger inside, rubbing at the fleshy tunnel and trying to loosen it up a bit for what was to come. With the amount of lube the girl was leaking, it was practically a wasted effort. So instead of wasting any more time, he backed off. The girl practically whined when she felt his finger retreat from her.

Pulling his dick out, Danny lined himself up while motioning for Trixie to get in front of the pretty bee-girl. With a solid shove of the girl's head, she was nose deep in Trixie's own leaking pussy. Trixie got the idea and took over, running a hand through the lavender-ringed hair of the girl and pushing her into her muff. With the front end taken care of, Danny began slowly working himself into the bee-girl's sopping wet pussy.

Lubricated, it might have been, but holy fuck was it tight. Tight, hot and gripping at his dick as he pushed inch after inch into her. Danny was proud of his size and girth, as much as it might not be the biggest, or widest in the world. But this girl? She had to be one of the tightest. It felt like every muscle in the girl's body was tightening up round him in a silken vice grip. It was all the girl's natural lubricant could do to allow him forward movement, even before he hit the barrier.

"Oh, my." He whispered through gritted teeth. "We have a virgin here." He finished.

Trixie moaned, "I know. No technique whatsoever, but she's got enthusiasm." The Buzzbreast was current tongue-deep in Trixie's pussy, licking and exploring every inch she could.

Danny grinned and continued, breaking past the barrier with a solid shove. The bee girl whined, now, muffled as she was by a mouthful of Trixie. Danny waited for her to adjust, not wanting to be a complete dick about this. When the buzzing of the girl's wings finally settled to its previous level, and the whining stopped, he pressed on. Deeper and deeper until he bottomed out and his hips were touching hers. He waited there for a few moments, playing with the nice, supple ass cheeks in front of him before leaning forward. He had to be careful of her tail, but the girl was small compared to him, so he could reach around her. The stump wasn't very wide, so her admirable chest was left hanging over the edge, and ripe for the picking. He couldn't help but think of the term 'low-hanging fruit' for a second, which helped him take his mind off the immanent rising feeling that he was about to plaster her walls any second with how tight the girl was.

Pinching and rolling the hardened nipples, he pushed himself a little further into her, grinding his hips against hers. The girl moaned into Trixie's snatch but kept up her explorations with her tongue. The vibrations made Trixie moan in return as she pushed the bee-girl's face closer, nearly suffocating the poor thing.

Danny finally sat back up and began pulling out. When just his head was left inside, and the chill night air was making it obvious just how much of his shaft was not being enveloped in a warm vice, he pushed back in. He did this several times before establishing a rhythm with shorter strokes, but greater speed. Each time he pushed in, the Bee girl's buzzing would increase as she was shoved forward into Trixie until after a few minutes she was effectively tongue-fucking the Witch while Danny plowed her from behind.

It didn't take long for Danny's speed and tempo to bring him to the edge, and while he didn't necessarily think of himself as someone to leave a girl hanging, there was not much he could do. The Bee girl beneath him was by far the tightest he'd ever thought he'd get. He tried to think of completely non-sexy things. Tucker in a Speedo. Mr. Lancer in a leotard. Margarette Thatcher naked on a cold day, Austin Powers movies, Jay and Silent Bob…

The thoughts worked for just long enough. Danny felt the whole squeezing expanse of the girl's insides squeeze down so tight it was almost painful around him. Every inch seemed to be trying to milk him for all he was worth as beads of sweat formed on his body and rolled down the paths others had already taken by then. The girl's juices practically coated his hips and thighs and then she got even wetter. And then he blew. Each small pump into her, every grind against her hips, brought out more ropes of white sticky cum as his body tried to paint her insides with it. Trixie was enjoying herself, especially since the girl was practically screaming into her pussy and her tongue was almost spasmodically reaching into her and trembling with both the strained muscles and the vibrations from the bee-girl's own orgasm.

The poor, soon-to-be-Tamed Buzzbreast was treated to a reward on both ends for following orders. She got a nice warm treat from behind while her face got covered in juices from the lovely pussy she had her tongue buried in. Every muscle strained against the sticky goops binding her arms together, and her legs trembled as they tried to kick out, seeming to just want to MOVE after the tension that had built up in her abdomen finally released.

Danny, spent, sat back. He let himself fall out of the restrained girl with a popping sound before a string of white began dangling from the newly used hole. With barely a thought, he tapped the girl with a Pokeball and watched the capture beam take the girl inside the device. It didn't even twitch before solidifying its hold on her.

With her support gone, Trixie fell back as well, splaying her legs open so Danny could see the wet sticky mess between her legs as her skirt fell to her parted thighs, no longer having any support to stay bunched up at her stomach. Both Tamer and Pokegirl laughed a little as they gathered themselves together.

Without much more thought, Danny recalled something and pulled out his Pokedex, reading through the information on Buzzbreasts.

The problem isn't one or two or even 10 Buzzbreasts… it was The Swarm of them. He quickly began pulling his camping gear down, but Trixie held up a hand, showing she wanted to say something.

"Master?" she began, "Can I try something?" she asked.

"What do you want to try?" Danny asked in return. If there WAS a Hive nearby, he didn't feel like sticking around, and they'd already been there for nearly an hour.

Trixie smiled and began chanting an incantation under her breath. Power gathered around her and the earth lit up with a soft glow. Soon, the camping equipment was packing itself, much faster than Danny or Trixie or both at once could have pulled off. When it was finished, all that was left was a burned out firepit and Danny's bag.

Trixie looked inordinately pleased with herself as Danny hefted the bag onto his shoulders and put an arm around her waist. Before taking off, his ghostly form taking to the skies like second nature and his phasing allowing them to get through the forest canopy without any trouble whatsoever.

"That went better than I expected!" she said happily. "Last time I tried that? My room back home exploded!"

"WHAT!?"

/end chapter

/begin ending notes:

Yeah. I know. Two updates for the story started more than half a year ago in the same week after a long dry spell of updates from my happy ass. It's fantastic.

Anyway, to answer some questions:

Guest reviewer: No, Trixie's not *supposed* to be a loli. Petite? Yeah. But not a Loli. Good character reference. Liked the pic I found of her.

"can you make the lemons in more detail and longer?": I try to avoid going too deep (heh) into lemons these days, because I always feel like I'm not doing them justice. I'm spoiled on good lemons.

"Is this just a few shots and abandon or will this be a long story?": Long story, I hope. It's already got the highest word-count per chapter of any of my current stories.

jwagne51, djett4, Blazingkill: Thanks! Yes. A Ghost type was a given.

A super big thanks to all the readers and reviewers out there, and all the people who're now following/favorite-ing this story. Helps me gauge interest.

SO! What'd Y'all think of this chapter? Lemon at the end for being good sports, two new Pokegirls, a couple of very short battles… Sorry for their brevity, but Danny's got 4 years of fighting beings with decades if not centuries of experience on him, and powers that by and large are massive boons for this setting. Not like a Naruto X-Over where Naruto just spams Kage Bunshin and Rasengan and takes down a fucking Widow (I'll tell ya know, a Widow would kick Danny's ass into full-death. Might take a punch or two, but she'd then proceed to rip him apart if he ain't careful.) but Phasing is one of the great Hax powers of the world. Who needs invulnerability when you can just go through everything? And Trixie's initial win is mainly because Magic is one of the other Great Hax powers out there. Seriously. Magic Missile.

Hope people don't mind me using Slayers as a reference for Incantations, spells and such. It's my favorite fantasy anime ever, and kind of rules my world for Magic Power to draw from.

Anyway, see y'all next time my Muse decides to kick me in the ass! Leave a comment, review, etc. lemme know what ya want to see, what you could live without seeing… That kind of thing. Door's still open on Tamer Rivals, Pokegirls to find and Tame, and suggestions!

/End of Line.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This has absolutely NOTHING to do with the fact that I've been re-watching Pokémon, recently. I own nothing. No views espoused here are my own.

/Run Author's Notes:

Something I forgot to mention last time to the Guest asking about Trixie being a 'loli.' There will be one, in this story, involved with Danny. To the guest wondering about the girl Danny taught to Juggle? Well. Keep watching. She'll come back up. The Guest who asked about a Ghost/Ice type? Well, no breed matches that typing, not without some shinoligans. And I fully intend to pull some shinoligans, but that wasn't part of it. There's actually a template called a G-Spliced, which is two breeds in one.

SO! Some guidelines on Pokegirls to add in:  
1: No. I'm not bringing in Expies from Danny Phantom. Sam Manson, Ember, Valerie Grey, etc. will not be making appearances as Pokegirls.  
2: for character-suggestions, I'm mainly looking for personalities, and general idea of element. Ex: "Hey, I think it'd be fun if he had a tsundere Fighting Type on his team." Or "How's about someone who has an entire Harem based around the concept of overkill?'  
3: 'Inspired by' = good. 'direct rip-off' = bad. No suggesting Lina Inverse, Kimberly from Power Rangers, Shae Visla or Visas Mar, etc. Ya know? 'Like Kimberly' is acceptable. But not outright suggesting I add in a pink-colored fighting type named Kimberly.

On an aside: Pokémon =/= Pokegirls. There's quite a bit of crossover, to be sure, but not every breed has a Pokémon equivalent. A lot of the breeds can be found by googling 'Pokegirl Project' even if that's not necessarily up to date anymore. See end notes for more details.

To those hoping for more Lemons: I like to use them sparingly in longer stories. Makes 'em stand out a bit more than a constant lemon carnival. But this setting is all about the shameless poon, so expect a low level of constant background 'NSFW!' in the story. I just won't be going into detail on that. Partially to underline just how sexualized everything is in the new world Danny's found himself in. Kind of like how people stop reacting to shambling Zombies in Walking Dead unless they're in a horde or some such or immediately dangerous.

/End Notes - Begin Chapter

Danny flew through the sky over the Buggy Woods in the night. A thousand soft shades of blue were revealed by starlight and the thin sliver of moonlight overhead. To Danny, it was comfortable. Night was the time of the Dead. In his Ghost Form, the chilled night air was nothing. It felt like home. The Witch in his arms, however, was having a blast.

"I've never flown on my own, Master!" she cried happily. "This is amazing! I SO need to learn how to fly, don't you think so, Master?" she smiled at him, visible only to him as he was the one making her invisible and intangible.

He smiled back at her, "I'm sure. Feel free to study the feeling right now, try to recreate it with Magic." He offered.

"No need!" she laughed. "Mom could fly, too! She had a really neat spell, too! I'll just need to recreate the spell and we can race around the league in style! With the Awesome of Magic!"

Danny shrugged and continued flying. The starlight above him got his attention. Something he enjoyed more than just about anything was stargazing. They'd passed the major threat, another large group of Buzzbreasts on their way to his previous campsite flying with distinctly hostile intent, an hour ago. So, he landed when he felt like they were no longer in the Hive's territory. The clearing he chose also had a fire going, and another tent set up.

Of all the things he could have expected to see upon landing, one naked girl with dark hair wearing a strap-on dildo followed shortly thereafter by a blond who was just as nude was… Not one of them.

'Perhaps…' Danny thought, 'I should re-prioritize my expectations in this world.'

He was still invisible and intangible, as was Trixie through his extension of power. So, the fact that the girl with the strap-on was staring directly at the spot he was standing was a little disconcerting. And then he felt it. The slight sting of a probe in his mind. Someone was trying to rummage about where they shouldn't be. When he was undergoing his psychic evaluation, he'd been willing to allow it. More accurately, he'd been unable to stop it even if he tried resisting.

But any random Fruitloop trying to read his thoughts? Not so much. This time he traced the probe back to the source, the dark-haired girl with the strap-on, and counter. It felt like being a beginner at Chess playing someone who was playing Go. They were both trying to play different games, using different rules with different expectations. But it kept the girl busy and NOT pilfering through his mind. He concentrated on the feeling, trying to keep the girl busy with mental defense and offense while he did the same. She had the advantage that she'd caught him first, but Danny was used to fighting off mental influence. Not entirely the same as mental contact and digging for information, but the basic principle was the same. Keeping someone away from your mind.

Danny's mind was not yet used to reaching beyond the confines of his skull, so his offense was… lackluster at best? But his defense wasn't horrible. Every second he was learning more and more about how the rules went for it. Quickest crash-course on 'psychic defense' he'd ever heard of.

Sadly, this took his concentration away from keeping Trixie hidden and Intangible.

Trixie became visible while still looking confused as to what was going on, but decided to roll with it!

"Hi there!" she said happily. "I am the Great and Mighty Trixie the Witch!" she said, twirling and posing.

The blonde nodded, a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Sabine." She said by way of introduction. "This," she gestured to the strap-on wearer, "Is Isabelle." The dark-haired girl didn't seem to react, too busy was she with the arduous task of trying to intrude into an unseen mind while simultaneously fighting off an intrusion from the same.

Danny was… Having fun? This was the first time he'd had to really exert himself in a 'fight.' Even if it wasn't physical, it was no doubt a fight. The exchange of blows was entirely mental. He'd get a grasp on her mind before needing to let go to keep her from doing the same, meanwhile she'd have to break off her own attack before they both met again mind to mind.

Danny would erect a defense of a medieval castle, complete with soldiers, archers and a moat, only for the girl to attack with an army of her own and siege weapons. He was getting the feel for how this kind of combat worked, now. It wasn't anything like forcing someone out after being Overshadowed. That was pure will. This? This was strategy. Something of which Vlad had been a big proponent.

Danny had no illusions of victory, at the moment. If things kept going the way they were, the girl in front of him would overpower whatever defenses he could erect and expel him from her mind in turn. So he turned his full attention to defending himself from the attack, rather than the 'give/take' of attacking and defending at once. With all of his concentration on defense, and all of hers dedicated to the attack, they dueled in the landscape of Danny's mind.

Trixie sighed as the naked blonde dove for a Pokedex which proceeded to beep, indicating that an entry had been found based on the common genetic markers for a breed. "Why does everyone always do that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and almost crying in frustration. "I keep telling people I'm a Witch. Why does everyone seem to think I'm joking?"

Sabine sighed in return. "Call me cautious. But it seems like you're tame, and you've got a collar, meaning your Tamer should be close by, right?" she asked. She'd been hoping to catch the new girl until she saw the Tamer ID number at the top of the entry.

Isabelle gritted her teeth. "I'm trying to get a lock on the prick, but he's fighting me."

Sabine nodded before recalling the psychic type to her ball. "There." She said. "You can come out, now."

Danny, his mind no longer besieged by an invading army trapped in a frozen tundra, slumped before letting himself become visible. He kept just enough sense to remain intangible, though. No sense taking chances. He nodded to Sabine. "Thanks."

"No problem. She came running out here when she sensed your mind nearby and was damned-near determined to rip you open." She explained, slumping herself. "Some days I wonder if it's worth keeping her. Don't get me wrong? She's nice when it's just the two of us, but whenever she's around a guy it's a constant struggle not to have her psychically attack anyone who gets within fifty feet."

Danny shrugged. "No problem. It's a new field for me, this psychic stuff, so I just got a crash course in psychic combat." He said, grinning. "Let me guess, Isabelle's violently lesbian?" he asked.

Sabine nodded, almost crying from the frustration. "Yeah. She's a Psi-Dyke. Love the girl, dearly, but not exactly a 'people person' ya know? Thanks for not taking it personally."

Danny chuckled and Trixie joined in. "No worries." He said. "I deal with Trixie on a daily basis."

The Witch in question huffed and a frying pan swept through Danny's insubstantial body before clattering to the ground. This caused two reactions. Danny just laughed harder. Sabine, on the other hand, was curious.

"Okay." She started. "Now I HAVE to know how you did that!" she exclaimed, coming closer to Danny, completely ignoring her state of complete undress. She poked his form a couple of times before waving a hand through his chest.

"Hey, I can still feel that, you know." He said, backing up a bit and allowing himself to become solid once more. When Sabine poked him again, she was met with a solid body.

"Lots of Ghost-types in your family history?" she asked, looking for an explanation. This kind of thing was nearly unheard of for a male, since phasing took a lot more power than any common Blood Gift could bestow.

"Nah. Just half dead." He said, nonchalantly. "It was a lab accident. Stuff happened. It was horrible." He deadpanned.

Trixie decided now was the perfect time to chime in, "Also! Master isn't from this world!" she said with a wide smile. Call her what you will? Trixie loved to see people's reactions to fantastic stories.

Sabine quirked an eyebrow. "Let me get dressed, and we can discuss this fully. Why'd you stop here, anyway?" she asked as she headed back to her tent.

"First clearing I could find that looked like it had people. Just escaped from a swarm of Buzzbreasts a little ways South of here after catching a couple of the party sent to investigate my last campsite."

Sabine grunted in response from inside her tent. Where in the HELL had she put her shirt?

"The second I landed, Isabelle came out and suddenly I'm getting taught the hard way how to defend my mind." He finished.

Trixie nodded before sitting down on a log next to the fire pit and casting a quick spell, making a fire in the pit that started out blue and purple before moving to the more common orange and yellow. "And then he let go of his Trixie and she wound up being visible in front of two potential enemies." She whined. "So not fair. I need to learn how Master does it, so I can be all cool and invisible too."

Sabine finally emerged after finding her shirt and a pair of shorts. "Sounds like an adventure. But this means I'll need to make a detour around to get through the forest. Buzzbreasts, when riled up, are no joke."

Danny nodded. "Anyway, yeah." He sat down next to the fire and let his Ghost Half recede. "I'm not from this world. Different reality. Not really 'dimension' since the two things mean different things, but they're used interchangeable so often that telling people I'm from a different dimension tends to make things easier. No Pokegirls, there. No Sukebe, no Tamers… Just an ordinary life with Ghosts as an everyday reality for me. A lot of people still don't believe in them, even after some incidents exposing them on a world-wide scale. They just think I'm some experiment gone awry."

Sabine nodded. "Well, I was born here, so I at least know what I'm doing. Even if I AM one of the few Female tamers out there."

"You know? I had noticed that. Figured it was a historical thing, with the fact that a majority of girls go through Threshold. Pure human girls tend to be kept 'close to home' by the more conservative leagues, don't they?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. They do. But legally? I'm allowed to do this, and it was better this than what my family had planned for me. I mean, seriously. My supposed 'fiancé' is, like, 10 years older than me, and has a Harem of 30. No, he's not a Tradesman, either. He just switches them out regularly. I think he figured he'd want me for the 31st day of the month, ya know? Made a fortune in Celeboner at one of the Casinos, playing Poker, and my parents wanted some of that money. So I said, 'fuck this' and left. But you try getting a passport to Slot without demonstrating some magical talent. Immigration's a nightmare since the Magic Revolution ended and the Mageocracy took over."

Trixie smiled wide. "Master. We need to go to Slot. As soon as possible." She said. "I wanna see this. I NEED this in my life!"

Danny sighed. "If we go there? We're settling down to be a Coordinator harem, you know that, right?"

Trixie nodded. "Of course, Master! Just leave that to your Witchy Trixie! I can be the cutest, most beautiful and elegant Witch in the world! Next to mom, of course. Can't compete with an Archmage on that front."

Danny and Sabine chuckled. Sabine looked at Danny with humor glinting in her eyes. "Trixie seems lively. She your starter, then?" she asked.

Danny nodded when he stopped chortling. "Yeah, she was donated by a nice man I had a conversation with about getting settled in this reality. Asked him for some advice, and he told me about another dimension-hopper who'd made some stupid mistakes back in the Blue League, and how I could avoid them."

The other Tamer looked on during the explanation, examining Danny's face for any hint of falsehood. Not finding any, she closed her eyes. "Good to hear." She said. "I've heard stories about your type. They come here, and begin spouting off about equal rights and stuff, not taking the time to actually learn the culture and instead try to change it to fit their dimension's standards of morality. This world? It isn't perfect. We all know that. But if it's going to change? I hope it's someone from THIS world, not some alternate reality."

Danny nodded his agreement. "I know. I just want to see if there's a way for me to get home. I've got friends and family back there and responsibilities to tend to. I don't plan on making waves while I'm here. Not unless one of my enemies manages to follow me. Given the fact that I had to vibrate the effect that brought me here one of an infinite combination of ways? I doubt that will be happening."

Sabine swished her hand over her head. "And like that, you've lost me." She said before chortling. "I don't understand half of the things you science-y types say. I leave that crap to Rita, my G-Poindexter." She pat one of her pokeballs, decorated with cat ear-decals on the top.

"Nice shell customization." Danny complimented. "I might look into that for Trixie. Maybe Amelia as well… or maybe all of them. Just to make sure I don't accidentally send out, say, the Cutiepie I just caught when I mean to send out the new Bee-girl."

"Having trouble with the names, aren't you?" Sabine asked, a smug smirk twisting the corner of her mouth up.

"Only every other name or so." Danny shrugged. "Seriously. I feel like every time I say a name of a city in this League, I'm going to see Ashton Kutcher come out of a bush and tell me I've been Punk'd."

Sabine just stared at him for a few moments, her expression deadpan. "I have NO idea what any of that meant." She said at last.

"Cultural references… Sorry." Danny sighed. "I've been meaning to look into the entertainment available in this world, but I tried the TV on my second day conscious in this world and got immediately acquainted with 'Super-Happy-Fun-Time with Angel and Youma.'"

"Hey, that was my favorite show as a kid." Sabine defended the program.

"They let KIDS watch that!?" he asked. He knew he shouldn't have been shocked, but… Damn. 'Angel and Youma' tended to solve all of their differences in the episode with 'who can lick the other better?'

Sabine laughed HARD at that. "Hell, yeah! Better than some of the stuffier programming, and Angel and Youma teach some valuable lessons. Like how Pokegirls are dangerous without Taming, what to do in an emergency… Even how to settle one's differences without devolving into violence." She nodded sagely. "A good show, for kids. I just never paid attention to the other stuff 'till I was older."

"A good show for 'private time with Palmina and her Five friends.'" Danny countered, holding up a hand spread wide to show his palm and five fingers.

"Soooooo." Sabine smiled, sensing a 'please change the subject' from Trixie's look, wriggling on the log and holding her legs together. "You've got a Witch for a Starter. That's cool. Were you thinking of going to Vale Academy? See if they have a magical solution to your displacement problem?" she asked.

Trixie was almost thankful, she didn't like thinking of her Tamer masturbating when he had her and that vixen-in-heat Amelia nearby… But then Vale was mentioned. "YES!" she said happily. "We're gonna go to Vale, Master will learn Magic, and I'll get to learn some of those beautiful, lovely, sweet-sweet powerful spells!" she flexed her fingers, letting bolts of electricity fly for a few seconds.

Sabine smiled kindly at the Witch, "That sounds like a good idea. But if you're going to Slot already, why not check out their Magical Academy?" she offered. "It's new, not nearly as established as Vale is, but I heard they were trying to institute a book exchange between the schools."

Trixie's eyes lit up. "OOooooo! Master! We have to check it out!"

Danny sighed. "Great. Now she'll never forget it." He groused. "Thanks, Sabine."

Sabine smiled wide, like the cat who caught the canary. "You're welcome." She said smugly. "Just trying to help."

Danny shrugged and watched the fire. "I need to get SOME sleep. I may be half-dead, but even the dead need their beauty rest." Memories of Ember came to mind. "Don't suppose you'd mind sharing a campsite, would ya?" he asked, looking at Sabine. His fellow Tamer nodded her assent.

Trixie sighed and began setting up the tent. She's the one who took it down, after all. Danny helped, but it was a relatively simple task. Those tents were MADE to be set up and taken down easy, after all. When it was all set up, Danny unrolled his sleeping bag and crawled inside, leaving Trixie to talk with Sabine for a few minutes before Sabine began nodding off. The coitus-interruptus followed by a few shocks had worn down whatever will she had to stay awake as well, and thus Trixie was left to extinguish the fire before climbing into the tent and then into the bedroll with her Tamer. She snuggled up to the slightly cool body that was her Tamer and absently cast a low-grade warming charm on the blanket. Specifically, around her feet because god damn it all, she got cold feet. It happens!

Danny, in his sleep, simply grabbed onto the new pillow that was put next to him and used it as support. Said pillow was fine with this, since that was part of the point. Trixie had some weird thoughts, some days. Like that one time she thought of giving up magic to learn Kung Fu after watching Fist of the Monkey Queen. It was that memory that sent her off to dreamland.

Sabine awoke the next morning to the sounds of slurping. It didn't take a genius to know what was going on, and the fact that she'd heard that sound damned near every morning she didn't have a soundproof wall between herself and others. So when Trixie came out of the tent and into the morning sunlight wiping the corner of her mouth and licking the finger she used of the trail of white, she was utterly unsurprised.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Oh, absolutely. Warming charm on the bottom of the bedroll. Kept my feet nice and toasty." Trixie smiled, flexing her toes in the cool earth. "I really should summon shoes, but I like the feeling of grass and dirt under my feet."

Sabine looked at her sandals. Good footwear for a temperate climate like the one she lived in, usually. Winter was the time for boots, but it was summer, so Sandals were the thing to wear. The light, airy things she wore were good for making sure she never needed socks, but not for that pedicure she'd been thinking of getting. "Yeah." She nods. "I prefer my sandals, at least for summer. Call me crazy, but I know what shits in the woods."

Trixie's face fell at that thought, then she looked down at the ground. "Nope. Shoes it is. Not those high-heels Mom liked to wear. Boots. Boots all the way." With that said, she began chanting under her breath, letting the magic flow through her from the world around. Magic was life, and life itself supplied Magic. What few people seemed to understand was that magic was a fundamental force of the universe, even before the advent of Magic Pokegirls. Technology and understanding of the world through scientific principles was important, to be sure. But Magic did what Science couldn't and explained a few inconsistencies. Like the fact that Quantum mechanics didn't function on a macro-level.

How did Trixie know all of this? Her 'Aunt' was a Supe-Bra Genius.

Her words formed the basis for the magic, giving them shape as her will directed the energies to form around her feet. When she was done, a pair of black boots covered her feet up to her calves. "There we go." She said, affirming the successful completion of the spell. The Boots themselves were normal, black leather and such with little in the way of adornment. She'd have to look into enchantments she might be able to put on them. It'd be SO cool if she could enchant them to fly!

Danny chose that moment to exit the tent with a stretch. He quickly grabbed a couple of M.R.E.s from his pack and passed one to both of his breakfast companions. 'Eggs and sausage with onions and Bacon' was printed in bold letters on his, while Sabine got 'English breakfast' and Trixie's read 'Hashbrown with Bacon, Peppers, and Onions.'

It wasn't the best food in the world, but it was edible. The three people sitting out in the early morning sunlight ate quickly and then the tents began disappearing as they were packed up and rolled away in carry-cases.

Sabine looked at Danny as they sat after putting everything away. "So. It was swell, but the swelling's gone down." She joked.

Danny laughed at that. "Yeah." He said. "I'll be sure to look you up if we wind up in Slot, eh?"

Sabine smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Let me know how you did it, and I'll try to exploit the same loophole. It'd get me out of the Indigo League. Love my home, I really do, but the option of being a Coordinator isn't likely to come up, here. And I'd rather be famous for being damned good than just for knowing which battles to fight." She said.

Danny smiled back. "I know the feeling. Fame sucks when you're known for fighting."

With an exchange of phone numbers, the two went their separate ways. Danny and Trixie walked some ways before Danny stopped, about half a mile north. Trixie looked at her master with a confused tilt of her head.

"Master? Why're we stopping?" she asked.

"Simple. We've got to introduce Queenie to the world." He grinned.

"Who's Queenie?" she pressed, even more confused than before.

"The Buzzbreast we caught last night. She might be in Taming Shock, so we might not be able to get much done, but if the entry is anything to go by? This'll be a work in progress no matter how we look at it. Besides. It'll be nice to have a combat Pokegirl for you to train against, rather than just beating up on Ferals and targets."

Trixie slumped. Great. Now she had competition that would hit back.

Danny pulled out the various pokeballs that had been filled the night previous and hooked them up to his Pokedex to see which one contained which new girl. Three Buzzbreasts and one Cutiepie. He released the Cutiepie and then the Buzzbreast he'd named 'Queenie.' The one with lavender rings in her hair. Both of them were followed by Amelia, to look after the medical concerns.

The newly named 'Queenie' just stood there, not moving an inch from where she was released. She still looked a little beat up, given that she was caught after a rather quick fight, but Amelia rushed over to the Bee-girl and began applying a salve to the burns she'd received, along with stitching up the cuts that needed it.

The Cutiepie, who'd been caught (and tamed) with little fanfare or trouble, sat down on the ground and basked in the sunlight. She was slightly waifish in stature, with skin in a light green color and darker spots scattered about. Two large ones looked almost like eyes on top of her head, which showed through a mop of short green hair. Her two actual eyes, compound like the insects she supposedly was modeled after, closed peacefully as she laid back in the sunlight. Small breasts covered by the thin chitin of her 'skin' caught Danny's attention before he continued his visual inspection of the girl.

Trixie, however, was looking at this as a time to EXPERIMENT! She'd summoned her own clothing, after all! So she began to chant and let small ribbons of power form in her hands as she imagined what she wanted to happen. The ribbons snaked their way around the girl, leaving behind cloth coverings with an astrological motif, star patterns littered the whole thing when she was finished, leaving the unnamed bug-girl in a shirt and shorts.

"I shall call her…" Trixie began, putting a finger to the side of her mouth, "Mini Me!"

Danny was slightly dumbfounded. "Apparently Austin powers is a thing in this world, too… Whatever you say, Doctor Evil."

Amelia, finally finished with her treatment of the Bee-girl off to the side, huffed. "you sure did a number on this one, Danny." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Did you REALLY have to use fire?" she asked. "She's weak to that kind of thing. Smoke would have better. It would have put the lot of them to sleep and you could have had your wicked way with them at your leisure."

Trixie deflated. "Oopse. Forgot about that." She said, trying to hide behind Danny from the Wrath of the Rapha. She'd seen that movie. It didn't end well for the charming, lovely and beloved heroine of the cast! She didn't want to wake up on a surgical table! And Mom always said she shouldn't watch horror movies. VALUABLE LIFE LESSONS!

Danny just shrugged. "She and her buddies were ransacking the camp. Surprise was important." He defended himself. "That and it's not like they died. I don't think so, anyway. I caught three of them. Queenie here's just the one I've decided to keep for myself."

Amelia huffed again. "Next time? Don't bring her out until AFTER we've gotten to a Pokecenter. That way *I* don't have to do any patch-jobs." She said sternly. Her eyes glinted slightly. "Or I'll have to punish my errant Tamer."

Danny shuddered at the look in Amelia's eyes. "Sure?" he offered, hoping the assent would get her to…. Maybe stop looking at him like he was a slab of beef in need of 'tenderizing.'

The pink-haired nurse nodded. "Good. Now I've got to look over this little cutie, too." She looked at the newly-dressed Cutiepie. "Oh, she's just adorable. I always loved Cutiepies. Such sweet 'Girls. This little one'll likely need some teaching on how to speak English, let alone how to do anything other than look adorable." She petted the girl on the head, right between a pair of antennae. The girl laughed and grabbed onto the hand while Danny and Trixie moved over to where Queenie stood, in the same position as before.

Long gossamer wings sat unused on the girl's back, looking undamaged as far as Danny could tell… Why there was a Band-Aid on one of them was beyond him. The chitinous armor un the underside of her breasts looked almost like a natural bra, and matched the chitin on her arms and legs. The armor on her legs almost gave the impression of a pair of high heels, with the way it was formed. A hard spike running down from her heel forcing her to walk on the balls of her feet. The pretty face that stared back through multi-faceted eyes was blank. Emotionless.

She was still shaved between her legs, and the results of last night's taming were still running down her legs. Trixie leaned in, getting nearly an inch away from the bee-girl's face. No reaction came from the black-and-lavender haired girl. None whatsoever.

"I'm Trixie." She said, putting all of her considerable ego into the statement. "And I'm the Alpha. You are mine when Master's not around. Understand?" she asked.

Queenie just blinked with her uncomprehending stare.

Trixie growled. "Damn it! Master! We need to get these two to a Pokecenter, already! It's not any fun being Alpha when I can't lord it over anyone!"

Danny chuckled at that and moved closer to Queenie. He took one of her hands in his and shook it. "I'm Danny." He said, pointing at himself. "Your name is Queenie." He said, pointing at her now. "I'm your Tamer."

Queenie, with the aid of some sign language to get the basic principles across, seemed to understand, even if she didn't really make any kind of move to indicate such. Where was the Hive? What were her orders? She couldn't help but feel lost and alone without the voice of her Queen in her mind, telling her what she needed to do. If she had more emotional depth, she might have been having a panic attack. But luckily panic wasn't a part of her psyche.

Danny smiled kindly before recalling all his Pokegirls, Trixie included. Hey, flying with one person was difficult enough. A passenger just made it draining. Still, he decided to walk. The day was beautiful and the forest seemed so peaceful, he just couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of it all. He did make sure to have Trixie's pokeball on hand. Literally, as he began contact-juggling it along with a few balls of ice.

The forest was absolutely lovely. The green of summer, while not as vibrant as spring when everything was just coming back, was still bright and lovely. The sun overhead filtered through the leaves and created dappled patterns of light on the forest floor. Small rodents, badgers, squirrels and the like made their homes here, and Danny saw more than a few of them as they scurried about their lives. A few sightings of various Pokegirls made him go around invisibly and even phase through some trees. While he was prepared for a fight, he really didn't feel like spoiling the day.

It was in one of those instances, when he'd just walked through a tree, that he found the ruins of what looked like a suburb. Buried deep within the forest and hidden by tall trees and a thick canopy, the houses were overgrown with vegetation and damaged beyond any reasonable use, save maybe as an emergency 'get me out of the rain right this second' refuge. The street which connected the houses had long-since been destroyed, nothing but a few chunks of blacktop remained where once a street lay on the ground.

Stucco walls had long since been stripped clean by weather and other, less natural, phenomenon if the scorching of some of the wooden beams was anything to go by and the fact that it was extremely localized. The only thing that even looked habitable was the cobbled-together hut in the center of the street. Manifold trinkets and baubles littered the structure mixed with green leaves and the brown of the logs it was made of. A small fire pit sat just outside of the hut, far enough away that any lucky spark wouldn't set the whole thing ablaze, it seemed.

Danny was inspecting the hut, phased and letting the world pass through him, when he heard the chanting. He couldn't understand the language in the slightest, and he suspected it might well have been gibberish. Or the speaker was high as a kite and speaking in tongues. He turns towards the source of the sound, or as close as he could get to it when it felt as though it was coming from all around him, and found himself face to face with a dark-skinned woman in her early 20's wearing elaborate face-paint. Her face, painted bleach-white, looked like a skull. The adornments were the only thing that drew the eyes away from that feature, as there was a painted spider-web on her forehead, looking like a spider might just drop onto the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were shadowed by the paint, and the whole thing gave her a… Creepy appearance. At least if you weren't Danny Phantom. He'd seen people with actual skulls for faces. This? This was just cute.

"Hey there." He said, waving as he turned visible and hoped against hope this wouldn't come to a fight.

The girl just continued chanting. A chill grew in the pit of Danny's stomach as he felt the words themselves begin to take hold in his mind. It was only the memories of Freakshow that stopped him from letting this go where it would. It felt eerily similar to the red gem the circus 'Ringmaster' had used to control his ghostly minions, and Danny wasn't about that life.

"OI." He snapped his fingers in front of the girl's face before waving. "Right here, Miss Chanty. Stop that."

The girl seemed to come out of whatever trance she'd been in and shook her head. "Sorry." She said. "I sensed a spirit. I wanted to communicate."

Danny sighed. "Well, you are now. No freaky mind-control needed, eh?" he said, letting the ice balls he'd been juggling previously evaporate. He held Trixie's Pokeball in one hand while the other glowed with the ethereal flames of his Ectoplasm.

The girl looked at his hand, then to his eyes. "You're not dead. Not a spirit. But close. Like you put a foot in the door, then got stuck." She said. Her eyes were a little glassy, now that Danny got a good look at them. "You are what I've felt these last few days." She smiled as her glassy eyes lit up. "The One who is Dead, but Not!"

She launched herself at him, and Danny barely had time to put a hand up, let alone drop Trixie's Pokeball, before he found himself being hugged. Tight. Despite being Phased. This was odd.

"I searched and searched, and the spirits of this place told me you would come!" she said happily. "They told me of your adventures! Of He Who Has Stepped Beyond and Returned!"

Danny was just wondering if the girl knew he still needed breath, her grip around him was that strong. "O-Okay?" he squeezed out, trying to get air into his lungs.

"I've wanted to meet you for what feels like my whole life!" she cried. "The power of Death in a living body…" she took a deep sniff of his ghostly form. "it's intoxicating. I can smell the power. Beneath the stink of the living, the Dead thrives. Beneath the weight of the flesh, the spirit soars. Beneath the warmth of the sun, the chill grows!"

Danny was trying to make heads or tails of what the girl was saying. "Wait…" he said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulders, trying to get her away from him for a few seconds. "You knew I was coming? For a while, now? But I've only been here for a couple of weeks, now!"

The girl leaned back and smiled before leaning up to kiss Danny right on the lips. When she withdrew, she smiled wider. "Time is an ocean, not a garden hose." There was a manic gleam in her eyes.

Finally, with some room to move, Danny dropped Trixie's pokeball and let the girl out. She didn't even twirl this time, as she caught sight of some girl hugging HER Tamer!

"Oi!" she called out, "MY Tamer, Skank! Get yer own!" she said, glomming on to Danny and trying to push the dark-skinned, skull-faced girl away.

This was not what Danny had been hoping for, as he struggled to breath now from an admittedly much less iron-strong grip. "Trix…ie…" he gasped out. "For the… love of… God… Get her off me!"

Trixie laughed and let go of Danny before chanting out a quick spell at the girl. A rope of light formed and latched onto her. Within seconds, the rope had transformed into an elaborate metal harness, which forced the girl back and into an awkward position, binding her arms and legs apart as she kneeled on the ground, unable to move.

"Do I want to know…" Danny began as he regained his breath, "Why you know a spell like that?" he asked.

"What? It's a restraining spell. Mom used it on dad's other girls all the time!" the Witch defended. "It took me forever to get mom to teach it to me! Be careful, though. It takes a lot of effort to maintain, and if she's strong enough, she can break out of it eventually."

Danny looked at the position the skull-paint girl was in. She was bent at such an angle... It wouldn't be difficult to Tame her. And if she couldn't move? Danny had a VERY good idea what that spell was used for.

The girl just sat there, looking at Danny through glassy eyes in what he could only call adoration. It was a look he'd grown accustomed to. The first time he'd seen it was on Paulina. When she looked to a pile of stuff in the small hut, he blinked. She looked back to him, then back to the pile, her eyebrows wagging.

Danny went to the pile and began digging through it. Lots of bones, most of them carved into various charms and idols… And a Pokeball. It was decorated with a small cartoonish skull on the red background of the top half, and from the readings Danny was able to take with his Pokedex, it was empty, but registered to 'Mira.' A Bonemaiden. Supposedly, she was registered to a Tamer, but the profile for the name came up as 'KIA.'

Meaning? She was owned by someone, but they'd died. Chances were good that 'Mia' was feral. The most lucid Ferals he'd ever met, certainly, but feral none the less. The glassy eyes gave her away…

 _ **BONEMAIDEN, the Death Speaker pokégirl**_

 **Type:** Very Near Human

 **Element:** Ghost

 **Frequency:** Very Rare

 **Diet:** Human standard

 **Role:** Spiritual mediums, morticians

 **Libido:** Low

His Pokedex gave some interesting bits of information, like how they specialized in necromancy, their use of Bones in just about everything they did… All in all? Creepy, but acceptable levels of creepy. He looked back to the girl, who's restraints were coming undone as Trixie's energy waned. With some effort, she broke loose of the restrictive spell and the bindings faded into the ether once more.

Instead of attacking, or shouting or screaming? All she did was go to the verdigris-covered remains of a car and bend over, waving her firm ass in his direction. Coffee-colored skin covering legs that never wanted to end. A shine between her legs told him that despite the breed's libido being listed as low, she was feeling every bit of it at that moment. Danny looked to Trixie, curious to her reaction.

She just sighed. "I don't like Necromancy, master. It's weird. Always feels like someone's watching me when I try it. But she apparently likes you." She gestured to the display on offer from the dark Necromancer. "Go for it, Master. I'm not in the mood for a Taming, just now."

Danny nodded and recalled the Witch. He then looked at the Bonemaiden, getting close enough he could practically smell her aura, even in Human form as he switched, letting the ghostly chill leave him. "When in Rome…" he reminded himself before diving in. Balls first. Only situation where a guy is willing to do that. Not like the Luge. Most guys would probably rather go down head-first. Just so they wouldn't feel what happened.

When he was finished, the Death-obsessed girl was sighing as she cuddled up to the spent Tamer who'd just brought her back to full lucidity. "You know…" she began. "I wasn't lying. I've wanted to meet you for a while, now. My last Tamer died back in the Crimson League. He was a nice guy, to be sure, but he thought with his dick a bit too much." She sighed. "He got himself killed trying to tame a Feral Sharptits. Shark-girl. No restraints." She sighed. "Then I heard from the spirits of the dead that you were coming. They described you as 'one who has seen, and defeated Death.'" She explained. "I had to hitch a ride on a boat coming here. Wound up having to sail the last night of the trip on my own, because, well… I had to kill some people."

Danny blinked at her a couple of times at that admission. "Come again?" he asked.

"Don't mind if I do." She answered with a saucy grin before she continued talking. "I had to kill a couple of people. More idiots who couldn't take 'no' for an answer. Especially from a Pokegirl who's Tamer wasn't around. Tamers who thought entirely with their dicks. I evolved, then, when I tried to study the process of death. I used to be a Drow Zee."

Danny blinked some more… It wasn't every day someone you just banged like a drum admitted to committing multiple homicide, after all. "I… See?" Part of him wanted to rail against the act of killing. But another part of him, the part that realized that in this world there were plenty of worse fates, just shrugged it off. Not like him getting angry would help anything. And if they were too stupid to recognize when a situation turned against them? Then it was their problem.

"I hate the necessity of it, even now. But it was either that or wind up some other moron's buttbuddy. Call me kooky, but I just don't want to be that girl, you know?" she looked him directly in the eyes. Even with the heavy workout they'd just had, the face paint hadn't smeared, smudged or gotten messed up in any way. Her eyes held the emotion her face hid behind the paint. She was sincere, at least as far as this was concerned.

"So…" Danny began before trailing off, trying to think of a viable topic. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" he asked.

"Well…" she thought for a moment. "Probably should have asked me that before you plowed me like a road in the Capital League, but I wasn't in much of a mindset to answer. My name is Mia. I was born on a Ranch dedicated to raising Drow Zee and Dark Elves in the Crimson Islands. I have three sisters, all of whom have likely either evolved into Dark Elves or have become breeders for the Ranch. I came from a Parthenogenesis chamber, after all. Same as them. I like Ouija boards, Bone art, and dancing. I specialize in Necromancy, obviously. Took me a bit to get it all down, but being able to make a boat out of skeletons and sail by night comes in handy." She grins. "As does being able to make a skeletal servitor to battle for me. I can also use my own blood as a weapon, even if that's not necessarily my best spell. It requires I be injured, and the more injured I am? The better it gets since it has more of my blood in it." She grinned.

Danny took all of this in and, after a few moments, shrugged. "I'm Danny, Fenton of Phantom, it really doesn't matter in this world." He smiled at that, since it was a relief not to have to worry about it, even if he hadn't before for at least 2 years. It was still something he'd had to watch out for. "I'm half-ghost. As in actually half dead. Not just some kid with a heavy Ghost ancestry, like those Blood-Gift things I read about. I'm from another reality, and my main goal is to find out if there's a way home. And possibly back here from there as well." Danny finished, giving the girl some information about himself even if she might not need it.

"I knew some of that. Not all, but some." She smiled.

"So, a Ranch, huh? I've read about that job. Being a Breeder seems like an… Interesting life." He hesitated to say what he'd originally meant. His original thought was 'oh HELL no.' The life of a Breeder was even stranger, to him, than that of a Tradesman. It'd mean keeping all the Pokegirls on the ranch Tame along with running potentially 3 personal businesses. He'd read that some Ranches doubled as farms, or even pulled triple duty as farms, ranches and General Stores. Not to mention the 'brothel' aspect of the whole thing underlying everything.

Yeah. Not his cup of tea, thanks.

Mia nodded. "It was OK. Better than being a feralborn, I guess? I was raised with a small group of other Drow Zee who were born around the same time as myself. I got to learn some magic from my mother, and a pair of Dark Elf twins who'd been about 5 years older than me. Otherwise it was… Kind of dull." She said after a moment of trying to figure out how best to put it.

Danny nodded before turning himself intangible. Why bother with the messy work of disentangling himself when he could take the path of least resistance to do so? With a groan and a scratch to an itch on his side, he stood up and pulled his pants on. With more than a little soreness, he managed to climb into his clothing. Say what you will about 'all the sex you could ever want.' It began to chafe after a certain point. Even the thought of Amelia 'kissing it better' brought a groan of pain to Danny as he immediately switched to non-sex-related thoughts. Like baseball. Physics. Anything but the nubile form stretching out on the ground as Mia got reacquainted with full control over her mental faculties.

Danny grabbed her ball and held it up. "So. This is mine, now?" he asked.

"You'll have to register me as a salvage, but yes. I think I can honestly say that you're ruined me for other Tamers. I doubt anyone else is as close to Death as you are, Danny." She could only imagine what would happen if he went to Lavenderriere Town. She'd heard they had a completely Ghost-focused Gym. If she hadn't been driven by the voices of spirits to meet Danny, she'd have beelined there.

Danny nodded and pressed the 'return' button on the ball.

The rest of the day was spent going through various bits and bobs in the ruined suburb. A few interesting finds, to be sure, but nothing ground-breaking. He looked up some things on his 'Dex to see if the salvage prices were worth the effort of dragging things into town, but only a few things really counted. He found a small stash of DVDs, and that itself was the big draw. Apparently, there were a lot of collectors for Pre-Sukebe cinema. Who knew people would pay that much for the Alien movies?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Pewtit city was, if nothing else, less impressive that Viridick, but it was a bit more down-to-earth. The buildings didn't reach as high, but the garden in the city, and the museum, was a tourist draw, at least. By the time Danny got in to the city, the sun was well past its zenith and working on the latter half of its journey across the sky. He saw plenty of pokegirls, Tamers, and random humans walking about. Being a Tamer, wearing a white T-Shirt with blue jeans and having a belt of Pokeballs, he drew very little in the way of attention. Selling off his salvage, he walked out of the pawn shop with a nice influx into his account. Registering Mia as his Pokegirl by Salvage was a bit more difficult, seeing as she was registered to a Tamer in the Crimson Islands League, but that just meant extra paperwork and a sworn statement that he had NO idea how her Tamer got into the league without registration.

The wonderful world of half-truths. He really didn't know how a Tamer from the Crimson Islands would get into the Indigo League without registering. The fact that he knew how SHE got in? Completely beside the point…

The Pokecenter was lively. Tamers were lounging about in the commons area and chatting, trading stories and tips of where to find 'the rare and powerful girls.' Danny nodded to the Rapha at the desk and asked that two of his new acquisitions be put through an English T2, so they'd be capable of understanding him before walking over to listen in on the conversations.

"I'm telling you," one of them started, "I saw a Demon-Goddess. She was RIGHT THERE." He pointed at a spot on a map showing the area around Pewtit. "She was all kinds of sexy, too! Not comatose, so she'd been tamed recently, but god DAMN was she hot as fuck!"

Another Tamer scoffed. "Please. You wouldn't know a bimbo from a Demon-Goddess if both of them bit you on the dick for comparison."

The first tamer puffed up, "Well fuck you too, asshole." He crossed his arms and sat back down on the cushioned bench. Another Tamer pointed to another area of the map.

"Here." He said, his deep baritone resounding through the room, "Saw a pack of Tigress' hunting. Had to run."

"Hah!" another Tamer, one with a small girl next to him with bat-like wings instead of arms. "Me and Arma here could take the whole pack!" he said with utter confidence. The girl seemed less than enthused by the vote of confidence, if the cringe when her Tamer spoke was anything to go by.

"A single Zubutt against a pack of Tigress'?" one asked. "I'd pay money to see that, chief."

The man deflated. "Not my fault, man! Arma's still growing! You'll see! She's a former feral, so her poison sacks are much bigger than some piddly domestic's! She'll be able to take 'em all on!"

"No." the other sighed. "She won't. And this isn't anything against her, but a single Zubutt against a pack of Tigresses would get ripped apart faster than you can say 'sheep.' Let alone saying 'oh bugger, I'm fucked.'"

Arma just nodded. "Master… Me… I… Scared of Tigress. Please no make fight?" she asked in stilted English.

Danny sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to put up with that. "I'd go check things out, see about the numbers." He offered. The other Tamers looked to him as 'the new face' before nodding. The man with the bat-girl, 'Zubutt' as supplied by his fellows, shrugged.

"Pfeh. Cowards." He said.

"No. People who don't want to die needlessly and leave a young corpse behind." Said the other Tamer who'd been shooting him down the whole time. Dark hair, glasses… guy looked a bit aloof, but at least he seemed to have a brain not located between his legs.

Danny shrugged. "I dunno about being a coward. I just prefer having a plan before rushing in. Did a bit too much of that when I was younger. Got the scars to prove it." He noted, showing a couple of the scars on his arms. Burn scars from Skulker, Lichtenberg figure scars from Vlad and the GiW, claw marks from various sundry ghosts too stupid to take 'go home' for an answer, and lord help his knuckles from the punching and various materials he'd had to strike.

The other Tamers grinned. Everyone appeared to love the upcoming game, as a round of 'who's got the best scar' got started. One man, the rather obvious winner by Tamer standards, showed off a massive scar on his shoulder which had healed back as a sort of organic metal from a series of Blood Gifts. The wound apparently came from a fighting type, an Amazon, who'd decided to use him as a test for an improvised spear she'd covered in some kind of chi aura.

"Caught her in the end. Now she's one of my favorites." The man said with a smile. "Pants at giving orders, but amazing at taking them. And the things that girl can do with her tongue?" he trailed off as Danny began to imagine such. Along with the other Tamers.

"Nice, dude!" Danny said after snapping out of it. "VERY nice!" A round of back-patting followed before Danny was informed that both Queenie and the newly-named 'Rosaline,' His Cutiepie, had finished their cleansing and T2 Cycles.

"So." He heard one of the Tamers ask as he walked back. "Anyone up for a battle or two?" he asked. It was the guy with the bat-girl. "Name's Johnathan, by the way." He looked at Danny for the introduction.

Danny held up his hand. "I'm just starting out. A bit of practice before I try for the Gym might be best. Only had, like, 4 battles, and one of which was against another Tamer." He supplied. Johnathan nodded.

"Don't worry, newbie. I'll take it easy on ya. I'm mostly looking to train up Arma. SO! How ya wanna do this? Melee? One-on-one?" he offered.

"One-on-One sounds good to me." Danny nodded. "I like the idea of a Melee, but going in without knowing all the rules would be…" he trailed off.

"Stupid? Asinine? Impetuous to the extreme?" the glasses-wearing Tamer supplied.

"Yeah." Danny deadpanned. "That."

With Johnathan leading the way, they made to a small basketball court outside near a park. The sun was just beginning to set when they got things settled. A small wager, as was standard, was placed on the outcome and the battle registered with the League's database. The two tamers set themselves up on opposing sides of the court and tossed the pair of pokeballs into the 'ring.'

Trixie materialized with a twirl, her usual exuberance shining through. Arma the Zubutt appeared as well before taking off into the air. Every bit of Danny's mind tried to understand how, with a wingspan less than her height, the girl could remain aloft even if she was bobbing up and down in the air with each flap.

Trixie looked up at where her Tamer was pointing to see the bat-girl hanging haphazardly in the air. "Oh. Battle time." She said to herself before a wide smile grew on her face and electricity began dancing around her fingers. "Wind and Crimson Flame, grant me power!" she chanted. "Monovolt!"

An arch of electricity shot out at her flying opponent, but with impressive speed the girl swooped around the incoming charge. The fact that she proceeded to fly around the court as fast as she could just went to show the girl knew at least somewhat what she was doing. Trixie liked this! A fight with an opponent who wouldn't go down to a single well-picked spell? VERY fun!

"Dil Brand!" she shouted, "Arcane Bolt! Dug Hout!" she sent spell after spell at the girl, but the bat-girl's speed was impressive, and Trixie's spells all went wide. The witch had an impressive collection of 'make things go boom' spells, but when it came to utility, like trapping an opponent? She was kind of up shit creek. And the paddle was down stream.

"Arma!" Johnathan called out, "Use Energy Drain!"

Arma nodded and stopped her circular flight path to dive right at Trixie, latching onto an outstretched arm with her teeth and piercing the skin. She drained a good couple of mouthfuls of blood before Trixie managed to strike at last with a Monovolt.

Lightning arched across Arma's skin as the spell took hold. It was meant to paralyze the recipient while damaging them, and it worked just like promised. But Trixie had exhausted herself in the initial barrage, and the Energy Drain had stolen most of her remaining strength… So, she did the only thing she could think to do.

She drop-kicked the bat-girl. Planted boots right in the girl's chest. When she landed, she lay on the ground, beyond tired from the exertion of blowing through most of her spells trying to hit the quick bat-girl and breathing heavily.

It was only when Arma stood over her that Trixie realized her desperate gambit hadn't paid off. A pinprick of a bite left the witch feeling the burn of poison. And not just any poison. This one went right for her small tits and right between her legs.

When the bat-girl began ripping her dress open and began nipping at her breasts, she knew how this would end. It ended only when Trixie was completely out of commission, with Arma's head between her legs and the bat-girl's face looking like a glazed doughnut.

Danny, and the other Tamers, watched in rapt attention. When the battle turned from 'nearly over' to 'prolonging the inevitable via change of method' the group of young man looked at each other briefly, shrugged, and then just let things go on. Danny was more than willing to let this loss slide. He knew Trixie better than most at this point, at least physically, and knew she was both enjoying the hell out of what was going on, and she was getting off more than most would reasonably expect her to.

Witches were sensitive Pokegirls, after all. Physically, they were absolute pants at sex-battles. Couldn't hold back an orgasm if their lives depended on it.

When all was said and done, Trixie lay like a puddle of nerveless goo while Arma licked her lips of the remains. Danny walked over to Johnathan and held out a hand, which the other Tamer shook as the results were registered with the League and the funds were transferred from Danny's account. It was a modest wager of about 1,000slc. About 10 dollars from what Danny could figure.

When all was said and done, Danny and Trixie were sitting in their small room in the Pokecenter, watching the news while Trixie slowly recovered from the battle. Danny'd had to help her back to the Pokecenter since her legs were little more than limb-shaped noodles when she tried walking back. Amelia looked her over, but diagnosed that whatever remaining poison in her system would run its course with no ill side effects.

The fact that Trixie had her mouth practically vacuum-sealed over Danny's dick was completely beside the point. The news was slanted in favor of the League, but Danny could glean the gist of it. Rising criminal activity had led to some riots, protests in the streets of Cerulesbian, and subsequently the riots were put down by a group of Pokegirls being hailed as 'heroes' by the League officials. Apparently, the concept of 'civil disobedience' was not an acceptable prospect for those in charge. Danny was anything but shocked.

The tournament listings were posted as well, with recaps of the highlights (and lower octaves) from various battles. The Indigo League Annual Grand Melee was on a re-run for the third time in the last 24 hours, but Danny watched with rapt attention as Tamer and Harem duked it out with another group. It seemed typical that the Tamer would fight their opposing Tamer. There was only one instance of a Tamer taking on a Pokegirl and winning, and that was mainly because he snuck up on her and knocked her out with a knockout dart…

Danny watched a couple of other programs as Trixie continued to lick and suck on his dick, seemingly just trying to keep things going for as long as possible with a slow tempo, and Danny was more than happy to let her. By the end of the news program once again denouncing the Slot League's attempt to push forward the Coordinator as a class of Tamer-esque job through the World Alliance of Pokegirl Leagues, a white-haired old man shouting something about 'dissidents' and 'iconoclasts' in reference to the Mageocracy, Danny had given Trixie her reward for the sustained work of her mouth and the two happily retired to the comforting warmth and silence of the bed. Amelia had curled up there after looking Trixie over, and now all three were crammed together on the small-ish bed… They made it work, though!

It was well into the morning when Danny awoke to two heads resting on his chest. A mischievous smile formed on his face as he turned himself intangible. Passing through his phased body, both of the girls sharing his bed found themselves feeling as though ice-cold water had just been dumped on them while simultaneously finding themselves falling to the mattress and getting tangled up in each other.

Danny floated off the bed and laughed a bit at the misfortune of the two girls. Sometimes a bit of schadenfreude was good for the soul, after all, and was well worth the Witch's Curse he took, causing his hair to stand on end and turn blue.

When everyone had calmed down, and taken a few rounds in the showers, Danny walked with his two released Pokegirls just outside of the city's limits. In a small clearing of the wooded areas, he released all of the captured girls he'd collected so far.

Queenie appeared in all her bee-like glory, standing completely still and awaiting orders. Rosaline looked around curiously and tried to eat some of the foliage. Mia appeared sitting down and began carving a small bone Danny didn't want to think about the origins of.

"Okay, ladies. Training time." He said with an enthusiastic tone. "I've been kind of sedentary, with all the walking, so I'm itching for a bit of a workout. Amelia?" he looked at the Rapha, "You CAN sit out, but I'd prefer it if you joined in. I'd like you to help the others out if they need it, at the very least."

Amelia nodded, "Yes, Danny. I'm not a lover, not a fighter, but at good physical health is important to maintain." She smiled wide.

Trixie groaned. "Don't encourage him! Master's a slave-driver in exercises!"

Mia shrugged. "I should be fine. Most of my magic revolves around the Dead, though, so…" she sprinkled a bit of bone dust on the ground and a skeletal form clawed its way from the ground. It stood at 12 feet tall with arm bones about as thick as Danny's thigh. Mia proceeded to climb up on top of the thing and lounge in a saddle formed of bone.

Trixie gaped at that. "NO FAIR! As Alpha, I'd like to say it's not fair to use a summoned creature to get out of workouts!" if only because she sucked at summoning and couldn't use that loophole herself.

Danny shrugged. "She does have a point. Though You, Trixie, aren't going to be joining in the physical exercise portion today. Sparring? Yes. But that's later." He pointed to the witch before pointing to the spot next to him. "You will be sitting here reading a book I got yesterday. E-books are apparently still a thing in this world, thankfully, so getting ahold of some of the textbooks from the Vale Academy only cut into my funds by a little bit." 12,000scl was a nice chunk of change, but for a series on the basic concepts of magic in general with some useful spells included? Well worth it.

Trixie nearly fell over herself reaching to grab the device from Danny, who held the device just out of her reach. "Master is so mean…" she huffed as she settled back down, crossing her arms.

"I want you to work on your general knowledge of magic. Work on expanding your basic repertoire of spells and abilities. Experiment. For the next week, we'll be working on a basic routine. Trixie will be joining in with the physical side of things for one third of the day, every other day. Mia will be training in using her…" he looked at the monstrous thing the Bonemaiden was sitting on. "Abomination unto nature, and maintain it as long as possible."

Mia smirked. "Coming from you, Danny? I'll take that as a compliment."

He shrugged. "Queenie will be my focus in the physical department." He looked at the blank yet beautiful face of the bee-girl. "I want you to get as good as possible physically." He then looked to Rosaline, who was happily munching on a large leaf. "Rosaline will be learning to cook… Among other things." He looks at Amelia. "I want you to… Have fun. Seriously. Go wild with her. But her main diet's gonna be apples. Got it?" he asked, looking at the assembled Pokegirls.

Amelia smiled wide, a strangely sinister smile on her otherwise kind and gentle features. Mia shrugged and began having the bone-construct go through some basic exercises. She even began animating others to duke it out with each other while manipulating her own bones to form armor while she sat on the back of the gigantic skeletal thing she'd animated. Concentration training.

Trixie was already nose-deep, figuratively speaking, in the books Danny's procured. Partially? It was for himself to study up on Magic. He had no doubt she'd breeze through the first book, but he'd wanted to look as well. There were only 5 years' worth of 'basics of magic' theory in the package he'd bought, and the books he bought were no doubt edited to be less inclusive than the standard textbooks available to actual students at Vale. Still, it was better than nothing.

Amelia took Rosaline aside and had her… Occupied. Trixie's 'mini-me' was put to work, alright. For the first half of the day, if she saw anything but the underside of Amelia's pink skirt Danny would eat his jumpsuit.

This left him with Queenie. He looked at the Bee-girl questioningly, looking for any signs of complaint at being basically labeled 'the physical one' or, effectively, the front-line combat girl of the group.

Not a bit of emotion was registered on the girl's face. Danny looked for a few minutes before giving up. Her aura was blank. The only spot of color involved was where his own emotions intruded upon her psyche. He gave her an order like 'hop on one foot.' And she obeyed without question until told to stop. So, he had her running circles around the clearing with him. She was out just outside the clearing, so they'd both be forced to dodge around trees while maintaining pace. He did this for two hours to wear her down, maintaining a speed comparable to jogging around inside the clearing. Then he moved them both back into the clearing to go through hand-to-hand combat drills.

His mother was the real martial arts aficionado of the family, but Danny was no slouch after 4 years of constant fighting and 2 years of actual training. He wasn't a master, by any means, but he knew enough to get the Buzzbreast up to a respectable brawler. With her Stingers, she'd make a horrifying grappling opponent, so he stuck mainly to holds and counters.

A bit of Muay Thai was just what the doctor ordered for her, and he had her doing pushups, running circles, independent arm movement drills… He was putting her through a ringer for the whole morning. After a brief rest for lunch, and then a small break to digest and relax a bit in the heat of the summer sun he had everyone, save Rosaline and Amelia, sparring with each other.

Mia would usually power through any defensive spells that Trixie threw up with her skeletal abominations… Danny didn't think he'd ever get used to seeing skeletons walking about without some kind of ghostly green aura around them. Even if his Ghost-sense DID go off whenever Mia was around, he still didn't quite get comfortable around the bone constructs. But Trixie was getting better with spells that would power through any defensive enhancement that Mia would put on her animated skeletons. It did not help matters that Mia's repertoire of Necromantic spells included a plethora of ways to drain energy from her opponent, like a bolt of red energy which drained Trixie's physical strength, a wave of nausea, and a chill cold Danny was quite familiar with being used to slow the poor witch. Still, for as strong as Mia was? Trixie was getting better. Her spells would have more power put into them, and after the first few days, Trixie stumbled onto the warming charm, which she abused liberally when sparring with the necromancer of the Harem.

Both Trixie and Mia proved to be a difficult challenge for Queenie to work with, since both preferred to be at a distance. While none of the girls had any supernal speed to speak of, the two magic-users had enough sense to never let Queenie get close enough to put them in a hold. When that did happen, as it sometimes did when Queenie got lucky, defeat was quick in coming. Sadly, Queenie had no initiative to improvise, and had to be given orders for everything. It was only at the end of the week that Danny began noticing a hint of initiative, and even then, it was a slight hint. Like she'd almost commit to a move, but then she'd wait for the order. The need for orders was, at once, one of Queenie's strongest points, as she followed them to the letter, and her greatest weakness since she couldn't improvise her own moves.

Danny watched as Amelia took Rosaline aside more often than not, teaching her many tricks to use that she'd discovered she liked along with the diet plan Danny'd given her. It consisted almost solely of apples and apple-products. Rosaline seemed to enjoy it, since the sweet fruit was usually fresh for the day. Amelia even peeled them for her! Rosaline, born a feral and not knowing exactly what to expect when she was captured, was enjoying her new life! She had food galore, nice and sweet, and her master didn't mind if she munched on some salad in between sessions with Amelia. And Amelia took really good care of her! She made sure to demonstrate all the funny things she wanted Rosaline to do! Usually ON Rosaline. It was eye-opening. And even then, when she got her turn with their Tamer during the week, she'd try out some of the things she learned and Danny seemed to enjoy it. Like 'proper tongue use.' Turns out it was more useful than she'd given the idea credit at first.

Cooking was also an adventure. Her time with the Cooking T2 had taught her basic recipes, but nothing like how to improvise with the food. And the fact that she was almost always loaded down with apples meant she had a lot of apples to work with! More often than not, she could be seen with a box of apple juice while Mia, Trixie and Queenie duked it out, and Rosaline happily watched while thinking of things to cook that night.

Amelia did join in with Queenie once or twice, but not being endowed with any preternatural endurance, she quickly wore herself down and only partook of maybe 1/3 of the exercise. Still, she was there when Queenie strained a muscle, or got cut up in a sparring match. Or when Trixie or Mia got stupid and let themselves get caught by the bee-girl's grasping hands.

Trixie's study went well enough. She spent almost all of her time, aside from the sparring, studying the e-books Danny had let her read. Most of the first book was stuff she already knew, but there were some useful spells to know in there! Like the actual spell for packing things up quickly. Nice to know rather than forcing the magic with pure will and hope that it would follow instructions made with a slapped-together incantation. She'd finished the first book by day 3, and was working on the second book, this one with much more new information for her. But thank the GODS for the Magical aptitude of a Witch! This book actually went into attack and defensive spells! It was fun to test those out! And yes, even a few potions to learn. Not very advanced ones, pretty standard 'cut ingredients this way, stir in like this' kinds of things. Luckily the e-Books came with little videos, otherwise that potion she'd tried to make would have exploded, rather than just fizzled out with no effect.

Book 3 went into runes, elementals and plant studies and how they interacted with magic, but Book 2 had the potions reaction table. For example? Never mix Rootleaf with Wrenweed at 120 degrees, unless you're also adding in crushed bee's wings while stirring counterclockwise no less than 6 times. Explosions happened without that table around. Ask her last potion experiment!

Mia… Well, Mia was pretty much self-sufficient. She only really needed to work on her hand-to-hand in personal combat, which she realized when Queenie got a hold of her one time and injected her with Lust Toxin. That and her concentration while commanding multiple Bone constructs and not just her hulking behemoth. Muay Thai, while Danny's personal favorite thing to study and teach, was perfect for her, since it involved a lot of using the particularly bony areas of the body for attack. Elbows were her absolute favorite, even if Danny assigned her a drill of writing out the alphabet in the air with her elbow-strikes. It got her a bit more limber, that was for damned certain!

And that's how things went for a week. And then another 3 days, because Danny was afraid of not taking enough time to train them all. When he returned to the Pokecenter one night, he'd heard that Johnathan was injured badly after he was, indeed, ambushed about 3 miles outside the city by a pack of Tigresses. He'd managed to capture a few of them and drive off the rest, but not before taking a serious beating from the fighting Cat breed.

Still, Danny continued training, and capturing the wild Pokegirls who'd show up to his little clearing. Pidgy's, Titmice and a few other breeds like another 3 Cutiepies he'd caught and sold to a couple of ranches around the Indigo League. Rosaline was enough for him, thanks.

"Master?" The Cutiepie looked at her Tamer one night when it was her turn to be out of her ball and sleep with him. "Why do you feed me so many apples?" she asked. "I don't mind, but I'm curious."

Danny sighed and petted the insectile girl on the head, between her antennae. "It's because I want you to evolve in a certain way." He explained. "The diet has to consist mainly of apples, apparently. And then you'll become one of the better Sex Battler breeds out there." He smiled at the waifish Pokegirl. "That and I like the idea of a girl who tastes like apples and has a good appetite for fun."

"You mean the kind of fun we have when I get to sleep with you? The kind where you have me on all fours on the bed, or on my back with my legs held against my chest?" she asked. It almost seemed innocent, if not for the subject matter.

Danny nodded. "Indeed. I'm hoping that eventually we'll get you to be our ace for those kinds of battles."

Being the 'ace' for anything was never in Rosaline's mind. She was one of the single weakest breeds of Pokegirl. She knew this. She'd known this forever. She was not strong and in no way was she a fighter. And while sex was fun? She didn't think she'd want it for a living… Still, her master was the boss, right? He took her in, gave her food, sex and shelter. So, when he started kissing her neck, she leaned into it. She liked the way he smelled. Like snow and blueberries. If there was an 'apple' flavored Cutiepie, she wondered if there might be a blueberry version?

It wasn't long before the taming got going in full. Danny's fingers, practiced by this point, had pushed all the right buttons on her slim body to get the engine revving. The heat between her legs was hard to ignore as he slid the tip of his dick across the outer lips and then inside her. She was still so very tight it was hard to get all the way inside her without working her a bit first. He ground away at her insides, loosening her up inch by inch as he pushed forward into the tight wet confines of her pussy.

The rhythmic slapping of flesh against flesh filled the room as Danny took what, legally, was his. He felt bad about the fact at first, but the culture behind all of this was hard to fight against even for someone with morals ingrained in him from another world. It was like being a vegetarian for food-sustainability reasons in a world wherein that issue didn't exist. So, as he drilled into the slender girl beneath him, Danny shoved all thoughts from his higher brain function away and just enjoyed the sight before him. Rosaline was moaning and enjoying every second of it. Her aura showed as much as well, and that helped him assuage whatever guilt might have been involved. Her aura was bright, happy and content with her place in life. The undercurrents of lust were buried deep within, but as he continued they grew brighter and brighter to his eyes. Energy was pooling around her stomach and when he began playing with her tits, small though they may be, it only intensified.

More and more, Rosaline felt the coiling in her stomach as her tamer filled her up inside. She could feel herself stretching to accommodate him, and wondered why others, as she'd seen in the news, wouldn't want this feeling. The warmth, the comfort, and the sheer fullness of having her Tamer claim her as his own in every way he could. She liked the way he tasted, the way he smelled after a bath in the river… She just loved her Tamer, and he kept her from going back to the base mind she'd lived with for most of her life. She liked being able to talk and understand people, and this made her able to do that! People were strange.

That final thought was accompanied by the coiling in her stomach finally releasing, like a floodgate had opened, she gushed around him as he thrust into her and ground against her. She loved this feeling! Warmth spread all the way through her body as the tension released and her toes curled in the air, held up by her arms to give her tamer better access to her body. The large release was followed by several smaller ones, aftershocks of the great quake preceding it. And then it started to build up again!

Danny was having difficulty keeping going. When Rosaline first started contracting around him, her pussy practically wringing him trying to get its reward for a job well done, he'd nearly blown his load right then and there. The silken vice of her tunnel making it almost impossible for him to withdraw. Then the flood of lubrication came, and he found his way clear once again to drill the poor girl into the bed.

And drill her, he did. He pounded away at the juicy pussy wrapped around his dick for the better part of half an hour. Small orgasms had wracked his body, trying to let out his seed but being unable due to the sheet tightness of her body acting almost like a natural cockring. It felt like every muscle in his body was trying to force his cum out by the time Rosaline finally released the massive bundle of energy that had been building up in her stomach again! This time, however, the energy didn't dissipate along with his own. He shot off his load inside her with all the force his body could muster. It felt like every muscle from the tips of his toes to the top of his head was trying to push that payload out. But the energy stayed. It stayed within her and spread throughout the whole of her body. It didn't take Danny long to realize that the glow coming off her wasn't just her aura, but an actual white glow!

When the glow died down, Danny was buried balls deep in a taller girl, about 5'11", with slightly bigger breasts. Pale white skin with a few reddish-pink markings sat smooth beneath his hands and similarly colored eyes looked up at him before leaning up and capturing him in a kiss. The next thing he knew? He was being pinned down and ridden like there was no tomorrow.

When he awoke the next morning, it was to the feeling of a mouth bobbing up and down on his prick, the tongue massaging every inch it could reach and lavishing the head with attention whenever the mouth withdrew far enough. When this load came, it was pleasantly missing the usual soreness he'd grown almost accustomed to in recent days. And it was swallowed without a single drop being wasted. The pale-skinned Applepie who crawled out from under his covers to lay next to him, sighing happily, pulled him close to her.

"Thank you, Master." She said.

"No problem, Rosaline." He responded, hugging her close to him in return.

When the rest of the Harem heard the news (or rather, saw the effect) of Rosaline's evolution, an impromptu party was put together courtesy of Trixie, with a feast of apple-flavored dishes for the newly-evolved girl, along with a few cinnamon sticks thrown in for good measure, and pizza for the rest of them. Trixie and Danny both got the meat-lover's combo pizza, because fuck if meat isn't good, and the 'sausage' jokes were something Trixie couldn't possibly pass up, while the other two got vegetarian pizzas.

Granted, Amelia seemed perfectly content to 'eat out' without ever looking at the pizza.

Training for the day was truncated, to say the least, but progress was made. Queenie was getting the hang of grappling while Trixie and Mia seemed to be getting better at trading spells rather than trying to blast one another constantly. Trixie's skill at counter spells seemed to be growing by leaps and bounds with another Magic-User in the group to practice against, and the simple tricks given in volume 2 of the Basics of Magic series. Trixie had NO doubt that there were much more effective methods of using counter spells, but she was figuring things out, and that was probably the point. The books gave, along with some basic spells, just enough information for a clever student to figure out where to go from there.

It was after an intense bout of spells and counter spells, Trixie nearing her limit of magical power while Mia simply batted away spell after spell with an almost disdainful gesture of her hand that Trixie managed to land a spell that knocked Mia through a tree or two. Breathing heavily and sweating up a storm, she went over and checked Mia for a pulse. Finding a strong one, she leaned against a tree to hear Danny clapping.

"Very good, Trixie!" he said, smiling wide at his Alpha. "You're getting a lot better with your casting!"

Trixie smiled tiredly before she began glowing white. "Master!?" she called out. "What in the hell if happening!?"

Danny stood back and watched, keeping his Pokedex out just in case, along with the Trixie's Pokeball. He was ready to recall her when the glow finally died down, showing… Trixie hadn't changed at all. His 'Dex beeped at him, though.

"New entry found." It said in its synthesized voice.

" _ **SORCERESS, the Magical Generalist Pokégirl**_

 **Type** : Very Near Human

 **Element** : Magic

 **Frequency** : Rare to Very Rare

 **Diet** : human style diet, just lots of it.

 **Role** : magical powerhouses. Depending on their available spells they can be found in many different roles.

 **Libido** : Average"

Trixie nearly leaped for joy. "HAH! Mini-me's not the ONLY one to evolve!" she cried before looking down and pulling her dress down a bit to check herself out. "God DAMN it! NO FAIR!"

Her chest hadn't grown at all.

/End Chapter

/run: End_

Not as much as I wanted to get done in this chapter, but this seemed like a good place to end it. Two of Danny's Harem have evolved, he got Mia (I've been planning her for a bit) and some stuff was hinted. Cookies to those who can guess what it was.

Anywho, lemme know what y'all think. This was by far one of the longest chapters I've written in the last 5 years. I think 14k words is a good place to stop for the chapter. Don't wanna drag it out longer than absolutely necessary.

As always… Favorite, follow, review, poodles. I'm gonna go sit in a corner and cry that I didn't get half as much as I intended done this chapter… Sets everything back in my notes, man!

/end of line.


	5. Chapter 5

/disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. Pokegirls? Nope. Communal thing, there, begun by Metroanime. Danny Phantom? I'm fairly certain Butch Hartman would hate my happy ass. Let alone Nickelodeon.

/begin Chapt 5 Author Notes:

As stated by a reviewer? Yeah. There's been very little in the way of drama so far. It's basically been 4 chapters and nearly 40k words of prologue. Here begins the real storyline of the whole thing! So, strap yourselves in and grab a beer!

I'd intended for this chapter to be in Celrulesbian, after Mount Moon and such, so I could do a Sadie Poken's Day thing. But… meh. It is what it is. Full 'Dex Entries of the 'Girls who've come up in the story can be found in my Forum. Feel free to check 'em out.

/begin Chapter_

Trixie spent the better part of the afternoon sulking. It wasn't fair! When Rosaline evolved, her tits had grown, but when Trixie evolved they stubbornly refused to expand even a little bit! She thought to the powerful Magic type Pokegirls portrayed on the big screen, and cried a little. They all had at least C-Cups, damn it! A nice, respectable C cup isn't too much to ask, is it!?

"Not fair." She grumbled as she watched Mia and Rosaline nearby chatting. Rosaline was munching on a cinnamon-stick while Mia was, apparently, throwing a bunch of things into a pot for gumbo.

Amelia sat down next to the newly-evolved Sorceress. "Don't worry, Trixie." She said with a kind smile as she fixed her slightly mussed-up hair. "Rosaline's an Applepie, now. Right? Which means Bloom Powder is within the realm of possibility."

Trixie looked up as the thought occurred to her. An image formed in her mind of herself with a larger chest, lording it over Mia. And then the vision evaporated. "Fuck it." She said. "Not worth it. Those would get in the way, wouldn't they?" she looked at Amelia, whose own chest was a modest size covered by the pink uniform and apron…

Danny, meanwhile, sat on a log with Queenie, watching both duos chat. He turned to the Bee-girl and asked, "Ever get the feeling that things are getting more complicated by the moment?"

Queenie just looked back at him blankly. The whole group, to Queenie, was complicated.

"Ah." Danny sighed as they both looked back at the other four. "Right." With that, he pulled his bag close to his legs, opened it, and took out a couple of soda… At least those were, for the most part, the same as what he was used to. The cocktail names were worse, but while the drinking age had been reduced, mostly due to lack of ability to enforce it universally, to 18? Danny refused to touch booze. One time with Tucker at that Junior party was enough, thanks.

The fact that he'd woken up in Mexico half-way phased through a billboard was just icing on that embarrassment cake.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After nearly a month of training after Trixie evolved, during which she'd been plowing through the books on basic spellcraft theory, Danny sat in the Pewtit Gym. He was watching the various challenges that went on in the Gym's main arena along with some of the training they allowed people to watch and even partake in. Trixie was back at the Pokecenter working on a few projects she had going. Something about Potions that went right over Danny's head.

He was far from the only one who watched the various matches being held in the arena, either. Several Tamers were there as well, some with their phones out recording the matches as they went. One Gym Member's Jade was fighting a challenger's Driad. The Jade was a bright but cloudy blue color all over, wearing a combat vest and camouflage pants. She seemed to prefer attacking heads on, face-to-face, with hard punches after coating her fists in sharp rocky protrusions.

The Driad, on the other hand, preferred fighting from a distance, lashing out with vines like whips at her opponent. The whips, made of plant material, seemed to be doing quite a number on the Jade; Danny had come to learn that plant material was damaging to whatever effect that more mineral-based Pokegirls used to harden their skin.

He'd read several interesting theories as to how the 'elemental weaknesses' Pokegirls exhibited had come about, but all of them made about as much sense as a game of rock-paper-scissors wherein someone added 'spock' to the mix. One of them stated that it was a magical effect, embedded in the genetic sequence of all Pokegirl Breeds by Sukebe in a balancing act to produce strengths and the various enhancements categorized in the notes that had been captured. Another postulated that it was an effect of dimensional physics brought about by the extra-dimensional nature of Sukebe's creation of Pokegirls in the first place. The least interesting was just a 500-page long rant about 'it is what it is, why can't we just leave the origin alone and categorize what we can observe?'

Many dozens more had made their way around the internet and various academic journals, but Danny was NOT a Researcher, and didn't want to spend too long going over the myriad notes of hundreds of people clamoring for academic accolades. So, he just enjoyed the fight. It was kind of like watching an MMA fight or a boxing match. When he looked at it like that? Danny could see why this, along with other sports, could thrive in this society.

The Jade, by this point looking much worse for the wear, lashed out with a right hook at the Driad's chin, landing a solid blow and knocking the plant-girl back a few feet after taking more than a few vine whips to her arms. The stony girl's form didn't bleed, it just got cut up rather badly. Not that the girl seemed to notice or care as she began pummeling the Driad in a classic 'ground and pound' style. Straddled across the Driad, the Jade began punching down at her and raining fists upon the much softer body of her opponent.

The Driad, for her part, tried to put up her guard, but her arms were subsequently pinned by the Jade who moved to a more grappling-focused style of fighting. And then things got strange. The Driad, pinned in an armbar by the living statue that was her opponent, began… shedding? She was giving off a spore from her skin that floated around the fighting duo. Immediately the effect was obvious as the Jade was forced to release the Driad. Not because of any pain or counter being done with the aid of the counter. No. It was because her chest was expanding.

Her breasts went from a respectable C to at least an H that wouldn't look out of place on a far larger frame than the Jade's in the span of about 15 seconds. And even then, the expansion didn't cease, merely slowed to a crawl. The stone girl, trying to get up but finding her center of gravity not where it usually was, blushed pink. The stone of her face actually became pink when the wolf-whistles and cat-calls came from the stands. A Tamer next to Danny was one of those whistling and he could hear the man muttering afterwards.

"Come on…" he said. "Now all she has to do is use some buttsprout."

Danny didn't need a Pokedex to tell him what that meant… he watched as the girl tried to stand but stumble as her balance was thrown off. Finally, while the Driad was playing the crowd and flouncing a bit, the Jade seemed to get fed up. She held up her hand to signal the referee.

"The battle is over." The man announced through a loudspeaker. "The winner of this match is Tamer Kevin, and his Driad 'Bouncy.'"

Danny had to seriously hold himself back from slapping his own forehead when he heard the girl's name. People can be idiots, at times. And he'd found that some people treated Pokegirls as pets, giving them silly or even outright insulting names… He'd never figure out how they expected to be taken seriously, acting like that.

The gym member shrugged and recalled the now fully pink Jade into her pokeball while the victor of the match walked out and held up his Driad's hand. The applause was acceptable, even if the result was somewhat predictable in that having a plant-girl fight a rock-girl seemed like a forgone conclusion, even if the grappling bit near the end had cast doubt. The doubt was what got Danny interested. Ember and Vlad had always screwed him over with their Fire abilities while he blasted them with ice. And electricity still gave him muscle twitches whenever he went to a museum exhibit where arcs of plasma crawled between two poles.

Danny left the gym after that match, determined to work his way up a bit to facing off against the leader. He didn't have a particularly powerful plant-type, even if Rosaline counted under that elemental heading. She was… Interesting. If He'd thought Amelia was lascivious, Rosaline put a whole new level of crazy on that word. Amelia enjoyed sex. This was a given, as seen by her desire for it. She didn't *need* it. Rosaline apparently did need it. At least once every few days. Danny wasn't going to complain, mind you, but still. Sparring practice when Rosaline joined in tended to turn into a cloud of Lust Dust and no actual sparring got done afterwards. It was the kind of thing he'd probably record and post anonymously to a porn site, if he was inclined to record that kind of thing.

Brock Stuart had two main Pokegirls he used, as Danny observed from the recorded matches and League records. He always led with a Geogal, a cute girl he just called by her breed name with a polished appearance. Literally, it looked like she polished (or he polished) the mineral-like skin of the girl. Bit off for Danny's tastes but in the end, that wasn't important. The sheer number of different species was staggering, and the looks of every one of them had ranges.

Still, Danny would, hopefully, stick mainly to the more human-looking girls. It wasn't anything against the people who liked the 'other' types, it was just a personal preference. That and fur made him a bit iffy. Rosaline and Queenie's chitinous skin aside, human-style skin was his preference.

Brock usually followed, in the uncommon event that the surprisingly limber Geogal failed to stop an opponent cold, with an Onyx named Crystal. The girl was a giant standing over double Danny's height at a whopping 14ft. Danny, at 6'5 inches after his growth spurt FINALLY came, had begun taking after his father in the height department. And even with that height, he was curious as to how anyone actually Tamed an Onyx. Seriously, the mechanics of it were mind-boggling.

And that wasn't the worst of it. The third and final Pokegirl that Brock usually used was a Vixxen named Anneliese. He usually only sent her out if someone was abusing his other 'Girl's weakness to plant-types. It had stopped most people from taking him on with only Grass Types in their mix, and convinced Danny to use Rosaline sparingly at best. He'd try to switch out for Mia when Brock sent out Anneliese. Or hell, he might just use her against Crystal.

He looked at the two girls he'd called out when he got back to the Pokecenter. Mia and Trixie were going over notes on magical theory from the fifth book, with Mia walking Trixie through some of the aspects of it for one of the many, MANY review 'tests' the book provided. Danny was finally able to pry the device away from Trixie to look at the first book in the pack.

"Welcome to the study of magic." It began. "You have begun embarking on a noble road. One that, 300 years ago, would not have been possible to walk for anyone, let alone those few gifted with the knowledge to do so. Magic, as we know it, came into being when Sukebe brought it back from a scientific excursion to another reality. How did it come back? We still do not know. How did it spread so prolifically? Again. This is unknown. But we DO know how we humans and Pokegirls can manipulate this energy to have thought shape reality itself.

One of the most prolific theories is that Magic has always existed in one form or another. And Sukebe simply brought back the knowledge of how to tap into it. Magic Pokegirls have an innate ability to do so, and understand the flows of mana through the world. This is attributed to the magic used to create them. Humans, on the other hand, must learn through observation, repetition and study. This volume will introduce a beginning student to the basic methods used to awaken their minds to the fundamental underpinnings of the world, strengthen their minds and practice motions used in a variety of spells. The spells found in the index should be practiced in order of appearance, and only after studying the volume in full and passing all practice tests."

Danny continued reading for a while as Mia and Trixie continued arguing over one of the test questions. Trixie was convinced that the answer involved an advanced theory, while Mia kept trying to explain how a less comprehensive theory could cover the question asked. Danny just sighed and listened. He might only just be beginning to learn of the nature of magic itself, but listening to those better than oneself can be just as valuable later down the line.

His thoughts wandered a bit as he read and listened with half an ear. His harem had grown rather quickly, which seemed to be the usual practice for a wandering Tamer. Later in life most would sell or trade all but a core of maybe 3-5 of their most powerful, the ones they'd spent the longest training and battling with. The Harem Masters recognized by the leagues usually had a much larger group, but that was mainly due to a demonstrated ability to maintain it. Danny wasn't sure he'd ever even consider going that far. He wanted to get home, and he doubted that bringing his Harem with him would work out all that well. Contagion is a thing, and this world was about 300+ years ahead of his own, at least in timeline. Who knows what diseases had sprung up that normal people back home might catch? Like the Red Flu. Or that contagion that caused women to become infertile? Yeah. If nothing else, Quarantine was an important procedure to go through. And that's IF he found a way home. No one who'd come through from another Reality had yet found a way out. Most, according to records, lived out their lives in this world. Either they just gave up searching after a few decades or they got killed. Or they did the stupid thing and decided that 'helping' this world was more important, so they could ride off into the sunset to their home reality after putting this world on a moral path more pleasing to them.

Danny was really beginning to understand why people from other realities were viewed with suspicion by the League Governments. They tended to try and upturn the applecart for the sake of morality that evolved in a different environment. Sabine's words came to mind, 'I'd rather it be someone from THIS world who changes things.'

Danny could respect that. He certainly wouldn't want someone from THIS reality coming to his and telling them how things 'should' be done. Still, he could do what he pleased with his own Harem. And while it was a cold comfort, it was better than nothing. This world had grown for the last 300 years with this scheme of morality and what was right and wrong. To say *he* knew best would make him no better than Vlad Plasmius or the Observants who wanted him killed to prevent a possible future. And look at how both of those had turned out? One wasn't respected in the slightest and the other was lost in space somewhere on a giant meteor.

Danny shrugged and put the e-book away, opening another application to play a stupid mind-numbing game about matching stones like a demented form of Tetris.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Danny woke the next morning with Trixie sprawled out across his chest, a foot dangling over the edge of the bed and the covers beyond salvage, as tangled as they were. In the room he'd claimed in the Pokecenter, dozens of containers littered the floor. Instant ramen, microwave dinners, and a pizza box were all scattered around the bed. Checking his Pokedex, he saw that, indeed, Trixie had ordered pizza after he went to sleep, and made a purchase at a convenience store about an hour later.

All in all? It was a normal night for when he left Trixie out of her ball. She'd wake up every so often and, hungry as she was, get a bunch of food. He checked the pizza box and saw one slice left uneaten.

"Breakfast of champions." He shrugged as he phased through Trixie, who woke and sputtered loudly at the chilly feeling of going straight through Danny's phased form. With some effort, Danny reached out mentally to the slice of pizza… but he only managed to make it slide a little way towards him. The rest had to be done by hand.

Trixie, however, was not nearly so limited. She grabbed the slice of pizza with a quick flick of a finger and scarfed it down, grinning victoriously at Danny through a mouthful of cheese pizza.

"Just for that?" Danny began, "You're on physical training today. Against Queenie. All day."

Trixie's face fall from triumphant to pale-faced and scared, but the pizza she'd so gleefully stuffed in her face prevented her from talking for a second while Danny floated to the pile where he'd flung most of his clothes to get dressed.

"No fair, Master!" she cried after swallowing the food in one big gulp. "Queenie's gotten better, but she still stings me whenever we spar!" She had the puncture-wounds to prove it! Or she'd had them before getting fixed up… Still!

"Then you'd best avoid getting caught." He countered with a grin. "Hardly fitting for an Alpha to get bested by a subordinate, is it? How goes your work on that flight-spell?" he asked.

After slumping a bit, not seeing an out of the order to spar with the front-line girl of the Harem, Trixie sighed. "It's going." She said. "It's a difficult spell to work with. It takes a lot of concentration to maintain, and I can't actually cast anything else while I'm flying."

Danny smiled at her, remembering his own first few tries with flight. "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it. Either that or we'll have to work out an alternative means. Have you considered making one-shot scrolls or something to store spells in?" he asked. "Like potions, but for actual spells? Like a wand or something?"

Trixie looked at Danny, then to her hands, then back to Danny. "Master?" she began.

"Yes?" Danny was only slightly worried, now.

"I love you. No, seriously. I love you. That's possibly the best idea I've heard in the last week… I wonder if Mia can help with carving the bones?" Trixie then began digging through the bag for the Bonemaiden's ball so she could go over the idea with her 'study buddy.'

Sorceresses, unlike an Enchantress, sucked at creating long-lasting Magical items. But Trixie always enjoyed making potions. One-shot items were well within her sphere of knowledge, even if making those cool 'boots of flying and kicking ass' was a bit too involved in the principles of Enchantment for her. But a wand? A scroll? Spell-storage? THAT was doable. It's take some very specific bones, but with Mia working with her? She was sure she could work around that kind of thing!

"I'll need some things, Master…" she began. "A Ruby would be good. Quality is important, but Mia and I can purify it if we can't get a good one on our budget. Amethyst would be nice, but a Lapis stone would probably work. Cat's Eye Agate, too. Malachite…" she began listing off stones she'd need. The list wasn't quite extensive, but some of the stones were expensive. Danny was just glad she didn't say 'diamond' in there. Those things were god-awful expensive, and he had a ravenous hell-beast to feed in the form of a Sorceress.

When Mia was brought in on the plan, her skull-shaded eyes glinted. "Oh, my." She said as a grin slowly spread across her features. "That sounds interesting, indeed."

The fact that her master and Alpha were asking her to use her artistic talents was pleasing to the Ghost-Type. She was happy that her Art could help her 'Sister' and overcome a weakness before it was exploited.

"You have no idea how much people underestimate bone." She said. "It's quite a remarkable material to work with, if you know what you're doing. I'll need an idea of what you want, dear." She reached out and cupped Trixie's cheek in her hand. "Otherwise? The bone might not be able to channel the stored energy. Is this a one-shot item? Or multiple uses?" she asked.

"One shot, most likely." Danny provided. "But if we can store more than one spell in them, all the better. It'd be nice to have sFomething as a backup for when Trixie's flying and can't use any other active spells."

Mia nodded before kissing Trixie full on the lips. When she withdrew, Trixie's eyes were still somewhat glazed over. "Come along, dear. Let's go collect the bones we'll need while Danny goes and finds the stones we'll need."

Trixie's mind was awhirl with possibilities. She had a wide range of spells she could think to store in an item, but until then she'd just thought of how to make them into potions. Flare Arrows couldn't be stored as a potion, since they were an 'active' spell. Fireballs could, but it'd be easier to negate the danger if one could get away in time, since potions were slower than spells. Not to mention the fact that carrying around a bunch of dangerous potions at once was like asking for someone to break one open and engulf the would-be caster in their own magical flames.

She and Mia went outside, behind the Pokecenter into a small closed off courtyard area with benches and picnic tables. Mia looked at her arm and seemed to concentrate. Trixie was a bit confused. Where was the bone? Mia had dragged her out here to 'collect' bones they'd use for the project. And then she saw it. It started as a lump on Mia's shoulder before a point broke through the skin.

"Oh, EW!" Trixie cried as she watched the bone extrude from Mia's flesh.

Mia smiled before saying, "It's not that bad. I manipulate my own bones as much as I manipulate unattended bones." She reached to her shoulder with the opposing hand and pulled it out fully when it reached the length of her upper arm. Already another began making its way out of the hole in her skin. A slow seep of blood had begun, but with a quick thought Trixie cupped her hands around the 'wound' and a white light flashed between her fingers, healing the other girl just enough that she wouldn't bleed from the hole.

"Please stop." She said, biting down the urge to vomit. "This is… We'll work with these two, okay? At least…." She swallowed again, trying to stem the rising bile. "For now."

Mia grinned as she pulled the second bone out. She let Trixie heal the wound, not that it bothered her one bit, and set the two bones down on the table. "Alright, then. Now, you want a place to set a stone, let's wait until we have the stones before we carve a place for them. Next, we'll want to carve in lines to channel the power. My suggestion, as the resident Necromancer, would be to store the spell itself on the inside, within the marrow of the bones."

Trixie nodded. Macabre or not, this was the most expedient way to store the power for the spell. "We can scribe the spell on the outside." She countered. "The crystals are to focus the effect, and the power can go through the lines carved on the outside to form the spell. The difficulty is in carving the spell on a cylinder shape."

"Actually it's more…" Mia was about to give a more accurate shape for the bones she'd pulled from her own flesh, but Trixie's glare made her giggle. "Okay, okay." She said. "A 'cylinder.' And leave that to me. YOU write out the spell, how you want it to appear on the bone. I'll carve it. Then all we need to do is store the power. I can't, since my power is based entirely in Necromancy, and unless you plan to cast necromantic spells? It'll be up to you. When Danny comes back with the stones, I'll carve a place to put them into the bones, and we'll test them out." She smiles wide. "It'd be nice to be able to cast a few of your spells, even if we'll have to remake the wands after the charges run down."

Trixie pondered. "It *might* be possible to recharge them." She said. "If we manage to get our hands on a Mana Crystal, it'd be easy to do. But with just the straight material's we're using? It'll probably take at least one lunar cycle each to get to full charge, and I don't know how many charges I'll be able to store in these." She picked up a bone and hefted it a bit. "Making it the first time should be easy. Might take a day or two, tops. But recharging is going to be the painful part."

Mia nodded. "Alright. You're the one who knows at least vaguely what you're doing when it comes to this stuff. If you were asking me to make these for Necromancy then I'd just do it. But this? I can't work with normal fire to save my soul." A Teasing grin spread across her face at the end.

Trixie groaned at the joke. "Really? A 'soul' joke?" she asked.

"Call me what you will, but I enjoy a bit of gallows humor." Mia countered.

"Argh! STOP!" Trixie cried. "I can't take the bad jokes!"

Danny, meanwhile, had let Rosaline out while he shopped for the stones. "So, Rosaline." He began as they walked around the city. "We've got to find a few rocks for Mia and Trixie, as they've got a project going and any of the stones we find need to be of good quality…"

Rosaline was obviously not paying attention, as she enjoyed the sunlight and her juice. When she noticed Danny was talking to her, she shook her head clear of the cobwebs and smiled, "I'm sorry, Master. What were you saying?"

Danny sighed. "Never mind. No big deal. We're shopping, so keep an eye open for places selling rocks."

Rosaline nodded happily before wrapping an arm around Danny's. She finished her juice and just walked along the street with her master. It was nice. Not long ago she was only concerned with surviving long enough to become something tougher. Now she had clothing, enough tasty apples to keep her full, and enough cinnamon sticks dipped in vanilla frosting to keep her on a sugar-high 'till the Rapture. She pressed her admittedly small chest against his arms and just basked in the feeling.

Danny noticed. He also knew that if that kept up, he might well get dragged against a wall. So he doubled his efforts to find the damned store. In a city KNOWN for its rock quarries, you'd think it wouldn't be damned difficult to find a store selling rocks! And then his salvation came into view. A small hole-in-the-wall shop just around a street corner with a brown wood motif like an antique shop, but through the windows Danny spied cases and barrels filled with rocks, beads and other craft supplies. The name above the shop was 'Beads, Jewelry and Beyond ltd.'

Danny walked in and motioned for Rosaline to go look around. "Remember. Cat's-eye Agate, malachite, and anything else that looks good." He told the girl.

Rosaline nodded and practically flounced off to another portion of the interior, looking at particularly shiny crystals with swaying hips and… Danny stopped thinking about that before the blood flowing to his brain decided it wanted to visit that tourist-trap down south. As Robin Williams once said? 'God gave you a brain and a penis. But only enough blood to run one at a time.' He walked over to the nice-looking girl manning the counter with a jeweler's glass over one eye as she worked on a small etching in a stone. As Danny approached, she didn't seem to recognize his existence. But from close up he could sense her aura going from calm and determined, to being tinged with slight annoyance. He waited patiently as she worked while keeping an eye on Rosaline.

Rosaline was over on the other side of the store looking at the pretty crystals that hung in various wire-work holders. One of them had a very pretty opaque crystal, a hexagonal formation which tapered into a point, which had a small color-shifting LED light behind it to highlight the various lines through the rock and swirling wires wrapped around it to hold it in place on its chord. Other examples were different colors, different shapes… And all pretty and polished to a sparkly shine.

Finally, the girl behind the desk put the stone down and took the glass away from her eye. "Sorry about that." She said, plastering a smile on her face even if her emotions showed her to be slightly upset at being interrupted. "We don't get many customers, so I was working on a side project of mine. How can I help you, today?" she asked.

"No big deal." Danny waved off the apology. "I was just looking for some stones. My Alpha's a Sorceress, and she's working on a project that apparently requires stones." He explained. "I'm looking for some decent quality Cat's Eye Agate, Malachite, Lapis-Lazuli or Amethyst if possible. And do you guys have any rubies?" he asked. "She mostly uses fire, so I assume she's going for association, here."

"Hm. Elemental associations usually go through one of the Evolution stones." The girls pondered, "But if we're going pre-Sukebe traditional, then a ruby might be what you're looking for with Fire. We've got some…" she dug about behind the desk as she trailed off. "Hah! Here we go." She pulled up a tray filled with stones of various colors. None bigger than Danny's pinky finger, they all had their own charm. The girl picked out a small red stone, a yellow, blue and a green stone. She set them all on the counter. "Here we go." She repeated. "Yellow Zircon, a nice relatively cheap stone to use as it's rather common. Amethysts are, for the most part, purple, and Lapis is expensive as hell these days so we've got two members of the Beryl family here. Aquamarine and an emerald." She held up each crystal as she named them. Finally she turned to the smoky opaque red crystal. "And here we have the corundum crystal known commonly as a 'ruby' from 'Rubeus' meaning 'red.'" She smiled. "The set of these would run you about 30,000slc. The ruby's the expensive one, followed by the emerald. Good quality, not our best since those are locked up elsewhere, but for the quality it's a good price."

Danny nodded when she was speaking, trying to decide if the stones were worth the expenditure. It was well worth it if it meant that Trixie would be more effective while flying. It might also mean that, once she got used to it and was able to do without the wands, they could sell them and make a decent amount of cash.

Rosaline walked over and bent over the counter to look at the stones on display. "Oooooooo." She cooed. "Pretty."

The girl behind the counter nodded. "Very pretty." She agreed. "Is this the girl with the project?" she asked, looking to Danny with a disbelieving eye.

"No. This is Rosaline. Rosaline? This nice woman is trying to sell me some stones for Trixie's project." He responded, patting Rosaline on the head. The apple-themed girl looked up at the girl and smiled before sticking her tongue out and wriggling it.

"Been a long time since I had an apple pie." The girl said, batting her eyes at Rosaline.

Danny looked between the two and then back to the stones. "Hey, um. Look. Can I please buy the stones before this goes any further?" he asks.

The girl behind the desk looked at Danny, then. "You're buying them? Cool!" she smiled wide. It was a decent sale, at least!

Danny transferred the funds, grabbed the rocks and dragged Rosaline out of the shop, trying to get back to the Pokecenter as quickly as possible, before Rosaline decided that the middle of the street was the perfect place for taming. Or for her to cloud the area with Lust Dust. He ran with Rosaline giggling the whole way back to the Pokecenter with the pale-skinned Applepie almost undressing herself the whole way. Being limited to one hand seemed to slow her down a bit, but by the time he got back to his room, the bottom of her dress was bunched up around her waist and she was working on pulling the whole thing off.

When Trixie and Mia finally came in, two carved bone 'wands' in hand, they found Rosaline straddling Danny on the bed and bouncing like a woman possessed. When they felt the potted plants in the room reach out and grab them, and the air fill with Lust Dust? They knew this wasn't going to end until everyone was a hot sticky mess. The fact that the Lust-Dust smelled like apple and cinnamon was a bonus, at least?

Hours later, an exhausted Danny stood in the shower stall, with another Tamer in the stall next to him. "Ugh." He groaned

"I know the feeling." The other Tamer said through the wall separating them.

"Applepie. Lust-Dust. Three." Danny said through his exhaustion. The water was set to 'Winter is Coming' cold, and he was enjoying every cleansing second of it. The soap was magnificent, as he tried to get the clinging scent of apple and cinnamon to finally leave his nostrils… He liked it just as much as the next guy, but being saturated in it was not what he wanted out of life.

"Dude. Lucky." The other tamer laughed. "I'd kill for an Applepie. They are so goddamned cute, and a plant-type who's up for taming whenever? With her Harem-sisters? Gold. Not to mention easy to feed, am I right?"

Danny sighed. "On one part? You're correct. But she's running me a bit ragged. I had to tear her away from a shopkeeper before they decided to go 69 on the counter, and then when I get back here? She stripped me naked in a New York minute and rode me like it was going out of style. Tight as hell, but good GOD do I need a break… Then my other two came back from doing whatever magic stuff they were doing, and Rosaline lets off this cloud of Lust Dust. Next thing I know? The potted plants are enacting scenes I've only ever seen in hentai on my Alpha and my most recent 'Girl." He explained. "The ONLY saving grace is that my Rapha wasn't out of her ball at the time. She'd have probably kept things going for a few hours."

"Dude! You got a Rapha, too? I just bought one from the ranch, here!" the other tamer laughed. "They're cute as hell too! I mean, I always had a thing for 'em. Ever since I saw one while on expedition with my dad." There was the sound of someone washing their hair, the heavier drops with a shorter spray was rather distinctive. Then the other tamer spoke again, "Name's Richard, by the way."

"Danny." The Half-ghost supplied.

"Well Danny, I'd offer you a trade for your Applepie, but I don't have anything nearly that good. All common breeds and such. And none of them are particularly powerful. Alpha's an Ingenue, and the only other 'Girls I've caught so far have been Titmice, Pidgys, a Rack, and a bunch of Buzzbreasts."

"I know the Buzzbreasts." Danny said. "Caught a couple of those myself. Kept one of 'em."

"Why on God's little green Earth would keep them?" Richard asked. "They're, like, literally a dime a dozen. And way too hard to train into something useful, besides."

"I dunno. She's pretty? She's got lavender markings, rather than yellow, and I like purple." Danny shrugged, despite the other Tamer not being able to see him. "That and I like to think she can grow into something really special. Just needs some care to do so."

"Your choice, buddy." Richard said, sounding resigned. "Don't say I didn't warn ya. My dad had one. Had this strange dream she'd eventually evolve into a Buzzqueen. Never happened."

Danny sighed. "Yeah, my choice. She's gotten pretty good at Muay Thai, thankfully, and a little Jujitsu. Grappling makes Buzzbreasts kind of terrifying, and I can't say I don't find her physically attractive."

"I know what ya mean, dude." Richard agreed. "They got some nice faces on 'em. I LOVED the looks they gave when they gave me head before I sold 'em off to be some poor shmuck's Starter."

Danny had to agree, on one level at least. Queenie's face when she was giving him a blowjob was nice to look at, and she apparently liked eye contact, too. "Yeah. I'll give you that." He said, shoving the moral dilemma of using a girl for sex then selling her off. He'd resolved not to do that kind of thing, himself. He didn't want to end up thinking like that, getting back home, and treating girls like disposable objects.

"Anything else happenin' dude?" Richard asked.

"Nah. Nothing much. Just cleaning off as much Lust Dust as possible. I am not a machine, and a cold shower seemed like a good idea. Especially if I didn't want to smell like a 3 hour long Taming session."

Richard grunted in response. "Rough, dude. But oh, so worth it, right?" you could HEAR the grin on the other guy's face. "At least you're not a quick-shot. You know? A two-pump-chump? Knew a guy like that and boy-fucking-howdy did his 'Girls look PISSED. Kinda hoping I meet some 'em at Sadie Poken's Day in Cerulesbian City. Dude had a winged Armsmistress, man! How in the HELL did he keep a Valkyrie long enough to get her to evolve?"

"Some assholes get all the luck, right?" Danny offered. "I mean, we're not far from Stone Town, right? You could probably get a decent evolution for your Ingenue with one of those, yeah?"

"A sidekick, maybe. Not good for an Alpha. Unless you're talking about a Shieldmaiden. THAT is what I'm looking for. But at that point it's a crapshoot as to whether she'll bond to me or with another girl in the Harem. And the odds are slightly against me." Richard said. "I'd rather not roll those dice. Magic Knight is probably the best option, but that requires a Heavy Metal as well. It'd be a big hit to my finances, especially right before going through Mount Moon, and would probably set me back a month's worth of work."

Danny grunted in agreement. He couldn't see using a Heavy Metal, as he'd seen them in catalogues of less-than-reputable websites, AND an evolution stone and not taking a big hit to his funding. He was still coasting off his prorated stipend and the money he'd gotten from various sales and the scavenging, after all.

"Any ideas on actually making money?" he asked. "I mean, aside from going out and capturing a butt-load of the regular types, or scavenging for Pre-Sukebe stuff?"

Richard seemed to ponder for a bit in his shower before responding. "Gambling is one of the bigger methods people use. Celeboner had a bunch of casinos, not to mention you can place bets on Gym matches and other battles. Not just your own."

Danny thought about that for a bit. It made sense. The money wasn't based on any kind of standard, it was completely digital in nature and had about 30 different A.I.s watching the flow of funds to keep things from getting out of hand. Still, gambling wasn't something he'd even thought of, aside from the usual wagers on one's own matches.

"I'll have to look into that. Not the casinos obviously, everyone knows those are rigged." He laughed. "But the betting on Gym matches."

Richard's shower turned off and the other Tamer spoke while getting dressed in the more open area of the shower room, "Yeah. The Casinos are businesses looking to make as many credits as possible. The House always wins. But still, the blackjack tables are fun and occasionally you get lucky and win some decent cash."

Danny turned off his own shower, having used his ration of soap for the day. Pulling the curtain aside, he walked over to where his stuff was laid out on the bench and wrapped a towel around himself. Richard was pulling on his pants when Danny got a look at the guy. Tall for most, he came a few inches short of Danny's height. Dark skin and black hair accompanying strong features which Danny got a full look at when he turned to face the Half-Ghost. Dude apparently worked out, if nothing else. Muscle tone was good.

"Hey, dude." Richard said, looking Danny over at the same time. "Wow, dude. Tallerarchy for the win?" At Danny's confused look, he continued. "You know. The tallerarchy. Used to be the Heightocracy, but people kept subverting it with stilts. Ruled by the almighty Tallest."

Danny felt a grin slowly take shape on his face as the joke was revealed in full. "Guess that makes me the Almighty Tallest, eh?" he asked.

"Nah. One of my 'Girl's got you beat. She's, like, seven feet tall or some shit. And can bench-press a house." Richard countered. "And I'm her second in command, so..." he trailed off, the playful grin on Richard's face getting a hint of smugness to it.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Danny chuckled. "Well, I can see how this is going. Hopefully Trixie's done with her cleansing cycle. And Mia. And Rosaline…" he trailed off as he remembered the look on the NurseJoy's face when he asked for a cleansing cycle for all three of them. "And hopefully they're ready to get back to work. Money won't make itself, ya know?"

Richard nodded. "Lemme know when you guys head out, would ya? Better to travel in groups, usually, and you seem like good people."

Danny nodded and waved over his shoulder. "Danny Fenton. Feel free to look me up." And then he was out in the corridor, partially dressed and heading to his room. Once he at least had his pants on, he went out to the front desk to collect the trio of pokegirls he'd put in for a cleansing cycle. Once again, he walked back to his room and released ONLY THE ONE Pokegirl, his Alpha the Sorceress.

Trixie flopped out of her ball, face down onto the bed. "Ugh." She grunted. "Master? Never let that happen again. Please?"

Danny chuckled, but nodded. "Yeah. As Alpha, I'm counting on you to keep things in line. Orgies are fun, but let's keep them to a minimum, shall we?"

"Agreed." Trixie nodded into the pillow. "I feel dirty. I know you put me through a Cleansing Cycle, but I can still smell the Apple and Cinnamon."

Danny nodded. "So do I. SO! Back to work. Do we need Mia here for this? Or can you look at the stones I got on your own?" he asked.

"I can look." She nodded. "Let's see 'em."

Danny pulled the small bag with the stones he'd bought out of his pocket where he'd shoved them quickly during his mad dash. He spread the purchases across the desk and then moved Trixie, who appeared to be trying to mimic a log in the woods with her lack of motion, into the chair so she could look them over. She leaned over, realizing she wasn't going to get out of this, and picked them up one by one.

"A few improvements to be made, but these'll do. We'll have to get the bones fitted to the stone, but we *should* be able to make it work. Aquamarine isn't what I'd pick, but it'll work if I want to store a water spell in this these things. I've only got 'fire' and 'lightning' at the moment, and the only water-esque spell I know is Freeze Arrow." She almost started trying to pull her hair out in frustration. "Argh! Why did I never pay any attention to the water spells that couldn't freeze things!?" she angrily asked the air. "Why did I always tune out those lectures from mom, turn to page 325 of the book and start drawing faces out of the Leylines?"

Danny just listened with wide eyes as his Sorceress apparently beat herself up verbally… When it looked like she was done, he put an arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much, Trixie. You're the Mighty and Powerful Trixie, right?" he asked. "I'm sure you can come up with spells using water just fine. Hell, I'd be amazed if, by the end of the year, you're not one of the flashiest and adept Water Magic users on the continent!"

Trixie's eyes lit up as her mood swung back around and confidence burned in her breast! "You're right, Master!" she said happily, thumping her chest. "I am the Mighty Trixie! Future Sorceress Supreme! I'm not gonna let this stop me!"

Danny chuckled and watched the reinvigorated Sorceress get to work! She took to the task with all her usual joi-de-vivre and began shaping the stones with raw magic to what they'd need to be for her purposes. She quickly gathered up the bone wands and set two of the stones into them, the ruby on the longer wand and the emerald on the other. "I knew learning a bit of earth magic would go a long way." She muttered. "Just need to connect the gems to the marrow and then charge through…"

Danny stepped back and let the Sorceress work while looking to the Television in the room. He'd been training himself, trying to get something behind his budding telekinetic powers but so far, the best he was able to do was push a button or drag a box closer. He was getting better! But it was nowhere near useful in a combat situation. A slight green glow surrounded the 'power' button on the TV and the screen lit up, showing a newscaster standing in front of Cerulesbian City's town hall, where protesters had gathered to chant something about a lack of police presence being responsible for rising crime rates. According to the newscaster, a new batch of OfficerJenny's had been commissioned from various ranches and League facilities to compensate for the recent losses, along with a hefty contract bonus for experienced Tamers who wanted to settle down in a given city as a Law Enforcement specialist.

Danny looked up when Trixie laughed maniacally, holding a wand up as though it were the sword Excalibur. Or a Lightsaber. Danny's imagination wasn't overly picky. She looked over at him and grinned. "Master! I did it! And they say Sorceresses can't make magic items past potions! HAH!"

Trixie was PROUD of herself, damn it! Sure, it wasn't Enchantress quality, but it'd do the job! Now all she needed to do was charge it! She looked to a star chart to check when the best time to charge the wands would be. With a bit of extra carving from Mia, they'd be perfect for charging tonight, so Trixie did what she always did when faced with a success! She did a twirl and a pose, smiling and using a bit of magic to make the lighting perfect for the pose.

And then the wand let off a bright red light and engulfed her in a fireball. A soot-covered and burned Trixie was revealed when it was all said and done. She coughed a bit, clearing her lungs of the smoke before falling over onto the bed.

"Write that down." She said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day found Danny and Trixie hard at work. One learning, and one trying to advance their already considerable knowledge. Danny was reading through the core curriculum books, working out the differences between what he already knew and what he was learning. He knew quite a bit about Ectoplasm, and while it had some similarities with how Magic operated, it was more malleable with raw emotion. Beyond that it was only similar in some of its physical interactions. Such as its ability to exert physical force without having mass.

"No, Master. You're moving your hand wrong." Trixie noted. "You have to be more flowing with the motion. Let the power swell and then release, but hold it back while making the hand motions or else the whole thing will fail."

Danny began leaving a slightly glowing trail of ectoplasm as he moved his hands through the proscribed motion. "Like this?"

Trixie watched. "That might help you get the feeling down, but you're using Ectoplasm too much, master. You'll need to focus on Magic, not Ectoplasm, if you ever want to be as amazing as I am."

Danny sent a small burst of ectoplasm at the Sorceress, just enough to give her a shock.

"Eep!" Trixie shivered. That shit was COLD, damn it!

Danny laughed before turning intangible to avoid a flowerpot landing on his head. "Does that Pot have the word 'Acme' on it?" he asked.

Trixie looked closer at her conjured pot. "Yes." She said, nodding. "Yes, it does."

And so it was that the two of them made it to the Pewtit City Gym. The large stone structure was… Only somewhat imposing from the outside. Giant and grey, but given that one of Brock's Pokegirls was an Onyx? It made more sense. So, the duo walked inside and up to the front desk, where a young Tamer sat doing a receptionist job. "Welcome to the Pewtit City Gym… Oh, Hey Danny." He nodded. "Back to watch some more matches? Or are you here to join us?" he eyed Trixie. "Not quite fitting with our theme, but if she's got the right spells?" he trailed off.

Danny shook his head in response. "Nah. Here to actually challenge the Gym. Hoping for one of them shiny badges and that sweet, sweet cash prize." he said. "That and I'm hoping to make a name for myself either way. Got anyone free for a battle?" he asked, looking around the Gym.

"We've got a few open slots. How's forty-five minutes from now sound?" the other Tamer asked. "I can battle you, then. We'll see if you're good enough to warrant Brock's attention in a battle."

"You're on. Wager?" Danny offered.

The man behind the desk responded, "Done. 50,000slc sound good?"

Danny nodded. Gym battles tended to be MUCH more lucrative than normal if you won. "Good by me. Three vs Three?" he asked.

"Cool. One at a time, they fight until they can't continue. No group-brawling crap." He stuck out his hand for Danny to shake.

After a firm handshake, Danny walked into the Gym and drew out the Pokeballs for Rosaline, whom he distracted with a Pink Gala apple, and Mia. Sitting down with Trixie, Mia and Rosaline, he brought their attention to the upcoming battle.

"So. We've got a Gym match coming up. I challenged one of the Tamers here, I think his name's Travis?" he shrugged. "Good enough guy, but he's got 2 Geogals and a Glass as far as I know." He offers. "I'm gonna go with Trixie first." He nods to the Sorceress. "She's the Alpha and, officially, the 'face' of my Harem." He pushed down the surrealism of that statement.

Trixie beamed. "Thank you, master! Your Witchy Trixie won't let you down!"

Mia held up a hand. "'Witchy' doesn't really suit you anymore, dear."

Trixie waved off the comment. "Just because I'm a Sorceress, not a Witch doesn't make me LESS witchy!"

Danny rolled his eyes and continued on. "ANYWAYS… Next up will be Mia, if Trixie gets taken down. Followed by Rosaline. I don't want to tip our hand too early, and Rosaline's kind of my ace against Brock's Onyx… If she can keep her head in the game, that is." All three non-Plant-types and half-humans looked at Rosaline who just smiled around a mouthful of apple.

Mia held out a box of cinnamon sticks, which got Rosaline's attention straight away. Left and right Mia moved the box, only to have it be followed by Rosaline's eyes every inch of the way. When Rosaline reached for it, it was withdrawn. "You get this if you're a good girl." Mia said.

Rosaline tried to snatch at the box again. Failing, she turned a teary-eyed look to Danny. After a few seconds of those multifaceted eyes looking at him in what could only be called a pitiable, tearful gaze, Danny caved and gave her one stick of cinnamon.'

"Patsy." Mia scolded, looking at Danny.

"It's just the one. She gets more if she's a good girl and wins. If she wins well? I've got a budget for a big apple pie. A local baker makes novelty pies big enough for people to burst out of like at birthdays and such. Usually? She lets 'em cool before anyone's allowed to do that kind of crap, but she sells 'em hot, too."

Rosaline drooled as she imagined a pie big enough for her to burst out of, but instead of bursting out, she was diving in. Her fantasy was left to its own devices when Danny recalled her to her 'Ball.

"I'm counting on Trixie. I don't want to give away either Mia OR Rosaline before we get a chance to battle Brock. If only to give him a bit of a shock. For now, Trixie? Focus on things like that Thorn Arrow thing you told me about. Don't worry about flying just yet. Let's just keep working on that in our training time to see if we can't get you able to cast other spells while flying."

Both of them nodded and were recalled in a flash of red light.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Trixie was doing quite well, if she said so herself. She didn't have any kind of innate advantage over Rock types, but she'd been doing well! She'd gotten through the two Geogals quick enough. Two Thorn Arrows and they went down easy. The green spell had lashed out and blasted them with concentrated floral-spirit energy. Shamanism was her main forte, after all, and plants had spirits of their own.

The problem lay in the Glass, who could become near invisible with her clear body, and twist in inhuman ways as she was made of a liquid form of silica…

A liquid fist lashed out at Trixie's face, hardened just at the edges, which she managed to dodge but she missed the follow-up attack which came nearly instantaneously after. A fist hurled just behind the first which plowed into Trixie's gut.

But the Sorceress was far from out of it as she grabbed the rock-types hand and let loose with a torrent of electricity. It might not be very effective given the elemental advantage, but it was something damn it! She then pulled on the arm which caused her opponent to let the glass that was her arm shatter into thousands of shards.

It was only a quick shielding spell that saved Trixie from being lacerated more than she was by that attack and she was immediately set upon by the now thinner Glass with fingers sharpened to deadly points.

Trixie apparently had enough and held a fist close to her chest before shouting "VISFRANK!" and lashing out with a fist at the Glass' face. Despite the golden glow of the magic, the Glass was unconcerned. She'd fought Magic-types before. Most of them relied almost entirely on their spells. This one seemed no different. If not worse, given that she apparently needed to try and show off.

And then Trixie's fist struck. The girl's glass form fractured where it had once hardened to avoid damage from the attack. Direct magical power being channeled into a fist-strike was finding purchase in the crystalline structure that was her opponent, and the Glass was sent flying out of the arena. Trixie the Sorceress was left panting in the arena. "DAMN that felt good!" she said happily before sitting down.

Danny walked over to where she'd sat down and petted her on the head, ruffling her hair. "Good job, Trixie." He said with a kind smile. "Couldn't have done better myself. Way to get her to underestimate you."

"All in the plan, master. Never thought I'd ever use that spell… Always seemed a bit… Crude?" she pondered for a moment. "I mean, it's simple, crude, and yet effective." And then the spell wore off on her hand. "And painful when the magic's gone. Owie!" She was grasping her hand, which was throbbing with pain as she tried not to move it.

Danny smiled and recalled her, so she could rest and not have to worry about the pain in her hand. She'd make sure she went through a healing cycle back at the Pokecenter. Travis, the tamer he'd been battling, walked over and shook Danny's hand. "The prize money's in your account already. Good battle. Never seen a Sorceress punch her opponent with my own eyes. At least not on purpose." He joked. "But, a win's a win. So, I'll talk to Brock for you. Who knows? Maybe this weekend you'll have a match. Until then? Feel free to stick around, battle some of the other members. I'm fairly certain some of 'em could use a kick in the pants to get back to actually training. And if you happen to challenge Meyers to a Grand Melee? Please let me know. I want to be there…"

Danny laughed, but nodded before heading out to return to the Pokecenter.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It wasn't long afterwards that he got word from Tavis, letting him know that Brock had agreed to battle him. It was set up for two weeks after his battle with Travis, on a Saturday. Danny set up a training schedule that was, for lack of a better term, somewhat insane. Amelia was the one who OK'd it as 'semi-humane' though, so there was that.

He had all of the girls, Including Amelia, join him on a run, then target practice using Ghost-ice targets for any projectile attacks they might have, or training dummies for hand-to-hand range. Trixie was put through most of the hand-to-hand training since she needed to ace in the hole for when she had to use that Visfrank spell again. Danny had her punching a wall of Ghost Ice repeatedly with Amelia sitting nearby to heal her hands when they got too bad.

He joined in as well, punching and kicking and striking with elbows and knees, sparring with Queenie in May Thai and Brazilian Jujitsu, along with working with Trixie on some basic karate moves to make her less vulnerable to the 'up close' fighters of the world. Even if he only had two weeks, it was still good to see some improvements in their movements. At night he'd let his Ghost Half out to just fly. He'd always enjoyed doing so, just lazing about in the clouds and watching the stars wheel overhead.

The training was doing wonders for him, as well. He'd been coasting by, really, just maintaining his skills, before this. It was nice having people to spar with where he could let loose without worrying overmuch about hurting them, in the case of Mia and Queenie, and students like Rosaline and Trixie. It's true, what they say. You learn a lot from teaching. You find your own flaws, like how he'd been slipping in his knee strikes or how his grappling could have been better. Throws were useful, but not really his style. Still. It was actually kind of fun to spar with someone tougher than himself again.

Back in his home reality, after 4 years of constant fighting, there was a very short list of people he could actually cut loose on and not worry about permanent damage. Vlad masters, after he'd come back from that meteoric trip on the Disasteroid, was one of them mainly because Danny just didn't care. But Ember? One Ghostly Wail and he'd send her flying into the next county with damaged ectoplasm trailing. Spectra was on the list. Mainly because he was actively trying to destroy her…

But now? He could up the limit. He could throw a jab at Mia and not worry that his own strength might break her jaw if he flubbed the force of the hit too much. He could throw elbow strikes at Queenie and not worry if her collarbone would snap like a dry twig. He could throw full-powered Ecto-blasts at Trixie and she'd just pull up a shield that would negate the damage. And the less said about what he did to Mia's Bone Constructs? The better. Rosaline was an outlier. She had endurance and stamina, sure, but she was still the 'softest' of the group. NOT a front-liner. Still, she was good at support and she was getting better at grappling. A month and a half of hard training was doing wonders for the lot of them, Danny included. Still, he was struggling with the more… Cerebral aspects. But he had plenty of time to work on those. Telekinesis and Telepathy were not things that would come easily for him.

The day finally came of the challenge, he'd left his girls in the Healing Cycle overnight. Well, all of them except for Rosaline who was due a Taming if the schedule Trixie worked out through some strange combination of astrology and math was correct.

When he got to the gym, he was surprised to find that the whole thing was being both advertised and televised. Sure, he expected a bit of hype to see the Gym leader battling, but… It felt like at least half the freaking city had shown up, and at least three different news crews. But then, aside from a few sports, this was basically a year-round competition event. Danny was willing to bet that the two weeks grace period he'd been given was more for advertising than for any preparations that needed to be done. So when he walked in, he had three girls with cameras in his face.

Pushing through the small crowd, and mostly ignoring the commentary, he pulled Rosaline along. Getting into the 'challengers booth' was easy once he was inside, and then all he had to do was wait.

The lights dimmed as Brock stepped up to the Gym Leaders position. Lights shined down upon both Danny, as the challenger, and Brock before Brock spoke.

"Greetings, and welcome to this Pewtit Gym Match! The challenge has been issued for the honor of carrying our Gym's badge across the League!" the tall, dark-skinned Tamer knew how to play a crowd, even if he was squinting the entire time… Maybe he needed glasses? "Let's display our Rock-Hard Determination and strength! The battle will be three on three! They will fight until they are no longer capable, or their Tamer withdraws them! No Item restrictions save evolution stones! No fatalities, and no illegal maneuvers."

Danny nodded and the battle began. Brock sent out his Geogal, the spry rock-woman Danny had seen in the recordings, though there was the difference of new crystalline formations having grown on her elbows and knees since then, and Danny nodded to Rosaline. The pale-colored Applepie jumped down into the ring and stretched a bit, showing off her form while limbering herself up.

"Geogal will battle… Rosaline!" the referee, a Gym member, shouted to the cheering crowd. Most who knew what breed Rosaline were cheering rather loudly, for obvious reasons.

The battle started in full, and Rosaline immediately went on the defensive by blanketing the area with a cloud of apple and cinnamon scented Lust Dust. By the time the ventilation caused the red dust to clear, the Geogal was already masturbating furiously, unable to do much else before Rosaline immediately pounced on her.

It's really difficult to describe these things, you know? The linguistic and grammatical nature of how we say things is so very limited. To say, 'Rosaline kissed the Geogal' would be a misnomer, as it implies that the Geogal didn't reciprocate. To say it the other way does the reverse. There are so many ways of conjugating that sentence it's not even funny, and if there were a type-editor sitting in the arena, he'd likely be having a snit fit about the whole thing.

To call it a thing of beauty would be a misnomer as well, since everyone has different tastes. To those who liked to see a couple of girls making out? It was a good start. To those who preferred the more human form? It was alright. Not perfect, but it was enough to get off on in a pinch. To someone who liked listening to moans and groans of pleasure, visuals not withstanding? It was a great recording waiting to be made. But to others? It was Tuesday.

It wasn't until the Geogal found herself with her legs splayed open and the Applepie going to town on her to a literally earth-shaking orgasm that Brock finally recalled his Pokegirl, nodding to the Ref.

"Geogal is unable to continue." The ref announced. "Rosaline has won the first round!"

Brock sighed as he recalled the spasming Geogal. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "That was…. Not how I imagined that going." He said. "But! Let's get to the next part! Anneliese!" he tossed ball into the arena and in a burst of red light, his Vixen appeared. Dressed in a silk one-piece, the fox-girl looked like she was well taken care of. Her claws and toenails were perfectly manicured and painted. Her long voluminous hair shiny and perfectly cared for… She looked like a supermodel, more than someone to fight against, and the disdain she had for her situation was evident on her face. It was scrunched up, as though she didn't want to risk this mussing up her hair.

Rosaline smiled at the girl, but backed away when a spark of flame leapt from the fox-girl's hands.

Danny immediately withdrew the girl from the arena. Based solely on the recordings of previous matches, Danny had no intention of putting a plant-slash-insect Pokegirl in an arena with a fire type. That was just suicide. Not to mention it was against the plan.

"Annelise has won against Rosaline by withdraw!" The ref announced.

Danny took out the skull-themed pokeball and tossed it into the arena. Out of the red light materialized the dark chocolate skin, the stylized skull facial markings, and bone ornaments of Mia the Bonemaiden. Mia, seeing her big T.V. Debut had arrived, did a very excited dance involving a lot of shaking and showing off what nature had given her.

"Round 2. Anneliese versus Mia. Fight!" came the voice of the referee over the loudspeaker, and without much more prompting, the fox-girl launched a wave of fire at Mia. The burning air arced across the distance and spread with the roar of a blast furnace.

Mia's dance had been mainly for show, but it did serve a purpose. She'd seeded the area around her with bone dust. When the wave of flame came at her, she called out an incantation which was drowned out by the inferno approaching her. The Fire was met by a wall of bones.

As the bones cooked in the heat, blackening and crumbling to dust, Mia took the opportunity to form one of her skeletal constructs and send it around behind the Vixxen. The construct was a hulking brute of a thing, with clumps of dirt clinging to bone as it trundled towards the fiery fox-girl.

Anneliese wasn't an idiot, though, and she shot out another blast of flame at the skeletal construct, keeping up her assault on the thinning wall of bones defending her main opponent. When it's blackened and burnt form finally closed on her, the dirt that had been clinging to its bones having been blasted off after providing a meagre defense from the flames, she had to, at last, let up on the offense and dive to the side.

Anneliese showed off just how agile she really was, and how good her reflexes were after years and years of battles, when she twisted and contorted her body out of the way of both the skeletal construct's clumsy attacks and the much more accurate needles of bone that were shot out of a recovering wall of bones. Red beams encompassed in black made their way through small gaps in the wall at her, and chased after her.

It was only after she'd dodged and weaved, leaving burning holes in the construct with blasts of stone-melting fire, for almost five minutes that she was tagged by one of the beams that got lucky enough to keep up with her slowing performance. Instantly Anneliese felt her strength leave her. She felt like she'd been doing this for hours, rather than just minutes. Like her whole body was weighed down by her every exertion.

"Ray of Enfeeblement." Mia's voice came from behind the circled wall of bones. "Combined with a Zone of Exhaustion."

"Oh fuck." Anneliese sighed as the Skeletal Construct's remaining massive fist came down on her like a ton of bricks. When it was removed, the Fox-girl was laying in a small fist-shaped crater created by the impact. Her eyes were closed, and an impressively large collection of bruises was forming if Mia's eyes were not lying to her.

"Anneliese is unable to continue." The referee announced, bringing a cheer from the stands, namely the portion that bet against Anneliese in this match-up. Some people like to make the long-shot bets, and the odds were well against Danny winning when he began with Rosaline.

With a muttered spell and a dark purple glow, the giant construct regenerated its lost parts. Bones flew up from the ground and attached themselves in a gruesome display as bones snapped together and cartilage was bound to joints.

Brock nodded as tossed his third and final Pokeball into the ring. Out of it came the 14ft tall girl covered by, if not entirely made of, dark ringed organic stone. White concentric rings broke up the pitch-darkness of the girl's form, with proportional assets. Emerald green eyes looked down at Mia, then to the skeleton that was slightly shorter than herself.

"Crystal Versus Mia. Begin!" the referee shouted, and the fight began.

While Mia prepared to cast, Crystal the Onyx stomped her left foot on the ground, bringing up dozens of sharp jagged rock points. "Blade Spike." She said calmly as she watched her opponent.

Crystal had been trained for combat, to overcome her natural anxiety at the prospect of facing an aggressive opponent. Given the choice? She had been hoping her master had called the match early and was bringing her out for Taming followed by a nice easy night of watching T.V. and pizza sprinkled with granite. But since that wasn't the case? She'd make it dangerous to approach her.

Mia smirked and looked at her Skeletal Construct. "Reinforce Armor." She said, letting a wave of magic sweep out towards her minion. "Shield Wall." Another wave and her creation glowed a pale-yellow color. "Undead Flame." The third and final spell had her minion surrounded with deep purple flames.

Three spells that Mia loved to use to enhance her Skeletal Constructs. The first two were just what they sounded like. Protective spells to give her creations a bit more endurance and ability to soak a hit or five before damage got through to the actual bones. Undead Flame was one of her favorites, since it was raw negative energy burned from within to cause damage to the living.

Up in the Challenger's Booth, Danny shivered at the sight of the flames. He was never fond of the Skeletal Constructs, but he understood their use, and the fact that they weren't actually 'undead' so much as a magical construction of Mia's will. Still, he was fairly certain those flames would feel weird if he touched them in either of his forms.

Mia watched as her construct took hold of the enhancements and began walking towards the Onyx. Thunderous steps rocked the arena as the two large opponents got into grappling range. The Skeleton immediately reached out for its opponent while trying to maintain balance in the uneven terrain. The large spikes in the ground made it difficult to walk, even if the spikes could move between the spaces of the bones.

Attempting to grapple while in a non-optimal position is never a good idea. Doing so against a larger and heavier opponent is even less well-advised. If Mia were more skilled? She might have succeeded, but sadly trying to control a skeletal construct using her own knowledge of hand-to-hand combat while in a disadvantageous position was beyond her. Her minion reached for the back of Crystals head, a classic beginning to a Grapple out of Muay Thai, but Crystal lashed out with a heavy punch to its ribcage.

The punch hurt Crystal, if the grimace she gave was any indication, but by raw strength, she shattered the Shield Wall spell, and a good number of ribs as her fist smashed through them. The construct didn't feel pain, however, and this time simply leapt onto Crystal's back, wrapping its arms around her neck.

Mia was far from idle. She just figured she'd have time to charge up her spells, now. "Ray of Negative Energy." She intoned as a deep purple ray shot at her skeletal minion, repairing some of the damage before she followed it up with rays of enfeeblement. The air rippled as she cast one spell, blasting out a cone of ghostly white light.

"Waves of Exhaustion." She said as the spell slammed home. It didn't do overmuch to the Onyx she was fighting, but it was at least something. "Ray of Enfeeblement." She cast her hands out and let loose another bolt of red and black light which struck the Rock-Girl right in the chest.

Crystal was getting annoyed. The bone-thing she was fighting was repairing itself while the actual opponent kept peppering her with spells that made her feel like she was lighting 10ton weights with each limb. She felt like she'd been working out full-bore for hours, now. What was worse? Every time she got hit by one of those red and black bolts, she felt more and more of her strength slipping away! It was infuriating, but she couldn't really do much aside from walk towards the Bonemaiden over her rock spires while her skeleton got free reign to pummel her weakening flesh.

The Onyx's form has paled, getting a sickly clouded hue to what was once lustrous black between the concentric rings of white. Her punches, which had been enough to crush boulders with her gigantic form had dwindled to the flailing of limbs only reinforced by the techniques she was using.

When Crystal took the final step to approach Mia, just beyond her field of razor-sharp rocks, she was hit by a final bolt of magic. She felt the last ounce of strength leave her as she toppled to the ground. Mia's skeleton now moved to a choke-hold, cutting off her air supply until the Ref announced the end of the match.

"Crystal is unable to fight. The winner is Mia, and the Challenger Danny Phantom for the match." He announced over the P.A. System.

Danny grinned as Mia did another dance, joined by her big skeleton, and a few smaller ones she pulled out of the ground, as backup dancers. He looked at his Pokedex and watched as his bets rolled in. He lost about 500slc, since he placed one bet on himself to win with no withdrawals, and another 250slc on Brock to win… But he won another three bets on himself to win for a total of about 25,000slc. And the prize money for the match would match that about evenly…

Brock took the mic in front of his booth and spoke, "Congratulations, Danny." He said. "You've shown your determination, and the skill of your Harem in facing mine. You've earned the right to carry the Boulder badge. Show it with pride and know that if you ever decide to specialize in Rock Girls, you'll have a membership here waiting for you."

It wasn't exactly 'standard procedure' to offer membership to a Tamer who challenged a Gym, but it was done often enough that no one really looked at it sideways.

Danny stepped up to his own microphone. "Thanks, Brock. You would not believe how hard I had to drill them for this."

Danny still felt a bit odd about this whole thing. As a young 'hot-blooded' male, for a given definition of 'hot-blooded,' he didn't mind the concept of having a bevy of beautiful women on hand, but it still felt awkward to take any kind of credit for their hard work. That'd be like his mother taking credit for his training, or his dad taking credit for his inventions. But this world had its own standards. Still, Danny resolved, after his first major 'match' to try and resolve some of this internal conflict during his time here. Maybe he'd see if there weren't other places with a bit more recognition for the efforts of the harem? This was why he was interested in the Coordinator job that was mentioned. It seemed like a good deal for everyone involved, with a Coordinator doing just that. Coordinating, acting like a booking agent for his Harem, and getting some fame for themselves if they were good enough to get it.

When the furor after the match died down, Danny and Mia went to meet with Brock 'backstage' in his office. The man was taller up close, and built like a brick shit-house. His office was decorated in warm earth-tones and pictures of his various brothers and sisters littered his desk, along with samples of rocks labeled with latitude and longitude along with dates. Books on Pokegirl Ranch operations and business textbooks sat on one shelf behind the desk to the left while to the right another shelf was filled to the brim with Geology textbooks. Brock sat before an open laptop, a recording of the match playing on the screen, when Danny entered.

"Oh, hey. Come on in." Brock said, a much friendlier tone to his voice outside of the public eye. "I was just watching the recording of the match. Good strategy against my Geogal. Could have done better against Anneliese, and if Crystal were a bit more aggressive, that fight would have ended very differently, I think. Something for me to work on."

Danny nodded, appreciating the recap, and brock's ability to look to his own flaws as well as other's. "Yeah. I'll have to work with Mia on how to deal with much tougher opponents. Rock types, man. Tough girls."

Brock chuckled. "Yeah, it's part of the deal with them. I've spent most of my time training Crystal to not break down in a fight. Might have to work on aggression. Anneliese is usually my trump card, since a lot of people think they can just roll in here with a plant type, even a Flowergirl, and roll everyone they meet. Your strategy could use some work, but so could my own. I'm not used to dealing with Magic types or Ghost types."

Danny shrugged. "Don't worry so much about my Magic type. She's versatile, but she would have been a one-trick pony for this fight. Thorn Arrow is the only spell she knows that would have put so much as a scratch on Crystal, and Anneliese and her would probably just be trying to figure out who had the hotter flames."

"Anneliese would win." Brock said, a cocksure grin on his face.

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Danny smirked back.

"Maybe. Maybe it's an invite for a rematch someday. But for now? You came for your badge, right?" Brock didn't wait for a response as he dug through one of the drawers on the desk. When he withdrew his hand from the drawer, he held a small blue rectangular box. Ironically of an indigo color. Inside, on the upper left corner, sat the Boulder badge. It was a simple thing, a brownish Octagonal gem cut. "We're even licensed to give out these commemorative badge holders for people who plan to get more than just the one." He said with a grin. "We're the gym most people come to first, because we offer a good training place for sheer combat proficiency."

Danny nodded. "I'd have spent more time here while training for this, but I wanted my Harem's abilities to be at least a bit of a surprise."

"It doesn't really take much effort to get information on an active Tamer. Especially for a Gym Leader." Brock said. "Still, it's a good idea in theory. Rumor is that Team Rocket watches the Gyms for potential recruits and for theft targets. Sadly, the match we just had will likely put you on people's radar, so from here out? Be careful."

Danny nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks for the tip. I'll keep my eyes open for them."

"I've had my eyes out for them. But they've gotten really clever, of late. Few years ago, they were brash, reckless and moved openly. Nowadays? I'd be lucky to know if one's sitting right in front of me." He gave Danny a hard look, but then lightened up. "But you seem like a good enough kid. I'm not gonna jump to judgements. That and you've got Amelia in your Harem."

Danny blinked. "Wait, you know Amelia!?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, yeah. She grew up at the Stuart Ranch. She was sold to the League by my dad." Brock laughed. "I knew her while we were both growing up. Good girl. Bit sex-obsessed for her breed, but individuals vary. I blame the amount of T.V. she watched as a kid."

After a little more chit-chat between Danny and Brock, the duo split ways. Brock gave Danny his badge along with a T2 disc containing a technique called Rock Tomb. Danny left the office, after getting a few embarrassing stories from Amelia's childhood to hang over her head if need be, and returned to the Pokecenter for the day to rest up and pack supplies for the coming trek.

Danny didn't want to spend too much time after the gym match in Pewtit. It was nice to have a base to operate from, but he wanted to explore a bit before even thinking of settling anywhere to search from for a way home. He'd heard Stone Town was a good place to go, especially if one wanted to stock up on some evolution stones. And if those could help Trixie with her wand creation? All the better. For the time being, he put both Rosaline and Mia in for a Healing Cycle, a cleansing cycle and he put Mia in for a T2 training in Cooking and the move Brock just gave him.

When he called Trixie out, she twirled as she materialized and posed! One hand on her hip and the other holding the long bone wand with the emerald imbedded in it! "Never fear, master Danny! Trixie will win…." She trailed off as she looked at the Taming Room. "Oh balls. I missed it?" she asked, looking at Danny with wide-eyed disappointment. "I wasn't needed?"

Danny nodded. "Wouldn't want to show off my trump card, would I?" he asked. "Mia and Rosaline handled things quite nicely, and there was no reason to reveal you or your new tricks."

Trixie nodded. "But…. Trixie wanted to show off for the cameras!" she whined, flopping onto the bed. "How is Master's Trixie supposed to become a world-famous Sorceress Idol if she doesn't get any screen time!?" she kicked the air before stopping her faux-tantrum and sitting up on the bed. "Can we order pizza?" she asked. "I'm seriously hungry. And some drinks. Thirsty, too."

Danny, seeing the chance to move the topic away from not having given Trixie any screen-time in the match against Brock, agreed and placed the order. Three large pizzas with extra cheese, sausage, and chicken were soon delivered to their room, along with two 2-litre bottles of soda and a small private celebration was underway.

Now, Danny had been curious. Where in the HELL had they gotten the chicken? Or the pork for the sausage. Or the dairy for the cheese. It turns out? There are some general things, like the KATTLE species that was genetically engineered to take the place of cows for the general-purpose dairy and beef needs of the world. The pork was an interesting thing. For a given definition of the word 'interesting.' Danny was just happy that pigs still existed, and thusly Pork was still available. He'd heard 'if you like sausages, don't learn how they're made' before, but that never bothered him. The alternative? The less said, the better.

The Chicken came from chickens, thankfully. Dominos, at least in the Indigo League, made a point on their boxes and on their webpage of saying 'locally sourced farm-fresh ingredients!' Tasty, tasty animal flesh.

When he awoke the next morning, however, it was with a splitting headache. Every second of consciousness it felt like there was someone doing a tap-dance on the inside of his skull to an excited tempo. When he finally cracked one of his eyes open, the light was like an ice pick to his brain.

"Ow." He groaned as he quickly shut his eye and burrowed deeper into his pillow. This was like that time Tucker and he'd gotten ahold of that 20-pack of beer all over again. They'd drained the whole thing as a kind of 'thank fuck High School's over' ritual. Sadly no one ever warned them, not even Tucker or Danny's parents, about the wonderful world of hangovers.

"I didn't even drink last night…" he grumbled into the pillow.

As Andy Weir wrote in 'The Martian,' the worst moments in life are heralded by small observations. The small lump on your side that wasn't there the day before, coming home to your wife and seeing two wine glasses in the sink. Anytime you hear, 'We interrupt this program.'

For Danny? It came with the observation that he was alone in the bed. He was damned sure he'd had Trixie with him when he laid down, and Trixie was not the kind of girl who'd recall herself in the middle of the night. He'd grown to know the girl's night-time habits rather well. The most she'd do is get up to go to the bathroom. Otherwise she was practically a clingy log compared to most people.

He waited a while, partially to hopefully let the pain subside and partially to give Trixie a chance to appear from the doorway. When he felt 'enough' time had passed, being a relative term in that when he next cracked his eyes open and didn't feel a pain like unto an ice pick being driven into his brain through his optical nerve, he was fairly certain he'd been laying in the bed for about an hour, awake but trying not to move too much for fear of his head feeling like it was about to explode at a single wrong movement.

He couldn't be sure, though. Still, he knew what he COULD do, now that the cobwebs had faded enough for him to remember. He reached for his belt, which had his pokeballs hanging off it like keychains, and grabbed the only remaining two he had. After a moment of panic in which he wondered where the other two that were *supposed* to be there were, he relaxed as the memory of handing them to the attending NurseJoy for their various cycles and tossed both. His vision was still blurry as he lazily called out the two Pokegirls contained within.

"Master?" Amelia's voice was like a cheese grater on the inside of his skull to match the upbeat tempo of tap-dancing. Queenie stood to one side, silently observing her surroundings before going to the default of 'standing guard.'

Amelia, however, moved to where she saw her Tamer laying on the bed. Had he called them out by accident? In his sleep? She'd heard some of the other Rapha talk about that kind of thing happening once or twice… And then he motioned for her to shut her mouth by holding up his hand, then closing it like it was a mouth. The almost universal symbol of 'shut your mouth.' He then pointed at his head and she smirked.

In a whisper she asked, "Did Master Danny do some drinking and wants his delicious Nurse to help with the hangover?"

Danny groaned. "No." he said, his voice hoarse as he rolled over fully. "I have no idea what happened, but I feel like I'm a lead weight, and my head… Oh god, my head…"

"Sounds like a hangover, Master. You sure you didn't go drinking?" she chided him.

"Yes. Queenie… Go check the bathroom for Trixie. If she's in there, tell her to get her ass back here _now._ " He almost hissed the last word as Amelia began looking him over. She'd pulled out a goddamned pocket-light and begun tormenting his pupils to test their reaction. Queenie left to follow his instructions, her exoskeleton-made 'high heels' clacking on the linoleum tiles in the hall and the door shutting behind her making his ears feel like someone tried to set off a pinhead explosive in his eardrums. Repeatedly.

"Well, Master… Your pupils are dilated, and it looks like you're definitely having an adverse reaction to something. Did you eat or drink anything unusual last night?" she asked.

"No. Just pizza and soda." He said. "Nothing unusual at all. Same Dominos I've been ordering from for the last two weeks."

"Hmmm." Amelia continued examining her Tamer. Everything she was seeing, and that he described, was consistent with poisoning of some variety or another. Her hands glowed a soft blue color as she held them a few inches over Danny's skin. Esuna was a technique used to cure most poisons or paralytics in most hospitals. Danny's unique physiology made it difficult to analyze anything with blood work, and why bother then the 'universal cure' was right at hand?

Danny felt better almost immediately. He felt the effect purging the poison from his body and tried to channel a bit of Ectoplasm through the parts that were still affected. Thankfully, Amelia started with his head and GOOD LORD did that make a difference.

Queenie returned at her usual sedate pace and nodded to Danny as he sat up when she entered. "Queen." She began… Danny had yet to break her of the habit of calling him 'queen' instead of 'Danny' or even the slightly less acceptable 'Master.' "Trixie is not in any of the bathrooms in the Pokecenter."

Danny's heart froze at that and he looked around the room at last with a clear head. His pack was fine. His clothing was fine, folded in a corner though his belt was lying next to his bed instead of on top of his pants where he normally put it… But there was something distinctly missing.

Trixie's Pokeball was nowhere to be seen.

Outside of Pewtit, 10 miles away…

Nigel was a grunt. He knew it, everyone around him knew it, and he accepted it. He'd joined the Team knowing that advancement was… less than likely, unless he got incredibly ruthless and even, some might say, murderous. But he did his job well. He was a recruiter and low-end thug with a history of going in and getting out of the penal system of the World Alliance of Pokegirl Leagues. So, when his Boss said she wanted him to steal from some no-name Tamer? He agreed. It wasn't that hard. Most of the newbie Tamers wouldn't know their assholes from their elbows unless it dealt specifically with pokegirls.

Knocking out the Pizza-Delivery guy? Easy. Poisoning the Pizza? Even easier. He just had his Gloomy lace the thing with poison powder and Stun Spore. The strong taste of tomatoes and garlic used in the pizza masked the powders while he calmly collected the only worthwhile Pokegirl the guy had on him, a Sorceress who had ingested a large dose of the poisons as well, after they'd passed out. He was a little off-put by how much of the pizza they'd eaten before finally succumbing, but Blood Gifts and Pokegirl Physiology were not his strong suits, so he chalked it up to 'magical bullshit' and calmly walked out of the Pokecenter.

He'd considered making a steal of the Pokegirls currently behind the desk, but messing with a League-owned Rapha would be a bad plan. He had his orders, to keep this theft nice and simple and quiet, and drawing attention would be counter-intuitive to that goal. So, with his ill-gotten gains shoved firmly in his pocket, he rode his hoverbike out North of Mount Moon.

The Hideout he was going to was a little dinky shack-like place on the surface, and below wasn't too good either. It was a warehouse with a bunch of cots for those Team members stationed there. His Boss was an Underboss, and she'd likely claim the girl for herself. Probably put her through a Level 5, if she wanted to keep her long-term. Having a Magic Type around would be useful, even if she couldn't do diddly dick for making cool magical items.

"Why couldn't the kid have had an Enchantress or something?" he pondered to himself. "I mean, a Sorceress is good and all, but useless when it comes to any long-term benefit. Maybe the Boss just wants a new fucktoy." That sounded about as logical as anything, really.

Danny was less than pleased. He'd found Trixie's Collar, the one he'd gotten her with a locator chip, on the floor under the bed as he was tearing the room apart, figuratively speaking. Being able to phase through matter made silly things like 'beds' rather useless when it came to hiding things. Like secret doors or hidden passages. With Amelia having cured him of whatever the HELL he'd been hit with, Danny recalled both Queenie and Amelia before calling the police.

A large man showed up at the Pokecenter with an OfficerJenny not five minutes later, on what looked like a hovering motorcycle with a siren that could wake the dead. The name on huge, dark-skinned man's uniform read 'Officer S. Pastor.' He introduced himself quickly and asked to be shown to the scene of the theft.

"Right this way." He said, leading the officer and his blue-haired Pokegirl to his room for the night. "I ordered Pizza and some soda, sat down with Trixie, and I think we were watching a movie when we both fell asleep. When I woke up? Trixie was gone and my head was splitting like a quart of firewood. I called out my Rapha to look me over, and she said it was consistent with a hangover, but I could have been…" he was cut off by the OfficerJenny as she sniffed at one of the boxes of pizza.

"Poison." She said. "Smells like a mix of Poison Powder and Stun Venom, Spore-format." She reported.

"Thanks, Claire." Officer Pastor said as he looked around before settling back on Danny. "You say you found her collar under your bed?" he asked.

"Yeah." He held out the collar. "It's torn, but the locator chip's still intact."

"Good." He nods. "And if you're the only other person who's touched it… Well, we'll have to hope that's enough." The officer reached to his belt and took off his second Pokeball and called out a girl with bright orange skin marked with black stripes. One thing that immediately set her apart, aside from the odd skin coloration which he saw now was a thin coating of fur, was the thick white mane of fur around her neck and the sharp, triangular canine ears atop her head.

"Jane is my Growlie. She can, hopefully, track your 'Girl's scent." Officer Pastor explained as he motioned for Danny to hold the collar out to the canine Pokegirl.

Danny held out the collar in an open hand and the girl approached, sniffing at the collar. "Ice, Bone dust, Ozone… Pizza." She noted. "Ah. There she is." She took another deep sniff at the collar. "Sugar and charged atmosphere. Like a bakery about to be hit by lightning. And then… Faint trace. Acid and fear." She nodded. "I can track." And with those words, the girl was off.

Officer Pastor nodded to Danny to follow, but Danny halted, "I need to get Mia and Rosaline from the front desk, quick." He said.

"Do it fast. The longer we take? The colder the trail goes." Officer Pastor said as he followed his Growlie out of the building.

Danny nodded and quickly retrieved the Pokeballs he'd left with the Pokecenter staff from the front desk. When he saw that the Hoverbike was gone and no sign of Officer Pastor or his tracking Growlie, Danny let the cold feeling of his Ghost powers wash over him, forming the two brilliant rings of light that separated in opposing directions and clothed him in his usual attire as a Ghost.

His legs vanished into the ephemeral 'tail' they became when he wanted to fly fast, and he searched out for the aural traces of the two. The feeling of FIRE was strong, and Growlies were a very popular Fire type breed, so he followed that. Quickly, he caught up with the Hoverbike which was following an impressively speedy Growlie as she darted through the city at 48mph. On foot.

When they reached the edge of Pewtit City, the Growlie continued into the forest, following the paths which thankfully had sonic emitters to keep Ferals away. It was annoying for anyone with a higher-than-normal range of hearing, but at least it was just that. Annoying. Not fatal.

They followed the trail for a good while before the imposing form of Mount Moon loomed overhead. Officer Pastor whistled sharply which cause Jane the Growlie to stop in her tracks. The Officer pulled to a stop on his Hoverbike and Danny floated next to him, his legs reforming below his waist.

"Interesting method of flying, kid. Lemme guess. Lots of Ghosts in your family history?" he asked, looking at Danny for the first time in full.

"You could say that…" Danny shrugged. It wasn't entirely untrue, even if he failed to note the word 'hunters' appended to it.

"Either way? If he's heading towards Mount Moon? This is out of my jurisdiction. I'll send word to the Stone Town police department, but I wouldn't recommend waiting for them." Officer Pastor said with a distinct note of exasperation in his voice, and a shard of red anger in his aura.

"Thanks, Officer Pastor." Danny said. "I can take it from here, I think. You guys have pointed me in the right direction at least, right?" he offered.

Officer Pastor gave a nod. "Good luck, kid. Hopefully I don't hear about this on the evening news. I've got enough paperwork waiting for me back at the station."

When Officer Pastor recalled Jane to her Pokeball and ridden off, back towards Pewtit, Danny flew up into the sky. "Where are you, you little bastard…" he asked the air, scanning the skies for any sign of the thief… it would have been more productive if he'd had any goddamned clue what the thief looked like, but at least he had a direction. The thief was heading North of Mount Moon by a bit. Towards Stone Town, but the direction was slightly off.

Danny landed below and hid beneath a tree, being up in the air was ill-advised when he wanted to look at the maps he had on him, given that he saw at least one large flock of Racks approaching… Invisibility was a gift. One he abused liberally.

The mountains around Stone Town were apparently rich in Evolution Stones, and provided plenty of places to hide, so Danny's only real choice was to head along the direction they'd been going to see if he could find any aural traces of the thief. But the problem with such methods is that auras fade rapidly unless they are particularly strong, or they're flash-fried into reality by a traumatic event.

Danny took a moment to catch his breath. He didn't have too long, given how much of a head start the thief likely had on him, but it wouldn't do him any good to find the thief and be too worn out chasing the bastard to actually do anything. He took out the collection of Pokeballs he still had and noted something rather odd.

"One, two, three… Five?" he trailed off as he counted the fifth. With Trixie, he had five total Pokegirls. Amelia didn't count as part of his 'active Harem' and thus he only had 'four' Pokegirls he could use in a fight. But somehow, he still had 5? And it didn't have any of the markings he'd made for Trixie's Pokeball. Trixie's Pokeball had been covered in a shell with alchemical symbols in glittery paint and a 'swirling smoke' motif overall. This one? Bog-standard Pokeball.

He tossed Mia's Pokeball into the air, letting the girl out. She materialized next to him with her usual calm visage. "Danny?" she looked around. "Well, no battle… Taming? Nah. Not time for it just yet."

Danny shook his head. "Trixie's been stolen." He said. Mia's somewhat playful look dropped almost immediately.

"Oh?" she looked at him with a serious light in her eyes. "And why are we sitting around?" she asked.

"Because I've just been flying for a good hour and a half, and I didn't want to get ambushed by a bunch of bird-girls flying right up my ass!" Danny snapped. "Not to mention that when I took out the Pokeballs to try and figure out who'd be best to help me FIND the thief? I counted one extra." He held up the bog-standard Pokeball for Mia to see. "Note how it doesn't have any markings? No shell? Yeah. Not mine. And I don't know where the hell it came from, but it sure as hell isn't Trixie's. Even beneath the shell, hers has a scratch on it right beneath the middle line where it splits apart."

Mia examined the ball. While she wasn't familiar with the minute details of its surface beneath the shell Danny'd bought for it? She trusted him enough to believe him. "So… Whose is it? Are YOU now a thief, as well? Did the thief who took Trixie leave it behind in a twisted idea of a 'trade?'"

Danny sighed. "I don't know. But let's find out just what in the hell is going on." He said as he connected the ball to his Pokedex.

Name: Tadona

Species: Megami

Tamer: Daniel Fenton, ID# 2659372-P

Danny blinked. "Mia?" he looked at the skull-faced girl in confusion.

"Yes, Danny?" she blinked back at him, just as confused.

"When did I catch a Megami?"

Mia shook her head. "I don't know, Master. Are you SURE you didn't get drunk last night?"

Instead of dignifying that question with a response, Danny tossed the ball into the air to release the contained Pokegirl. Danny almost immediately found himself suffocating in a hug from a floral-scented, human-shaped projectile. On either side of his face was soft pale flesh which then turned into white-gold cloth covering what Danny could tell, with a bit of thought as his mental faculties shut down for a moment in surprise, were breasts. He was buried in cleavage. When he tried to go intangible, he found that the arms wrapped around him were still quite solid and holding him in place.

"Murphle?" his words were muffled at best with the generously proportioned chest in his face, so his attempt to ask, 'what the hell?' was curtailed.

"Master Danny!" the girl on top of him cried. "You have NO idea how long I've been waiting for you to call me out!"

Mia was torn. When she saw the girl materialize and seemingly attack her Tamer, the one she'd followed the voices of the Spirits to find, she had begun preparing to attack and get her off of him. It was the voice of a smaller spirit that stopped her.

" _Wait for it, Mia."_ The voice whispered. _"She's here to help, and it'll be hilarious."_

There were days when she hated trickster spirits like that one, but they were usually right when they were telling the truth. So she stopped and watched as the girl, who was by any description 'dainty' in figure, hug HER Tamer. Elegant, flowing clothing, white-gold with light-blue accents wrapped around a thin body. In some places it was skin-tight, like where she could see it clinging to her breasts like it was held up with hope and glue, in others it was loose and flowing like around her legs where it became a rather elaborate dress with prayer-flags hanging. Long blonde hair, silky and smooth, hung like a curtain down her back and between a large pair of white feathered wings. The feathers looked soft as a cloud and the girl had that 'celestial glow' people always talk about.

The girl was rubbing her cheek on the top of Danny's white-haired head. He tried once more to go intangible so he could escape the boob-suffocation, but once again he was held firm by the pair of strangely _solid_ arms.

"Oh, Master!" she said happily as she finally pulled away and allowed Danny to breath. "You don't need to phase through me to get out from between my breasts." She smiled. "Well, that and you can't, I suppose?" that grin turned teasing.

"How?" Danny asked. The ONLY things he'd been unable to phase through before was Ectoranium and the Specter Deflector.

"I'm just special that way." She said through the smile.

"More important question. Why are you registered to me, and how did you get into one of my Pokeballs?" Danny asked, still trying to work out just how she could stop him from phasing through her and how she was even there!

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that." She said noncommittally. "Some things happen because they need to, you know?"

"And…" he trailed off, waiting for her to continue. When it was clear she wasn't, he sighed. "You apparently 'needed' to somehow show up registered to me in a Pokeball?"

"Sounds about right." She nodded.

"A completely unhelpful answer." He gave the girl a deadpan look. "Look, I've got a problem, here. First off, my Alpha got stolen. Now, apparently, I've got you showing up in a pokeball registered to me for no damned reason." He looked closer at her, trying to get a feel for the aura he was seeing through the brilliance of the halo of pure white light around her. It was a nice calm, confident blue color from what he could see.

"Oh, I know." She said. "Why do you think we chose NOW to show ourselves to you?" she asked.

Danny blinked. "We?" he asked. "Plural?"

"Of course." She nodded, not elaborating further.

Mia just chuckled from the side. "Don't worry too much, Danny." She said. "She's a Megami. Mysterious is what they do for a living."

The busty Pokegirl simply smiled. "That's one way of putting it." She said. "But the important thing is? I can tell you who took Trixie, and I can help you find her."

Danny looked hard at the Megami. "You have my attention." He said.

"Well, first off? Team Rocket took her. I think they were hoping for Mia, but targets of opportunity and all that nonsense. Personally? I'll never understand why thieves do as they do." She shrugged, her wings ruffled slightly at the motion and she continued. "Anyway, they should be on their way to Mount Moon, by now. From what I know? The Stone City Police raided their compound about an hour ago, so they're making for the caves in Mount Moon to hide out for a few weeks."

" _That_ was helpful." Danny nodded. "And… What, I'm just supposed to take you with me, then?" he asked.

"Well, I _am_ registered to your Harem." She said, tilting her head to one side as though in thought. "If you just abandoned me? I imagine it would cost you a fine for abandonment. Especially in Cerulesbian which is the nearest city with a Gym."

Danny sighed. "So, you're blackmailing me." It was more a statement than a question.

"Of course not, Master!" the Megami cried. "I would never blackmail you! I was just letting you know what _might_ happen! Though why you would want to get rid of me is beyond me. I can be very helpful!" there was almost a note of desperation in her voice, and Danny saw the sharp lance of yellow-orange in her aura.

"You're afraid of me leaving you behind, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course I am, Master! Being abandoned is a terrible fate! I'd never want to be abandoned by my Tamer!" she said, shaking her head at the thought.

Mia sighed. "She's right, Danny." She said. "Megami are known to feed on positive emotions. Without them, she'll starve to death. Feral Megami are easy pickings for anyone, as they're basically dying without any 'help' from another hungry Feral."

Danny was almost tempted. His life was complicated enough, damn it! But… What kind of hero would abandon someone to die of hunger if they could prevent it. He felt his mind settle slightly and he reached out mentally towards the Megami. He felt her fear mixed with confidence. He saw her terror at the thought of slowly wasting away in the wilderness. And he saw in himself the impossibility of letting that kind of thing come to pass. He was a lot of things, but cruel was never one of them, nor was it in him to repay her help with abandonment.

"Fine." He sighed. "You come with. We'll need to be quick, but if you can help find Trixie and get her back from Team Rocket? We'll talk more about you being an official member of my harem." The surrealism of actually thinking of rejecting the bodacious babe joining his, Danny Fenton's, _Harem_ was really starting to sink in, and Danny almost felt the need to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming or something.

Tadona, as the girl's registration named her, nodded, sniffling as she got over the fear of being abandoned. "Alright. I'll prove myself useful, Master!" she cried. Danny saw the desperation and confidence mix together in her aura… once he got used to looking through the halo around her he found her aura to be particularly bright and cheery-colored. Beneath the other colors ran veins of pure white altruism. He knew because he often saw those same colors in his own aura when he was 16. Her wings, when he looked at them closely, were not physical in nature. He could see the bindings of energy that made them and kept them 'solid.'

After recalling Mia, Danny stood and looked at Tadona. "Those wings good for flying?" he asked.

"Of course, Master." She said, nodding her head and letting her wings lift her into the air slightly before she landed again. "I'm not the fastest flier in the world, nor am I the most agile, but I'm still learning how to use them."

Danny nodded. "Good. Let's get moving, then." He let his legs disappear into the tapering 'tail' once more and began flying in the direction of Mount Moon. It was easy to spot, given how tall the damned thing was and how removed it was from the other mountains nearby. Tadona's wings flapped and carried her aloft after Danny.

"So, I take it I'll have to wait until we find Trixie to ask for a Taming, master?" she asked. "I used to have a 'very healthy' appetite for Taming, so…" she trailed off, a dusting of red on her cheeks showing she was blushing.

"After we find Trixie." Danny affirmed.

"Okay, Master." Tadona nodded, and they flew. Tadona was keeping pace with him in the air quite well. They flew for nearly an hour before Mount Moon loomed over them in full.

"Okay." Danny started as he floated before the mountain. He could see the sheer number of cave entrances on the sides of the mountain, and didn't particularly feel like searching every inch of the place. "Which cave?" he asked.

"I…. Don't know, Master. The future's not quite that clear." She explained. "I can tell you how things might work out if we go into any given entrance, but only if we actually _intend_ to go in."

"So, VERY situational." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Master." She hung her head. "It's all I've got."

Danny shrugged. "It's a whole lot better than nothing. Don't feel too bad. I'm just a bit snappy because Trixie got abducted."

"Understandable, master. It's an emotionally turbulent experience." She nodded. "But we can talk more about it later."

It took a few tries, but they got a decent cave entrance. Tadona predicted that they'd be more likely to find Trixie and her abductor if they chose that one… And Danny didn't feel like risking taking much longer. The benefits of flight and intangibility? The ability to search tunnels without worrying about getting lost. If you just head up, eventually you'll get out.

With a bit of guesswork, Danny taking the 'left hand' rule of maze-running by taking left turns whenever possible, they finally caught a hint of something going on that wasn't just a normal instance of a Tamer taking the 'Mount Moon' challenge. Long and deep gouges in the rock walls of the tunnels, as illuminated by Tadona. This took them on a long and winding path deep into the mountain.

Danny floated carefully along through the air next to the wall of the tunnel and kept his head practically on a swivel. He regularly turned both himself and Tadona invisible when he caught sight of the many, MANY bat-girls hanging upside down in a cave or one of the yawning chasms they'd crossed. Seriously, Danny was beginning to think they might just have found the central population distribution point for the bat-like girls in the entire Indigo league, if not the hemisphere.

When he saw the machinery, he knew he was on the right track. Sonic emitters, meant to keep Feral Pokegirls away, much like those set up on the roads. Beyond that, a series of caves filled with generators utilizing geothermal energy to keep a series of computers running, along with strung up lights along the tunnels.

Danny motioned for Tadona to turn down the lights, and she withdrew her power within herself. The light glow she'd been emitting dimmed, but didn't disappear fully, which left a slightly golden cast of light not much more powerful than a candle. Danny shrugged, that was likely the best he'd get from her, so he motioned for her to 'stay put' as his body vanished, like all color and visible reflection of light was blown away in an unseen wind. Danny carefully flew half-submerged in the wall into the lit portion of tunnels…

Nigel was less than pleased with the situation. When he'd returned to the hideout, the Boss of their operation was in the middle of packing up everything they couldn't afford to lose while destroying anything they couldn't take.

Apparently, some dimwit newbie had gotten himself caught and interrogated. This? This was why he didn't want newbies knowing where their goddamned hideouts were. Until they were proven to be useful and capable of escaping captivity, or at least resisting interrogation, they were an unacceptable liability. And by then they should have their own goddamned safe house to retreat to. Not the central meeting place!

He was old school. He didn't like keeping things centralized, as a criminal organization whose main exports to the world were extortion, coercion and theft. Things always went smoother when, if someone needed to get ahold of you? They fucking called you to a meeting spot and that was that. So, when he saw that his 'Boss' had, yet again, fucked up and gotten what could have been a sweet operation blown? He didn't waste time explaining. He didn't talk to her. He simply waited for her to finish packing things up, getting all the data they had off the computers, and then shot her twice in the back of the head with a small-caliber handgun. It was time to get ruthless, when this was nowhere near the first time a slip from his superior put the operation at risk, and his own ass at risk of going back into the penal system.

He had his own safe-house, where he'd contact his now-former Boss's superiors, assuming control of this region's operations unless they had a problem with it. Deep in the bowels of Mount Moon, Nigel had been squirreling away supplies for a worst-case scenario. Part of the rules of being a Member of Team Rocket is that you have to tithe some of your earnings to your superiors, who then tithe to their own all the way up to the top. Nigel had learned the hard way not to tithe the whole earnings, since the expected 'return' as reward for doing the job was a pittance compared to the initial payoff. It was accepted that most members who knew what the fuck they were doing would tithe 10-15% of their paydays.

This meant that, with some hard work, a good criminal could amass a small fortune in goods to be sold off anonymously and carefully. This is how Nigel, a low-end grunt and recruiter for Team Rocket, had managed to gather the resources needed for his 'mountain retreat.'

Honestly? The biggest pain in the ass, cost-wise, were the sonic-emitters. And even those, he'd lifted from a truck transporting them for the Indigo League.

He took some of the better Pokegirls his 'Boss' had kept, though he left the Psi-Dyke and the Dildoran. Fuck that noise. He had enough problems trying to crawl up his ass without some uppity bint trying to shove something cock-shaped up there. He happily took the cute Amazon she'd taken from some young punk who'd thought he was the goddamned hero of a story…

If the cops were lucky? They'd find his bones somewhere.

"Good enough." The shadowed figure on the screen said after Nigel reported all the things he'd seen and done. "Agent Nigel, you are hereby temporarily promoted to Associate until we have time to look over the situation at length and review your performance."

The computers were set up, and he had a connection set up to the regional Underboss, or Admin, for the northern part of the Indigo League.

"Further, we require use of your facilities to store a project for safe-keeping. Mount Moon is the best place we can think of to hide it, and pour research on the project has been put on hold for now." The shadowed figure continued. "Do not fail us."

Nigel nodded and the transmission was cut. He checked his incoming transmissions and noted it was a Pokeball. Even a cursory examination of it gave him details he really did not want to see, and he summed up his feelings in an eloquent and succinct way.

"Shit."

Danny's exploration took him further and further into the lit area of the tunnels. With the sonic emitters at the entrances, it was easy to figure out the limits of the area. It wasn't overly large, but it did have several interesting 'rooms' cleared out. Caves filled with stalagmites and Stalactites of differing colors, lit well they had a magical look to them that was hard to capture in any other medium than natural stonework. Also filling those rooms were machines. Generators, computer servers, and other sundry items.

What chilled him was the cave that was sealed off. From within he felt two different auras which were oddly in sync, like they were two parts of a single being, but still separate. One was dark and filled with pain. Danny could feel the regret and rage that emanated from that being through the door. The other was more… Curious? It was simple. Not overly complicated. Danny could feel the instincts driving the second mind. It was… Odd?

Danny turned himself intangible and floated through the thick metal door, poking his head just far enough inside to see.

Inside the room was one figure, sitting on a shitty-looking mattress. The lights were, at best, low grade and not suited to the room AT ALL. But Danny could see the girl rather well. She was leaning forward, her arms crossed and resting on her knees letting the gorgeous black wings on her back have free range of movement behind her. Well, free enough. There was still that cave wall there, making fully spreading her wings at any point in the room difficult. She was wearing a suit of armor made of black metal. It wasn't as revealing as he'd grown accustomed to seeing in this world, as it covered her from the neck down, but it DID show off her curves rather well, for a suit of armor. Covered everything, but didn't really hide anything.

Danny was most interested to hear the girl talking to herself.

"I know." She said, her voice terse and cold. "But we can't escape just yet."

Danny waited a few seconds, to find out who she might be talking to, even looking around the small room to see if he'd missed someone. But the feathers on the girl's wings ruffled slightly in annoyance and she spoke again.

"No. You don't get it, do you? We can't escape… Yes. I would like to rip him apart, but at least he knows to leave well enough alone."

Danny was beginning to fear for the girl's sanity, if not for one major fact. He could see her auras, now. Yes, two auras in one person. Whenever she would trail off, the secondary aura would be more active. Like it was communicating. He reached out to the second aura mentally, trying to make a connection with it if only to hear the other part of the conversation.

The second his aura contacted it, however, the girl's head snapped up and looked around. "Come out." She commanded. "We know you're there."

Danny sighed as he walked floated fully into the room and became visible. He wasn't a moron, however, so he stayed intangible. "Sorry." He said. "I'm not used to trying to contact people mentally."

The girl silently looked him over. The second aura was active as well and was, Danny assumed, animatedly talking to the girl.

"We don't know you." She said. "Why are you here?" it was less a question and more a demand, but Danny decided to let it slide. The girl was rather obviously a captive, herself.

"I'm here tracking the thief who stole my Pokegirl." He said. "They drugged me and then ran off into these tunnels, and I'll be damned if I let them keep Trixie for any longer than I have to…" The thought of just running off to save Trixie passed through his mind, but was subsequently discarded. He could NOT just leave the girl in here… Lord knows what would happen to her, especially if she was an abductee as well. Maybe she'd even know where Trixie was being held!

The girl nodded. "Good enough." She sighed. "Nigel is the man's name. He's the one who set up this little area of tunnels. Member of Team Rocket." She fully expected the strange man to take the information and leave her in peace, but was only slightly surprised when he reached out a hand to her.

"You want out of here?" he offered. "I can take you through the door."

" _You really should have more faith in people."_ A voice in her mind spoke. _"I told you I didn't sense any hostility in him when he tried to connect with me."_

"I know that's what you said." She spoke aloud. "But he's still unfamiliar."

" _I think you mean 'not your Tamer.'"_ The voice snarked back. _"Not that I'd mind. Look at that physique. Hard to miss even under the outfit he's wearing. Yum-yum?"_

"Oh, give it a rest, will you?" she asked, "I don't NEED his help."

" _Don't need? Or don't *want? *"_ the voice asked. _"Big difference."_

"Neither." She said firmly.

Danny just watched, only really hearing half the conversation before pulling his hand back, then up as though he was in class and had a question. "Excuse me?" he asked. "But while I may be unfamiliar? You are familiar, at least with Nigel. Which means I need your help." He explained. "I need to find him before he does something to Trixie. Please, _I_ need _your_ help."

The girl blinked at him a few times as she sat in silence.

" _We could help him."_ The voice in her mind said. _"And it'd serve Team Rocket right. Trying to breed us? HAH!"_

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. You both win." She extended a hand to take his, which he gladly took, letting his palm become tangible just long enough to make contact before turning the girl intangible.

" _That is beyond strange."_ The voice said telepathically. _"Like a limb falling asleep, but all over."_

"By the way." Danny began as he led the girl through the thick steel door, "My name's Danny. You?"

"Sabrael." The winged girl said tersely.

"Well, Sabrael?" Danny smiled as they stepped into the light of the tunnels outside. "Welcome to freedom."

The winged girl nodded. "Nigel is that way." She pointed down a tunnel. "Take the second right, then just follow the cables up. That's where he was when he got me out of my Pokeball."

Danny nodded and went to thank the girl before she let go of his hand and began running. She was gone before he could even say another word.

"Huh." He shrugged. "She probably just needs to get back to her Tamer?" he guessed. Nigel was a thief, so it made sense she was likely stolen from her Tamer, as well.

He followed the directions given and, sure enough, found a man seated at a computer console typing away. It looked like a report? Or… Something. Danny was still unfamiliar with a lot of the references being made in the reports as he floated silently and invisibly above the man. The man seemed kind of plain. The kind of face that people had a hard time remembering because it was just so average. But the look in his eyes, the feeling of malice in his aura… it was disgusting. He seemed so smug and pleased with himself that it saturated even the undercurrent of malice in his mind.

Danny let himself sink into the man's body, exerting HIS will on the meat-puppet that was his body. For all the ego, the man was somewhat weak-willed. While Overshadowing was never one of Danny's favorite powers, he was still good enough at it to use the body of someone when he needed to.

Nigel's eyes flashed neon green as Danny took hold of the primary functions of the body and shoved the body's owner into a small corner of the now shared mindscape. With the possession came some basic information. Habits of the body itself, some speech patterns and ticks, but they were optional at best for a powerful Ghost, and Danny had raw power in spades.

"There we go." He said aloud once the overshadow was complete, his voice a strange echoing amalgam of both his own and Nigel's. He could suppress that if he felt like it, but he wasn't in any rush.

The meat-puppet stood from the chair and began walking around, looking for the specific Pokeball he wanted. No fewer than 15 Pokeballs later, most of which were completely unmarked, he found the shell-decorated Pokeball he was looking for. Nigel was, apparently, stockpiling stolen Pokegirls here…

He pressed the release button on her pokeball and watched as Trixie, less enthusiastic than usual, materialized.

"OK creep!" she shouted as she caught sight of 'Nigel.' "You've got five seconds to let me go or I'll blow the HELL out of this place!" Already her hands had begun glowing with a dark red fire as she began gathering power. Mount Moon was a nexus of Magical power, and for a Sorceress that was like giving her the keys to a nuke.

"Trixie, it's me!" Danny cried as he suppressed Nigel's voice instead of his own. It was strange, but he basically needed to 'talk' using his own spectral body while using the meat-puppet to form the words. Those lessons from Kitty on overshadowing were useful as hell!

"You have Master's voice?" Trixie asked, looking at the Team Rocket member suspiciously.

"No! I'm overshadowing him." Danny explained. "I hijacked his body, because I figured he might have defenses set up that he could get through. That and I didn't want to run into anyone else by accident and have to explain things." He didn't run into anyone else here, but that didn't mean there weren't others lingering about.

"I don't know…" Trixie glared at Nigel's body, keeping her power gathered but tightly controlled. "How do I know you're not just trying to trick me?"

Danny let a bit of ectoplasm flash in the man's eyes, making them shine bright green.

"A simple trick." She said. "I could do that. If I wanted to!"

Danny smiled in his overshadowed body and rolled his eyes. "No. Remember? The last time you tried you had a migraine for hours."

Trixie slumped slightly. "Fine. Assuming I believe you, what do we do, now?" she asked.

"Well, first up is for you to tie up this body, let me get out of it, then use Rube Chain on the bastard and we get the HELL out of here." Danny said, holding out the body's hands for binding.

Trixie was… Confused. When she'd woken up the first time, she was less than pleased with her situation. First, she was in pain. Second, her Master wasn't around. Third, she was being held captive by some nutty nutbar in a stupid uniform. When she'd tried to escape, she was immediately recalled. This process was repeated several times, damn it! And every time she was told she was 'now the property of Team Rocket!'

And now she had her captor claiming he was actually possessed by her Tamer and asking to be tied up… Not her usual kink, but either way. The guy luckily didn't have any equipment for a Taming Cycle, so there was that, at least. She was SO going to blow the HELL out of this place when she got through with this crap!

After Nigel's arms and legs were bound, Danny exited the body through its back, leaving no marks whatsoever of the possession.

When Consciousness returned to Nigel and his eyes cleared, he saw the situation he was in, and it was not good. Before him stood the Sorceress he'd stolen standing next to an ethereal version of her Tamer with white hair and what looked like technological body-armor. His arms and legs were bound tight and around his body was a Rune Chain, likely made by the Sorceress. For the second time today, he summed up his situation in the most eloquent and loquacious way he could.

"Well. Fuck."

The white-haired figure nodded. "'Well fuck' indeed." He said.

The Sorceress grinned wide as she held her hands in front of her, glowing with gathered power.

"This isn't going to end well for me." Nigel sighed.

Danny nodded. "No, this is not going to end well for you."

"Care to satisfy some curiosity?" Nigel asked.

"Not really, no." Danny said. "I'm more interested in asking you some questions."

Nigel nodded and slumped. "Will it stay my execution?" he asked. "You know. Just long enough for me to come up with an escape?" he couldn't even reach for his belt for the emergency beacon.

"Probably." Danny shrugged. "I'll leave that to Trixie, since she's the one you STOLE."

Nigel scoffed. "Great. Leave my fate in the hands of a Pokegirl." He sighed. "Fine. Ask away." Nigel wasn't a complete idiot. He may be a coward among a laundry list of traits society frowned upon, but 'stupid' was not among them.

Danny 'sat down' on the air, floating in front of the man. "Tell me why you stole Trixie." He demanded.

Nigel shrugged. "Why else? Orders. I'm a grunt. I don't know the plans, I just execute them."

"So, who gave you the order?" Danny asked.

"A dead woman." Nigel answered simply. Not like the facts would change just because he lied. That and it'd keep him from looking too deep. Nigel may not have the details, but the less nosey Tamers looked into Team business? The better.

"Who was Sabrael? Why did you have her out, but locked away?"

Nigel slumped a little further. He'd been hoping the little bastard had missed her room on his way here. "No one. It was an experiment. It was out of its 'ball because I'd been meaning to keep it Tame."

Danny tried not to think of exactly what that meant, but a spike of anger rose in him at the thought. He froze it before he could lash out, as he was still trying to extract information. "What will happen when I turn you over to the league?" he asked.

"Most likely? They'll straight-up kill me. I've got a laundry list of crimes to my name." Nigel explained, no more concerned than if he were discussing the weather.

"I see." Danny nodded. "And the Pokeballs you've got stored here… How many are full, and how many of those have Tamers who are still alive?"

"I'd say about half of them are still full. And I can't say how many have living Tamers. I don't kill often. Brings too much attention." Nigel said. "Theft? Authorities forget about it after a few weeks. Murder? Less so. But some of them are just here as a temporary stopping point."

Danny nodded. This guy was, for the most part, not lying. He was answering the questions, but he wasn't being entirely truthful. "Well, I'll be taking them, then, to turn in to the authorities. Now what to do about you…"

Trixie smiled, "Master? Please?" She looked at her Tamer with pleading eyes. She REALLY wanted to pay this asshole back for her treatment so far.

Danny sighed before punching Nigel with an ectoplasm-covered fist. "Let's get all the data we can from the computers, first." He said, flying over to the computer after making sure that Nigel was out.

It took a bit of finnicky work with the computer, and in the end Danny had to Overshadow the computer itself to get the data without running into password issues, but he managed to extract the hard drive from the machine.

Overshadowing a machine was very different from possessing a human body. The last time he'd tried to replicate the DOOMED incident, he'd overshadowed a laptop running an RPG game and found himself subject to the rules and protocols of the game's programing, but he'd gotten the hang of it after watching Technus the Technology Ghost do it so often. Fighting Technus on his home turf was always an adventure and a half. Even if his half-baked World-Domination schemes were at worst laughable. The only time he'd been an actual threat was when he'd tried to take over the satellites around the Earth to control all communication transmissions.

Danny's technique was not nearly as refined as Technus' since his power set was less focused upon technology, but Tucker helped him a lot with knowing what to look for in a computer system. He had to wonder if Vlad ever did this, though. Given that computers weren't as prevalent or as sophisticated when Vlad gained his powers… The whole question was moot, really, given that Vlad was nowhere near this reality anyway.

Danny made his way through the computer system, carefully going through or around the various defenses, freezing firewalls and phasing through password barriers and copying the data onto the main drive before exiting the circuits and extracting the drive… it'd be bad if he ejected the damned thing while he was still IN it. One of the pitfalls of possessing a machine is that, without Technus' expertise, the circuit needed to be ON for him to be able to move about in it. If it turned off? He'd be unconscious until it came back online.

Trixie, however, was happily using lightning spells on her former captor… Call her petty all you like, but it pissed her off that she'd been drugged, stolen, and then held captive all on the whim of some criminal. She watched her Tamer enter the machine and sent another bolt of electricity at her former captor.

Treat her like an object, will he? She was the Mighty TRIXIE! A Sorceress, not some Bimbo too stupid and air-headed to string three sentences together!

When Danny emerged from the machine and grabbed the hard drive, he nodded to Trixie before walking at a sedate pace out of the cave.

Trixie shot another bolt of lightning at Nigel's prone and smoking form before following Danny out of the cave. They walked quietly through the tunnels with Trixie latched onto Danny's arm smiling at the thought of getting the hell out of there. Danny was going over the data he'd found while in the computers. He'd been reading a lot on various breeds, but the estimated rarity of various breeds still surprised him. And the lengths to which some people would go for the 'special' breeds out there. He'd looked up Sabrael's information, what little there was, and found it encrypted for the most part. The only data he could extract without a lot more expertise than he had with computers and decryption software was that her Tamer and all her Harem-sisters were killed JUST so they could capture her.

In his pack rested her pokeball, along with 14 other balls with Pokegirls in them.

Tadona was resting on a rock just outside of the series of tunnels, lounging and painting her fingernails a bright pink. "Master!" she cried when she saw Danny appear from the tunnel system. She proceeded to tackle and glomp the ghostly Tamer, heedless of the Sorceress on his arm. This wound up with a small pile of Pokegirl and half-ghost on the cave floor.

Trixie was just thinking of how lovely it was that they'd get back on track for their adventure when she heard the girl cry out and then felt herself get pulled down into the tackle-pile.

"Master?" Trixie began as she extricated herself from the pile of tangled limbs to see the blond woman hugging Danny. "We need to work on communication. But for now? There's something I need to do. Privately." She said, trying to pull the two bodies of her Tamer and her apparent new Harem-Sister to their feet.

Danny blushed a little bit, but nodded. "Understood. We'll talk once we're out of the tunnels. I'll meet you a little ahead, shall I? There're a lot of chasms between here and the outside. Or we'll just end up going through the mountain itself."

Trixie nodded, smiling just a little bit too innocently. "Yes, Master." She made shooing motions for Danny to take Tadona away.

When she was alone once again, Trixie turned back to the tunnels that had been her prison. Short-term, perhaps, but her captor was still alive in there. And she'd been holding back just enough to satisfy her anger at the man before.

"Darkness beyond Twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows…" she began, incanting the spell she'd seen in a recording from the Sunshine league. "Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand." Deep red power flowed in arching waves around her as she cast the spell, molding the energies with some difficulty as she tried to maintain its form. "Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"

She didn't get a chance to call the name of the spell as the energies escaped her control and followed her intent, blasting into the tunnels and vanishing from sight. Trixie wasted ABSOLUTELY no time as she ran in the opposite direction to meet up with Danny.

"Master!" she shouted, "Fly! Through the mountain! NOW!" she cried as she grabbed onto him.

Danny was curious, but knew better than to question just now. For all he knew? It was a herd of Feral Zubutt closing in… and he was attached to his blood, thanks.

Instead, as he flew through the rock, he and his hangers-on were hit by a shockwave which sent them tumbling up and out of the mountain. Danny, once he righted himself, looked at the mountain to find out just what in the hell had happened…

A good portion of the mountain was gone. It looked like that part of the mountain had erupted into a volcano, with rivers of lava formed from the heated rock and debris strewn over miles of Route 3. Danny blinked at it, then looked to Trixie, who was hanging on his arm intangibly as debris continued to fall.

"What the HELL just happened!?" he asked.

Trixie laughed a little nervously. "I may have been testing out a new spell." She said. "Think of it this way, master?" she looked at him with a bit of hope he'd get the humor of the situation. "Now no one can say you didn't conquer the challenge of Mount Moon?"

Danny glared at the Sorceress, HARD. "Why." He demanded.

"Because! A little pain was NOT enough!" Trixie exclaimed. "He kidnapped me, poisoned both of us, and then had the nerve to just give up!? NO!"

Danny felt the headache coming from this… But hit thoughts, and any response he might have been preparing, was cut off as a winged figure flapped up next to him. It was Sabrael.

"Good choice." She said, looking at Trixie. "I was just wondering how to do that, myself."

Danny looked at both Trixie and then to Sabrael. Finally, he turned to see Tadona flying alongside him, having let go of his arm when they righted themselves. "Am I the ONLY one who thinks this is a BAD thing!?" he asked the Megami.

"No, Master." Tadona smiled. "But there IS a reason I didn't warn you of what she was planning…" At Danny's glare, she spoke quickly. "It had to happen, Master. It wasn't something I could interfere with…" she said in a small voice. "I wanted to, but..." she trailed off. "If it wasn't Trixie, it would have been Sabbie, there…" she looked down, poking her index fingers together nervously.

Danny looked at Trixie and Sabrael again. "I…" he tried to find words for the situation and utterly failed. "I have no words." He said honestly.

"'Thank you' will suffice." Sabrael noted. "And don't call me 'Sabbie.'" She glared at Tadona, who looked down again and continued poking her fingers together.

"Or perhaps, 'Holy shit, that's an awesome spell you created from scraps of footage, Trixie?'" Trixie offered.

Danny glared at both Sabrael and Trixie before settling on Trixie. "We need to talk about more than just communication, I think." He said. "Like 'Appropriate response.' You just KILLED someone!" he shouted. "Not to mention the Ferals that were in there!"

"To be fair, Master?" Tadona spoke up, "The man was going to die either way. If it wasn't Trixie, then Sabrael would have killed him before the League could reach him. And if Sabrael could stave off her need for vengeance long enough? He would have been killed by the League. Or by a Feral getting past his security… I looked, all of his futures ended in death here in Mount Moon…"

"That's not the point!" Danny shouted. He took a deep breath. "I don't know how things work here, but blowing up half a mountain and killing someone? Not good in my book." Danny tried to think his way through this. This was by far not the first time he'd been indirectly responsible for someone's death. Ghost-attacks were not exactly a peaceful thing, and some of them were far more malicious than others.

Trixie looked down at her handiwork. "It's at most 1/8th of the mountain, Master…" she said. "I lost control of the spell before I'd completed casting." She slumped a little. "I'll need to practice more."

Danny gaped a bit before finally he just sighed. The smoke was clearing from the explosion, and indeed the damage looked a lot worse than it actually was. "New rule." He said. "Don't use that spell unless ordered."

Trixie nodded. "Gotcha, Master Danny! Don't you worry! Your Witchy Trixie will get this spell down, and not use it unless explicitly ordered to do so!" she smiled and posed in the air, letting her flight spell carry her as she gave him an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

Danny knew this would be a headache and a half… But Sorceresses were noted to be… Exuberant.

Sabrael watched the conversation after she'd clammed up.

" _I like her."_ The voice in her mind said. _"Trixie's spunky."_

"Indeed." She muttered. "And we DO need… Ugh." Her 'companion' had begun showing her all the things it wanted them to do with the male who'd helped them escape.

Danny, Trixie and Tadona all turned to Sabrael, looking at her curiously.

"What?" she asked, her monotone question getting them to look at each other.

Trixie looked at her closely. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You were talking to yourself?"

Danny nodded. "You did that a lot down there… And it looks like you've got two auras in one body? Two minds?" he asked.

"That's…" Sabrael sighed. "My Symbiote."

Trixie looked at her with more curiosity in her eyes. "Oh!" she exclaimed as realization hit her. "You have a Parasyte bonded to you!? That is SO COOL!" she nearly squealed as she began flying in circles around the black-winged girl.

"A Fallen Angel with a Symbiote?" Tadona's eyes bugged out a bit. "I knew there was something odd about you!"

Danny sighed. "Enough! I need to read into this a bit more, but could someone give me a cliff-notes version?"

Tadona nodded. "Sabrael is a Fallen Angel…" she said, her eyes filling with Sympathy for her former fellow celestial type. "They are Celestials who, through some traumatic event, fall from Grace. And a Symbiote is a parasite Pokegirl bonded to a host Pokegirl. It enhances her but comes with some… Problems."

"Like fire and high-frequency sounds. I had to destroy the sonic emitters on my way out." Sabrael noted.

Danny nodded. "Alright…" Without any warning, he recalled both Trixie and Tadona to their respective Pokeballs before looking at Sabrael. "I couldn't access most of the files Team Rocket had on you, but it did note that your Tamer was killed." He said.

Sabrael nodded stiffly. "And my sisters." She added. "I… I Fell after Team Rocket captured me. Physical and psychic torture caused me to Fall… I used to be an Angel." She sighed. "And then they put me in a room with… Well, a Parasyte. They made us bond. Said they were trying to breed both Fallen Angels and Parasytes." The last came out as a growl.

Danny nodded. "I can't make you feel better. Seeing death is never easy. That's part of why I got so angry at Trixie. I saw the deaths of my family and friends, once. And only through some truly miraculous circumstances did it not actually happen."

Sabrael looked like she really didn't care. She couldn't count on some Celestial Miracle to bring her tamer or sisters back.

"If there's anything I can do to help? Please let me know." Danny finished. "It's a different circumstance. A different situation and you're not me. Your Tamer can't come back, nor can your Harem Sisters. But…" he held out the pokeball registered to her after digging in his pack a bit. "Here. You can find a Tamer, or leave the Indigo league entirely."

Sabrael looked at the ball and listened to her Symbiote in her mind as they debated the quandary before them. After a few minutes, the two of them hovering in the air above a scene of destruction as a news-helicopter flew by underneath to get a close-up of the destruction, Sabrael reached out for the ball.

And then closed Danny's hand around it.

"I'm trusting you. Don't make us regret this." She said, pressing the recall button and letting herself be recalled to the Pokeball.

Danny sighed before flying off, invisibly. The last thing he needed was for someone to spot him and make some connections that would cause nothing but trouble later. He and Trixie would be having a nice LONG conversation after he'd had some time to wrestle with this issue internally. His camp was set up on Route 4, with Cerulesbian City in the distance sitting next to a large river as the sun set, before he felt any kind of need to be around someone.

/End Chapter 5

/begin ending notes

Sweet merciful jeebus. 25,153 words. Now, before I get people crawling down my throat about Danny being 'cool' with murder? I'd like to say this. 1: morality evolves as people age. A 14-year-old might find the very thought of murder reprehensible, but age gives perspective. A kidnapping victim, and one who has the potential to have her entire mind wiped and look forward to a life of rape? I think Trixie reacted very calmly, given the circumstances. Danny's just not exactly caught up on what Team Rocket is capable of and has done in the past. In a world as brutal as the Pokegirls world? 'Murder' loses a lot of definition.

Sabrael and Tadona: Sabrael has been in the works since chapt 3. Tadona has been in the notes since the beginning. She didn't get to show off, much, but Megami have a tendency of showing up in a Tamer's Harem and acting like they'd been there forever, so… yeah. Megami are weird, but nice. As for HER being OK with murder? She's absolutely not, but I like to think they're kind of like Time Lords. Fixed points in time can't be avoided. Sabrael wanted to kill Nigel herself, because Fallen Angels tend to be violent and brutal, and one bonded to a highly emotion-dependent Parasyte? _ yeah.

As a note: I post Pokegirl Pokedex Entries on my Forum, so that I'm not overly padding my chapters' word-counts. Feel free to ask for a link or some such if you can't find the forum, or for an entry in PM if you just don't care. :P Anyways, let me know what y'all think of this chapter. Reviews are always welcome, especially with constructive criticism, or what you'd like to see in the story! I'm not above using Reviewer's ideas for plot points or other characters!

Updated for minor edits and spelling/grammar corrections.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You all know this song and dance number, and I'm tired of replaying it.

Author's notes: To the guest Reviewer from the last chapter: Thanks, but this is an issue with a lot of crossovers. Without some McGuffin-level twisting of the character? Introducing some of the stranger 'Girls tends to mean inserting some fetishes that may or may not exist within the character. An Anima? I avoid those on principle because of the 'Hellraiser' vibe I get from them. Giantesses are… Not my cuppa, and very hard to write appropriately given the sheer size involved.

I've been trying to write for the last few months. Hot/Crazy Rebooted has taken a lot of my attention, as I'm trying to muddle through some interactions according to the notes I've got for it. So, for now? I'm gonna go with the story for which I've got a LOT of notes, and a lot of ideas.

/end Author's Notes – Begin Chapter 6

* * *

Route 4.

Such a simple name for such a beautiful location. According to the Pokedex? It'd take a week to trek through the whole of it if you just walked and camped. But Danny was taking a short break. He'd just had a bit of an experience, a run-in with the darkest aspects of this new world. Team Rocket, kidnapping and murder. The blasé way Trixie had treated it, like it was just another unsuccessful test of a cool new spell she'd managed to put together. The morbid satisfaction with which Sabrael had said she would have killed the man who'd been holding them.

Tadona had known what would happen, at least in part, and neglected to inform him of such. Why? Because it was an 'unavoidable moment.' The man's fate ended with his death there, in that mountain. By hook or by crook, he would have died.

Danny had his tent set up, with a makeshift sonic-emitter set up within, a fire-pit dug and currently filled with dry wood he'd collected earlier in the day. The green of the route was only spoiled by the raincloud of anxiety hanging over Danny's head, which not even the bright sun beating down on him could dispel. He'd need to have a nice long talk with Trixie… But he couldn't fault her. And that scared him.

When he was 14 and all through his Ghost-hunting career, he'd never brought himself to killing another being. Ending a Ghost? Nope. Not happening. No matter what they'd done, he'd shove them in the Thermos and drop them back in the Ghost Zone. Why? Because he understood them in a way he doubted anyone but Ghosts could realize. Ghosts acted the way they did for their own reasons. One of the things he'd learned was that most Ghosts, those not bound to Life as he was, were almost solipsistic in their self-centeredness. Nothing but them and their desires mattered. And that's just how they were. Some could mimic humanity, to be sure. And some even had less of the self-aggrandizing habits than others. But in every ghost was a core of enlightened (or not so much) self-interest.

So Ember trying to take over the world through Music? She was just acting out her dreams from when she was alive. Skulker hunting him to the ends of the earth? He was a hunter. He loved the Hunt. That's all there was to it. Kitty and Johnny 13's constant dysfunctional relationship? That's how they were. Danny? He was half human. That half tempered his own self-interest, and made it worse at times. But murder? Most Ghosts didn't care if people died.

"People die all the time, Great One." Frostbite had once said. "Trying to stop it all is a fool's errand."

And it was true. Whenever Skulker missed a shot? Someone could have been hurt. And some HAD been hurt when a rocket missed and blew up a building. Some had died. That was why, originally, he'd been labeled a menace above and beyond the simple property damage it all caused. When Nocturn tried to take over the world? MANY people had died in their sleep. When undergrowth took over Amity Park trying to turn it into a garden? The plants HAD eaten quite a few people before he decided that they'd make good slaves. And the enslavement process wasn't exactly an instant intuitive thing for Undergrowth, either. More than one person had had their brains torn out by accident, or turned into scrambled eggs by an errant root.

Still. Outright murder had him feeling a bit queasy. He pulled out one of his pasta meals and cooking gear to begin making dinner. Garlic Pesto and rotini noodles was the menu. As the water was set to boil over the fire, Danny laid down on the ground, looking up at the tops of the trees nearby. Looking directly up was… less than pleasant given the sun overhead. But the bright green of the trees forming the foreground for the mountains none too far away was rather pleasant. Even if one of those mountains was damaged greatly by an unsuccessful spell 'test' by the Sorceress currently resting quietly in her Pokeball.

"Alright… First thing's first." He sighed as he pulled out two Pokeballs. One was Trixie's, the other was Amelia's. He tossed Amelia's pokeball into the air first and as the Nurse-themed Pokegirl formed, he leaned against the stump of a very large tree that was cut down probably within the last few years by the way the wood still seemed to be trying to recover.

"Danny?" the pinkette looked at her Tamer curiously. While she hadn't been expecting a taming session this soon? She was certainly not going to argue! But then she saw the serious look on the otherwise easy-going Tamer's face. "What's up?" she asked.

"I need you out, right now." Danny said. "Keep your Aura of Calm up?" he asked. "I'm about to have a talk with Trixie and the topic is… less than pleasant."

Amelia nodded. Though still confused, as she had been in her ball for a while now and only remembered curing Danny of the poison he'd ingested. She brought up her aura of calm and Danny saw the glints of the nice calming blue spread throughout the area.

Once he felt the calm spread through his mind, he tossed Trixie's ball into the air and let the Sorceress form out of the red light. Trixie, almost immediately taken by the calm aura put off by the Rapha, still did her usual twirl and pose, winking and smiling, before sitting down and relaxing in the calm feeling.

"Ahhhhhh." She sighed. "That's nice. Now all I'd need is a massage and this would be perfect."

Amelia giggled behind her hand for a moment before saying, "Not happening, Trixie. Important talk time. Not massage. Talk to me later. I read once that Sorceresses tend to build up a lot of stress in their arms. All that gesturing and such."

Danny sighed. "Trixie. We need to have that talk I told you we'd have." He said.

Trixie's lips turned to a frown before slumping a little as she sat, cross-legged with her hands on her knees. "Alright, Master… Let's get it over with…"

Danny was ready to snap at the blasé attitude, but tendrils of calm wormed their way into his mind. Side bonus of it giving him an emotional buzz. Calm 'tasted' like lemonade for him, so it was rather nice. "Alright. So. There was some shit that happened." He began. "I don't agree with it. I don't like being misled, and I don't like the fact that you went out of your way to kill that man."

Trixie nodded. "And I don't think you realize just how bad Team Rocket can be." She said. "I was abducted while I was asleep. The best case scenario I had before me, failing a rescue, was being level-5'd and turned into some thug's fuck-toy and personal magic-user for the rest of my life, never knowing that anything was different. Never remembering my mom, my dad, my… 'sisters.'" She looked at Amelia, then, before turning back to Danny. "It would have been the end of my life. And if I had left without destroying that place? It would have haunted me forever without, again, going through a level 5 Taming Cycle or removing the memories of that incident. I don't feel bad about killing that man, or destroying part of Mount Moon. The Ferals?" she shrugged. "I don't feel bad for them. They would rape you or eat you without a second thought, depending on their mood at the time and when they last ate."

Danny listened with the forced calm of Amelia's Aura as Trixie explained her perspective. "And I?" he began, "Cannot condone murder. Self-defense? Sure. But he was beaten. He was left there for the authorities to pick up."

Trixie spoke up, now, a flare of righteous anger spiking through the calm. "And then broken out by his friends in Team Rocket!" she near-shouted, her voice heated before the aura worked its magic on her once again. "He was a murderer, a thug and a criminal, Master. He would have either broken out, or been sentenced to death… or broken out before his sentence could be carried out. That's how it works." Her vision blurred slightly as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "I just didn't want to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life, expecting to see him there looking for revenge."

Danny nodded and, with a bit of shuffling, moved over and put an arm around Trixie's shoulders. "I don't agree with murder. Plain and simple… But I understand the reasoning behind it. I'm just scared that if we step too far out of line by overreacting like that? Then the League will take you away, and strap me to a table for study." He explained. "Again, I don't condone what you've done, but I… Understand." He had to pause at the last word, as he needed to try and think of a better word than he'd used.

Amelia sat by, smiling serenely. "If you're worried, Master? Let me set that to rest. The League offers a bounty on criminal Team members, especially Team Rocket because of all the things they've pulled over the last 20 years. It's not an overly large bounty, to discourage people from hunting down Teams and getting themselves killed needlessly and giving the Teams yet more Pokegirls, but it's better than nothing. And the Mountain can be repaired. You'd be amazed at how often Mount Moon gets blown up, and yet a year later it's just fine. No one's quite sure how it works, but something about the Mountain helps those who try to repair it." She said through her smile. "It's actually a point of study for Vale and McMahon Industries Geological Survey teams."

Danny nodded and invited Amelia to come over to his other side, where he put an arm over her shoulders as well. His first two Pokegirls, whom he could feel through the basic Bond formed by Taming… He understood, now, that editorial in one of the Tamers newsletters about how one bonds with their first 'Girls. The writer had couched it in romanticism and prose, but Danny couldn't help but feel attached. This was a speed-bump in the relationship, to be sure, but it wasn't insurmountable. Lord knew his parents fought all the time. Even about minor things. Not just whether Santa was real or not!

"Just… Don't go killing people, OK?" he asked. "I understand that this world is different, and death is a viable punishment for Team Rocket members… But it's not something I want to have on my conscience. I can't stand the blasé attitude people in this world have towards death."

Trixie laughed a little as she snuggled into Danny's half-hug. "Maybe that's because Master has close-up experience with Death, and doesn't like people taking it lightly?"

Amelia laughed at that, "Oh my! This is serious! Trixie just had some good insight!"

Danny opened his mouth to protest, but they were actually right. He'd died. Sort-of, when he turned on the Ghost Portal that first time. He could remember every detail of the searing pain through his whole body. He could feel it if he let himself. Every nerve lit up like a Christmas tree telling him he was dying and in pain. Every ounce of him thinking 'this is it. This is how I end.' Everything he could have been stopped in an instant, save for a lucky chance of fate that kept him 'alive.'

"You know what?" he asked. "You're right. I don't like people taking it lightly. Death isn't something that should be a threat to hang over people's heads to make them behave… A wise man once said that 'any decision made for fear of the consequences has no moral value.' So, the fear of death should one break the law in a specific way? Doesn't make people 'moral' it just makes them afraid. It doesn't mean people don't want to kill, it just means they're afraid of being killed in turn."

"I'm not." Trixie said. "I'm not afraid of being killed in turn, and this is our world, Master. Like it or not? This is the world we live in. You might think it cruel or even barbaric, but it's how the world works. Team Rocket and the splinter-groups it's spawned over the years have done things no one likes to think about. Horrible things. Anyone claiming to be a member of a criminal Team organization gets no sympathy. From anyone. Regular criminals are taken seriously, to be fair, but Team members? They don't get any consideration aside from execution. It's not meant as a deterrent, like the Death Penalty was justified to be before Sukebe's war. It's the governments of the world saying, 'we don't need this in our species.'"

Danny nodded again and kissed the brunette Sorceress on her head. "I understand. But I'm making a moral choice and ordering you to run such things by me, at least, if you ever feel like death is the solution."

Danny sat with his first two Pokegirls basking in the nice aura of calm Amelia hadn't retracted for a good long time. It helped, the calm feeling, to keep tempers from rising. Especially when discussing moral issues. Or politics. Political discussions could benefit greatly from the ability to project calm into the minds of those present.

The sun had begun to set, and the pasta dish had long been eaten, by the time that Danny called out a third member of his fast-growing Harem. Sabrael and her Sybmiote, for they were technically a single entity, formed out of the red light as Trixie laid on the bedroll in the tent while Amelia sat next to the fire with Danny.

"Hello." She said as she looked around, letting the large black wings on her back stretch out. Her Symbiote seemingly had taken it upon herself to form a suit of black clothing around her host, taking the shape of a rather conservative ensemble of a pair of pants and a loose-fitting shirt with slits to allow her wings through it. Massive appendages of black feathers, her wings seemed to absorb all the light around them so dark were they. Save for the edges where one group of feathers ended and another longer set began below, Danny would hardly be able to tell that they were made of feathers. Rather some wing-shaped shadow in the dying light of evening.

"Take a seat." Danny said, gesturing to a place across the fire from himself and Amelia. "We're going to be having a talk."

"About?" she asked, apparently completely unaware of any need for it.

"A general rule about being in my Harem." Danny said, shrugging. "And then about the initial… Taming." He still had trouble saying that. He liked to think people could give him a small break, given that he was still VERY new to the world, he'd only been there a couple of months, now. Tops.

"Ah." The Fallen Angel nodded. "We understand."

"We?" Danny asked, looking somewhat confused before the thought hit him. "Ah. Both you and your Symbiote."

Sabrael nodded in approval of the assumption.

"Anyways." Danny shook his head. "The rule is a general rule. If you think that death is the answer to a situation? Run it by me first. I don't want a repeat of this situation. I dislike people taking death lightly, and dishing it out willy-nilly is taking it lightly."

Sabrael listened for a moment to her Symbiote. _"I don't think this is a bad rule, personally."_ It said to her through the mental connection.

"But it IS limiting. We can be very brutal, you know." Sabrael countered. "Brutality is how I Fell. Brutality is what I have seared into me. You know that."

 _"I understand."_ Her Symbiote responded. _"But we don't have to be that way. I can see your memories, precious. I remember when you were kind, if standoffish."_

"I was an Avenging Angel. 'Standoffish' is just other people not realizing I didn't want to get close."

 _"And yet you did."_ The Symbiot's gentle voice reminded her. _"Close enough that the severing of those bonds caused you to Fall. But we're here now, dear. We have a chance once again. To live and be loved."_

Sabrael fell silent for a moment. Danny and Amelia listened to the parts of the conversation they could, namely Sabrael's words, in silence. Sabrael looked at Danny.

"We are in agreement." She said at last. "We will not kill unless absolutely necessary. But we would like to stipulate that Team Rocket should be exempt from this rule. We *will* not hold ourselves back should we run into them again. Please understand. Vengeance is mine sayeth the Fallen, and they shall reap the whirlwind they have sown."

Danny sighed, but he could see her perspective. Team Rocket… He still wasn't comfortable with the thought of murder, but if they ran into Team Rocket? It usually fell under the terms of 'self-defense.'

"Agreed." He said at last. "I want you to think about it, though. Exhaust all other options before using killing as a method of conflict-resolution."

Sabrael nodded. "Now. Was there anything else? Or should I ask my Symbiote to withdraw my clothing?" she glanced at Amelia warily. The thought of being Tamed with an audience was… Disconcerting. She'd always been a private person, even as an Angel. She'd always preferred privacy for such things. Now? It was more of an aversion, but her Symbiote rather enjoyed the idea of using tentacles to keep others busy while they 'had fun' with their Tamer… Then again? Her Symbiote was all for new experiences in all forms, so her opinion was suspect at best.

"Well?" Danny shrugged, "Whichever you'd prefer, really. This is your show. You're the star character in this episode of 'Danny Fenton's Harem Shenanigans.'"

"I cannot tell you how undignified I find it that you use such a juvenile name for yourself. Your name is Daniel, is it not?" she asked. "Which is commonly familiarized to the nickname 'Danny.' Why do you allow people who are not close to you to shorten your name?" She asked.

Danny scratched the bad of his head a bit nervously. "It's a long story."

"We have nothing but time." Sabrael said, referring to her and the Symbiote, more than herself and Danny.

"The short version, for now, is that 'Daniel' is too formal for my tastes, and one of the biggest fruitloops I've ever had the misfortune to deal with refused to call me anything but 'Daniel' and it kind of left a bad taste in my mouth for the name." he explained.

"Then why not just change your name?" Sabrael asked.

Danny blinked. "Yeah, that's not happening." He said simply. "I may not like the formal version of my name, but I still like my name. not to mention it'd take forever to retrain myself to respond to a new name." he chuckled. "So. How does this work, anyways? This Symbote-thing?" He looked her up and down, his eyes catching on the small signs that her clothing was not wholly natural.

"Simple. We are one and two. One body, two minds and souls. We share our existence with each other, and we both benefit. She gains sustenance whilst I gain enhancements I would normally never attain, or improvements to my already impressive repertoire. Such as increased strength, endurance, and minor shapeshifting abilities." She explained, letting a long, prehensile tongue drop out of her mouth and lick her eyebrows. The effect was somewhat diminished from the cold deadpan look she had on her face the whole time.

"So, when you're seemingly talking to yourself…?" he trailed off.

"We are, in fact, speaking to each other." She finished, confirming the assumption.

"Is there any way your Symbiote can speak?" Danny asked, looking at the clothing.

The clothing itself seemed to bubble and a small tentacle with a white circle the size of a dime at the end of it raised itself up off Sabrael's shoulder. It shook itself slightly, like a head being shaken back and forth.

"I'm going to assume that's a 'no.'" Amelia injected with a giggle behind her hand.

Sabrael nodded. "Indeed. She says she appreciates the concern, but speaking is not in her range of ability. Yet."

Danny gave that some thought for a while. If the Symbiote could learn to speak on its own? Or at least through Sabrael? It might facilitate learning more about the Parasyte itself, and how best to train Sabrael and herself. With that thought he nodded before giving Amelia one final hug and recalling her to her ball.

"No real reason for her to be out here, she's eaten and had a bit of a stretch… That was Amelia, by the way. My second Pokegirl, and designated Non-Combat Pokegirl. She's a Rapha, so if you have any medical concerns? Let her know. You've met Trixie, but you've yet to meet Queenie or Rosaline… And apparently Tadona's registered to me, and you've met her…" he shook his head. "Man, this is getting complicated. Gonna have to draw up a schedule or something."

"Apparently." Sabrael nodded. "Well, since the audience is gone, or behind a tent flap and sleeping if I hear her correctly, should we get down to this?" she asked, gesturing to the juncture between her legs.

"Wow." Danny said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Way to not make this feel transactional. I can feel the love."

"Strange." Sabrael said, seemingly completely serious. "I didn't intend for that. You might be getting a false-positive."

With a simple economy of motion, Sabrael walked to a nearby tree, her clothing withdrawing into her skin and vanishing from sight leaving nothing but the pale flesh beneath on display. When she bent forward resting her arms on the tree and practically presented herself, Danny felt a rush of blood southward. While his libido had certainly been getting a workout since he got to this new world, he was always amazed at just how little effort it really took to appease it.

Still, Danny was hesitant. This girl was the subject of immense trauma, mentally, physically and spiritually. He knew what that felt like, having confronted his own dark future self and seen just what would happen if he made one too many mistakes with his own powers. And curiously enough he knew enough about theology to have a vague idea of what might go through a Celestial Pokegirl's mind if they 'Fell.' And that's not even getting into the mental makeup of the Symbiote.

Sabrael just waited. She needed this as a physical requirement of her species. That was all.

It took a few seconds for Danny to recall that Pokegirls, no matter how human they might appear, were NOT human. They physically needed sexual activity simply to stay sane. Just like Ghosts fed on emotions, Pokegirls needed sexual activity. They were designed that way by a depraved madman. With some moral weight lifted from his shoulders, yes he knew it was an excuse but it was valid, Danny removed his pants and walked towards the winged form leaning against the tree and ran his hands up and down her back, around her wings and down to the soft curve of her hips.

Once things got started? Sabrael and her Symbiote were animals. 'Wild in the sack' was to their performance as 'caution: May be Wet' is to a pool. After the first few thrusts into her, which Danny was pleased to note was tighter than he'd expected, wet and hot, Sabrael took over and after that it was like a fight to the death that Danny couldn't just phase through because for once? Avoidance was losing. It was a flurry of feathers, a long tongue, and pale flesh that rolled over to the fire with the Fallen Angel/Symbiote on top and riding Danny for all he was worth. If Danny didn't have supreme confidence in his own regenerative powers, he'd be worries about something breaking off. More than once, Sabrael's face disappeared underneath a black inchor which formed a mask with a mouth far too wide to be natural and a tongue much longer than she'd displayed before. It was only when Sabrael was well and truly satisfied that Danny was allowed to stop. He hadn't kept track of how often he'd almost blasted off inside her, as whenever he got close she would tighten down on him like a vice and stay like that. He was fairly certain that wasn't healthy, but at the very least, the growled out moans let him know something was going right… he hoped?

When she tightened down on him one last time, not the near-painful vice that kept him bottled up but more the natural tightening of muscles he'd become familiar with a couple of times in this wrestling match fit for Late Night HBO, he was finally able to shoot off rope after rope of pent up cum into the moaning form of the Fallen Angel who'd yet again wound up on top of him. The added heat of his own release seemed to set off aftershocks within the girl as she twitched and moaned atop him. Her wings had spread out fully and laid on the ground on either side of them and Sabrael herself was collapsed bonelessly on top of him, with him still buried in her.

It only took a few minutes for Sabrael to recover and pull herself up, black ichor forming a set of loose black 'business formal' clothes around her while Danny reached out and drew his pants to himself with tugs of telekinetic force. Finally, a viable use for the otherwise weak power!

(This is a scene break. Look at how much breaking of scenery it does!)

The dawn rose over Danny's campsite with little fanfare. There was a Rack flying about overhead who seemed to take it as a personal affront that there might be a small portion of the forested areas she hadn't flown directly over, but aside from that Danny woke to find himself sleeping next to… Nothing. He'd gone to sleep with Sabrael next to him, with her laying on her stomach due to the physical problems of laying on one's back with wings coming out of it.

Apparently 'pins and needles' was a thing for a flying Pokegirl's wings. When he went outside, he found the 'Troubled Angel' sitting next to a rekindled campfire poking at a pot with one of his cooking utensils. He smelled something cooking. Indeed, all around the fire were things cooking, or hung over the fire by the cooking stands used for various pots and pans. Even one pan buried in the coals at the bottom of the flame.

"Good morning." Sabrael said, not taking her attention away from her self-appointed task. "I noticed you had some things to cook with in your pack, but most of it was that disgusting camping food people seem to hate but eat anyways. So I took what I could for a meal and went fishing about an hour ago." She pointed at the pot suspended over the flames. "Fish. I couldn't smoke it, so I'm doing what I can. We've also got oatmeal, some of that… Veggie-bacon-stuff you had in your pack, some tomatoes on one side of the fire, and some sausages that needed to get cooked soon." She pointed to the dishes as she told Danny about them, ending with the pot that was buried in the coals. "I wanted to make absolutely certain that those got thoroughly cooked, so they're in the coals." She explained.

Danny blinked, his tired brain not quite making sense of the situation before the neurons started firing in full once again. "Ah." He eloquently put his thoughts to voice. "You can cook?"

Sabrael smirked. "Of course I can." She said, a note of smug satisfaction in her voice. "I actually enjoy cooking. It was my assigned role before my abduction. If I am to take up this duty again, I'd like to put forth a complaint about the nature of bacon and how it should never be substituted for whatever it is you got." She pointed at a plate where his veggie-bacon sat cooling. "Even when I couldn't stand the thought of eating meat? I knew that Bacon was not to be disrespected." She took a piece of the bacon and nibbled on it. "Despite its otherwise pleasing flavor, it is best called 'not-bacon vegetable matter.'" She mocked.

Danny shrugged. He had apparently picked up a food snob… At least she wasn't like Tucker with his obsession about meat. He could at least agree with her about the sanctity of bacon… Even if he DID like his vegemite-bacon on occasion.

"I'll take that into consideration. Would you mind working with Rosaline?" he asked. "I had her slated to be the cook. She works best with apples and apple-based dishes…"

"Ah." Sabrael nodded. "Understood, and noted. " she said, going back to her self-assigned duty.

Danny called out Rosaline, whom he instructed to watch Sabrael and ask questions about cooking as needed. Then he called out Queenie, Amelia, Trixie, Mia and Tadona. Once they were all out of their balls, Danny sat down with them around the fire while Sabrael and Rosaline continued cooking. The oatmeal was done, as was the vegemite-bacon and the fish were quick to finish as well. The sausages took the longest, but only because Sabrael wanted to make sure they were fully cooked before she began wrapping them in the vegemite-bacon and serving them up, taking a portion for herself of the fish, the sausages and the oatmeal. Rosaline managed to produce a bit of brown sugar and even shared some of her coveted cinnamon-sticks with the others for seasoning the oatmeal.

Danny watched the girls he'd managed to surround himself with. Knowing the Indigo league's regulations on Harem size, he'd hit the cap. If he caught any more, he'd had to apply for a Storage License, which in and of itself was a bit of a pain in the ass. You had to take out whoever you'd stored at least once a month, or else they'd be confiscated and sold off. And the long term storage itself was rather strange to him. He could understand the basic principles behind the Pokeball, given that it turned the Pokegirl into data and stored that data in a crystalline matrix which, while massively different, operated on a similar structure to his Ghost-Capturing Gauntlets, which is partially why the League officials had confiscated them. He'd been worried, at first, that they employed Quantum Entanglement principles much like theorized teleportation technologies back in his home dimension.

Quantum Entanglement meant that you could copy the quantum state of an object or being and project it elsewhere, the problem was that you couldn't do that while said quantum state was still extant, which meant that part of any such teleportation, or storage, would kill the original. Not figuratively. Literally kill them. And then you could project the copied Quantum State elsewhere.

Pokeballs, instead, operated on the principle of converting Mass to Energy, and storing that energy in a crystalline matrix. Within that Matrix, supposedly, the Pokegirl's mind would be active and able to continue the process of thought on an existential level, which is what allowed for the basic Taming Cycle in Pokeballs, and T2 and normal Taming Cycles at Pokecenters. 'Healing' in Pokecenters was basically just restoring the data to a 'save point' effectively, of a perfectly healthy physical state leaving the mind alone. And apparently this was all developed, at least at the start, by Sukebe himself, which lent to danny's suspicion of why they couldn't affect humans, nor could they change a Pokegirl from one breed to another. Inherent limitations to the technology in case it leaked to Sukebe's enemies, and since people were lazy and wouldn't want to innovate their OWN versions? It was left in. Sure, people might have tried to find a way to do it, but there might well be some extra-dimensional fuckery involved as well, utilizing principles of physics or magic from another universe.

Not like his Gauntlets. His Gauntlets operated on the principle of 'like to like' creating an ectoplasmic resonance field which acted like a magnet for un-keyed concentrations of ectoplasmic matter. The wonders of Non-Baryonic matter and physics. Neutrinos are non-baryonic matter as well, but the term applied equally as well to Ectoplasm, since it didn't involve Protons or Neutrons. The molecular composition of ectoplasm is the stuff of physics thesis papers.

"So." Tadona, the Megami, began as she licked her bowl clean of the oatmeal, "Why are we all out, Master Danny?" she asked.

Danny shrugged and looked at Sabrael. "Care to help out, here?" he asked. "I'm trying to make sense of the 'Dex entries for both Fallen Angels and for Parasytes or Symbiote-bonded Pokegirls, but it's pretty strange, all told. And I wanted us all to get an idea of what you're capable of. If my plans come through? We'll be going through most of the Indigo League together, so… yeah. At the very least you'll be with me until the Sadie Poken's Day celebration when you'll be let loose to find a Tamer more suited to your style."

Sabrael sighed, but nodded. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

Danny looked at his 'Dex. "Which of the listed attacks can you perform?" he asked. "And do you know any that aren't listed?" T2's were a thing, and as far as he knew knowledge didn't go away during a metamorphosis like 'evolution.'

"I'll never understand the human need to categorize things down to the smallest denominator." Sabrael sighed. "But I do know more than just that bit. I remember how to use some of my old attacks, but some of them require…. Something I don't have anymore." She trailed off and only started up again when Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"Gust is fairly simple, I can still do it since I still have wings. As is Mana Bolt, which relies entirely on normal magical energy." She said, shrugging off the hand.

"Alright. And your Symbiote?" he asked.

"Biting, clawing, and an acidic saliva technique." She said simply. "She feeds off of emotions, so expect me to be a bit more physically amorous than one might think."

Danny blinked. "Well, if the demonstration earlier is anything to go by? I might have to have Amelia on standby. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is bruised and spongey." He laughed. Futurama was hilarious, in certain instances.

"I'd be happy to help!" Amelia chimed in, smiling wide.

"Please, no." Sabrael countered. "I'm barely tolerating the presence of others in a social setting. An intimate setting is beyond what I'm willing to put up with."

Danny nodded at that. "Agreed. I don't mind once in a while, but I do prefer one-on-one time to…" he glanced at Rosaline, who simply smiled serenely and nibbled on a cinnamon stick.

Sabreal shrugged. "Either way. My Symbiote gives me access to minor metamorphic abilities, my own clothing which can change shape at will, and some basic physical enhancements I would not have naturally. I am, for instance, stronger than normal for my species."

Danny nodded and let the Fallen Angel eat in peace for the rest of the meal. Once everyone had finished he recalled all but Queenie and Sabrael.

"I know you said you don't like others involved in a social situation, but Queenie's basically my front-line fighter. Your abilities make you an almost ideal candidate for that role, but I'm not giving up on Queenie just yet." He put an arm over the drone-like girl's shoulders and gave her a one-armed hug.

Queenie might have had the emotional depth of a teaspoon, but he liked her. She was nice, quiet, low-maintenance and easy to read. She was one of the first girls he'd caught, after all. While most Tamers seemed to regard Buzzbreasts as a sort of 'training girl,' the kind that everyone caught at some point or another and then sold off to be some shmuck's starter or released to the League for one reason or another, Danny liked to think he had a bit more of an emotional attachment to the bee-girl than to think of her like that. Sure, he'd done the same to the other few he'd caught, but he felt he'd bonded with Queenie nicely.

The Bee-girl in question simply leaned into the hug. She had no idea what the meaning behind it was, and she really didn't care. It felt nice on a purely physical level. She knew her 'queen' was talking about her. She knew it was supposed to be 'comforting' in some way. But that didn't process in her mind. Comfort was irrelevant.

Sabrael, however, looked at her… fellow 'front-liner' and mentally tallied just how superior she was to the bug-girl. Flying moves? Check. Better skill? Check. Personality?

 _"Double-check."_ Her symbiote provided. _"We've got twice the personality of the bee-thing."_

Sabrael had to stifle a chuckle. She hadn't thought her symbiote knew the meaning of humor.

"'Almost ideal?'" she asked, looking back to Danny.

"You're violent, unknown and you've already Displayed a willingness to commit murder which is frankly disturbing to me. I understand the reasoning, but how can I be sure that the next one will be so understandable?" he asks. "Now. I want you training with Queenie so that A: She can get a feel for how you fight and B: so that *I* can get the same. I won't know what needs improvement until and unless I see you in action. Even when holding back." He added the last when he saw the Fallen Angel's mouth open.

It promptly shut with a click of her teeth. She used to hate sparring. It made her sick to think she might hurt one of her friends. But her first thought, upon being told how she was going to spar with a Buzzbreast, was to imagine the many varied ways she could just outright murder the bee-girl.

The sparring match showed how much training she'd gotten from her previous Tamer, and how much Queenie had improved from the baseline. It was noticeable, even if it didn't make a difference in the end. Queenie still ended up with a few cracked exoskeletal plates, some bruised ribs, and she couldn't turn her head to the right properly until Amelia had set her to right… She'd gone all out from the get-go, opening with a barrage of steel-hard feathers from her wings as she took off from the ground and followed by a dive with a blade of black and red formed from Sabrael's power.

Sure, Danny could already hear the goth poet crowd back home waxing poetic about 'internal darkness' and 'tragedy' and such or whatever it was they always went on about… honestly he'd heard enough of Sam's poems that they all just kind of blended together after a while. Still, she was strong, fast, and kind of terrifying in action. He'd called out Amelia the instant he saw her rearing back her wings and the feathers started flying (literally.)

Queenie was out of the match quickly, and being treated for the injuries she'd sustained, leaving a slightly worked up Sabrael practically oozing with violent excitement. She seemed much less confined while fighting, and it felt like she was having difficulty coming back from it. Danny shifted fully into his Ghost half, and her aura lit up like a Christmas tree. Violent angry red covered in a deep pit of sadness, seasoned with loss and rage. Accompanying all of this was a layer of excitement and contentment he could only assume was coming from her Symbiote, given the fact that it was 'attached' to her aura like a second soul.

With a few seconds of thought, he formed a sword of his own in his hand out of ghostly ice, compacted it, and froze another layer on top of it. Fun fact? Ice is the only material in known physics that actually gets stronger as it gets colder. The pale green light emitted by the sword caught Sabrael's attention and she almost faltered, seeing her would-be Tamer seemingly readying himself to defend against her.

Did he really think so little of her? Was she that much of a violent person, now? No. There was something in those bright blue eyes. And yes, they were blue, not the electric green they'd been upon his transformation. There was a glint of playfulness in them. A challenge.

'Bring it on.' They said.

And so, she did. She dove at him bringing the dark blade back for a momentum-powered strike only to be blocked by the icy zweihander he'd formed. Both hands held the hilt of his blade and he actually pushed back against her!

Danny felt the impact deep in his bones. It had taken him a long time to figure out how to reinforce his body with ectoplasmic energy, rather than just suffusing the whole thing as normal. But it was SO worth it. It allowed him to, for brief periods, exceed his normal capabilities. So, when he shoved Sabrael back it was more with will than with muscle. Still, he followed it up with his own attack. She was a sword-fighter, that much he could tell. She liked wielding a sword more than anything fancy, and being able to form her own out of energy just made it child's play to do so. He'd take this as far as he could!

Sabrael was a blur as she flew at him with an underhand-swipe of her energy blade, only barely missing impaling Danny by inches and perforating his shirt about halfway down from his left arm.

Danny was used to being the underdog in most fights but if there was one thing he wasn't used to? It was the power a Pokegirl could pack into a human-like frame. Sabrael's fighting was quick, brutal and violent. If she could channel it properly Danny would be in deep shit trying to fight her.

This thought was given extra credence when he fired a low-end Exto-ray at her to try and get some space and she simply cut through it with her black energy blade. It wasn't until she got in close and he managed to get a lucky shot in with the massive blade of ice he'd formed that Sabrael came down from her violent high. She'd just barely struck his side when he returned with a back-swing that sent her flying into a tree.

Impact on her back snapped her out of her violent high as her wings stretched out on impulse before she fell to the ground and let out a heavy breath.

"That was… nice." She says, pausing to try and find the right word. She knew if this continued she'd be able to win, given both an elemental advantage and greater innate strength she could bring to bear.

"Yeah!" Danny said with a wide smile. Sure, he was breathing harder than her, but that just meant he could still improve! "You're on personal training detail until further notice." He said, "I like improving, and the best way to do that is against strong opponents. As my mother once told me? 'You learn more from a single failure than from a thousand successes.'"

Sabrael nodded as she calmed herself. _"It was fun."_ Her symbiote noted to her mentally. _"And he enjoyed it too! Maybe we can do it again and go all out!"_

"No! We are NOT going to go 'All out' on our Tamer!" Sabrael shouted. "If we do that? He'll die. Pure and simple. Humans, no matter how powerful or strange, cannot compete on a personal level with any but the weakest of Pokegirls." She explained.

Danny watched with a bemused smile. "Indeed. But I can still grow." He countered. "I'm not fully human, after all. I'm half Ghost."

"Then perhaps you should speak to your cheerleader over there," Sabrael gestured to where Tadona had escaped her ball and was currently waving a banner with Danny's logo on it, "About how to 'pass on.'"

"Ah, Sarcasm. How I've missed thee." Danny said with a faux-wistful tone.

Sabrael seemed to ponder for a moment before speaking. "We are in agreement. You will get plenty of it from us."

{Scene-breaking goodness!}

That day marked Danny and Sabrael's first spar, but nowhere near their last. Danny kept her fighting against both himself and Queenie, switching out every few minutes as one of them went to Amelia for a quick healing and then back into the fray!

The only one not pleased with this arrangement was Amelia, as she kept yelling at them all to 'be more careful! I can't re-attach limbs!'

Queenie was… Enjoying the training and attention from both her newest sister and her Tamer. It was… Pleasant. Her life had never been anything but 'one of many.' A nameless addition to the Hive, subject to her Queen's Will, which she could always hear in her mind. Now? Her Tamer's will stood there in place of her Queen's. Much less refined, as it was mainly emotional and no explicit orders. She considered Danny her Queen, with Trixie as his favored consort and thusly above her in the hierarchy. This was simple for her.

But now she was dealing with Sabrael, supposedly her closer sister in role within this much smaller new Hive. There was no mental connection between them, no unifying voice of the Queen to order them and maneuver them as she willed. Her Tamer-Queen's connection to her new sister was tenuous at best at the moment, while her connection to him was stronger than it had ever been. She felt his enjoyment. She felt his happiness at her progress. She felt his pride whenever she used one of the maneuvers he taught her. Like the time when she caught Sabrael-sister in a grappling move.

It was… nice. She… Felt it. This was all very confusing, so she kept it to herself. She doubted the others would understand her confusion. Emotions were complicated, and she wanted no part of them.

It was another week of travelling, with Danny going slow and taking a day or two to train his… He'd never get used to calling it his Harem… Seriously. But then the blue-themes city came into view. Cerulesbian. Once again, a name that made him cringe as he imagined a bunch of hormonal teenagers naming things after a war…

"Actually?" Tadona said from beside him. How she kept escaping her ball? Danny could not figure out. "You're not too far off, Master Danny." She said with a kind smile. "According to the most accurate records we have? Most of the world's population was wiped out during the Revenge War, and then the Red Plague, and a slew of other things which conspired to take the older generations out of the picture. So, when it came time to rebuild the cities and the various governments, most of those who took power were relatively young, and raised in a world wherein sex was the dominant form of self-defense against the wild creatures which lived in the woods and ruins of the old world." She explained.

Danny shrugged. "But did they have to think with their dicks when naming everything? I mean seriously. Every single city in this league is named after something sexual. When I get into the city, am I gonna be inundated with women who only like other women or something?"

Tadona shrugged back at him, seemingly unconcerned. "There is a disproportionately high number of Female Tamers who live here, Master. It's also one of the most pro-rights cities in the Indigo League."

Danny deadpanned at that. "Greeeeeeeaaaaaat." He drawled. "Does this mean I'm going to be both inundated with women who only like other women AND be called all kinds of names for being a Tamer?" he asked.

"Not unless you're a complete dick about it, Master." She said happily. "Being a Tamer is a necessary job in the League, and as such disrespecting tamers, no matter how pro-rights one might be, is rather hypocritical and somewhat suicidal." She shrugs. "Doesn't stop it from happening. People in some cities have never run into a Feral Pokegirl, and as such there's a somewhat vocal movement to have the Tamer profession labeled 'criminal' given that it amounts to forcing yourself on someone 'for their own good.'"

Danny blinked a couple of times. "You know? I've been thinking that for a while, now. The whole thing kind of has a 'rape' feel."

Tadona shook her head sharply at him. "No, Master. This is how our world works. While Feral? A Pokegirl is a danger to herself and many others. Taming them is the only way to give them human intelligence and awareness of their actions. Being Feral is… Well, you're caught in what some Feralborn call 'the Tyranny of the Now.' You're only concerned about where your next meal will come from, when, and where you can find shelter from every single other Pokegirl out there who is thinking the same thing. Past? Useful only for knowing where not to go and what not to eat. Future? Who cares. You might be dead in 15 seconds, so do what you can, while you can. It's a horrid life for anyone who has known human intelligence. For the Feralborn? Being tamed is like waking up one morning and seeing the sun for the first time in your life." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Tadona?" Danny asked, moving to make eye contact. "You OK?"

The Megami nodded. "Yeah. Just… Remembering things. For a Megami? Going Feral isn't an option. We go into a coma and fade away if we fail to feed on positive emotions. So forgive me if I don't mind when a Tamer takes me in a manly or womanly fashion to help me keep my sanity."

"Well, you work for a higher power, right?" Danny asked. At her nod he continued, "Then that means that said higher power doesn't necessarily disapprove of the situation, right?"

Once more Tadona nodded, though less sure of herself, now.

"Then that means that we're good. For now, at least. There's a very fine line, I think, that Tamers walk in this world between 'sexual assault and abuse' and 'helping' given the reality of biology in Pokegirls. Denying reality wont make a delusion true, it just puts off dealing with it."

"Like marijuana. Doesn't solve any problems, just delays them." Tadona nodded.

"Not how I would think about it, but sure." Danny shrugged. "Anywho, let's get going. I promised Trixie a pizza, and lord help me if I don't get her a pizza."

"Or three." Tadona giggled from behind one of her hands.

"Or three." Danny agreed.

Honestly? The city with the river flowing to the north of it was rather laid back when Danny arrived. There was tension, though, to his senses. A tension running beneath the long habit of 'going with the flow' like a current. He could see the results of some of the riots that had been taking place, beginning as protests as seen by the discarded signs bearing phrases like 'Pokegirls Have Rights!' or 'Make Peace, Not Hate!' and even one that said 'Hate Speech = Violence!'

Danny blinked, but people were cleaning things up well enough, right? There were a couple cracked windows which looked to be getting repairs by nearly see-through women his 'Dex identified as Glass. People seemed to be repairing things AND getting ready for a celebration? He saw a banner going up for 'Sadie Poken's Day' in the big park just to the left of the center of town. 3 young women seemed to be handling the decorations, with the help of several water-type breeds of Pokegirls. Fountains and small ponds littered the while park, being a haven for water-types who needed submersion in water for their own health, let alone for locomotion as Danny saw several girls lounging in the water with fish-tails like mermaids rather than human legs.

He walked around the city a bit before finding the Pokecenter. Inside, obviously, was a Rapha at the desk who helped him check in to one of their provided rooms.

"You're lucky." She said. "That's our last room. It's at the end of the hall on the third floor, so it's a bit of a walk unfortunately, but with Sadie Poken's Day coming up? People from all around are coming here."

"When is Sadie Poken's Day, exactly?" Danny asked, trying to make sure he still had time to either hide away or find a good spot to watch the proceedings.

"It should be in about 5 days, Sir." The nurse answered, happy to field softball questions from out-of-towners rather than deal with the bigger questions like 'where am I? Who am I? and why do I have a sucking chest wound?'

"Danny!" a voice sounded from the entryway. "I thought that was you!"

Danny turned around to see Richard, the tall Tamer from Pewtit City he'd met in the Pokecenter showers. "Hey! Richard!" he responded, happy to see a familiar face. "What's up?"

"Dude! I was hoping to meet up with you before you left Pewtit. What happened, bro?" the dark skinned young man asked.

"Trixie got stolen, dude." Danny said. "Had to go get her back. Team Rocket decided it'd be a fun idea to screw me."

Richard's jovial face dropped into a serious expression at hearing that. "I get ya, dude." He said. "I'd rip open the planet to get at whoever steals my 'Girls." A thought occurred to him as he leaned in and whispered, "Did you have anything to do with why Mt. Moon was 'under reconstruction?'" he asked.

Danny sighed. "It was… A misunderstanding. Trixie's power got away from her."

Richard blinked, then leaned back and laughed. "No worries, dude! I just wanted to know if it was a regular thing for you or not!"

Danny chuckled back at the other Tamer. "Nah, dude. Not doing that any more than I absolutely have to. Got two new girls out of the arrangement, too."

"Oh? What'dya get, bro?" Richard asked, looking at Danny's belt of 'balls with interest.

Tadona seemed to appear next to Danny at that moment, leaning on his shoulder and whispering something while Richard brought out his 'Dex to scan her.

"Oh, SHIT dude!" he cried. "A freakin' Celestial type? No fuckin' way! Man!" he looked at Tadona with an almost awestruck expression. "Fuckin' seriously, bro? You go off to rescue one girl, and you get a fuckin' Megami to boot?" he looked incredulously at Danny. "That's it. Next time you go out into the bush? I'm comin' along, man."

"She's not even the weirdest one of my group, anymore." Danny sighed. "Sabrael takes that particular cake. Though our agreement was on a trial basis until Sadie Poken's Day."

Richard nodded. "That's always a game-changer. You never know who'll end up with what, and unless you've got some heavy bonds going with your Harem? It can surprise you just who'll leave."

Danny shrugged. Inwardly, he was petrified at the thought of one of his 'girls leaving. He'd grown a bit possessive of them, after all. Even Sabrael, for all that he thought she might be a violent psychopath, had become a welcomed addition to his circle. And Trixie… Good lord, he'd come to rely on Trixie so much it wasn't even funny. Amelia, Trixie, Rosaline, Mia and Queenie… His core group, right there. With Tadona and Sabrael having joined recently and making themselves useful.

Tadona sensed the internal change in her Tamer's mindset and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you worry, Master." She said with a smile. "I doubt any of us will be trying to leave you without something outright strange like a Recognition happening."

Richard shivered. "Recognition. Not sure if it's even real, but I'd HATE to have that crap happen to me. Can you imagine, dude? Bonding so hard you can't bond with any other Pokegirls? Ever? End. Of. Career." He snorted. "Shit, end of reputation, as well. People going on about Recognition tend to lose a lot of credit in our 'circle of collegues.'" Richard explained for Danny's benefit.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I can see where that'd be the case. I've read that Recognition is basically a supped-up Delta Bond, and a Delta-Bond itself is dangerous for a Tamer's profession." Honestly? He couldn't for the life of him see what could be wrong with two people bonding on such a personal level, but there was still a hopeless romantic buried somewhere underneath the cheese, angst and other emotions that made up Danny Fenton/Phantom.

"Is it required that I participate?" he asked.

"Kind of?" Richard said, not entirely sure how to explain it properly. "It's… Kind of a societal expectation, ya know, bro? You don't take part? Then you don't get to reap the potential benefits. Nor do you make a good showing because it'll make people think you're mistreating your 'Girls and don't want 'em running off. More than a couple of times someone's been investigated only to find exactly that. The League might not care overmuch what happens in the privacy of a Tamer's own home, but if it comes to the public they kind of have to act, ya know?"

Danny listened attentively as the three made their way down the hall. "Hm. You know a lot about this kind of stuff?" Danny asked as he slid his key-card over the pad to get into his room.

"Yeah. Mom's a bit of a political whizz, and Dad was mayor of Celeboner for a few terms."

"Jeeze, that's gotta be rough?" Danny asked as he held the door open.

"Not as bad as you'd think." Richard noted. "Hey, dude? I hate to ask this, but do ya think I can crash here until after Sadie Poken's Day?" he asked. "You got the last room, remember?"

Danny chuckled and invited the other Tamer into the room. "If you're Taming? Hang a sock or a tie on the doorknob outside so I know to bug off. For now? I'm ordering some pizzas. Want one?" he offered.

"Hell yeah! Anchovies and Mushrooms, please." Richard laughed. "I'll pay ya back in the morning. I know a bistro 'round here that has the single best prime-rib sandwiched this side of the Blue League."

"Deal." Danny chuckled while putting his order in via his 'Dex. Once his order was placed and his account charged, Danny turned on the T.V. from the nice comfy chair that was set up in the room.

"-Not to mention criticizing the liberal movement of the western part of the Indigo league…" He tuned out the talk show for a few seconds before flipping through channels to find a channel with movies.

Tremors. A Tremors MARATHON. It was gloriously campy. Danny sat with Trixie and Tadona, one on each knee after the pizza had arrived (Tadona insisted on feeding him his pizza when he asked for some space to eat for himself) and Richard with the Pokegirl he'd caught on his way through the area in which Mt. moon used to be the primary feature. A wild-looking girl with slightly-pointed ears. He'd been tempted to assume she was an Elf, but he'd seen those, and she was… A bit too muscular? A bit too 'mean' looking. His Dex confirmed that she was, in fact, a Lupina. A Werewolf Pokegirl. And she seemed to still be getting used to the idea of clothing, since every time he looked over, the girl was topless.

"Caught a whole bunch of 'em out around Mt. Moon." Richard explained. "This one was their pack leader. Kept her for myself, put the rest up on the internet for sale."

(Line goes here)

When Danny woke up, he remembered that it was the… third day? Since his arrival in Cerulesbian City. Last night had involved copious amounts of alcohol, a bet with Trixie involving climbing a nightclub's walls using only his lips, and ending with a public Taming of the Sorceress in which she proclaimed that she was the Queen of all Magic.

They'd both been rather drunk, so when he woke up in his bed at the Pokecenter? He was a bit surprised. Richard explained that the police had helped him get home, since technically a public Taming isn't illegal, and they were in an 18+ only location at the time. The only real problem was the domino effect that ended with a large portion of the club following suit.

"As a wise man said…" Danny groused as he pulled himself together, "This is the bargain one makes with the Gods of Fun. Every 72 hours, you lose a day."

"Hangover's that bad, huh?" Richard asked as he pulled on his shirt.

"It feels like my head's been used as a bongo-drum, and my mouth tastes like a men's-room floor at a particularly seedy truck stop." Danny hissed through the stabbing pain of the light in his eyes.

"Well, that's life. I have no idea what a 'seedy truck stop's men's room floor' would taste like, but I can't imagine it'd be good."

Danny cringed at his attempt to think of a way to explain something so mundane to him, but out-of-place for someone of this world. He finally settled on the eloquent but simple, "Ow."

Richard just shrugged and continued getting ready for the day. "I'm gonna head out with my 'girls to get a head start. Scope out the locations for highest population density, that kind of thing. Also see if I recognize anyone." Hey, he still hoped to find that Winged Armsmistress. That girl had a lot going for her, and if she was here? She'd be chased after by every Tamer with a sense of aesthetics!

Danny sighed and laid back down after pulling on a T-shirt. Trixie lay blissfully unaware of the nightmarish hell that awaited her upon waking in a pile of limbs and odd angles, snoozing away the after-effects of copious amounts of alcohol and little water. He pulled a glass of water closer to him from across the room followed by a pack of pain-killers from his bag before downing both and putting his pillow over his head.

It wouldn't strike him until later how easy the telekinesis had come to him at that time. He almost didn't think it was worth it.

His sleep was interrupted once gain by Trixie waking up and bouncing about like a child who'd been given sugary cereal right before being told it was Christmas morning and they'd somehow forgotten.

"Master! Master! Master!" Trixie nearly chanted in his ear. "Wake up! We've got to register for Sadie Poken's Day, don't we!?"

Danny wanted nothing more than to shove the loud voice into her ball, but the fact that he couldn't find it in easy reaching distance since it was still securely locked on his belt, with his pants from the day before, made that impossible. So he settled with sim;ly dragging her under the covers.

"No more noise." He said. "Head. Pain." There were no words for how much he hated that Trixie apparently didn't get hangovers. Damn it. Misery demanded company!

Trixie just laughed as she was pulled under the blankets before pulling Danny out and practically stood him up and held him with a spell to get him dressed. Once she'd pulled his pants up and put his belt on, she stood back.

"There. Not as good as if we had a Seamstress, but it'll do for now. We'll have to spruce you up a bit before tomorrow if you want to have 'Girls lining up to give you their Pokeballs."

Danny, now fully awake at last, shrugged as the spell holding him upright ended. "Why? I've got all I need. And it's not like I can have more. I'd need a Storage License, remember?" he squinted at Trixie when she looked just a little too innocent. Like a cat trying to hide the feathers in its fangs.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Why, Master! I don't know what you could possibly think of me that you'd assume I, your Witchy Trixie, might…" She trailed off at the deadpan look Danny was giving her. "ALRIGHT!" she conceded. "I put you in for consideration of a Storage License back in Pewtit." She sighed. "As your Alpha, I kind of have to look out for the good of the Harem, yeah? I figured you'd eventually want more than just the standard 6 and Amelia, or you'd need a break from one or another for a few weeks."

Danny blinked at her a couple of times, trying to process this.

"Hey, at least there's the fact that you still need to take the test for it?" she offered. "Couldn't fake that, sadly. It's a bit more strenuous, but the long-term storage fees don't cost much, and the regulations around it are kind of lax. As long as you take them out once a month then everything's fine, right? If you don't want it? Then don't take the test. Just realize that 'long term' storage for someone without a Storage License consists of '3 days' without proof that you're trying to sell them off. 3 weeks at most before the League donates them 'charitably' to a Ranch. Meaning no money for you."

Danny blinked a couple more times before responding. "But finding a place for a lot of the 'Girls captured is easy." He said, slightly confused as to why that regulation was in place. "I sold those Buzzbreasts within a few days…"

"To a ranch, professor, or Tamer who happen to either have a fetish for them, or who specialize in their type or breed." Trixie said, cutting Danny off. "Common breeds are often bought up by Professors to give out as Starters and Buzzbreasts are, while not overly suited to a Combat harem, useful in fields like production and agriculture."

Danny nodded along. "Well, I suppose that makes sense." He said.

"Where do you think the League gets most of its honey? That shit doesn't grow on trees, ya know, and regular Bees are still recovering population-wise from the pollution of Pre-Sukebe days."

Danny thought on it. He'd seen the usual gift-shop-like jars of honey in the Pokecenters he'd been in, and assumed they were just locally-owned Bee farms and such. He was right, just not in the way he'd thought.

"Either way? If we're gonna try for more… Which as my Alpha I'm assuming you're pushing for?" he looked at her questioningly. When she nodded he continued, "Then I suppose we'll have to take that test. But I doubt it'll get processed before tomorrow."

"Actually?" Trixie began, trailing off a bit…

Three hours later, after a slightly more strenuous test which was apparently available on the public computers of the Pokecenter when logged into the League systems under 'License Applications' of their website, Danny had a digital certificate of his ability to own more than the '6 + Non-Combat' Standard…

Daanny sighed as he looked at the digital certificate, 'signed' supposedly by the local government official and approved by 'League Admin Kyrah9273-2133t4u.'

"Well." He sighs. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of being proven wrong." He said, a note of sarcasm in his voice. This word was getting more and more strange. When his Alpha *wanted* him to have more Pokegirls and even Amelia had looked at him funny when asking if he should… He was still utterly terrified this place might degrade his morals.

Tadona was the saving Grace, there. She'd told him, in no uncertain terms, that doubting himself was foolish and that his morals would only slip if he let them. He just had to be able to adapt them to the realities he faced. Morals which couldn't stand up to reality weren't morals, they were stupidity. This coming from one of the MOST altruistic of breeds.

"Charity, Kindness, Prudence, Justice and Temperance are all virtues, Master." She'd said. "But they're all strengthened by Fortitude. The ability to cope with current circumstances and maintain an attitude which allows for the others. It's the Heavens' way of saying 'nut-up or shut-up.'"

Danny couldn't really respond to that. He wanted to have a witty response! He really did! But when you're too busy laughing at an angelic face saying 'nut-up or shut-up' it's difficult to come up with witticisms.

Soon, however, he found himself alone (ish, his Pokegirls were all in their balls getting a good cleaning cycle done at the Pokecenter) at a tailor's shop getting fitted. If there's one thing he hated as a kid, and even into his mid-teens? It was dressing up. He hated the 13 different items you needed to keep your pants up, he hated the 3 different items just to keep your socks from drooping down around your ankles… And he HATED the itchy scratchy fabric that those dress-shirts were made from.

His time in this world had led him to a lot of things. Such as the understanding that suit-clothes wouldn't survive a Tamer's choice of lifestyle. Dress-shoes were only good in cities, after all, and would serve ill in a wilderness scenario where a good pair of boots would otherwise be ideal. A Tie was just another thing a Feral Pokegirl could use to strangle you, or tie you up and force herself upon you… Buttons were points of failure in shirts and jackets, and you'd spend more money getting things repaired than on the suit itself.

But when Danny had hit 17 and gone to the Junior Prom? He'd found the single best counter to all of his previous arguments against dress clothes. Getting a suit from a shop? Absolute crap. Never do it. No, he'd found a Tailor in England (he'd been there with his parents for a scientific conference) which, while almost prohibitively expensive, gave him a suit of clothes, shoes included, which felt like the feathers of an angel had wrapped around him. Perfectly suited to his body, fitted to his form, a bespoke suit from a tailor who knew his fabrics and was used to dealing with people just learning of the glory of proper tailoring was the single best purchase he'd made for himself and in no-way connected to Ghost fighting in years.

So, there he was standing in front of a young woman with bright red voluminous hair styled extensively to LOOK large… Long flowing locks in back with two decorated locks in front of her ears while a bun sat on top with two styling pins sticking out and a small top-hat with a pink ribbon around it sat precariously near the side of her head. It had to be held up by a headband, but Danny couldn't find the damned thing without getting up-close and personal with the girl. Her clothing was rather underplayed comparatively speaking, even if it was fine in quality and theme. A nice sedate dark jacket covered a white Undershirt with a red bow set above her chest while a necklace with rose-ornaments rested beneath her collar.

And the way she grinned at him when he asked for advice about fabrics was… Somewhat terrifying to the poor man. What followed this was a 5-hour long measuring session, wherein the girl asked all the usual questions for tailoring a suit, and a couple dozen non-traditional questions like asking how often he went to a normal Gym to work out, if he liked his suits to be a bit smaller so he could thematically rip his shirt with a flex of his chest muscles (She did NOT seem pleased with that idea!) or how often he'd be unzipping his pants. She swore it was all necessary, including some basic Harem information 'so she'd know what to tailor *against.*

Colors were paraded out, swathes of fabric were put against him to check for color-matches… The woman was possessed of a need to get the most out of a 'quick session' as possible. She even had him 'pretend grope' so she could see how his body moved while making alterations to her designs on the fly!

The 'pretend' part was the big thing. She had him actually groping her…

"Look, Sir." She said as she thrust her chest out a bit, "I need to know what I'm working with. Without this information? You could go for a quick Taming with one of your girls only to find that the seam rips when you move in a way the suit wasn't designed for."

"I'm asking for a formal suit, not something I'll be fighting or having sex in!" Danny cried.

"A good suit should feel like sex." She countered. "A proper suit, one designed with you in mind, should feel like a second skin. Loose enough for movement, but close enough to protect you from the world!" Danny was beginning to wonder if it was just him or if people in this world had a thing for monologues and posing, because the girl did, in fact, pose with one hand on her hip and the other held in the air with pointer-finger extended as though she was delivering the 'word of god' unto the masses.

"Now. I'm going to need to do a FULL examination if I want to do this right without any alterations and have it ready by tomorrow morning…" she grinned again, a devious glint in her eyes.

The last hour was spent in a changing room after the girl, who Danny had discovered was named Nicole ("Nikki for short!") dragged him in and proceeded to get her thorough examination involving bending to accommodate the small space and seeing just how loud Nikki could yell at him to fuck her harder.

By the time Danny made his way back to his room at the Pokecenter, he was exhausted, down a goodly amount of money from the purchase ticket resting comfortably in his pocket, and very confused about just how the whole thing went down.

The next day was Sadie Poken's Day. When Danny finally glommed onto this knowledge, he'd finished showering and was getting dressed. With a bit of trepidation, he retrieved his Harem from the Rapha at the front desk and went to the Tailor's shop he'd visited the day before.

Fantastically, their claim of 'next day service' wasn't an exaggeration. When he walked in, Nikki had his suit ready to go. Danny caught a flash of a mannequin with fabric pinned to it while Nikki made adjustments, and the suit slowly taking shape over the course of hours, rather than days as it had taken last time he'd gotten a suit tailored for himself. A pair of shoes, cufflinks, a tie he'd chosen with Nikki basically shoving them in his face all sat with the suit.

After making used of their dressing room, and shoving his normal clothing into his pack, Danny made his way to what he could only assume was what amounted to a 'starting line' in the park. A large gathering of Tamers were already there, with a few in pairs and even in small groups.

If he hadn't had the hangover to prove that he was no longer drunk recently, he'd swear he was either A: Drunk. B: High as a kite. Or C: Both at once. Because there was a group of 5 Tamers there in coordinated outfits of different colors. 'Outfits' was a generous term, really. It was more like 'costumes' because… Well, they looked like a Sentai group ala Power Rangers. Seriously. They even wore masks and their clothing looked more like it was pretending to be armor. And they kept doing weird poses as a group.

Ah well, not nearly as bad as some people. And he'd been dealing with Trixie long enough to know that Tamers, in general, have to be at least a little crazy.

When the announcement rang out telling the assembled Tamers that Sadie Poken's Day had officially begun, a massive show of bright red light came from every portion of the park with the release of hundreds of Pokegirls at once. The 'Sentai' group all had elementally themed Pokegirls, with Magic Knights and Sidekicks for each. And the sheer variety of the tableau of non-humanity was utterly breathtaking.

Danny released his girls and handed them all their Pokeballs. "Simple rules, folks." He said. "If you find a Tamer you like more? Go for it. No hard feelings, no judgements, not from me."

Amelia shrugged and handed her ball right back. "No reason to go shopping around." She said. "I'm just fine right where I am. And if I went off? I'd probably be doing the same things anyways."

The others all wandered off. Danny was a little put off by Trixie not handing hers back as well, but… Spirit of the holiday? That's what he guessed. You never know. Recognition was a phenomenally rare thing, to be sure, but it wasn't impossible.

Danny watched the members of his 'combat Harem' walk into the city as he sat down with Amelia on a bench. "So. Wanna get some food delivered?" he offered. "I'm feeling lazy, today and I don't particularly feel the need to go out 'shopping' either."

"It IS a lovely day…" Amelia noted, leaning back and closing her eyes in the morning light. "We can probably get some quick food at one of the street vendors." She gestured absently, not even looking, towards the smattering of vendors setting up around the park.

"Hm. Street food. Oh, hey. Tacos." He looked at the street taco-vendor a little ways away. "I wonder if they've got good fish tacos. Been a while since I had that."

"Master… You're making it too easy. I can't even enjoy making that into an innuendo." Amelia sighed.

"It really doesn't help that the vendor's store name is 'Taco Munch Street Tacos.'" Danny noted.

"Valid. Still No fun." Amelia said, letting her legs extend fully so she wasn't even slightly putting weight on the heels she insisted on wearing. Sure, they weren't very high, but still! Those things wore down her feet faster than anything else!

"Humor, my dear, is like a frog. Sure. You CAN dissect it, but it's dead afterwards." Danny chuckled as he stood and made his way towards the vendor in question.

"AH!" the young man manning the stand jumped when he turned around from putting up the sign bearing a Catgirl smiling and eating a small burrito in a rather suggestive manner to find a suited-up Danny standing there.

"Sorry about that. You open, yet?" Danny asked.

"Yes indeed!" the man said proudly and smiling wide. "Our main store is open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week! Even on holidays!" he explained, "So! What can I get for you, first customer of my day and someone I hope in no way represents a massive rush?" He looked around for other potential oncoming hungry Tamers or Pokegirls… Finding none, he turned his full attention back to Danny.

Danny noted his name on the nametag before saying, "Well, Bill… I'd like 3 fish tacos, please. Extra hot-sauce, no tartar sauce, please, and a bag of chips with some salsa if you've got it."

"Sorry, sir, but this cart doesn't have chips. We DO have salsa, which goes well enough on tacos, but…" he trailed off as he began putting together the tacos. Breaded fish bits were rolled into rice and lettuce along with a healthy dose of hot sauce along with a sort of spicy sauce Danny was unfamiliar with… but hey, always up to try new things so long as it's not grass on toast… Again.

Soon Danny found himself sitting back with Amelia on the bench, munching on one of the tacos while she took a few bites of hers. Amelia was always a slow eater, it seemed. She liked to savor her food. Tacos for Breakfast. Nothing quite like that to remind him that some strangeness was so mundane compared to the rest it wasn't even noteworthy. Sure, he'd had Taco Bell or Qdoba for breakfast once or twice, but he still preferred traditional breakfast foods…

Still. People ate whatever the hell they liked. As evidenced by the fact that Danny and Amelia were in NO way the only people in the park eating and relaxing. Gaggles of Pokegirls moved in packs from area to area, with some street games being set up specifically for the enhanced capabilities of Pokegirls. Dozens of Tamers were still around and chatting up likely 'targets' for their various Harems, trying to impress them or sway them in some way. It was like watching a much larger, slightly more mature version of High School.

Danny watched as the Sentai Team set up a demonstration of their 'skills' and tech. They almost reminded him of his parents. One couldn't say they weren't enthusiastic about their self-proclaimed mission to 'document and have sex with all species of Pokegirls while stopping the evil of the Teams.'

It was when he spotted Trixie, walking along with a group of what Danny's Dex identified as a group of other Magic Types, Witches, Other Sorceresses, Elementalists and even an Enchantress all following behind an Archmage, that Danny got a little worried.

Archmages were the premier 'pure' magic type Pokegirl. The Sorceress Supremes of the publicly available Pokegirl breeds. It took a prodigious amount of effort to get a Sorceress or an Enchantress to evolve into one, and they had an intuitive mastery over all forms of Magic which made even the most well-trained Sorceress pale in comparison. Defenses which could shield entire towns, Attacks which could devastate populations… And they were all exchanging notes…

Danny felt a shiver run down his spine. He checked to make sure he wasn't sensing a ghost, but his breath remained normal… It was probably nothing?

Amelia finished her taco and dragged Danny off the bench. "Alright, Danny! Let's go out there and find us some lovin'!" she said happily. "It's Sadie Poken's Day! I may not be shopping about, but other Pokegirls ARE and we need to show off just how awesome you can be!" she trailed off and with a smirk added, "You CAN be awesome, can't you?"

Danny chuckled but stood up. "Fine, fine. Let's go out and have some fun, at least."

The first thing that drew their attention was a quiz game booth. Memory and such, around which was gathered a bunch of the 'smart breeds' like the A-Bra or G-Poindexter breeds. Danny was fairly certain the A-Bras were either cheating, asleep, or both since they seemed to only fail enough to keep from getting banned from the booth and both of the two that were there at the time had their heads resting in their hands and their eyes closed… But they still managed to indicate their choices. It was fascinating to watch, really.

Then there was the… Demonstration of the 'Super Sentai Tamer Group.' They demonstrated a good working knowledge of self-defense, and even displayed some of the gadgets the Steel Alchemist Pokegirl (An Elementalist subtype, according to his Dex) had come up with…

 ** _ELEMENTALIST, the Magical Specialist Pokégirl_**

 **Type** : Very Near Human

 **Element** : Magic/Varies

 **Frequency** : Very Rare

 **Diet** : usually human style diet, just lots of it

 **Role** : Spellcasting, exact role depends on spells known

 **Libido** : Average

 **Attacks** : Mystic Bolt, Shield, elemental attacks of the appropriate types

 **Enhancements** : Affinity for magic, affinity for their element

 _Steel Alchemist, evolved with a Heavy Metal, Magic/Steel element._

 **Strong Vs** : Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel

 **Weak Vs** : Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground

 **Barred from learning** : Thunder, Water magic.

These included stun-guns, melee weapons, and other things. They even had a mail-order catalogue, which Danny picked up to satisfy his own ever-growing curiosity about the blending of magic and technology in this world.

It was about noon when Danny first hit the big snag in his day, since he'd gone underneath an awning to find relief from the sunlight. He wasn't overly averse to it, but it was a VERY clear day today, and with the preponderance of water nearby it was VERY humid. He managed the heat well enough by flexing his ghostly muscles a bit and giving himself a nice cool air, but managing it constantly for more than an hour got very tiresome. While in the shade, Amelia standing next to him to keep in the nice cool air he gave off they found themselves surrounded by eyes.

Not in the usual sense, either. It was just eyes at first. Danny's Ghost sence went off like a bell before he noticed them, but now he could finally figure out why. A gaggle of young women with pale skin and a general color-scheme in the grey-to-black spectrum stood around him in the shade.

"Powerful Blood Gifts?" one of the young women asked. "You've got that feeling."

Danny sighed. "Close enough for government work." He offered. "it's a bit more complicated than that." He would have continued, but he was cut off by one of them physically launching herself at him. This one was more vibrant, though unlike the others she had pitch-black fingers. The rest of her was pale! Just her fingers had the odd coloration!

"You taste delicious." She said. "Concern. Protectiveness. Care." She sighed, trying to meld herself as close to Danny as was physically possible without accidentally possessing him. "A nice garnish of lust, but a strong will and drive… Yeeeeeees." The last was nearly a moan as the girl continued to feed off the undercurrents of emotions that flowed off of Danny. "But you definitely taste like a Ghost. There's a dusty quality to it all…"

"Half Ghost. Different world." Danny explained, trying to breath and explain as he extracated himself from the girl's grasp. Amelia just looked on and giggled.

At his betrayed look, she just giggled again. "Don't look at me. While they might be solid? I can only hit them once, probably. They're immune to my few attack abilities."

The vibrant girl still trying to hug Danny grinned. "I'm Simone, the Pardoner. "I hope you don't mind me grabbing a snack off of you, sir." She said. "I just love it when I find a source of nice emotions to feed from. Normally it's almost all Lust or some variation thereof. I'm sure you know what I mean, right?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah. I know the feeling. Ever sicne I got here, I've been tasting Lust all day every day."

"Oh? What's it taste like for you?" another of the ghost-girls asked. "For me it's kind of like an energy drink. Not the best for you, but it'll do in a pinch."

Danny shuddered. "For me it tastes like sweat and less noble bodily excretions."

The group fo ghostly beings collectively shuddered, the Pokegirls not wanting to think about what their lives would be like if THAT was how they tasted lust…

"It's nice to know that ghosts here have some of the same basics as back home, though." Danny noted. "I was beginning to worry that feeding on Emotions in this world was a taboo or something."

"Natch." One of the other Ghostly girls snorted. "It's just impolite to actively drain someone of emotion. Feeding by proximity is fine, so long as the targets are aware of you and know enough to say 'no.' It's implied consent."

Danny shrugged. "Hey, it's how you eat, right? Can't deny a species food if you want to keep them around."

The girl who'd spoken nodded. "Still. We're kind of shopping around… Well, most of us." She gestured to Simone. "She's just helping us keep our heads on straight… Yes, I know! SHUT UP!" she nearly screamed at nothing. The other Ghostly girls seemed sympathetic, but Danny made a note to check his Dex's entry on the girls' breeds.

After a pleasant conversation, in which Simone shared her psychological expertise (An expansive knowledge base for Ghost-Type Pokegirls, it had to be said,) Danny promised to be findable at the end of the day, in case any of the ghostly girls decided they liked him more than their current arrangements and they all said their farewells.

It was about 2 in the afternoon when Danny saw something that made him smile. There was a young woman, she couldn't possibly be more than 20, sitting near a fountain and contact-juggling three balls of ice along with her pokeball! Danny pulled Amelia over to where the girl sat and smiled at the sitting girl… Said girl just nodded back while concentrating on her juggling. Danny scanned her with his 'Dex quickly.

 ** _ICE PRINCESS, the Cold Pokégirl_**

 **Type** : Very Near Human

 **Element** : Ice

 **Frequency** : Very Rare

 **Diet** : Vegan, likes cold foods

 **Role** : Arctic operatives, strategic combat

 **Libido** : Low (increases in higher temperatures)

 **Strong Vs** : Dragon, Flying, Ground, Plant, Ice

 **Weak Vs** : Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel

 **Attacks** : Ice Punch, Cold Punch, Iceblade Kick, Ice Beam, Ice Blade, Ice Wall, Mist, Snow Storm, Ice Blade Mark II, Heat Drain, Cold Snap, Ice Floor, Iceball, Big Iceball, Simulacrum

 **Enhancements** : Immune to non-magical cold, Can manipulate temperature in surrounding area, Longevity, Increased Durability (x2), Increased emotional capacity, Increased Ice affinity

Danny grinned and slipped his 'Dex back into his pocket before forming several of his own balls of ice and mimicking the Pokegirl's movements. The air around the girl was ncie and cool, unlike the rest of the city it seemed, and it was actually enough that there were a coating of dew on everything around her.

The girl nodded when Danny began mimicking her and she began trying to do more and more advanced maneuvers. Danny followed suit and the two of them began a game of one-up-manship with the juggling. They began passing balls back and forth after a few minutes until Danny began noticing something funny. In the ice, formed out of minute cracks in the frozen water, were words. It took him another few passes between her to get the full message, and then a while longer before he put them into the proper context. If he wasn't mistaken? It read that she was looking for a new Tamer. And that he should find her at the end of the day. When he finally got the full messages, as she was changing the words in the ice-balls every time she touched them, the girl smiled and stopped juggling.

They'd attracted a bit of a crowd, now, with Amelia helping to keep people from interfering with a heavy dose of her Calming Aura. The girl smiled again and headed off into the city, silent as falling snow.

With the show over, the crowd dispersed, though a few other Ice-Type Pokegirls lingered around Danny for the continued cool atmosphere and to get some basic instruction in contact-juggling with ice balls before wandering off.

"Be careful, Danny." Amelia said, a teasing glint in her eyes. "If you keep this up? We might not have enough room even WITH a storage license."

Danny chuckled at that. "Sure. Most of 'em probably just wanted a new trick to play with when they're bored. Like when their Tamers think they're being God's gift to Pokegirls or something."

Both of them chortled a bit before the day marched on. The ending festivities weren't until the evening, and they had a while to wait. Danny chatted with a young Tamer fresh out of the Vale Magical Academy about the basics, while Amelia eventually found herself in a conversation (Read: Gossip session) with a couple of other Raphas. Danny overheard them all going over the most embarrassing injuries their Tamers or Harem-sisters had needed medical attention for, and Danny proceeded to immediately tune them out! No way he needed to know about some stuff. Like that one Tamer who nearly had his dick bitten off by a Lupina. Or the one who needed surgery after trying to tame a Sharptits during a full moon…

He'd had to check his 'Dex on that one. Shark-women. SHARKWOMEN. He sighed. People were strange.

The end of the day was a lot less chaotic than Danny had expected. Instead of a flurry of Pokegirls flocking to the Tamers with an ounce of common sense, most of them stayed with their Tamers, tossing their Pokeballs at them in mimicry of their original captures.

Trixie had come back just before and handed her ball back before withdrawing herself, grumbling about 'assholes who can't take 'no' for an answer' among other less polite things. Queenie arrived shortly thereafter. Apparently she'd spent the day buzzing about the city looking for flowers.

Mia showed up about 15 minutes into the ending festivities and threw her Pokeball at the back of Danny's head.

"OW! Why!? Why Mia!?" Danny asked dramatically. "Why would you do this? What have I done to offend you!?"

Mia laughed and just shrugged. "Everyone's doing it." She said. "I'm just getting into the spirit of the holiday." Danny had to groan at the 'spirit' pun. Again.

Rosaline cuddles up next to him next, bopping him on the nose with her Pokeball before taking a cinnamon stick out of his jacket pocket and beginning to munch on it.

Tadona seemingly appeared out of nowhere next to him, and her Pokeball was already on his belt… Danny felt it better for his sanity if he not ask how that'd happened, or where she'd been all day. Some things? Man wasn't meant to know.

It wasn't until about an hour in that things got strange. Danny found himself face-first with a Pokeball being held by a pale hand with blue-painted nails. When he looked around it? He found himself staring into a set of ice-blue eyes in an aristocratic face with high cheekbones framed by light blond hair. The girl from the juggling incident.

"Anna. My name is Anna." She said. "And you're Daniel. I looked you up. Heavy Ghost-Type and Ice-Type Blood Gifts. And also a good juggler." She said, jiggling her Pokeball for him to take.

He did, looking at the Ice Princess curiously.

"Don't ask. The past is an illusion, as is the future. This moment is all that matters, and it too passes into the next to become an illusion itself." She said. It was then that Danny noticed a small pink tattoo on her collarbone, previously hidden by her gown. It looked like a lotus, but Tibetan markings were on each petal and in the center. He recognized them from some of the old shops and from that time that Sam had dragged them through an 'alternative religion' phase. 'Om Mani Padme Hum.'

"Buddhist?" he asked, looking the girl over.

"Perhaps. We all walk a path."

Danny shrugged and sat down. Anna, apparently deciding this was his acceptance of her, sat down next to Amelia on the bench. She liked the philosophy of Buddhism. Maybe not the spiritual aspect of it, but she was rather comfortable with the ideas of old Buddhism.

Danny found himself in possession of another Pokeball after it pelted him in the arm. There, standing in her full suited glory, was Sabrael.

"Welcome back." Danny said as the Fallen Angel sat down next to him.

"I'm back only as long as it takes for you to die." She said simple. "We've agreed. You're tolerable. Compared to others, you are quite tolerable."

Danny nodded. That was about as close to a compliment as she'd be willing to give. At least in public. Tadona went behind the Fallen Angel and wrapped her arms around the Symbiote-bonded girl's shoulders, leaning her head onto Sabrael's.

"Aw, Sabrael loves us. She's just too stingy to admit it!" the Megami said happily. She would have continued if not for the inly black tentacle growing from Sabrael's clothing reaching up and inserting itself into her mouth like a gag… or something less innocent.

Tadona seemed to take it as the latter, apparently, since Sabrael's expression changed slightly, and Danny could see a tendril of lust work its way into her aura beneath the anger and self-loathing. Her secondary aura was suddenly filled with lust and physical pleasure, too, so Danny didn't need to be a genius to figure out what Tadona was doing. She'd demonstrated her abilities as an 'oral excelsior' several times with him as the subject.

He watched the other people in the park as fireworks began going into the sky. Richard joined the group a few minutes in with a couple of beers (Which Danny avoided…) and described his incredible day. He'd managed, indeed, to find the Winged Armsmistress he'd had his eye on and she'd even 'caught' him by throwing her Pokeball to him at the end of the day!

"Dude. You are my luck charm." He said. "I found that Winged Armsmistress, and she and the rest of her Harem-sisters? They were ALL looking for a new Tamer."

"Isn't that kind of uncommon?" Danny asked, going by what he knew of Bonds and how they formed between Tamers and their Harems, and the evidence of the day.

"Depends on the region, really." Richard said. "And the Tamer in question. Most Tamers with that poor shmuck's… lack of testicular fortitude? Tend to avoid Sadie Poken's Day celebrations by going out on expeditions as often as possible during the season. Apparently his group got stuck here long enough that if he didn't get involved it would have looked more suspicious. And no one wants to *admit* to being a two-pump-chump." He laughed. "Yaw anna know what REALLY sticks in my craw, though?" he asked.

Danny perked an eyebrow up in curiosity.

"Mother fucker managed to land himself a fucking Sayjin!" Richard laughed. "That poor girl. From what Ari tells me? That's the Armsmistress' name, by the way. Anyway, from what she tells me? He used the fact that she and her sisters took off to get what amounts to a sympathy fuck out of the Sayjin in question, and a fucking Alpha Bond formed right off! Can you fuckin' believe it, dude?"

Danny laughed along with Richard. It was a poor situation for both the Tamer AND his new Pokegirl. If the guy was such a quick-shot? That poor Sayjin was going to be VERY frustrated, VERY quickly.

"So. You get a good haul?" Richard asked, looking over the members of Danny's Harem who were out and about. All but Trixie, at the moment.

"I wouldn't call them a 'haul.'" Danny corrected. "But Anna here decided she'd like to join me." He gestured to the Ice Princess.

"DUDE! LUCKY!" Richard laughed, nearly doubled over.

"Hm?" Danny was actually somewhat confused, now. Sure. Ice Princesses weren't all that common, but they weren't that out of the norm, were they?

"Dude. You don't know?" Richard asked, suddenly finding the situation either too funny to laugh about, or better to laugh about later as he settled down a bit. "Dude!" he took out his Pokedex and opened the Video-Sharing App. "Here. Lemme put in something… and… There!" he held out the device and, sure enough. The title of the video was 'Anna Quinne, Slot League Diva' and had Anna in a particularly sparkly outfit dancing and singing on stage in a city called… Licka. Damn it all, world.

"Is this for real?" Danny asked.

"Hell yeah, dude! She was pretty big a few years ago in the Contest circuit down in Slot. Had a deal for a movie appearance and everything until the allegations came in."

"Allegations?" Danny looked concerned.

"Yeah, man. One of her co-stars said she was an absolute NIGHTMARE to deal with. Got the rest of the cast to sign a petition to have her contract with the studio cancelled or they'd all quit."

"It was all a sack of lies." Anna put in, at last looking away from the fireworks.

"Yeah?" Richard looked at the Ice-type. "Well, I don't know you, or the others involved, so I'm just going off what I heard online and in Tamer circles."

Anne sighed. "I… Wasn't the easiest to get along with when I was younger. My Coordinator was a good man, but he had absolutely no ability to maintain control of his Harem and he indulged me a bit too much. But the accusations levied against me were provably false. Sadly, provably false or not the instigator, a waspish little harpy of a Glamourpuss, had the rest of the cast wrapped around her clitoral piercing and claimed I'd barged into her dressing room drunk and yelling about how I 'was the star, here' and such. She got some of the extras to claim I'd forced myself on them, etcetera. Next thing I know? I'm in the Indigo Leage, sold to some idiot of a Tamer who got himself killed trying to stick his dick in a Mantis in the Safari Zone." She said, her tone even. Danny could feel the tension underneath, but not once did her aura waver from the calm, cold confidence of one telling the truth.

Danny nodded. "I see. Well, no worries there. Save that I plan to go to Slot eventually."

Anna smiled. "I look forward to it. I've missed my home. I've missed being in Contests, even if battles are easier to direct."

"You're not worried that they'll try to kick you back out?" Richard asked. "I mean, you're adorable in your other form, but…"

"Wait." Danny interjected. "Other form?" he asked, looking between Richard and Anna.

"Yeah, dude. Didn't you know?" Richard asked, looking between the other two in the conversation.

Anna sighed once again, a note of resignation in her aura followed by a twinge of fear. Her form shifted and when it was done? Danny was looking at… The young girl he'd taught to Juggle back in Viridick!?

"YOU!?" he asked loudly, pointing a finger at Anna.

Anna nodded. When she spoke, her voice was that of a very young girl. "Yes. Me. When I saw you in the park? I saw you juggling and thought it looked like fun. Thought I'd try to mimic it and maybe get some of my old glamour back. But you taught me how to form the balls properly, and… Well. Here we are. My Tamer took a flight to the Safari Zone the next day, and got killed shortly thereafter. I made my way here because I figured, logically, that you'd be here around now based on normal land-speeds of humans through uncivilized terrain, the usual length of a Tamer's outings, and an estimation of your abilities given your Harem at the time and the probabilities of you picking up other Pokegirls like Tamers are wont to do."

Danny considered this. "Wow. And you figured I'd be here for Sadie Poken's Day?" he asked.

"That and the fact that Trixie has been writing a blog-journal which revealed your plans to be here for the holiday." Anna noted.

Danny deadpanned. Mia seemed to find this utterly hilarious as she came up to Anna and patted her on the head, the diminutive form of the Ice Princess still looking somewhat regal despite the apparent youth. "I've been wondering when Danny would find out about that!" she laughed. "Way to ruin the surprise!"

Tadona seemed to be giggling around the tendril of Sabrael's symbiote in her mouth, while Sabrael appeared to give absolutely no fucks whatsoever.

Rosaline laughed along with people, since she couldn't quite grasp what was going on. Only that something funny had happened? Either way. Laughing was nice. She liked it when people laughed.

Queenie had joined Sabrael in the land of 'no fucks given.' The only thing to disturb that wonderful zen-like existence was the twinge of an urge to laugh. It was rather amusing, when she thought about it. Her Queen's Second-in-Command had been writing a journal and her Queen had not been aware that it detailed the Hive's locations future and present. Security breach? Certainly. Amusing? Definitely. She would have to speak to her Superior about this, if her Queen did not do so.

Danny just sighed. "So, really you just followed her blog online and figured you meet up with me because it was convenient?" he asked the Chibi version of the beauty he'd met in the park.

"Well, that and I liked you. I always prefer ice-favored Tamers. And you are able to manipulate ice, and keep the air around you cool, which means you're not likely to try and force me into a hot tub just to get me hot and bothered, nor are you likely to complain that I have 'cold feet.'"

Danny couldn't argue with that, really. He just… He patted the little girl's head. "Why are you able to turn into a little girl?" he asked. "Are you even old enough to be Taming?"

Anna's cheeks puffed out a bit in annoyance, the most emotion she'd shown outwardly since she'd arrived aside form her tone of voice in a few instances. "I AM OLD ENOUGH!" she shouted defensively.

"Yeah, dude." Richard laughed, still recovering from the non-stop comedy that was his new friend's life. "She's a Chibi. They come about when a Pokegirl's Mother is exposed to age-altering Magics while she's in the womb. The magic's absorbed into her and… this is the result."

Richard got a new designation in Danny's mental Rolodex: 'Unexpected font of useful information/Friend?'

Anna nodded. "I'm 21 years old. I just look like this when I relax enough to do so. I sleep in this form, but I can become my real age whenever I feel like it." She stuck out her tongue.

"You also act more childish." Danny noted, only to get kicked in the shin.

"I do not!" Anna exclaimed.

Danny gestured to his leg, then to her, as if to say 'case in point.'

"Okay. I DO act a *little* childish." She admitted. "But it served me QUITE well in the Contest scene! 'Adorable' was the most common compliment I got! And as I am? I'll never have to 'grow old!'" she said, smiling wider than Danny'd seen her do since he taught her to contact juggle.

"Okay. So… AM I going to get into trouble?" he asked, looking around.

Amelia shook her head. "Don't worry too much about it, Danny!" she said happily. "There's enough cases of this kind of thing that it's been documented and as long as you can prove she's of age? No worries. Though people might think less of you for it if you decide to tame her… like that." She gestured to the Chibi Ice Princess's juvenile form.

Danny shuddered. "No offense, Anna? But I am NOT touching you in any kind of sexual fashion like that. It ain't happening. Don't ask. Please."

Anny nodded. "I understand, Danny." She said. "If you were more interested in me like this? I'd be more worried about the choice I'd made to have you as my Tamer."

The rest of the evening was spent watching the fireworks. Anna, being more comfortable in her childish form, sat on Danny's lap and continued to contact-juggle while Tadona continued her oral ministrations on Sabrael's Symbiote… By the time the fireworks show had ended, Sabrael had to be recalled to her ball as she could not stand nor fly without wobbling and Tadona looked inordinately pleased with herself.

The morning came with a few decisions to make. First off? He had 1 more Pokegirl on him than was legally allowed for a Tamer of his classification (Read: normal. Not a 'Harem Master') and that meant putting one of his girls into long-term storage.

With a heavy heart, he put Rosaline into Storage, since he still wanted to get to know Anna and Sabrael, and Tadona's ball seemed to be unable to be put into long-term storage due to error messages when he'd tried (Just to see if he could) and the less said about depositing Mia or Trixie, the better. Amelia was exempt, since she was his designated non-combat Pokegirl, pure and simple. Still, he sent Rosaline off to the computer-land with a bang.

Or, more accurately, he banged her like a taiko drum before sending her to the computerized storage. He planned to withdraw her regularly, trading places with a rotation of the others in the Harem, to keep things fair. Trixie was immune, due to being the Alpha, and Amelia was as previously mentioned immune, but otherwise it was a full rotation for which Mia worked up a schedule. Sadly, Tadona informed him she would have to be taken off the schedule because those computer errors when he'd tried to deposit her wouldn't be going away.

"Damn it all. Why not!?" he asked.

"Because of how Megami work?" She offered. "Or, more accurately, because I have a mission to do, and the world won't let you shove me into a storage box while the mission is ongoing? It's all VERY confusing, even for me." She looked dizzy even trying to think of how to explain it to someone not connected to the Heavenly powers she served.

"Sabrael?" Danny looked to the Fallen Angel.

"Don't look at me. I'm no longer connected, remember? I have no mission. If you want to shove me in a box? Go for it. Gods know I could use a bit of peace and quiet for a month or two."

Danny put a hand on the Symbiote-bonded girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sabrael." He said. "You may be a Fallen Angel, but you're MY Fallen Angel, now. Both of you. And I wont leave you in a box. I promise."

Sabrael hd waved off the promise, part of her wanting to believe it, but knowing deep down that the moment he was 'free' of her? She'd be forgotten.

Anna took everything in stride. And was actually quite helpful when Danny called Trixie out to have another chat with her about that blog-journal.

Nothing really bad came of it. Trixie just wrote down her thoughts online and posted them to certain forums. That's really all it was. Still, it was kind of hilarious that Anna had found them through Trixie's blog posts (And that her blog was called 'Magnificent Magical Me! Trixie the Great and Powerful!')

"So, Master?" Trixie started as he got ready for his day. "If we're trying to get to the Slot League, or the Blue League, or anywhere BUT Indigo… Why exactly are we collecting Gym badges?" she asked.

Anna came to the rescue. "Because. A Tamer needs a certain number of badges in order to qualify for an international passport visa from the Indigo League outwards. There are exceptions, like joining Vale or some such, but only because Vale itself is an allied institution with the World Alliance of Pokegirl Leagues and as such has certain privileges enshrined in it's charter. If Danny joined the Watchers Union, he'd be allowed to travel anywhere so long as he obeyed local laws and provisions. If he becomes a Researcher? He'll be allowed to travel so long as he can produce documented evidence that such is relevant to his research and not part of any foolhardy quest for ForbiddenTech."

Trixie nodded as Danny sighed at not having to explain that, himself… He'd have fumbled the words a bit more and he wouldn't have come up with the Watcher Union reference, nor the Researcher credentials aspect of world-travel.

"Yeah." He said, finally getting up the willingness to speak. "I need 3 badges in order to qualify for a Passport to local allied Leagues. 4 to non-local allied Leagues, and 8 to qualify for unrestricted travel. There ARE other methods, but those all require me to be in another profession, and they're more complicated and more likely to be rejected without specific evidence of need for said travel. If I'm a Tamer with 8 Badges? I can just say I want to go somewhere to go hunting for rare Pokegirls, and people will accept that."

* * *

/End Chapt 6.

Ugh. Sorry for the sudden ending. Just couldn't think of how to do the next few bits in a single chapter, and I've already written almost 19k words for this chapter alone. Belated Merry Christmas, and a happy new year. Or, more broadly for everyone? Happy Holidays! May your days grow longer, and your night grow warmer, unless you live in the southern hemisphere, in which case I hope the weather is nice! Have fun, folks. Lemme know what ya'll think of this one. Not nearly as action-packed as last chapter, I know, but next chapter will have more action involved. Just kinda wanted to get this one out of the way.

And so, Anna reappears. Remember the little ice-girl she taught to juggle back in Chapter 2? Yeah. I don't like loose threads in a story. Now, I'm off to see a movie with family, and I'll get to work on my other stories ASAP. I think I've got some written for Hot/Crazy Scale Reboot Chapt 3, and some more for Virtuous Pursuit of Excellence before I do Chapt 7 of this one. Well… We'll see what happens. My muse is a fickle bitch some days.

/End of Line


	7. Chapter 7

/run Autnors_Notes

Yeah. It's been a while. Sorry about that. My muse decided to take a long vacation when I switched job sites, and as such got progressively busier and busier, but the good news about being full-time employed is the lovely, lovely Health Insurance. And dentistry. Friggin root canals.

Anywho, here's the latest in the long line of insanity which flows from my overworked brainmeats. I've been told many times I need to get over my fear of writing lemon scenes, especially girl/girl scenes, and lord help me if they aren't right, but… Give me time, will ya? Part of this whole genre used to basically be a vehicle to go from one sex-scene to another, but the community, last I was heavily involved, was attempting to move beyond that. Anywho, Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and most importantly? Enjoy.

I own nothing. At all. Seriously. Nothing at all.

/end Authors_Notes: Begin Chapter 7

Recollections of Sadie Poken's Day:

Part 1: Rosaline

Rosaline had been let loose upon the world. She had her pokeball and it was her choice if she wanted to go to another Tamer or not. While some thoughts were certainly tempting to the insect-girl, she was quite happy where she was. Still, it never hurt to window-shop, right? Maybe have a bit of fun, some extra caramel, before going home to the vanilla.

She had to giggle at the comparison in her mind. She'd been learning more and more about baking, since part of her role within the Harem was to be the designated cook. Baking was, of course, her favorite since it involved lots of sweet things, but one never knew what fun things they'd find if they looked. Part of learning how to cook wasn't just in learning specific recipes, it was about taking what you had and planning a meal around that.

Still, the bug-girl wandered Cerulesbian City's open areas with little more concern or thought for her destination than she'd give to the thought of a dry spell in her sex life. She might well be petite, but she knew for a fact that she could attract looks.

She knew her Master had evolved her this way for his own reasons. As she sat at one of the outdoor cafes giving away free salads and sugar-water for Bug and Plant type Pokegirls, she pondered. But then the thought of thinking any more on heavy topics left her as she got that itch. Not the itch of 'I need Taming soon or I'll lose my mind' so much as 'I'd like a good fucking.'

After she'd finished her salad, taking the card the receptionist had given her (in a bag full of 'swag' which included a water-bottle, a packet of seeds for vegetables, and a small box of soil) she made her way to one of the many small parks in the city. It was still within the bounds of the festival, as seen by the many Tamers lounging about and trying to impress Pokegirls into joining their Harem, and Pokegirls conducting what amounted to interviews… Some in a more physical sense than others, which just let Rosaline know exactly how much she could get away with.

She spotted a potential partner sitting by the fountain. Lovely figure, nice perky breasts, silky-looking blond hair which seemed to form ringlets on its own with a soft face, bright blue eyes, and legs that looked like she'd trained as a ballerina if the muscle tone was anything to go by. Short skirt? Yep. Long socks? She loved those on girls. Short-sleeved blouse? Indeed. Not bad fashion-sense, but Rosaline wasn't one to condemn someone for their sense of fashion, given that hers amounted to 'clothing gets in the way of having fun.'

Rosaline walked up to the young woman and tapped her on the shoulder, smiling wide as the girl turned to face her fully, along with the three other women who'd been chatting with her. All of them human, too! Humans, for some reason or another, were always more satisfying than other Pokegirls. Rosaline didn't really mind either way mind you, but humans tasted the best. Two of them were rather obviously related, likely sisters if their pheromones were any indication, even if they didn't visually look similar, while the third girl was a lovely petite redhead.

Rosaline looked forward to finding out if the carpet matched the drapes… But Master Danny had told her to avoid using Lust Dust as a means of initiating a Taming Session.

"Yes?" the blonde asked, looking Rosaline up and down.

Rosaline smiled back and returned the look, her eyes lingering on the girl's chest and waist.

The blonde took out her Pokedex and scanned Rosaline quickly before sighing. "I'm sorry, I'm not really looking for a Bug-type. No offense?" she tried to give Rosaline a reconciliatory smile.

Rosaline shrugged and licked her lips. Yes. She could talk, but words always confused things.

The Redhead blinked a few times before an odd look of interest overtook her face and she walked up to Rosaline. "An Applepie, huh? Your Tamer must have quite the sweet-tooth, hm?" she asked, putting an arm over Rosaline's shoulder as she sidled up to the Bug-Type. "Come on, Amy, you KNOW you want to at least give her a try." She grinned at the blonde, apparently named 'Amy.'

Amy just sighed. "You know I'm working on a balance, here. If I don't lose Bella to some random shmuck of a Tamer? I'm set for my Bug Type on the team."

The Redhead shrugged. "Yeah but you never know, right? And she does look willing." She looked at Rosaline, up close and personal. "You wouldn't mind a bit of a trial run would you, sweetie?" she asked, seemingly not expecting any response but the nod she got.

Rosaline was nothing if not determined, and she could smell arousal when it was this thick in close proximity. She could smell it coming from Amy. She could practically drown in the arousal coming off the redhead… maybe she was wrong and the redhead was a Pokegirl? Nah. Too human. Rosaline quickly reached a decision about how to proceed and immediately gave Amy a peck on the lips.

Rosaline, being what she was, tasted in all ways like apples and cinnamon with vanilla as she had eaten a LOT of that recently. Amy seemed to enjoy the taste as she licked her lips and the redhead took a deep sniff of the air.

"Oh, Amy… She smells delicious." The redhead said happily as she took a lick of Rosaline's neck.

Rosaline loved sensation. She couldn't really say, even if she'd been born domestic, just how much she enjoyed the physical sensation of being touched and touching someone else in ways that made them shiver and quake. She returned the favor of the lick by moving her hand to the redhead's bum, gripping the firm cheek through the shorts the girl wore.

The sisters, seeing how this appeared to be going and affected likely by the slight release of Lust Dust Rosaline couldn't help but emit, both got into the act by giving Amy kisses on her cheeks as well, pulling her to a sitting position on the ledge of the fountain. Rosaline could see the pair of plain white panties beneath Amy's skirt, and almost immediately dove for them. The Redhead, who Amy called 'Jess' at some point in the opening moves of this little dance, let the bug-type go and moved to kiss Amy.

Rosaline figured there HAD to be some romantic tension going between the two girls at some point, if Jess was willing to go this far with Amy on the drop of a hat… or the drop of the blonde's panties, as seen the second Rosaline got her fingers between the waistband and the Amy's skin to pull the panties down.

Before her was a small patch of blonde hair over a lovely pair of lips. Taking an experimental lick, her tongue going from the bottom to the top, Rosaline got a good sense of the girl's flavor. It wasn't bad, actually. Rosaline was fairly certain the girl had used some product or another to flavor herself recently. The usual tangy flavor was cut by an undertone of… Fruit punch? Seriously?

She had to stop herself from giggling. She'd heard Trixie shouting about how those products were something she'd like to try some day, but… Snooze and Lose. Rosaline won that particular race, even if she was on the receiving end, rather than the giving. For now. If she had her way? Amy would be returning the favor soon enough!

Amy felt a bit flush, she knew that an Applepie was a Bug/Grass type. She knew they were famous for their Lust Dust production, being a highly-sexualized breed. And she knew that the green-haired girl currently between her spreading legs was likely releasing trace amounts of it. But the kiss from Jess cut off all complaints. They'd had some 'fun' in the past, joint Harem Tamings and all that, not to mention just between themselves and it was always fun. The redhead knew exactly how to play Amy's body like a violin. The two other girls, however, were past acquaintances from Prussian City. And they seemed to be enjoying the exploration, if their hands going under her blouse was anything to judge. Two hands made their way up along her sides, beneath the soft fabric of her shirt and up to the bra she'd worn today. With quick work, the front-clasped push-up bra was undone and her perky tits were free beneath the fabric for their wandering hands.

And soon their lips joined in as they pushed her shirt up. Light licks of her nipples followed by kisses all over her breasts.

Rosaline was enjoying the show, herself. The blonde was getting it from all sides, it seems. One of her hands went to her own slick slit and began probing around, while the other mimicked the motion on Amy, spreading the lips for her tongue before pushing a finger inside. She was doing something Amelia had taught her, by trying to spell out words with her tongue on the human's pussy. It was fun and reminded her how to spell words. Words like 'Explosion' or 'zebra' or even 'pokegirl.'

With a grin, Rosaline decided that the other girls deserved to have some fun, too, rather than having the whole thing focused on the girl SHE wanted! With an application of power, the grass of the park grew. It hardened. It shaped itself to her will. It responded to her mental commands, and subconscious desires. She was the maestro, here. This was HER symphony, played with the bodies of her lovers and sung to the tune of their moans.

Jess founder herself bearing a hardened grass dildo with one growing within herself as the plants took her wetness as an excuse to grow inwards as well as outwards. She'd had a bit of fun with a Flowergirl, once, so at least she was aware of what was going on! Granted, she'd need a new pair of shorts given that these had been cut to allow the grass cock to grow within her as well. Worth it!

The other two girls found themselves on the receiving ends of a group of grassy tentacles, with flower petals on the end acting almost like fingers as they explored the two girl's bodies. Melissa and Candice, they were called, and they took this opportunity to dig into the enticing breasts of their new friend, occasionally kissing each other when they got to the valley between in their kissing and licking. Two tentacles made themselves known by slipping into their shorts and down to their own now-soaking slits from behind.

Rosaline watched as she saw Jess move, at last, to make use of her 'gift' to her. She stood from kissing Amy to let the grass dildo touch the other girl's moaning lips. It didn't take long before the blonde got the idea and was sucking on it like a champ. Rosaline grinned wide when she saw that Jess had found the added bonus. The better Amy did, and the deeper she went, the better the dildo inside her would do. Fun tricks one learns when one deals with Amelia on a daily basis. Her full attention returned to the pretty pink flower in front of her and her tongue went right back to work, trying to explore every inch she could get to and taste every drop of the now flowing juices. She could feel the tension growing in her partner, and she knew exactly how to play the girl's body to her whims. She kept the girl on a slowly-rising slope of pleasure, since she couldn't control it fully with Jess, Melissa and Candice involved. So, she controlled the pace, at least. But she knew that when Amy's inner muscles began tightening on her fingers that the point of no return was approaching fast, so she simply smiled and pushed on one of the more sensitive parts inside her. She'd found at least a couple of those spots that made the girl moan around the grassy dildo in her mouth and exploited it.

When Amy exploded into her mouth, Rosaline felt the cool rush of having brought someone to orgasm. She could see the muscle twitches in the girl's stomach, her legs which had wrapped around her neck, and hear the moans of the blonde around the grassy dildo in her mouth. Jess groaned as well and the dildo, being an extension of Rosaline's will, released a 'load' of its own. Apple juice, specifically. Call it what you will? She had a theme to her powers.

By the time Rosaline finally finished? She'd killed a few hours in a pleasurable pursuit, and the human girls were left sitting in a line on the fountain, their legs spread, their faces looking like glazed doughnuts, and their bodies a buzz of lingering pleasure. The sisters seemed to enjoy it when she let them play with each other and just added a few things, so she'd only gotten involved after thoroughly having fun with Amy and Jess, letting the girls taste for themselves that yes, her juices DID taste like apple pie, and then eating the lot of them out one after another in the line, starting with Melissa and ending with Amy.

She grabbed her 'swag bag' (which she found she could use to get even MORE 'swag' from other shops!) and wandered for the rest of the day, enjoying the attention she got, but now surer than ever. She loved the dick. A nice hard dick in her. Girls are nice, but the thought of Master Danny's dick made her wet with barely any work. Now if only She could convince him to take one of those supplements that let his cum taste like cinnamon and vanilla… Did those exist? They should. They should be mandatory.

For the next few hours, Rosaline walked around the city, enjoying the sunlight and sitting beneath a tree every now and again to get some shade. She drank plenty of water, got some juice from some nice Tamers who traded her in exchange for one of her pieces of 'swag.' It was a card or something, but it had an image of a Pokegirl on it. A woman in light armor with silver hair wielding a staff that looked like a key or something. She didn't care overmuch, and she'd get much more enjoyment out of her juice than she'd have ever gotten from the card, so it was a good trade!

By the time the festival was coming to an end and the sun was setting? Rosaline had had sex several times, had avoided one of the creepy 'collector' types who mentioned something about needing her for his bug collection… And she'd eaten no fewer than eight times! There was one place she'd found that served apples in all kinds of ways, by an Applepie Pokewoman, one of those who'd undergone Second Threshold and was able to give birth to human children rather than just Pokegirls. They'd had a lovely chat over some apple cider and fritters with cinnamon sticks dipped in vanilla frosting… It was good to have a nice chat with someone who enjoyed the same foods as you. It's the simple things in life, you know?

Part 2: Queenie.

Queenie was…. She was at odds. She'd been set 'at liberty' as some might say, and she had no idea what to do with herself. Was she being kicked out of the Hive? Was her Queen displeased with her? Had she done something wrong?

No… Her Queen had released his other servants as well. Only the Nurse had stayed with him… Did this mean she was allowed to do so? No. She'd given her explanation. It was something about there being no point. Maybe she didn't have that excuse?

So she'd flown off into the city, enjoying the pretty flowers and a few Buzzbreast-specific delicacies prepared by some of the shops. She'd seen a couple of other Buzzbreasts in the city as well, seemingly being released by Tamers and told to 'buzz off' as though it was some kind of grand joke? Was this what her Queen was doing? No. He'd given no indication that he was displeased with her service, after all. He was a nice Queen. She got much more regular tamings under her new Queen than she'd ever gotten as just another nameless drone. She'd always envied her old Queen's favorite, because her old Queen was a lovely example of their species, and her favorite's duties amounted to being there for the Queen to enjoy physically.

Wait… Did she envy the old Queen's favorite? She didn't remember ever feeling envy for it before? It was just part of life, wasn't it? The Queen would pick a favorite, as her new Queen had with Trixie, and that was that. Or was it? She'd been having… Fun? She was important in her new Hive. She was the front-liner before Sabrael had shown up, and even then, when Queen Danny had gotten something ostensibly 'better' than her at front-line combat, she'd expected him to either devour her like her old Queen would to obsolete genetic material or sell her off like he'd done with her former Hive-sisters.

But he hadn't. He'd taken it as a means by which to help her improve. She'd been given a partner to train with, while still receiving personal attention from her Queen. It was a good life. And she liked Sabrael. She seemed simple. She had those strange emotions Queenie couldn't begin to understand, but they seemed to drive her only to fight, not to lash out like some of the irrational Tamers she met during her wandering of the city.

One of the Tamers seemed to specialize in her Breed, as he had a Queen of his own with him… But the Queen was much younger than her old Queen, and much stranger. When she spoke to Queenie? She seemed… Proud? She'd said something which confused her greatly before they parted, the BuzzQueen telling HER Queen (Tamer) that Queenie would be better off where she was…

"Keep up the work." She said. "I know it's hard. But it's worth it. Just keep thinking, and let yourself feel… You'll get the hang of it."

Even Tamed BuzzQueens were very odd to Queenie, it seemed. Still, the candied rose-petals she'd gotten from the Tamer were delicious. Maybe she could ask her Queen to add them to Rosaline's repertoire of recipes?

It was an odd feeling, thinking of things SHE wanted, rather than JUST what her Queen wanted at any given moment. But without her Queen's voice in her mind, it left a large void. But the void seemed to be in the process of filling itself? She saw an outdoor 'theater' in the back area of one of the café's she visited. They were showing 'Fist of the Monkey Queen' and the crowd of Tamers and Pokegirls appeared to be mainly Fighting Types. Lots of Amazons. A trio of Shadowgirls, however, had been the ones putting on the show. One of them sat in the front of the crowd along with a few puppets voiced by her companions making a running commentary about the movie replete with jokes and satirical comments about the League's ruling council.

It was… Funny? She found herself laughing. At first, she just laughed when those around her did. Blending in with the crowd was simple. It was easy and it was what she knew best. What the crowd did was safe. But then a thought appeared in her mind unbidden. The Monkey Queen had just said something about needing to 'dig deep' to find the strength for victory, but Queenie opened her mouth and without thinking said 'Or just deep into her sock drawer.'

A couple around her laughed as well. Even the Shadowgirls laughed a bit before incorporating that comment into their own script.

Queenie was mortified. Why had she spoken? Why had she opened her mouth? Where had the thought come from? Her Queen hadn't told her to speak, no one had told her to speak… WHY had she spoken?

She felt the Amazon sitting next to her on a cushion of her own reach over and pat her on the shoulder. "Nice one." The girl said quietly. "I was thinking it, but just couldn't say it." She grinned at Queenie.

Queenie sat there quietly for a few moments, but she'd opened a floodgate. Others were commenting as well, the whole crowd joined in on the fun with the Shadowgirl's commentary. Queenie got involved again as well, commenting when she could. It was… Fun. It was a fun thing. She made comments as they came to her, instead of keeping her silence. She'd been given permission to speak… Technically. No one had reprimanded her, after all.

Her neighbor had slung an arm over Queenie's shoulders at some point and leaned against her. Within half an hour of the movie's end, the other girl was asleep and drooling on Queenie's shirt. When she looked over, the girl was drinking a soda. Amazon subtype: Kapoerra. She remembered reading about them one day during her training, to learn more about the potential enemies she might face. They got drunk with Carbonated beverages for some reason. Amelia had noted it in her education. Still, the girl's long hair was nice on her shoulder, and the weight was… comforting. She missed her Queen, though.

She missed her Queen. Her New Queen, that is. She missed the man. She actually had an emotional attachment to him. He always complimented her when she got something right. He always corrected her when she made a mistake, but without any violence of malice… She liked her Queen. He was good. With that thought in mind, when the movie ended, she let the Amazon sleep on the cushion while a new movie began playing, but Queenie took off. She had a couple more places she… Wanted? Yes. Wanted. That she wanted to visit. Beautiful flowers, lovely smells, and even the bee-farm tended by a small group of Buzzbreasts and their Tamer.

All in all? A very nice, if confusing, day.

Part 3: Sabrael

"I hate this place." Sabrael said as she floated in the air.

' _You say that about every place we go.'_ The voice of her symbiote said in her mind.

"It's not false. I hate this place. This 'café' serves crap food, and the service is lacking anything resembling professionalism." The Café she'd been sitting at with a small bowl of soup and a glass of water was nice, at least aesthetically. But the service was run by a Bimbo. A literal Bimbo. She seemed friendly enough, but that was never a good sign, since it did nothing to make up for her clumsiness, nor for her overly bubbly attitude when a patron just wanted to get their food and be left alone.

' _I rather think the soup is good. Got meat in it, and vegetables, and all the things needed for a bit of boost to the diet.'_ Her symbiote noted. _'It's not as if we have anywhere better to be, right?'_

An image flashed in her mind of Amelia refusing to leave and 'go shopping' to stay with their current Tamer.

"I'm not getting attached to some idiot who's just as likely to die today as he is any other day, leaving us stranded in a Pokeball, or worse stranded in the middle of nowhere *again* only to be picked up by some WORSE idiot who thinks that just because he has a dick he's 'in charge.'" She grunted the last words as though mimicking some brutish thug of a man.

' _So, you admit he could be worse?'_ Her symbiote asked, a note of smug satisfaction in the mental voice.

"I admit nothing." She said. She'd just stated a fact. Things could and WOULD always get worse.

Her Symbiote would have continued, but Sabrael found herself the target of a blond-haired white-winged living missile. "Sabby!" the 'missile' cried out as it's weight settled on her shoulder and she found herself, after correcting her hovering flight for the added weight and inertia of the incoming blond, looking at…

"Sister? Sofiel?" Sofiel was an Elysian subtype of the Angel breed. They were basically the exact opposite of Avengers like Sabrael had been. Where Avengers were very chaste, and very private in their affections? Elysians were… Not. Not in the slightest. They were very open in all things. Affection, style of dress, talking about their feelings. Everything.

"Sabby." Sofiel, or 'Sofi' as she insisted being called despite having a perfectly respectable name, looked Sabrael over, likely finally taking in the blackened wings as her eyes opened a fraction wider. "Oh, Sabby…" she said, a symphony of sadness making itself known in her voice. Her voice, even when she wasn't trying, was musical. Sabrael remembered Sofiel singing almost constantly when they were children growing up on the 'Heavenly Feelings' ranch in Southern Indigo. She always loved to sing as well, though she was much more private about it. Now? She couldn't even bring herself to hum a bar.

 _'I wish we could sing more often…'_ her Symbiote said in their shared mindspace. _'I can see from your memories that singing was enjoyable.'_

Sabrael didn't respond outwardly, just slumping a little. Now things had come full circle, hadn't they? When she'd left, she was sold to Jason, her original Tamer, and was lauded as the best Avenging Angel of her age-group. Perfect for a starting Tamer to sink his teeth into and guide them to being a paragon of a Celestial Type Tamer.

Now? She'd Fallen. And her slightly-younger Elysian half-sister was still an Angel. Despite Sabrael's constant suspicion that Elysians were just Fallen Angels waiting to happen, Sabrael had fallen and Sofiel hadn't. If this was the plan of the powers that be, whoever they actually were? Then those bastards were cruel, cold-hearted fuck-stains.

"Yeah. Noticed at last, huh? I'm amazed you didn't notice immediately." She said, looking down toward the street.

"How? Why? I saw _you_ , Sabby. Not your wings. Not at first, anyways. And you wouldn't have been the first Angel I'd seen dye their wings black, you know? Mishiel dyed hers black after she started hanging out with that Goth…"

Sabrael sighed. Mishiel was another younger sister, who seemed to think that Falling was somehow romantic, and that it was the seed of some great redemption story. Not that she wanted to Fall, but… Still.

"Figures she would." Sabrael said. "But to answer your question? Jason sold me off when he realized how much trouble I was to keep around, and when he caught that Dark Lady he wanted more than he wanted me. Then Martin… he was a good man. I had good sisters in his Harem, and he was smart. But that didn't stop him from getting killed in front of me along with the rest of my sisters by Team Rocket. They shot him in the head and proceeded to kill the rest of his Harem one by one, keeping me poisoned and paralyzed by that psychotic bitch of a Thundnaga." She sighed. "They then put me in a room with… Well." Responding to her own command, a tendril broke off of her clothing and 'looked' at Sofiel. "A Symbiote. We bonded. Then we were moved to Mount Moon."

Sofiel's eyes somehow got even wider. "YOU were responsible for Mount Moon?" she asked, looking around for potential authority figures who might have overheard.

"No. I was held captive there for a time before being freed by my current Tamer." She explained.

"Well…. That's good, right? He sounds alright?" Sofiel offered before Sabrael cut off any further comment.

"Yes. Kind, Honest, and irredeemably naïve about how the world works. He'll get himself and his Harem killed within the year if e doesn't grow up. You know? He even kept one of the Buzzbreasts he captured right out of Viridick? He keeps insisting he can train her into some kind of front-line fighter, like a goddamned moron. Like other people haven't tried that for generations. Idiots." She ranted. In her mind her symbiote tried to help her calm down, reducing the chemicals in her brain causing the anger, but that didn't stop the anger entirely. It just numbed it.

"Maybe that's why you found him?" Sofiel offered. "To help him. There's always a plan, Sofiel. It's not always kind, as you well know, and it's almost never what even we think it is despite what the Church of the Thousand Gods says."

Sabrael was about to snap something back, but her Symbiote had cut off her ability to speak. She apparently wanted Sabrael to think about it? She felt Sofiel's arms wrap around her once again, much softer than her initial tackle-hug.

"I missed you, Sabrael. And now, I see you've gotten off the path, but you still have your wings, sister-dear." She said, sadness giving way to determination. "And if it's the last thing I do? I'll see you singing again, smiling, and loving. Nothing will ever replace what you've lost, but that pain you've allowed to consume you is nothing in face of the beautiful older sister I remember. The one who stood toe-to-toe with a Seraph and couldn't even think of backing down… And I miss her. I miss you, Sabrael. No matter what you've become, if you share your body with another Pokegirl, that's just more Sabby for me to love, and another font of will to draw from." Sofiel smiled at her older sister. "I'll be watching."

With those final words, Sofiel teleported away. How? Sabrael didn't know. Angels didn't learn teleport as a native ability, so it might have been from a T2, or maybe she'd learned magic? Either way, Sofiel left Sabrael feeling the sudden absence of warmth on her side, and the first thought she had was to ask her new Tamer for a hug.

She didn't know if that thought came from her, or the Symbiote.

* * *

After the helpful explanation by Anna on the nature of badges as they related to International passports within the Indigo League, Danny set aside the thoughts of just how a Slot-Native knew that much about the internal systems of the Indigo League, Danny and Richard recalled their respective Harems and made their way back to the Pokecenter. It was time for a break after the festivities. Danny set himself up in the lounge area of the Pokecenter, with a couple of takeout boxes filled with various foods.

The first girl on the 'storage roster' was Mira. The Bonemaiden had gotten a lovely 'send off' before being stored, courtesy of bowl of delicious gumbo and a group hug. Danny sat on the couch watching the T.V. as one of the newer movies was playing on a network station. Apparently 'Space Opera' had become a booming topic for the movie industry sometime in the late 290's. Next to him sat Trixie, munching away at a burger from one of the takeout boxes, while on the other side of him, cuddled up next to him and smiling wide as she munched on an apple on a cinnamon stick was Rosaline.

Danny began really trying to think about the nutritional needs of his Harem, given how much Trixie ate and how many apples Rosaline went through, but then an explosion happened in the movie to draw his attention back to it. Someone blew up a moon-base and was flying off into the stars with what looked like one of the Goth subtypes.

Rosaline didn't have those thoughts. At all. She was happy. It was warm in the Pokecenter, she had plenty of food, plenty of fun, and her Tamer was kind with her. Yep. This was the good life. For a good long while, she'd been very confused as to how the world she found herself in operated. Cutiepies were often the easiest food sources for bigger, stronger breeds, after all. And she'd barely managed to survive in the wild by dint of there being a lot of other Cutiepies in the forest. Now, as she cuddled into the warmth of her Tamer next to her, she was beginning to see that there were worse things out there. She'd met with a bunch of Cutiepies when Master Danny had sent them all off with words of 'possibly finding something better.' They all had similar stories. Their Tamers didn't really want them. Even their more advanced forms were… less than spectacular by most Tamer's reckoning.

She'd been approached by several Tamers, in fact, trying to lure her into their Harems. But they all approached her the same way. It was weird. They thought giving her an apple would do the trick? She had all the apples she could ever want right where she was! And cinnamon sticks! With vanilla frosting if she asked for it! She knew what she was doing. Sure, she had been tempted by the young man who specialized in bug-types, talking about high concepts she just couldn't understand like 'metamorphosis' and 'arthro-anthropology.' But she was simple. She knew it. She had simple desires, simple needs, and simple goals. Her goals? To be happy, fed and sexed up until the day she died.

The best things in life. To see your food, to have it placed before you, and to hear the moans of her sisters and Tamer as you have fun with them. For some odd reason she had an image of herself seated on a big chair made entirely of cinnamon sticks with Amelie's head between HER legs while Master Danny took her from behind using a convoluted setup on the throne itself and Trixie fed her a vanilla-coated cinnamon-wafer strap-on dildo, and all dressed as minimally as possible. Maybe with Sabrael there, too. And Mia. And Tadona. All naked and waiting their turns to feed her strawberries dipped in sugar or honey. Queenie could be her guard. Yes. This was a good image.

Danny, completely unaware of the image in Rosaline's mind, only noted that she was playing with herself while snuggling up closer to him and wrapped an arm around her.

Trixie was still… Annoyed. She'd had a lovely conversation with Jessica, the Archmage. She reminded her of her mom, with her focus on Divination magics and such, but the sheer power and prowess she displayed with magical theory was worth every second of taking notes! But then it all had to fall the fuck apart when a trio of Tamers came onto the scene. Fuckers kept spouting some shit about 'magic pussy' and 'One Cock to rule them All.' Like she'd never read Lord of the Rings. BAH!

It wasn't until they couldn't get the concept that none of the gathered Magic-types were interested than things got hairy. Jessica had taken off, vanishing in a textbook 'Teleportation' spell so she could get away from the insinuations that her larger chest meant she 'could store more magical power.' Trixie couldn't blame her. Not one damned bit. She had, from her stories, a lovely Tamer who knew how to actually use her tongue. She'd even gotten to meet her later in the day. Lovely young woman with an ass you could bounce a coin off of and tits you could palm without them being too small. A 'nice handful' as Trixie had become fond of calling that particular size range.

But the trio hadn't left the small collective of Magic Types alone. Even after the Fire Elementalist had given them a rather painful burn (Verbally) mentioning that keeping Witch Evolutions happy meant more than 3 pumps to beat the two-pump-chumps out there… her words were more vindictive and painful. Trixie didn't even want to think some of the things she'd told them to go and do to themselves were physically or biologically possible, even with magic being involved, if one had a solid skeleton.

They'd even had a Bonemaiden (Not Mia) join in their collective note-sharing session who made rather painful 'boner' jokes at the trio's expense. The guys just could not take the hint that none of them were interested in being second fiddle to a Damsel. It didn't take a psychic type to realize that they were looking for submissive little fucktoys… And while Trixie DID enjoy being the submissive in a relationship on occasion? She didn't see the 'on occasion' portion of that if she'd gone with any of the trio.

One had, at least, attempted to sound like he knew what he was talking about when he mentioned trying to study magic, but it fell apart after a few minutes in which he failed to remember even the basics of Elemental Evocation, supposedly his main area of focus… it was nice that he'd tried, but when that failed he just went straight to hitting on them…

It was nice to be wanted, but fucking hell. They could have at least taken the hint. Trixie was fairly certain they were either mentally deficient or suffering from a combination of Blood Curses making them think that if they tried the same thing over and over they'd eventually 'wear them down.'

She HAD been looking around. Really. Spirit of the Holiday, ya know? She loved Danny, but you never knew. He was a bit naïve about the world, and the talk about not practicing one of the coolest spells she'd ever managed to piece together from scraps of footage had annoyed her. Who knew? Maybe she'd meet a professor at Vale or something, right? It could have happened! But it was mainly just to see if perhaps there *might* be something better out there for her.

Danny was sweet, respectful of her rights without being a pushover, and willing to learn about Magic on his own time so he could potentially learn from her and help her develop as a Sorceress. Sure, he had his problems, but so did everyone. And while she was fairly certain he'd seen him chatting with a Vale Graduate she'd investigated briefly, she just… Didn't want to be a 'theme Alpha.' Like the 'Girls who were only a part of a Harem because they had an element which matched the Tamers temperament. That one guy who was ONLY interested in Fire Types because he 'liked 'em fiery' or some such? Not for her, thanks. She'd talked to one guy who was at least a 3rd year apprentice in magic, but he'd begun talking about a 'lesson plan' to bring her 'in line' with the rest of his Harem, not wanting any overlap in spell-selection, and she'd immediately checked out.

A small cog in a Tamer's Battle Machine, Trixie was NOT. She was TRIXIE the POWERFUL and GREAT Sorceress! Second Fiddle to goddamned NO ONE.

Still, if Jessica's tamer had been looking for a Sorceress? She might have at least given it a try. A minor spell to see through her clothes had given her a lovely image of one of her favorite things in the world on a woman's body. Chocolate-colored Nipples. She didn't know why, but she loved the darker shades of nipples on women. And those eyes… She could just imagine what those might look like, staring up from between her legs on that cute face…

Trixie shook the thoughts from her head after a few moments of indulgence before going back to watching the movie. Danny was nice, and she liked the big idiot.

Danny just continued to watch the movie, blissfully unaware of the thoughts in Trixie's mind as well but putting an arm over her shoulders as well when she leaned into him.

((This is a scene-break. Look at how much breaking of Scenery it does!))'

The next morning was met with the sounds of… the News? Danny rolled off the bed to see Richard watching the T.V. It was on low-volume, but it was still loud enough that he heard the tail end of the story.

"…with news of this response to the legislation, can we really say that it is reasonable for these groups to continue putting people at risk for the sake of a few reasonable laws?" the man on the screen asked. "It seems to me that with the events of Mount Moon, and the evidence that Team Rocket is making a comeback after it's recent exposure and the capture of several of the criminal organization's more experienced and high-ranking members, that such laws SHOULD be on the books. But don't get me wrong, I do not agree with how far these laws are going. Restriction of Magic Types is a valid thought, given their versatility and power, but at the same time I do not think that it should go as far as it appears to be. And yet somehow the very fact that these laws are being proposed is being met with riots across the League, and any proponents of reasonable restrictions are being shouted down…"

Danny tuned the voice of the man out for the last 15 seconds of his spiel as he got dressed.

Richard sighed and turned off the T.V. "Fuuuuuuuuck." he said in a strained voice. "Dude, this shit's insane, but every time something blows up Mount Moon? It always comes up. Restrictions on Magic Types." he scoffed.

Danny blinked a couple of times as he slipped his shirt on and then clasped his belt around the pair of shorts he'd decided to wear for the day. "What, exactly, are they trying to restrict?" he asked. "I was only awake for the last bit, there."

Richard nodded before speaking, thinking of how best to describe the draconian controls the League was wanting to place into law. "They're…" he parsed through the best words to use for a moment, "They're trying to basically make it so that Magic Types cannot use spells above a certain category without being League-sanctioned and owned, or in the event of an All-Call situation, like a Widow Attack."

"Seems… reasonable?" Danny asked, unsure of the words since he didn't really know the *current* restrictions.

"Not really. Under the new laws they're trying to get passed? If Trixie throws a Fireball, or even knows HOW to throw fireballs, she could get a level 5 Taming Cycle. Something about 'not needing to know how to cast spells with that destructive power' or some such. If you listen, I mean REALLY listen, they want to ban Magic Types from knowing any kind of offensive magic, any kind of mind-magics, and any kind of Illusion spells. They want to ban entire schools of magic. Mia's Necromancy? That'd be banned. Full Stop. They're leaning on the Church of the Thousand Gods to approve of that measure on religious grounds to justify it morally based on a single sermon given by some southern Baptist Preacher 70 years ago. What they WANT is to castrate, metaphorically speaking, law abiding citizens from being able to defend themselves while also restricting what people are allowed to KNOW even further than they already have."

Danny gave that some thought. His own technology had been labeled 'Forbiddentech' based on its capabilities, and he'd had to sign all kinds of waivers just agreeing not to tell anyone that his gauntlets existed, let alone how to make the stupid things. He never intended to tell anyone anyway, but still. It was rather draconian to restrict what people were allowed to even know on such a broad scale. So, he decided to take a middle road.

"I suppose some of it makes sense, like the guy said. Reasonable restrictions and such, but yeah. Restricting what Trixie, for example, is allowed to even know how to do seems a bit… Stupid? I mean, how're they even going to enforce that kind of thing? Watch us all on our Pokedexes when we're out in the wilderness with no wireless reception? Or maybe inspect every Magic Type who comes into a Pokecenter for healing for wrong-think?"

Richard shrugged. "I don't know, man. I just don't know. And I get the feeling that if I did? I'd either be on the League Security Council, or I'd be a wanted fugitive charged with Espionage. Shit, there's already restrictions on bringing Cameragirls into some League buildings, and Kunoichi have to be 'balled if you want to visit any kind of secure facility. Like a Bank."

"We have banks?" Danny asked, blinking in surprise as his face scrunched up at the thought.

"Yeah, dude. Different companies will take your credits, store them, and invest them in order to make a profit. They're not like the old banks, though, where they just make money off of money. Usury was outlawed in the late 180's. Now they're closer to Investment firms. It helps businesses grow if you deposit a certain amount and select that you want them to invest in new businesses, and it also keeps your funds relatively secure, without risking someone stealing your 'Dex and spending all your credits before you can deactivate the thing."

Danny stared at Richard for a few seconds. "You, good sir, are a fount of useful information. Seriously, were you trying to go into politics when you're done with this 'wandering Tamer' thing?" he joked.

"Eh. Told ya about my dad. It's kind of expected. If nothing else it's expected that I'll be well-informed enough to make fiscally responsible choices without blowing everything I own on some new piece of ass I'll get tired of in a few years." Richard shrugged.

Danny nodded to that and mock-saluted with a non-existent drink. "Amen to that… but this is somewhat worrying. Is there any way we can make our voices heard on the legislation?" he asked.

"What? No. Why would there be? Sure, the Security Council is voted in, but once they're in? They're in for at least 5 years and can't be voted out. And in the last 50 years? The only time a new member's been voted in has been when the incumbent retired. The easiest way to get in is to already BE in." Richard explained.

Danny thought for a moment, that the phrase sounded remarkably similar to something he'd heard once being ascribed to Congress or the U.S. Senate. "Huh." He said at last. "That's… Not fun. And given that they control the flow of arms, weapons, and even speech, I can't imagine civil discourse is anything to bank on."

Richard nodded, "Yeah, man. 'Freedom of Expression' died during the Revenge War, and never revived itself. Now the only people who have that kind of freedom are journalists and movie-makers, and only because they're on the take from the government anyway. One party or another always pays for them to make any given movie, or cover a given story."

"That's a dark way to look at things, but I can't help but notice the product placement in most modern movies." Danny noted.

"Yep. You think that's bad? Try looking at the movie season of 298 A.S. it's horrible and riddles with comic-movie reboots and corporate shilling. Nearly killed the comic-book movie genre for the last 5 years."

Danny blinked a couple of times…. The information was starting to make that a habit, so he decided maybe the culture shock was enough for one day. "Alright then." He said, "I'll just… Ya know what? I think I'm gonna stay in today, just relax after yesterday. It was a nice day, but damned if I don't wanna just spend the whole day in front of an air-conditioner."

Richard laughed, "Come on, dude! You gotta do Something! How 'bout ya come with me down to the Cerulesbian Gym, eh? It's run by this trio of sisters, right? And they're always good for a show. And an afterparty if you make a good enough impression. I hear things, man. Like that they're not averse to sharing." He waggled his eyebrows. "With each other."

Danny's eyes widened. He'd seen pictures of the three Gym Leaders of Cerulesbian City, and they were in no way unattractive. Then again? He was afraid there might be something in the water of this world that made the gene-pool select the best-looking people of any generation.

"Yeah. Let's go to the Gym. Wont promise to challenge them, since I'm fairly certain one of my team can handle water types with an advantage, but Anna might be able to freeze them, right?"

"That's the spirit!" Richard laughed as he put an arm around Danny's shoulders and began walking, leading the Halfa onwards towards the Gym.

The Gym… Well, it was honestly built more like a tourist aquarium than anything. Water-type Pokegirls could swim about in plain view of the underwater tunnels, while normal sea-life was all around as well. Saltwater and Freshwater aquariums were all available for a small fee.

Richard called out Ari, the winged Armsmistress, while Danny called out Trixie. He wanted to spend a bit more time with his Harem's alpha.

Ari, now that Danny got a good look at the girl, was head-to-toe covered in armor. Plates, chain, and leather binding at the joints covered her entire body save her face, which was still at least partially protected due to the helmet she wore. The tour was free for one Pokegirl, while all others brought in cost 500slc per head, so Danny stuck to Trixie.

It turned out that the tour was quite interesting, given that there was a wide variety of underwater Pokegirl life on display and normal underwater life. It appeared that, with the development of Pokegirls who could survive in the deepest depths of the ocean and the general advances of Technology and the initiation of Magic being a viable career path, exploration was a much more viable possibility, even considering the great dangers in the depths.

Life that hadn't been known in Danny's world or time was on display, types of sea-dwelling critters that had evolved over eons to adapt to the cold, dark and highly pressurized void of the deepest parts of the ocean. And that was just in the saltwater aquariums. The freshwater aquariums were fascinating as well, with hundreds of species of fish, having been saved from the brink of extinction by disaster taking out a large number of humans and thusly reducing the overfishing problems… There was even a pod of dolphins in one aquarium which played with a Mermaid Pokegirl. One pokegirl on display was quite interesting to Danny, as he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the girl sitting on what looked like a specially designed lawn chair at the bottom of the aquarium, fish swimming by her without so much as distracting her from the underwater T.V. she was watching.

Name: Ruth

Owner: Kasumi

 _ **SHARPTITS, The Vicious Fish Pokégirl**_

 **Type** : Inhumanoid Metamorph (shark)

 **Element** : Steel/Water

 **Frequency** : Very Rare (never seen in groups)

 **Diet** : Carnivore/Icthyvore

 **Role** : Ultimate oceanic predator

 **Libido** : Low (High during full moon)

 **Strong Vs** : Fire, Rock, Ice, Poison

 **Weak Vs** : Electric, Plant, Fire, Fighting, Royal Curse

 **Attacks** : Bite, Water Tower, Iron Defense, Water Spear, Crunch, Water Sword, Iron Punch, Hydro Pump, Iron Tail

The girl was human-looking, though her skin had a slight metallic hue to it save for an area exposed by the two-piece swimsuit she wore, from her inner thighs up to her chin was a pale white color, all the rest was a metallic blue. Several long purple scars made their way across her body, and when she noticed she was being watched by the pair of Richard and Danny, she seemed quite happy to show off those scars and her curvaceous figure. Then, once it looked like they were paying FULL attention to her? She grinned, showing off rows of sharp shark-like teeth and punched her fist at the window, just hard enough to make noise even outside the extra-thick glass, and extended her middle finger at them.

Then she turned around and went back to watching T.V. after grabbing one of the larger fish swimming about and bit down on it. It was a kind of fish that Danny knew about both from the tour and from his readings in trying to catch up on medical advancements in this world.

It was what was called a Universal Trout. They could only be grown artificially in specialized fish farms, but they grew rapidly, fertilized the riverbeds, and bred fast. They were designed in a lab to make a sustainable supply of fish for eating without having to rely on natural species and thusly endanger them should they go back to over-fishing them.

Danny watched for a few seconds, while Trixie just shrugged at the display and Richard was fawning over the badass Pokegirl breed, talking to his three companions about how Sharptits were basically the ultimate in Aquatic Pokegirls, if you were looking for a Battle Harem, but they sucked as Alphas.

Danny followed along on the tour until they reached the 'petting pools.' Which… Ultimately amounted to a bunch of Water Type Pokegirls looking for a Taming. Luckily? It was quite 'out and on display' like everywhere else. Those who agreed and went along had to be over the age of 18, had to sign a waiver, and then followed the girl who invited them into a back room, likely what amounted to a small private pool room, given that Danny saw one young man come out wearing nothing but a pair of swim-shorts and completely wet from head to toe, followed by a Pokegirl who came up in his 'Dex as a 'Buttaneer.' She had fins on her arms and legs, gills, and a slight blue tint to her skin. Danny could see why the young man had gone with her, she was cute with her features and her toned body, not to mention the fact that she appeared to be dressed like a pirate.

He saw quite a few of those, but he DID also see the traditional pools of aquatic life, which is where the kids who'd been brought to the aquarium were allowed to pet and touch the underwater life, with a woman dressed as what Danny could only call a sea-captain (Tricorn hat included) watched them to ensure they didn't touch anything too dangerous, since there were some things that, if aggravated, could prove dangerous. Most of the life in that pool was quite docile, but you never knew with wild animals (Actual wild animals, that is.)

Richard helped Danny out by explaining some things he didn't know about the Water-Type Pokegirls on 'display' before taking Ari with him to engage a curvaceous girl who looked to have water as _hair_ who was doing a particularly provocative dance for her viewers. Even in the water, her hair was basically a deeper water, almost black as though the water had an infinite depth to it. She smiled as Richard approached, and grabbed both his and Ari's hands, leading them into a back room. Before he vanished behind the curtain, Richard threw Danny a thumbs-up.

Trixie grinned and nudged Danny. "Does Trixie's loving Master want some wet and wild fun with a Water Type? Perhaps he should catalogue the ones he wants to catch for himself one day." She teased.

Danny chortled be nudged her back. "I've got my hands full enough at the moment. I've got a ravenous hell-beast to feed, and the rest of my Harem to keep satisfied."

Trixie giggled, "Aw, Master. You call me the sweetest things. But I'm nowhere near a 'Hell Beast.' You want that? Look into Infernal types."

The rest of the tour, Danny and Trixie took without Richard. Danny didn't feel like waiting up for the man to finish, so he went through and watched a battle in the arena. Kasumi, the younger sister of the actual 'Gym leaders' had authority to hold matches for the gym badges in their stead, and she had a match scheduled for that day. Danny got to see Ruth take on a tall, lithe young woman with strange horns growing through her hair. His 'Dex classified her as a Shinryu, or 'Shenlong,' named Electra.

Electra was rather obviously an Electric type, given how much lightning she was throwing about. It was effective, though, and Kasumi, while she put up a good fight, was outmatched by the overwhelming force of Electricity being thrown around by the Electric/Dragon Type.

Danny felt almost inadequate, really. But then he grinned and thought of Trixie's spell variety.

"That's right, Master." Trixie said, picking up on the thought. "Your Witchy Trixie is the best. Hands down, the best. Because she knows more about Magic than some humans who've studied their whole lives." She smiled, stroking her own ego a bit more. "Why, she even got notes from the other Magic-Types she spoke to during Sadie Poken's Day on a bunch of new spells!"

Danny laughed and ruffled Trixie's long dark hair. "That's my Alpha." He said happily, still awkwardly forming the words. He'd never once expected to have a Harem. Not once. His 'modern' sensibilities spoke directly against the thought… but here he was, carrying a bunch of girls around in small balls on his belt and regularly having sex with them all. It was fantastic, and unrealistic, but there he was, right?

"That's right, and don't you forget it Master." Trixie grinned. "I'm the greatest Sorceress ever, because I put up with you." She joked.

"And I feed you, so there's that." Danny countered.

"True. Speaking of which? I'm hungry. TO THE POKECENTER! FOR FOOD!" she shouted the last as they existed the Gym before grabbing Danny's arm and leading him back to the Pokecenter. There was some cheap food available, including a lot of fish obviously, which they indulged in before Trixie, feeling a little frisky herself, bent over on the couch they'd settled on in the Tamer's Lounge to watch T.V. to unzip her Tamer's pants. When she began sucking him off, Danny's attention was immediately taken off of the movie, hilariously? It was the old Pre-Sukebe 'Waterworld' movie.

Their own battle with the Cerulesbian Gym got scheduled via the internet, they were apparently trying to update their system to be more internet accessible, and Danny sat down with his Harem that night. With Mia in long-term storage, he looked at his assembled Harem sitting about in the Tamer Room he'd rented out. Sitting on the bed was Trixie. Next to her was Amelia who was cuddling with Rosaline, like usual. She really had taken a liking to the Applepie and seemingly loved nothing more than to have the green-haired girl between her legs. Sitting on the window sill was Anna, who was playing with one of her balls of ice once again. In the corner, standing apart from the whole Harem was Sabrael, and sitting on Danny's lap as he sat at the desk chair was Queenie. The blank-faced girl appeared to enjoy just… Sitting on his lap.

Queenie leaned back against her Tamer, letting her head rest back on his shoulder and her hair spill down his chest. Rings/stripes of lavender alternating with black. Like her Tamer seemed to like. It was his most common compliment for her looks.

Tadona sat on the desk itself, inspecting her fingernails as she painted them a coral-pink color.

"So." Danny began. "We have a match for the Cerulesbian Gym badge." He said. "I want to make some plans, here. Just in case. I know that the sisters who are nominally in charge of the gym will give out the badge for damned-near anything, but they like holding contest-style 'battles.' Anna?" he looked at the Ice Princess, who looked directly back at him. She was in her adult form, so at least there wasn't that level of awkwardness to deal with as well. "If it comes to that? I'll be counting on you to help out and participate. You're the star of something like that, and you'd know what you're doing."

Trixie looked like she was about to say something but thought better of it when she looked at the brilliant smile on Anna's face. Being back in a contest was just what the Ice Princess wanted out of life. It WAS her life back in the Slot League, and she'd been DAMNED good at it.

"If it's against Kasumi?" Danny continued, "I'll want Trixie and Rosaline involved. Trixie because she can use electric spells, which she'll be studying exclusively for the next week and a half, and Rosaline because the Plant-Type has an elemental advantage against water-types. When it comes to Ruth, however? It's going to be Trixie all the way."

Trixie beamed at that.

"BUT. I want to give Sabrael some time, too." Danny said. "I want to see how she does in an actual battle against a trained Pokegirl not within the Harem." He nodded to the Fallen Angel/Symbiote. Sabrael just nodded, keeping her thoughts to herself and her Symbiote.

"That's everything. We'll be getting back to our normal training routine, but with Mia in Storage, that means we'll have to get used to Anna being here as well." He nodded to the Ice Princess again. "She's new, so we need to figure out where she stands with regards to the rest of us."

"Us?" Anna asked. "Danny?" she looked to the rest of the Harem. "Let me guess, one of those combinations of Blood Gifts that lets him at least keep up with a low-end Pokegirl?" she asked.

"Something like that." Amelia said.

Trixie nodded. "Master is actually half-dead. Mia'd be the better one to ask about it, but…" she looked to Danny.

"I'm half-ghost. Lab accident when I was younger involving a man-made portal to a parallel reality where Ghosts lived and formed out of the native Ectoplasm. Bonded ectoplasm to my cellular structure. I think Clockwork once said that I am alive because I am dead, and I am dead because I am alive." He explained. "Intangibility, flight and invisibility are all within the compass of my power set, not to mention manipulation and creation of Ectoplasmic ice. It gives me greater physical abilities while I'm human, because part of my body is actually just made up of a psycho-reactive substance. As long as I'm mentally healthy? I'm healthie than a human has any right to be, stronger, and more durable."

Anna blinked a few times. "Well then… Never knew Necrophilia was a thing I'd ever be accused of?" she joked, her tone somewhat deadpan, but she managed to get the meaning across.

Trixie giggled. "You should talk to Mia. She doesn't mind it at all. In fact, that was why she sought Master out in the first place."

"Among other reasons." Danny noted. "But yeah. Don't worry too much about it. God knows I don't."

With that discussion finished, Queenie moved Danny's hands to her chest, a not-so-subtle hint.

Trixie and Amelia watched with a bit of curiosity.

"Have you noticed that Queenie seems a bit…?" Trixie asked the Rapha, making a curious motion with her hands.

"Yeah. I have. But I figure it's a good thing. She's still kind of stilted, but she's growing quite rapidly, for a Buzzbreast." Amelia nodded.

Over the next week, Danny ran his Pokegirls to exhaustion. Even Rosaline was no longer spared from the need for physical conditioning and training. He paid the fees for use of the Gym's equipment and facilities, even if they were more geared towards the training of specialized Water Types, swimming was an excellent exercise. Not to mention it gave them all a chance to show off with swimsuits.

Trixie made a swimsuit for herself and for Rosaline, both of which were two-piece suits bearing star-like patterns. Rosaline seems to enjoy the attention from Trixie, especially when Trixie grabbed her tits to 'get a measurement.' Rosaline insisted that she needed to feel her up, whole body, to get a good idea of all her sizes, which led to a wonderful show.

Rosaline ended up with her legs on either side of Trixie's head, letting the Sorceress 'get her sizes' with her tongue, tasting the apple-flavored girl's excitement for the 'training' while Rosaline returned the favor from above. She dove into Trixie's pussy with gusto, enjoying the experience more than anything. She was so rarely 'on top' these days… Not that she minded. Sex was sex, you know? But there was something special about having a normally rather domineering Magic Type, supposedly her superior, beneath her and writhing happily and moaning into her pussy.

Tadona was happily sitting with Amelia in their one-piece swimsuits. Amelia's was a plain white with a red cross on her chest. Where she got it? Danny was afraid to ask, but hey. It left him free to ogle her legs and did nothing to stop him from ogling her ass when she stood up. Tadona's on the other hand was a light pink color with ribbons on her shoulders. You'd think that would give her some extra resistance in the water, but no. Whenever she got out of the water she was dry and somehow, she never had a problem with moving through the water at her top speed.

Anna's swimsuit was a simple two-piece, light blue, with a bow between her breasts. While she hadn't been lying, she did in fact sleep in her child-like form? She was conscientious. About things and made sure to keep to her adult form when awake… if only for Danny's sanity. He'd woken up with her in her child form on her night to sleep in his bed with him, and he'd nearly freaked out before remembering the situation with her metamorphic ability. It was awkward. They were both naked. KILLED his morning wood faster than any thoughts of baseball or Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day.

Sabrael flatly refused to wear anything less covering than a full wetsuit. Her wings already made it difficult to maneuver in the water, and any attempts made by her sisters in the Harem to get her into something a bit more revealing, given that her Symbiote WAS her clothing and she could summon clothing at will, was met with a flat stare.

Queenie was… Well, she was the dress-up doll every girl wanted when they were kids. She took whatever it was she was given by her sisters and put it on, showcasing her body in various colors before Amelia and Tadona finally settled on a two-piece suit of a lavender which matched the color of the rings in her hair. She seemed pleased with it, though several times a day she'd come into the training area completely naked, simply shrugging at any attempts to get her dressed. It's not as if others minded one bit. If anything? It got Queenie quite a few looks from both Tamers and Pokegirls. If Danny weren't utterly certain it was impossible for a Buzzbreast to feel pride, he'd almost say she was preening under the attention.

Danny bought himself a pair of Hawaiian-patterned swim shorts from the gym. Flowers and shapes. That's all. It was simple, but they were comfortable for him, and he got to show off a bit of his own physique. He wasn't shy about the amount of work he'd done on his own body over the years, even accounting for the scars he'd collected.

In fact? It was those scars which drew the attention of Ruth, the Sharptits. While Danny had been running through some breathing exercises with Sabrael and Queenie (Naked once again) when Ruth came up to the trio. Sabrael had a sword made of dark energy ready in a second before the tall Shark-girl raised her hands in the universal symbol of surrender.

"Easy there, Wings." Ruth said, eyeing Sabrael up and down for a moment before continuing. "I'm just here to talk to Muscles over here." She gestured to Danny.

Sabrael glared at the Sharptits, eyeing her suspiciously before letting the blade vanish into the shadows. "Fine." She said. "One wrong move, and I kill you."

Ruth laughed, showing off the sharper-than-normal human teeth of her more human form. "I like you, Wings! I hope we get to fight some time!"

Sabrael huffed and went back to her breathing exercise.

Danny looked at Ruth from his seated position. "How can I help you?" he asked politely. Hey, she was one of the strongest Pokegirls in the gym. Never hurt to be polite, right?

"I see what yer doin' with yer girls, Muscles. Teaching Wings and the Bug to fight. Not bad. They could be a lot better, but they're nowhere near the worst. But given the scars you've got on you, I can't help but think yer either really confident in yer abilities, or yer one of them suicidal nutjobs who thinks a human can match a Pokegirl." She said. "Which one is it, then?"

Danny shrugged. "Nope. Not suicidally stupid. I don't think a human can match a Pokegirl." He neglected to note that he wasn't fully human, so his statement still held true. "I just don't like bullies. Call me crazy, but Captain America was always one of my favorite superheroes as a kid."

Ruth nodded. "I remember those things. Pre-Sukebe literature, right? Good shit. Loved his line about planting yer feet and telling the world to move." She grinned wide, wider than a human mouth had any right doing.

"Yeah." Danny said happy to discuss superheroes. "It's one of my favorite things about him. The ability to stand by his principles no matter what, but still allow them to grow with time."

Ruth shrugged. "I only ever read, like, the wiki version with a bit of the actual comics. I heard they excavated a series of movies from pre-Sukebe times about those characters, but they're planning on re-releasing them to the public over the next ten years or so. SO." She clapped her hands and sat down. "How'd ya get that that one?" she asked, pointing to the Lichtenburg Figure on his left shoulder.

"Electric attack by a Feral." He lied fluidly. "She was coming at me when I was just starting out, and so I hit her in the head with a shovel. Before it connected, though, she got me good with an attack. Hurt like all hell. Electricity and I don't get along all that well." It disrupted everything about him. His powers, his nerves… Everything. There was a reason Vlad liked using it on him.

"I feel that." She points to a scar of her own, small Lichtenburg Figures surrounded a long vertical purple scar on her side. "Electric type, as well. She used a sword and charged it with electricity. Tried to gut me, apparently. Or at least tried to take out my spleen."

Danny pointed to three long deep scars on his upper arm, faded with time. "Feral attack, again. I was much younger, like 15 or so. She came at me with charged claws. Nearly took my arm off if she'd been a bit more serious. I think she was some kind of feline…" He'd gotten that one from a fight with Spectra, actually… Not pleasant. The wounds had gotten infected in his human form, but he'd managed to grab some antibiotics without anyone noticing and cleaned out the wound himself. The wonder of fighting in secret for years? You get REALLY good at Emergency Trauma care on yourself.

They went on like that, with Danny giving abbreviated and modified versions of how he got his scars, and Ruth showing hers off. Danny could see the lust in her aura, even if like Anna her libido was relatively low, and the moon phase was nowhere near full at the time. He figured she was just looking for something to do.

"So. How about a spar, eh? I'll take on one of your Pokegirls in a 1v1 spar. No maiming. Promise." She gave her signature shark grin at that.

Danny had read his Pokedex on the breed when he'd scanned her. Sharptits were known to be vicious and merciless when it came to fighting and would do anything for a win. "Fine. But let's get your Tamer in to referee, eh?" he offered. "I figure Kasumi's gotta have other things to do, but it might be fun to just have a quick spar, right? Nothing wagered, nothing riding on it?"

Ruth nodded. "That's fair. Much as I might promise, I know myself well enough to know I might not be able to hold to it. I hate losing."

Danny grinned. "Well, winning isn't the most important thing…" he started. Ruth finished for him.

"It's just the only thing that matters." She said with a chortle.

Danny chose to have Sabrael fight in the spar. He looked at the Fallen Angel/Symbiote, in her wetsuit with her wings held in a resting position.

"Sabrael? I wont force you to do this, but I kind of want to see how you do in a non-lethal fight. Are you up for this?" he asked.

"Of course, we're up for it." She snapped at him. "You think we can't handle her?" She gestured to Ruth who'd found the short redhaired 'unofficial' gym leader.

Danny shook his head and cut off the Fallen Angel before she could build up a head of steam on this rant. "No. I just don't want you to feel forced into anything. I know Ruth is tough, and even in a spar there's no telling if she'll be able to hold herself back from trying to rip pieces off of you." He said firmly. "I wanted to give you the option of saying no."

Sabrael huffed before withdrawing into herself once again. Her Symbiote began covering her fully, her wetsuit vanishing beneath a 'suit' of enhanced muscle and inky black material. Her black wings were the only things left untouched by the inky material, and only because Danny was sure they couldn't figure out a way to enhance them by covering them. Still. The changed form was much improved in sheer combat ability, at least from a visual perspective. Long clawed fingers flexed as the girl made her way towards her opponent. The mats on the floor would, hopefully, absorb most of any impacts made by the two.

Kasumi, the unofficial gym leader nodded to Danny. "Thanks for letting me referee. Ruth is a bit, well, ruthless." She smirked.

Danny groaned. "You've had to have been wanting to make that joke." He said.

"Only a little." Kasumi shot back.

When the fight began, Sabrael immediately charged in. Ruth didn't let that stop her one bit as she charged as well. When they met, it was a mash of claws. Both grabbed the others hands in a typical lock-up between clawed fighters, trying to dig their own claws into each other deeper so the other would let go and open themselves up for attack.

Ruth's natural defensive armor in her skin helped, but so did the layer of symbiote-material over Sabrael's hands. Sabrael, however, had one major advantage. She had a long tongue in this form. Her tongue stretched out and licked the side of Ruth's face. While the acid was weakened, due to the Symbiote at least recognizing that their fight was non-lethal, it was still acidic saliva. Combined with the Lick attack, it had Ruth paralyzed.

Her eyes widened a fraction before the nerves stopped responding to her and Sabrael let loose with a flurry of slashes with her clawed hands, drawing thin lines in Ruth's armored flesh. She finished up with a bite to the other woman's shoulder, her grossly extended jaw making the bite much larger than it otherwise would have been.

This allowed Ruth to shake herself free for a moment, which she used to bite down on Sabrael as well. And if there was one thing that Ruth had? It was sheer strength, especially in her bite. 3,000psi is nothing to joke about. Sabrael let go and finally broke off the engagement with a roar, pushing Ruth away and giving herself and Ruth a bit of time to inspect the damages.

Ruth was less than pleased with the wounds but looked to still be in fighting form. Sabrael looked to be hurt, but otherwise fine. Her own wound was deep, but ultimately a small concern. A Healing cycle at the Pokecenter would fix her up, right as rain. Both of them would come away from that exchange without scarring. However, both of them had felt bones snapping beneath the pressure of the bites. Both of them had a shoulder out of commission.

Ruth, however, managed to reign herself in. Danny had to respect the amount of training she'd probably undergone when he heard her say, "That's enough. One good bout, get a taste of each other, and a good wound." She grinned. "I like you, Wings. You've got spunk."

Kasumi smiled at Ruth and gave her a treat when the Sharptits came close enough. A piece of dried fish that smelled, at least to Danny from the small distance he stood from them, of teriyaki.

Sabrael appeared to be fighting… herself? She stood stock still for a moment before her armored form walked slowly back to Danny.

" _We have agreed._ " She said, her voice a combination of Sabrael's and another slightly more guttural voice, " _We want to fight her again. She was FUN._ "

For a moment, Sabrael hadn't wanted to end the engagement. Neither had her Symbiote, but her Symbiote had woken up to the bond connecting her to her Tamer before Sabrael. Yes, she had an independent bond to Danny. She WAS after all, an individual mind, formerly a separate Pokegirl before she bonded to Sabrael. She managed to talk Sabrael into obeying the rules. Their dance partner had withdrawn, and this was a spar. Much like her spars with Queenie. This was fun, friendly sparring. They'd gotten a good bite in, and in fact had done more damage than Ruth had even with her powerful Bite attack. She shut down Sabrael's control of their body for a moment, locking the muscles of her own accord.

Sabrael had finally acquiesced to the nudging from her Symbiote and walked back to Danny… Their Tamer.

Danny smiled at her when she spoke in their joint voice. Her Symbiote was pleased. She was afraid that when she spoke with her host, Danny would be displeased with the sound. Sure, she wouldn't be winning any singing competitions on her own, but that didn't mean she didn't like the thought of her Tamer liking her voice…

Danny sent Queenie to find Amelia and then sat down with Sabrael. He placed a glowing cold hand on the girl's shoulder. The hiss of pain turned into a moan as the throbbing pain of the wound numbed.

Amelia appeared with Queenie and sighed. "Master? I leave you alone for FIVE MINUTES and you get into a fight? And Sabrael pays for it?" she teased before coming over to the Symbiote-bonded Fallen Angel and inspecting the wound. "Well then. Her collarbone's broken. Crush-component, mainly. It looks like Symbiote kept the teeth from breaking the skin too deeply, but the bone beneath wasn't so lucky." Her hands began to glow. "I see you've already numbed the area. Thank you for that." She said, placing her own green-glowing hand on her shoulder.

Kasumi hadn't gone anywhere, and Ruth appeared to be nursing her own broken collarbone, which Amelia immediately went over to heal once Sabrael's condition was improved enough to satisfy the Rapha. Amelia immediately began to lay into Ruth about getting into fights all the time, pointing out every scar she had and how she could have avoided it all if she'd been more careful before pulling the girl's ear down (She was rather taller than Amelia by nearly a foot) and forcing her to sit down so she could look at the wound.

Unlike Sabrael, Ruth's wound DID pierce the skin, armored or no. She immediately began applying some disinfectant to the small teeth-marks and then used her glowing hands once again to help make sure the bone wouldn't get too jostled on Ruth's immediate-advised trip to the Pokecenter…

Kasumi, after laughing her ass off at seeing Ruth, her nigh-unstoppable battle-machine, being browbeaten by a slip of a NurseJoy, came over to Danny. "Thanks for that." She said. "I always love seeing Ruth interact with Raphas. They all take themselves so seriously, it's adorable."

Indeed, Ruth appeared to be blushing. It was rather adorable to see Amelia browbeating the supposed ultimate aquatic combatant while the shark-girl blushed and apparently tried to avoid licking the hands touching her shoulder and taking whatever pain she felt away. Who knew? Ruth had a thing for NurseJoys.

The week proceeded from there apace. Ruth would, occasionally, come over and talk to Danny, or Sabrael, or even Queenie. Meanwhile, Trixie read her books, studying the notes she'd gotten from other Sorceresses, Elementalists, and the Archmage she'd med on Sadie Poken's Day. She'd learned an improvement on her Monovolt spell, Digu volt, along with Chain lightning and Dragon lightning. She'd have to practice with them, in order to get her casting time down to a reasonable level, but ultimately it wasn't too bad?

Queenie improved a bit, learning how to use her body as a weapon was always a fun experience. If she could get Sabrael into a grapple she could quickly sting the girl and inject various venoms before the girl could retaliate… But Sabrael was, inherently, Stronger and faster than Queenie could ever be. Still, Queenie was tougher. Pure and simple. She could take more hits than Sabrael could, even with her Symbiote enhancing her.

Rosaline joined in with Queenie, Sabrael and even Trixie when Danny insisted that she learn how to defend herself without magic 'just in case.' Her growth was far less noticeable, since she couldn't hope to hurt any of the others if she tried, save maybe Trixie if she didn't enhance herself with magic. But she was more able to take a hit than any of his Harem save one.

That one? Turned out to be Tadona. The girl was able to stand there, taking hit after hit, and not feel a bloody thing. Seriously. He'd had her go up against Sabrael once. Even with her elemental weakness? She didn't feel a single thing when Sabrael attacked her with a sword of shadows. The sword just kind of bounced off of her skin. Tadona was effectively a tank compared to the rest of his Harem.

"I knew that." Tadona said when he brought this up. "I used to be a Damsel, you know? And becoming a Megami didn't exactly hurt my durability. Damsels are the most durable Pokegirls in the world. Only thing that could hurt us is a Widow attack. I can take any attack short from a 9mm round at point blank range. And even that will only bruise." She smiled. She looked absolutely radiant as she explained this, and Danny could see her aura. Happy pink clouds floated around her with serene calm blue, and she seemed more than fine with how she was, now. "I got a bit stronger, a bit faster, and a bit less emotionally volatile, because if you'd come at me before like that? I'd be shrieking and screaming for someone to save me. Damsels are… Well, we're kind of looked down upon by the more 'progressive' people out there, because of how we're wired to act. Me? I got out of it. My evolution to my current state let me control myself a lot better." She smiled.

Danny nodded. "I wish I'd known that before, but it doesn't really change much. It just means that you get to join in the physical training. I'd love to see how people take to your abilities."

Trixie scowled. "So not fair." She pouted. "She gets great tits, a body that can swim in goddamned lava, and she's better at fighting than I could ever hope to be? Not fair." She groused some more before Danny put an arm over her shoulder.

"but she's nowhere near as capable with Magic as you are, Trixie." He said, his voice calm and a tendril of calming influence reaching out from his mind to hers. "Not to mention she's a Megami. You're a Sorceress. You have the potential to become an Archmage. She doesn't. And you'll only get better as we go. You can't tell me you don't like the prospect of becoming an Archmage and being one of the premier Magic Types in the world, with a wide range of spells to choose from for any given situation and always the potential to learn more tricks and spells. Who knows? Maybe you can develop a spell that will let you have the body you want, or the ability to hold your own physically against the more physically-minded Pokegirls."

Trixie's eyes burned at the thought. Already she could see how it might work. Her original use of Visfrank, she'd enhanced her fists with magic to allow her a greater combat capability. She might be able to modify the spell? Maybe she could enhance her physical abilities… This would require research!

Still. Seeing Tadona stand there and let Ruth, a very powerful woman in sheer physicality, beat on her with no effect save perhaps a shout about Ruth messing up her swimsuit's ribbons? That was a sight Danny would not soon forget.

"Is that how Damsels are, in general?" he asked, looking up the breed in his 'Dex, if only for some basic information on them.

 _ **DAMSEL, the Invincible Dainty Pokégirl**_

 **Type** : Very Near Human

 **Element** : Normal/Magic

 **Frequency** : Rare, Uncommon (Crimson League, Blood League)

 **Diet** : Human-style diet

 **Role** : Sexual exploration, Ego-stroking, Domestic roles, Target Practice

 **Libido** : High

 **Strong Vs** : Ghost

 **Weak Vs** : None

 **Attacks** : Sing, Cheer, Cry, Dodge, Once More, Helping Touch, Cure, Cura, Overwhelming Attraction

 **Enhancements** : Enhanced Endurance (x6), Enhanced Durability (x60), Advanced Regeneration, Pheromone release, Pain Immunity

"Well, I haven't exactly gone in for testing to see just how much I might have grown. All I can honestly say is that I'm stronger and faster than I used to be." Tadona said with a smile as Ruth attempted to use a set of weights on the back of her head. It failed miserably as the weights seemed to deform from both the force of the attack and the apparent inability for Tadona to feel pain or take damage…

"This is totally Hax." Danny sighed. "Seriously. Complete hax."

Tadona shrugs. "If it helps you feel any better? I hate fighting." She said. "And I couldn't keep up with Ruth, here if it came down to it in sheer strength. And Sabrael could probably take me down."

Danny had noticed this. If Sabrael used her Dark Type abilities, Tadona's immense resistance to damage was greatly lessened. Seemed like a rather critical 'chink in her armor' but it DID help him feel better. There was just something about how Damsels were made that rubbed him wrong. If a Damsel ever actually got good at fighting, it'd be terrible. Tadona's abilities lent well to the 'tank' role if this were an MMORPG, but her real skills lay in non-combat roles. Danny's attempts to teach her how to fight had ended with her being able to throw a punch with some semblance of stability, but not much else. Girl was smart, but her inborn talent at fighting was less impressive than an asthmatic ant.

The training continued from there, after that little revelation for Danny. Trixie seemed to have found a spell which allowed her to remain awake for days on end, since she was happily brewing noxious-smelling potions in their Pokecenter room. Sabrael and Queenie continued their own training, with Queenie growing in her practice of Brazilian jiujitsu and other more basic grapples…

One evening, Queenie's turn to be out of her ball during the night had led them to some hole-in-the-wall coffee shop near its closing time.

"Should we even be here this late?" Danny asked, looking at Queenie questioningly. She was the one who led them here, for some reason. He'd been surprised when she said she wanted to go here for their 'night out.' She'd never once shown any initiative on nights like that, so it was a welcome change. Still strange, though. He'd almost gotten used to Queenie's blank attitude and face.

Queenie nodded, her face neutral as ever, though Danny could see in her aura a slight twinge of excitement. It was odd, like the emotion was lancing through the grey haze with no idea of what to do with itself.

Queenie walked to the counter, where stood a girl who looked like a living shadow. Not like Penelope Spectra in her inhuman form, but rather just… Like a silhouette. A 3-dimensional silhouette. Wearing jeans, a T-shirt and a name tag naming her 'A-Ko.' His 'Dex identified her as a 'Shadowgirl.' He just thought she looked vaguely like the back-view of someone in a theater.

Sure enough, Queenie got them some food and drinks before leading Danny out back. Sitting in a small patio area on cushions and couches in the back, with a line of chairs up front were a large gathering of Pokegirls and confused-looking Tamers. Queenie dragged Danny to one of the couches in the back, sitting next to another Pokegirl, an Amazon if his 'Dex wasn't lying, and her Tamer.

What followed was something Danny could only describe as an MST3K scenario. Three Shadowgirls, two operating puppets while a third sat normally, showed a couple of movies on a projector showing the movie on the side of their coffee-shop building. The Projection surface had been covered with white plaster and smoothed out, and they were showing old (to them) movies. For Danny it was extremely weird, since one of those movies had just been released when his parents had unveiled their inter-reality portal. Not the Ghost-Portal, but the one that'd given him the bright idea to try on his own and got him stuck in this reality.

It was funny, to be sure, but the biggest thing? Was that Queenie was really getting into it. She was speaking up. She was cracking her own jokes. Even her voice wasn't quite as deadpan as he'd grown accustomed to. It wasn't until halfway through the third and final movie, when a particularly badly done 'explosion' had lit up the alley that Danny noticed that not all of the light had come from the screen, and there were now two hands on his side of Queenie, both right hands, and both attached to a much-changed Queenie.

Where before Queenie had been lithe and athletic? She now appeared, when the light from the screen showed her fully, to be more than a little bustier, her chest growing in volume though losing none of their perky shape partially thanks to the natural 'bra' of her chitinous exoskeletal enhancements. That chitin had thickened slightly, and certainly appeared tougher. None of the scratches she'd gotten from her training were there any longer. Her hips had widened, too. But the big thing that immediately caught his eyes were the two extra arms. She now sported two sets of arms.

Both hands on his side were engaged, though. One hand was busy holding his hand while the other cupped around her mouth with the lower arm on the other side in an attempt to help her voice direct towards the front. Danny could see the smile, an actual *smile* on Queenie's face, when the light hit her face and also how her eyes, once black and multifaceted, were now red. The significance was not lost on him.

He'd seen Buzzqueens during Sadie Poken's Day. Usually avoiding the one WaspQueen that had been wandering about with a muzzle on and a spiked collar. The only reason he even knew for certain that the Buzzqueen next to him was, in fact, Queenie? She was wearing the collar he'd gotten for her and the clothing she'd picked out for the night (even if she had insisted that she'd probably strip naked, just to keep him guessing when it might happen.)

"Well. Son of a bitch." The Amazon next to Queenie said when she noticed the change as well. She leaned forward to look at Danny and said, "You lucky bastard."

When the movie ended, with the Shadowgirls commentary being the main conversation taking place in the makeshift outdoor 'theater,' the Amazon's Tamer stood and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Hey! Everyone! This lucky smeghead's Buzzbreast just fucking evolved!"

The three Shadowgirls looked back and even if Danny couldn't see their features he'd be able to tell just how pleased they were with the development! They bounced over, with their Tamer (The owner of the Café) and all three, A-Ko, C-Ko, and T-Ko, gave Queenie a hug.

"This is fantastic!" A-Ko said happily.

"Yay." C-Ko, the more sarcastic Shadowgirl added with a note of sarcasm hiding the genuine joy of an Evolution at their show. "Just what we needed. Someone stealing our thunder."

T-Ko smacked C-Ko upside the head lazily. "You're just jealous of her tits, C-Ko you washboard." She teased. "Congratulations… Queenie? Wow. Original." She seemed to look directly at Danny with the last comment, directing a full symphony of sarcasm at him with three words.

"Hey, I never expected she'd evolve. I gave her that name as… Well, a bit or irony."

Queenie just giggled. Danny could see her aura once again in full. It was still growing, but there was a shard of will there. He'd missed it before, because it was so small as to be covered by the all-encompassing grey of her usual emotional state. Now? It was in full glory. She'd still need to get used to being able to feel emotions, and likely it'd take quite a bit of time for her to really 'grow' into the metamorphosis, but no one really knew WHY Buzzbreasts evolved into Buzzqueens. Nor how. But here Queenie was…

He could feel the calls from researchers coming the moment he saw people taking pictures with their cell phones and Pokedex's. All it'd take is someone scanning her, and the League would be notified of the evolution due to the Collar marking her as his with the same name as his Buzzbreast, which meant evolution in about 90% of cases.

Queenie however, was preening. In full glory, she posed for pictures with the curious, and even posed with the three Shadowgirls for a bit of posterity. Hey, buzzbreasts don't evolve every day, especially not when they're not actually in a Buzzbreast Hive.

/end Chapter

/run Ending_notes(.exe)

And so, there you have it. Nearly half a year later, I finally updated something. Sorry for the massive wait. My B-Day was about 6 days ago, and here I sit with just this one update for you lovely folks. Been working full-time, now, in pursuit of health Insurance, and I lost, like, 6k words during one of my computer's 'episodes' where it restarted when I'd put it to sleep.

Lesson learned: Don't ever go more than 0.5 days without saving your files. It's just not worth it.

On an aside, the next update will be slow(er) than this one. Sorry. My notes also suffered a critical failure and the file got corrupted, so I'm having to go through and re-plan this story from here out. This is why this chapter's a bit short on actual plot development and focused mainly on a bit of world-building.

So, Queenie evolved. 2 chapters ahead of my original schedule, but I figured it was good enough. It's accurate, though, that no one really knows HOW Buzzqueens evolve. So, I'm just going with the flow, here. I thought it'd be a fun way to show someone growing into a shard of self-will, using it for comedy and that triggering an evolution through an (Unknown Mechanism) type situation. The plan has always been for Queenie to grow and evolve into a Buzzqueen, but there's only so much I can do with her as she was. She's one of my favorites, I wont lie, but without some massive growth she'd fall behind rapidly. Given that they're based on Beedrills (Again, one of my favorite types of Pokemon) at least loosely? They're kind of weak. Even a level 100 Beedrill will lose to a lot of things.

But that's the end of this chapter. Review, favorite, Follow, the usual. Feel free to let me know ideas you guys have, 'cause I'm nowhere NEAR 'above' using ideas from other people. And as a final note? Now y'all know why I avoid girl-only sex-scenes. I've been told it was good, but my confidence in such is as a slug in a maze of salt. I'll let you take that how you will.

/end of line.


End file.
